Wild Stars
by bones7864
Summary: In a world where humans take on features of animals, various tribes are divided in Mori Country seeking dominance. A great danger threatens to consume the entire country. Will the tribes be able to unite and face the danger? A young 'wolf' begins her journey, meeting unique characters and exploring the mysteries that surround her world. Fantasy AU. Ratings and pairings may vary.
1. Chapter 1: Meeting

**This is my first take on writing a Fantasy AU. Enjoy.**

 **I do not own Love Live.**

* * *

On a warm day, the sun shines its light on a land saturated with thick forest, where the ground was barely visible when viewed from above.

Standing on the top of a tree was a petite girl with her back facing the sun.

She had dark, black hair tied into pigtails, with short, pointed ears twitching to nearby sound.

The girl was wearing a short sleeved, pink overlapping jacket tucked into her black pants with black tabi boots and socks. The hairs on her brush-like tail stands on end as she scanned her surroundings.

 ** _Found you._** Soon enough, her crimson red eyes spotted her target, a pink alpaca grazing in an opening of the forest. She slinks down the tree and begin to slightly move to close the distance between the two.

As soon as the creature noticed her presence, it bolted into the scrubs.

In response, the girl jumps between the trees at graduate speed until she could gather enough thrust to launch herself to where her shadow would tower over the running creature.

She landed on the creature's back and in one swift action, covered the alpaca's head with a blanket. After minutes of struggling, the creature finally calms down and its movement coming to a stop.

At that moment, the chase was over.

* * *

 _Thank you for finding Pooka-chan for me_ , a stout man said, hugging the pink alpaca.

 _Not a problem, just make sure to reinforce the locks to keep her from escaping again. Who knows what would have happen_ , Nico said.

After acknowledging her words, he handed her a silver coin and Nico waved goodbye to the man as she headed towards home.

Nico started walking down a visible dirt path, putting the coin in her pocket when she heard a voice.

 _I see that you are having a good time, Yazawa Nico._

Nico turn to her left and spots a figure leaning against a tree.

He looked like a man in his 40s with white hair and dull blue eyes, along with ears and a tail of a wolf.

He was wearing a dark green vest and dark blue pants.

 _Oh, hey Shirou-sensei. How long have been watching?_ Nico said making a smirk.

 _Not very long although your tracking could have been more subtle,_ Shirou said sarcastically.

Shirou is an old friend of her father whom she began to work under as his student a few years back.

 _What are you doing here? You're not here just to check up on me, are you?_ Nico glared at him.

Shirou made an amusing smirk. Actually, _there is something that I want to talk to you about._

 _Is that so?_ Nico raised an eyebrow to his words as he walk closer to her.

 _Just a moment ago, I was asked by the head to look after a young member of Hyou tribe._

Nico remained silent. The Hyou tribe consist of people with features similar to leopards while the Ookami exhibits wolf-like features. The head is considered the leader of the Ookami tribe, where her orders are absolute. It must be serious if the head personally asked Shirou of this task.

Shirou continued, _due to certain circumstances, she is going staying in this village for a few weeks under my supervision and I was hoping that you can help her adjust to the new environment since you two are nearly the same age._

Hmmmmm said Nico

 _In addition, I was asked to be her instructor in fighting, so you two are going to be working together,_ Shirou said.

 _Ehhh!_ Nico said, her eyes widened.

Working alongside members of a different tribe is not uncommon in our village. Sometimes they received requests from other tribes in resolving conflicts. Nevertheless, the Ookami and the Hyou have always been at odds with each other, especially since their nations are relatively close to one another, separated only by a large river.

Nico sighed. _As long as it doesn't interfere with my daily life and there is nothing dangerous involved, I am fine with that_ , Nico said after giving much thought.

Shirou has done a lot for her family, so this is the least she could do for him.

Shirou smiled. _Ok, then. let's will meet near the customs office at about 1:00 pm, so you can meet her._

Nico made a slight nod.

* * *

At the time of the meeting, Nico was waiting outside the office. The village itself was located at the base of a mountain on one side and surrounded by a massive wall made out of solid wood in order to prevent potential attacks from enemies. The building was located next to wall inside the village. For security purposes, members of other tribes undergo a screening process before they are able to enter the village.

 _Sorry to keep you waiting. There was some paperwork that I needed to finish,_ Shirou said as he ran to her location.

 _Don't worry about it, so where is this person?_ said Nico

 _She is waiting for us inside in Room 102, He_ said as they entered the building.

The two arrived outside the room, where Shirou opened the door.

 _Let me introduce you to her. She is-_

 _You kidding me_. Nico spoke the words unevenly in a deep voice, interrupting Shirou.

Inside the room was a young girl sitting on a chair, with eyes shining like amethyst, focusing on a book.

She had darkish red hair coupled with leopard ears, and a long, red tail.

In the short moment when the two girls made eye contact, one word came out of Nico's mouth.

 _Maki…._

* * *

 **The story began as a thought and somehow ended up with this development, so I am working on the narrative and details as I go. Thus, the updates and pairings of the story may vary.**

 **Also, I am working on potential antagonists and character development of both Love Live members and OCs as well as the first names of the parents of u's, particularly Nico's dad, so please provide feedback.**


	2. Chapter 2: Past Encounter

**Sorry, I wanted to finish this earlier, but the last three weeks have been busy for me. I was out of town for personal business, and then I went to a conference.**

 **Also, the chapter became longer than I thought it would be and may be filled with grammar errors.**

 **Just to clarify, this is a fanfic about** **humans** **with animal traits, so to distinguish people from regular animals, I use the Japanese word to name the different tribes:**

 **For example:**

 **Ookami = Wolf**

 **Hyou = Leopard**

 **Kuma = Bear**

 **Please enjoy!**

 **I do not own Love Live**

* * *

[10 years ago]

For the longest time, I always felt myself different from other people.

Maybe it is the fact that I was a Hyou with relatively bright red hair, which is a rare trait even among my tribe.

Another fact is that I was born into the Nishikino family, who was involved in political affairs of our nation. Moreover, both my parents are doctors and own a large hospital that serves the general public.

Being the only child of such an influential family, my parents were overprotective of me.

Because of that, I was never allowed to wander outside the house without someone to watch over me.

I spent much of my childhood in the house, so I never had a chance to play with the other children.

I often found solace in reading books, playing the piano, and looking at the stars at night through my bedroom window, but sometimes, I would wish to go on an adventure like the one in the story books I read.

One day, the unthinkable happened.

A group of strangers broke into the house while my parents were busy at work, and in the midst of the chaos, I was kidnapped by one of them. From I could tell, they seem to have grievances towards my family.

Luckily, I was able to escape capture while they were distracted and aimlessly ran through the woods, eventually hiding in a thick bush.

 _COME ON OUT, YOU BRAT!_

 _SHE COULDN'T HAVE GONE THAT FAR!_

When the voices and sounds finally subsided, I took a small peek through an opening of the bush and found myself in an unknown place of what I saw as an endless sea of trees, separated from my parents.

 _Mama….Papa…_ I cried softly as I crouched down, with my head and hands on my knees.

* * *

Meanwhile in another area of the forest.

A dark brown-grayish haired man in his 30s coupled with wolf ears and tail surveyed on top of a hill as he patrol the outskirts of the village where he lives.

As the man leaps swiftly between the trees, many thoughts ran through in his mind. He has come a long way from 20 years ago. His wife just gave birth to their third child and he would like nothing more than to be there by her side, but she assures him that she will be fine and sends him off to his work.

He eventually reaches the open border of Ookami territory. _Looks like all is quiet in this area, no suspicious activity here_ , he thought.

Just when he decided to call it a day, he heard a weak cry from where he was.

Locating the source of the sound coming from a thick bush, he found a small girl with rounded, cat-like ears and tail.

She was wearing a short, lightly purple dress covered in dust with sandals and a black bow on her head.

Based on her scent and appearance, he determines that she belongs to the Hyou Tribe. Their territory was located near our village, so he was familiar with their appearance.

But, what was surprising to him was her appearance as the child had crimson hair and lavender eyes.

 _Now, what is a child like you doing in Ookami territory?_ , the man said as he slowly moved towards her.

In response, she let out a soft whimper, shutting her tear-filled eyes, folding her ears to her head, and wrapping her tail around her body.

The man smiled gently while crouching down and touching the top of her head with his hand. The child flinched from the touch, but gradually relaxes and looks up at him.

 _Do you know where parents are?_ he said.

The child spoke softly, _I don't know_.

Seeing as he couldn't leave the child by herself, he gently pick up and holds the child in his arms.

Moments after he took her out of the bush, three figures emerged from the woods, each of them bearing similar features to those of a leopard.

 _So that is where you were hiding, you brat._

 _And it looks like she is not alone._

 _I would ask that you hand over that child._

The Ookami stared at the strangers and then looked at the child. _Do you know these people?_

The child cling to him with her face buried into his arm, trembling violently.

The Ookami walked to the tree nearby and gently places the girl on top of a lower branch.

 _Wait right there while I deal with these fellows here, Okay?_

The child nodded and gripped the trunk of the tree.

Facing the outsiders, the man made a smirk, showing his teeth. _You three are trespassing in Ookami territory and I would like to ask you to leave._

 _Sounding kinda arrogant, aren't you buddy?_

 _Hee, looks like this fool thinks he can take on all of us._

 _This punk needs to be taught a lesson._

As their figures launches onto the man, he takes a fighting stanch and unsheathes the short blade from his holster attached to his pants.

Within less of a minute, the three Hyou were laying on the ground with bloody gashes on their bodies.

 _You best be on your way unless you want more than just scratches,_ the Ookami said with a sharp tone.

 _This is not good._

 _The boss is not going to like this._

The three men struggled up to their feet and run into the woods, disappearing from his sight.

The man wipes his blade of blood and secure it on his person while turning his attention towards the child.

 _Well, for the time being, why don't you come with me until we can find your parents?_ he said with a calm voice.

The child looked the person for a few seconds, before nodding her head slightly and started moving from the tree onto the man's arms.

 _Oh, I almost forgot. We didn't properly introduced ourselves. My name is Yazawa Hiro, and what's your name?_

The child softly replied, _Nishikino Maki._

* * *

Maki was trying to process what just happened. Although she was safe from her kidnappers, Maki is still wary of this person. Even though this was her first time meeting an Ookami, Maki has heard many stories about them being dangerous and cruel, particularly to children. For now, she will trust this man until she can find her parents.

With the child in hand, Hiro begins a conversation with Maki to understand her situation.

After a few minutes, they reached a small old wooden house elevated by pillars of solid timber.

As they approach the house, Maki spots a small girl with black hair, who had ears and tail similar to the man, running out of the house towards the two.

 _DADDY!_

The girl slams right into the man's shins with a whmmmmm, making him flinched.

 _NICO!, what are you doing in the outpost? It is dangerous for you to be here. Shouldn't you be with your mother and sister?_ The man said with a shocked face while Maki was observing their talk.

The petite girl looked up at his father with sparkling crimson eyes.

 _Mama told me that you were working so I asked Shirou-san to take me here. He said that you could use the company since he couldn't be by your side._

 ** _Shirou, that idiot_** Hiro thought.

The Ookami dropped onto one knee and placed Maki on the ground.

 _Nico, this is Maki. She got separated from her parents, so would you mind helping me look after her?_

 _Ok daddy_ , Nico said as she moves closer to the new girl.

The girls stared into each other's eyes with curiosity when suddenly a grumbling sound came from Maki's stomach.

 _Well, it is almost noon. Why don't I cook us some lunch_? Hiro said.

 _Yay! Daddy's cooking is the best,_ Nico said with her hands in the air.

 _That's fine,_ Maki said while avoiding eye contact.

 _Make sure you two don't go too far from the house, alright?_ Hiro yelled as he goes to the kitchen.

 _Ok!_ Maki and Nico said in a loud voice.

While Hiro was gathering the ingredients, Maki started exploring the run down house.

Something red on a table caught her eye when she went into the kitchen.

 _Is this your first time seeing a tomato?_ She saw Nico walking towards her.

 _Tomato?_ Maki asked her. Although she has eaten other plants, this is the first time of seeing this fruit.

 _Just give it a bite, you may like_ it, Nico moving her mouth and hands to perform the act of chomping.

With hesitation, Maki went up and grabbed one of the tomatoes off the table with both her hands and took a nibble at the strange fruit.

A sweet and pungent flavor spread into her mouth.

In a short moment, she proceed to gobble up the fruit until it disappear from her sight.

 _It seems that you like it, hmm?_ Nico said with a smile.

Maki's cheek turned a shade of pink and turn her head to the side. _It tastes just fine._

After finishing their meal consisting of pasta with tomato sauce, grilled chicken and salad, both Maki and Nico gave a wide yawn, unable to keep their eyes open.

Seeing the girls looking sleepy, Hiro went to another room and got a futon and some pillows from a nearby closet.

The two girls climb into the futon and rested their heads on a pillow while Hiro sat on the floor next to them, keeping watch.

As she laid on the futon, Maki is engulfed by fatigue and drifted into slumber.

* * *

Maki woke up from what sounded like a guitar being played.

When she opened her eyes, Maki realized that she was hugging Nico's back in her sleep.

She turned her head to see Hiro leaning against the wall and seemed to be writing something on a piece of paper on the floor with one hand and the base of a guitar on the other.

Maki crawled on all fours out of the futon and towards him.

 _Oh, I'm sorry, did I wake you up_? the man said when he noticed the girl.

 _It's ok. What are you doing?_

 _I am just writing music for a new song. Most of my songs have an upbeat tune, but I am trying my hand at a ballad._

 _You write your own music?_ Maki was surprised.

 _Of course, all great musicians must create their own works at some point of their life_ , Hiro responded with a smile as he placed both hands on the guitar and started playing his incomplete piece.

Even though the melody sounded rough, Maki was captivated by the simplicity and flow of the song, depicting a past memory with a sense of melancholy and longing that she knew all too well.

Maki snapped out of her thoughts as the music stopped.

 _That is what I have so far,_ Hiro said with a sigh as he puts the guitar against the wall.

 _It's beautiful, especially when you made that vibrato at the middle_. Maki said.

 _Thank you, do you perhaps play music?_ Hiro asked.

 _I can play well on the piano,_ Maki said with confidence

 _Well, why don't you try writing your own music?_ Hiro said with a smirk.

 _Ehhh? It's impossible for me._ Maki was dumbfounded. She never thought about music as something other than a pastime.

As if he knew what she was thinking, Hiro replied _, Nonsense. After all, music allows us to reach the hearts of others that words cannot and anyone can create music if they are passionate about it. Speaking as someone whose dream is to make people smile through music, I am able to create songs like the one just now because what I write about comes from my heart._ Hiro made a thumb-up gesture and placed his thumb on his chest. Hiro got down to her level and stared at Maki's lavender eyes with a probing smirk. _You should give it a try. I want to hear a song composed by THE Nishikino Maki._

 _Yeah, I want to hear Maki-chan's song too._ The two turn to see Nico approaching them, who woke up from the song.

Nico and her father faced Maki with pleading eyes, which made Maki cringed from the attention.

 _I-I don't mind. It's not like I want to write music for you. Just don't expect too much, ok?_ Maki's cheeks blushed with red as she made a cute pout. The two gave her a wide grin and broke into laughter that shook the old wooden house.

 _We look forward to it Maki-chan,_ Nico said.

* * *

Refreshed from their nap, Hiro offered to take Maki to where they can get a better view of the land.

The girls climbed on top of Hiro's back and the man started navigating through the maze of forest on foot.

As he walk along a riverside, the man suddenly stops his walk.

 _What's wrong, daddy_? Nico looked at his father.

 _You two get behind me. Now_ , He said with a serious voice.

The girls quickly hid behind his back.

From the woods, four men of the Hyou tribe emerged out into the open, one of whom Maki recognized immediately. The man was a Hyou with dark brown hair tied in a low ponytail. He looked relatively young, wearing glasses with a long, sleeved, white shirt and blue pants.

 _PAPA!_

Maki jumped down Hiro's back and ran to her father as fast as her little legs could take her.

 _MAKI! The man cried as he ran to meet her._

She leaps into his arms and buried her face in her father's chest being filled with sobs and tears.

 _Thank goodness you are safe._

The father and daughter hold each other tightly.

As the two parted from their warm embrace, the father turned his head to look at the Ookami in front of him with an intense glare.

 _Papa, this man saved me,_ Maki said, tugging on his shirt, trying to convince his father. He looked at her daughter and then stared at the Ookami with the little girl on his back.

The Hyou silently signal his men, in which they retreated until he and the Ookami was left.

 _Thank you for looking after my daughter_. The Hyou slightly bowed his head, and Hiro responded by mimicking the same gesture. _Not a problem._

 _And now, we will take our leave_. The person holding Maki turns and walks into the trees, disappearing without a trace.

* * *

Nico and her father stood there, still thinking about what happened awhile ago.

 _Ne, daddy._

 _What is it, Nico?_ Hiro said as he looked at his daughter.

 _Do you think we will see her again?_ Nico asked.

 _Who knows. If we do meet her again, why don't we show her our secret spot next time?_ Hiro said with a wide smile.

 _All right!_ Nico exclaimed.

As the sun started to set, the two turned towards home and started singing with joy.

 _Nico ni nico nii nico nico niii_

 _Nico ni nico nii nico nico niii…_

Their playful tune echoed throughout the forest, loud enough to reach Maki, who turned her head in response. She recognized the voices and gave a small smile as she rested her head on his father's shoulder as he carried her on his back.

* * *

 **Thank you everyone for the feedback.**

 **Tune in for the next chapter.**

 **Reviews are welcomed.**


	3. Chapter 3: Reminiscence

**Sorry if this chapter seems rushed. Finding the right words is an ongoing challenge, so there may be some repetition and grammar errors. Also, the pace of the story may seem lagging as I wanted to be through on the details (every chapter counts). As a result, it may take a few chapters before the rest of µ's will be introduced in this story. Thank you for patience.**

 **I do not own Love Live**

* * *

 _Maki….._

The person standing before Nico was definitely the girl that she met 10 years ago due to the crimson hair and lavender eyes, but what surprised Nico was how Maki has changed.

The person has become taller, wearing a purple blouse overlapped by a white coat and black pants that seem to highlight her figure, giving the Hyou a matured look.

 **Beautiful…**

 _Did anyone tell you that it's rude to stare at people? Also, it's Nishikino-san to you._ Maki said with a neutral tone.

 **W-What is with her?!**

Shirou suddenly interrupted their conversation. _As I was saying, this is Nishikino Maki, 16 years old. She is the only daughter of a distinguished family of doctors in her tribe. In addition, she recently became the youngest doctor in her nation. She is staying in our village as part of an agreement in order to better the relationship between our two tribes._

 **Wait… she is a year younger than me? Not only that, She is rich, a doctor, AND good-looking?!** Before Nico could process all this new information, a voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

 _How long are you keep staring at me?_

 _Me?! You're the one staring at me! Not to mention, is that how you address someone who is older than you?_

 _What did you say?_ Maki displayed an expression of both shocked and annoyance.

The two glared at each other's eyes, both of their tails twitching with its hairs standing on.

 **What is the deal with this girl?** Nico thought.

 _It's so nice that you two are getting along, which will make this easier since Maki will be staying with you, Nico._

 _What?!_ Nico and Maki said simultaneously.

 _There were some complications while making Maki's housing arrangements, so it may be best for her to stay with you until we can figure things out._

 _No way! Why can't she stayed at your house?_

 _There is currently no room for her in my house and you_ _know_ _how chaotic my place can get._

 **How could I forget? The last time I stayed at Shirou's place, I was so exhausted even after a good night's sleep.**

 _Don't worry, you will be properly compensated for providing room for her._

 _You could have said that in the first place,_ Nico deadpanned.

 **I am definitely going to get back on you for this, Shirou.**

 _I'm sorry but I can't agree with this._ The two turn to the red-haired girl.

 _Oh, is Nishikino Maki scared of being with the great Yazawa Nico?_ Nico said with a smirk.

 _What is with that attitude of yours? What would your father say about the way you are acting right now?_

Maki's words made Nico halt her rant, leaving her speechless and making a distorted face.

Nico tilted her head downward with both hands clenching into fists while Shirou stayed silent.

 _Hey, what's wrong?_ Maki look concerned at the two.

A strange atmosphere fills the room until Shirou decided to break the silence.

 _Nico's father, Hiro….. passed away._

Maki's eye widens and took a step back.

 _He's dead?_ Maki said in shock and disbelief.

 _Yes, he was killed during the 'Kyojin Incident',_ Shirou said.

Nico jilted at the mention of the event. 5 years ago, witnesses from a distance saw an unknown gigantic entity that suddenly appeared where the Hyou nation was located at and went on a rampage. It annihilated nearby villages using strange barbs and almost wiped out the entire Hyou tribe. Somehow, the fiend mysteriously disappeared, but not before leaving behind unspeakable destruction. There were many casualties from the incident, one of whom was Nico's father. Nico decided to end this discussion.

 _Shirou, I think we should talk about this another time. We have both things to do after this._ Nico said in a somber voice.

 _You're right, Nico. There are still work I need to do, so why don't you bring Maki to our usual place tomorrow morning around 10 so she can start on her training?_

 _Whatever you say, Shirou-sensei,_ Nico said with a sigh.

Shirou promptly left the room, leaving the two girls alone.

 _For now, why don't we head to my place?_ Nico said looking at the luggage that the younger girl brought with her.

Maki made a slight nod, avoiding eye contact with the older girl.

The girls exited the building and walked to a wooded area that was a few blocks from the town.

 _So, how are your parents?_ Nico asked after a few minutes of walking.

 _Oh, they are well and doing fine,_ Maki responded.

 _That's good,_ Nico said.

 _… ….. ….._

 _Yazawa-san…._

 _Nico._

 _Eh?_

 _Shirou made it very clear that we are going to be working together, so let's drop the formalities, ok?_

 _Ok, Nico-chan._

* * *

Eventually, they arrived at a modest sized wooden house similar to the building that Maki stayed during her time with Nico and her dad. The lack of forest surrounding the house allowed the sunlight to varnish the roof, giving it a serene glow.

There was even a fish pond with a wooden bridge in the middle of the body of water.

 **It's beautiful** Maki thought. _Is this where you are living?_

 _Of course. This house once belonged to an associate of my dad, so I am able to live in this place rent-free in exchange for maintaining the place._

 _I see._

While looking around the house, Maki notices movement near the base of the house and saw a bear-like creature laying on the grass. Its fur displayed a dull gray hue with a rock-like texture.

 _Oh, that is just Kumo, a 'companion' of the previous owner of this place. He lives around these parts and keeps away trespassers. I give him food every now and then,_ Nico said as she waves to the creature while sliding the front door open.

After giving a tour of the house, Maki started unpacking some of her possessions in the living room.

 _Maki-chan, I am going to run a few errands, so I won't be coming back to the house until nighttime. Why don't you stay here and unwind a bit?_ Nico approached Maki while holding a pink bag.

 _Can't I come with you?_ Maki said.

 _Shirou asked me to provide a place for you. He didn't say to babysit you._

Nico walks up to Maki. _Unless Maki-chan doesn't like to be all by herself, Nico said with a sarcastic tone._

 _I-It's not like I can't be alone. I just wanted to take a look around the village since I am going to be staying here for awhile. Maki averts her eyes, hopefully that the older girl doesn't notice the blush on her cheeks._

 _Suit yourself. I am going to do a lot of things, so prepare yourself,_ Nico said as she placed a parcel inside her bag.

* * *

After securing the house, Maki followed Nico to another remote area of the village until they reached a small house that is embedded into a tall tree.

When they went inside, Maki saw an array of plants, equipment, and containers scattered all over the place.

 _Shadow, are you home?_ Nico's voice filled the place.

A tall figure surfaced from the mess of a room and greeted the girls. He looked like an Ookami with unkempt black hair and amber eyes. He was wearing a black apron and goggles.

 _Well, if it isn't Nico, how are you doing?_ The man said with a calm smile as he took off googles and apron as he walked towards the two.

 _I'm doing just fine. Anyway, here are the supplies that you asked for._ Nico handed the package in her bag to him.

 _Thank you very much._ Shadow reached into his pocket and handed what looked like a silver coin to Nico, exchanging it for the package.

 _Thanks._ Nico pockets the coin, then turns around to bring Maki closer to Shadow.

 _This is Nishikino Maki. She is new to the village and currently staying at my place._

 _It's nice to meet you,_ Maki said as she brought her hand to the man.

Shadow stared at the crimson-haired girl for a few seconds before reaching for Maki's hand, pausing abruptly in the middle of the action.

 _Oh! I almost forgot._ Shadow retracted his hand and donned on a white glove before fully grasping Maki's hand with a firm grip.

 _You can call me Shadow._

 _Shadow is a well-known herbalist and pharmacist in the village, so he is familiar with the medical field,_ Nico explained.

After making small talk with Shadow, Maki and Nico left the house.

 _What's wrong, Maki-chan?_ Nico looked at the younger girl.

 _I don't think he likes me._ Maki said as she remembers his actions towards her.

 _Shadow is like that with everyone. Apparently, he has a medical condition that makes him unable to touch people with his bare hands and has to live outside of the town due to health reasons. Not to mention, he works with all sorts of plants and chemicals, some of which are poisonous. Last time, I accidently touched him without his gloves on and ended up with an irritable rash on my hand. Luckily, he gave me some ointment for the rash._ Nico made a dismayed look as she recalled her experience.

 _If you say so_ , Maki still looking skeptical.

* * *

The two girls journey into town where they entered a building and arrived at the center desk inside.

 _May I help you?_ the receptionist sitting at the desk asked.

 _I am here to report my completion of the requests set by Shadow and Mr. Moto._ Nico said as she placed two silver coins on the desk. The receptionist retrieved the coins and recorded something on what looked like a logbook.

 _I verified your requests. Thank you and have a nice day._

The two then headed to the center of town while Maki took in the sights.

 _There seems to be people other than Ookami in this place._

 _Well, our village does business with other tribes, so it is not uncommon for people to travel here._

Eventually, they reached a busy marketplace, filled with foodstuffs, goods, and chatter among the vendors and customers.

 _Let's see, there should be some rice from the other day, so I just need get onions, potatoes, carrot…._

 _What are you doing?_ Maki asked Nico who was near the stands.

 _Getting ingredients to make dinner,_ Nico said while inspecting the produce.

 _You can cook?_ Maki said, who looked surprised.

 _Of course. You can't live on your own without learning to cook a dish or two. If I had known I was going to host a certain someone, I could have planned something ahead of time. Say, Maki-chan. do you still like tomatoes?_ Nico said playfully as she holds a ripe tomato near Maki's face.

Maki flinched at the sudden gesture, _I-I don't mind eating them._

Which is an understatement as Maki became fascinated of tomatoes ever since their encounter. She persuaded her parents to include them in her meals and even has a little garden at her house that grows multiple variations of tomatoes.

* * *

After done shopping, the two walked into a tall building complex at a busy location. After walking up four levels of stairs, they arrived at a door, where Nico reached into her pocket to get a key to open the door.

 _Hello, Is anyone home?_

 _Oneesama!_

 _Onee-chan!_

 _Nee-chan._

Maki heard voices and footsteps and saw three children running towards them. Nico placed the bags on the floor and embraced her siblings.

 _These are younger sisters, Cocoro and Cocoa, and my younger brother, Cotaro. Everyone, this is Maki-chan._

 _Oohhhhhhh_ the trio exclaimed as they stared at the newcomer with curiosity. Maki froze at the sight of their crimson eyes gazing at her. Maki didn't know what was more surprising, that Nico had this many siblings or the fact that they look very similar of the petite girl.

 _Maki-chan, I am going to start on dinner. Can you look after my siblings?_ Nico started unpacking their groceries.

 _EEhhh?!_

Before she could act, Maki gets her arms pulled by the younger sisters while the brother followed them.

 _Come play with us._

 _Let's have some fun._

 _Play._

By the time Nico was done making dinner, Maki was found sprawled on the couch, exhausted from the energy exhibited by the siblings. This was definitely a first for her.

 _Today, we are having beef stew and caprese salad._

Maki and the siblings gather at the table, with the word _Itadakimasu_ resonating in the house just before they began eating.

 _This is delicious, Oneesama!_

 _So good!_

 _Tasty._

Maki took a spoonful of stew into her mouth, savoring its flavor and warmth.

 _This is good._

 _Of course it is. This is a meal by the one and only Nico-nii!_ the older girl said with a confident grin.

 _My, something smells good._ A voice came from the direction of the front door. Maki saw a woman who looked like an older, matured version of Nico coming towards them.

 _MAMA!._ The trio shouted as Cocoro and Cocoa ran to hug their mother.

 _Hey, mama._

 _Sorry for the wait, Nico, Work took longer than expected._

The woman planted a kiss on Nico's forehead.

 _It's all right, come join us for dinner._

Nico's mom nodded, then turn to face Maki. _And I see we have a guest._

 _It's nice to meet you. My name is Nishikino Maki._ Maki said while making a slight bow.

 _The pleasure is mine._ _My name is Yazawa Chiharu._

After finishing dinner, Nico explained the situation about Maki to her mom.

 _I see. Nico, would you mind getting the little ones ready for bed?_

 _Alright, mama. Hey you guys, it's bath time._ Nico herds her siblings to the bathroom.

Maki was now alone with Nico's mom.

 _So I finally get to meet you. My husband and daughter told me a lot about you, so I recognized you instantly._

 _They did?_ Maki was surprised by this.

 _Yep, you are just as cute as they said you were._

 _T-That's….!_ Maki stammers at the compliment as she looks down on the floor.

There was a moment of silence before Nico's mom continued the conversation.

 _When you told me that you were staying with her, I felt a little relieved._

 _Why is that?_ Maki asked.

 _A lot has happened ever since my husband passed away. It was particularly hard for Nico as she was very close to him. It's already been a year after she moved into her own place. Even though she says that she is doing fine, I do worry that she would overwork herself. I know that she takes on multiple jobs to cover her living expenses. She would sometimes send us money and even help look after her siblings whether I couldn't be home due to work_. Nico's mom turn to face Maki, showing a sad smile.

 _Is it so?_ Maki is astonished by the unexpected side of the older girl.

 _I know you are staying with her as a guest, but can I ask you to look after my daughter?_

 _I don't mind._ Maki softly said _._

 _Thank you, Maki,_ Nico's mom said while placing a hand on Maki's head, giving her a warm feeling that she hadn't felt for a long time.

 _What are you two talking about?_ Nico came back from putting her siblings from bed.

 _I was just telling Maki how cute she must have been when she made purring sounds when you two were napping together._

 _MAMA! WHAT DID YOU SAY THAT FOR?_ Nico yelled with a blush on her cheeks.

Maki blushed as red as her hair. _I-I was only purring because I was having a nice dream._

 _A-Anyway, Maki and I have to get going before it gets too dark._

 _Ok, Have a safe trip, you two._ The mother saw them off at the door.

* * *

Exiting the building, they start walking back to Nico's place. The village was not as dark as the night lights were turned on.

 _Sorry about that. My family can get crazy sometimes._

 _It's ok, I actually found it interesting,_ Maki said. As an only child, she was used to eating by herself as her parents were busy with work.

The two were silently walking on the pavement until Maki started to speak.

 _I'm sorry, Nico-chan_. Maki said.

 _What's with you all of a sudden?_ Nico halted her movement, looking at Maki with a confused look.

 _I really thought I would never be able to see you again. So much have happened since we met._

Maki talked about her situation with her family, which was made worse after her kidnapping and the Kyojin Incident. The fact that she was even allowed to come to the Ookami village was due to dire circumstances and even then it took some persuasion to her parents.

 _Man, that sucks, Nico said._

 _On top of that, I didn't even know about your father's death and I never got a chance to thank him properly_ , Maki said with a sadden face.

Suddenly, Maki felt a slight pressure on her face and saw Nico placing both hands in her cheeks.

 _N-Nico-chan? What are you doing?_

 _Maki, you hadn't seen my dad in years, so you couldn't have known about what happened. You have nothing to be sorry about. Besides, I believe my dad would have wanted you to live your life with a smile, so don't make such a sad face._ Nico gently removed her hands for Maki's cheek.

 _In any case, we should make the most of our time together while you are staying with me._ Nico said with a wide grin.

 _R-right… Thank you, Nico-chan_ , Maki said with hesitation, revealing a small smile on her face.

 _Now, that's more like it. You do look better with a smile, you know that?_ Nico said with a smirk.

 _Wh-? I-It's not like not I was happy._ Maki made a cute pout.

 _Well, we really need to get back to the house. It gets hectic at night in the village._ Nico grabs Maki's hand and starts sprinting towards home, dragging Maki along with her.

* * *

When they came back to the house, Nico went to take a bath while Maki was unpacking the rest of her stuff, thinking over the conversation she had with Nico's mom. The two decided to sleep in Nico's room as they didn't get a chance to clear a place for Maki to sleep in. The first word that seem to come to Maki's mind as she look around the room was… **pink**.

 _Hey, Maki-chan, you can use the bath now._ Maki turn to face Nico and was blindsided at the sight.

Nico seemed to have taken out her pigtails, letting her smooth, dark hair run down to her shoulders, giving a more mature look to the older girl.

 _What? Nico said with annoyed look._

 _N-N-Nothing_ , Maki stammers as she rushes passed the older girl to the bathroom before Nico could inquired further.

Nico started preparing two futons, a few inches from each other.

When Maki comes back to the room, she noticed something white on Nico's face.

 _What is that?_

 _It's facial treatment to keep my skin smooth and young._

 _Whatever._ Maki positions into her body into the futon.

 _Anyway, we better some sleep. Knowing Shirou, he is going have some crazy things planned for us._

Nico pulled the string to turn off the lights.

 _All right, Good night. Nico-chan._

 _Good night. Maki-chan. Just don't make too much noise with your purring, ok?_

 _L-Like I said. I was just having a good dream!_ Maki turned her body away from the older girl, who was making small snickering sounds behind her back. Eventually, the room was filled with soft breathing sounds as they slowly drift into slumber.

* * *

In an unknown location

 _Never thought I would get to see her again. I knew there was something about her when we first met, but I didn't think she would be a 'princess'._

 ** _I guess that is what people call 'fate'._**

 _Still, I must admit she has grown quite a bit in the last ten years, but it is nice to see that some things haven't changed._

 **Oh?, have you taken a fancy towards her?**

 _What?! No, I am just saying it's too early for her to be on the same level as my brilliance._

 **Said the one who hasn't grown since middle school.**

 _Shut up! Kuuuu. There is no way I am going to lose to the likes of her._

With that said, Nico storms out and seemingly disappears. A big sigh filled the place.

* * *

 **Looks like things are going to get interesting. Hopefully it won't turn into something too troublesome.**

 **The next chapter will be a little more technical as we look into the mechanics of the world.**

 **This includes use of 'life-force' as well as ranking structure based on concepts from series like HunterxHunter and Naruto. I am open to suggestions.**

 **Please stay tuned for the next chapter.**

 **Reviews are welcome.**


	4. Chapter 4: A New Day

**I Do Not Own Love Live.**

* * *

Maki was aroused by the warm, but intense rays of the sun penetrating through the window. She brought arms up in the air for a stretch while opening her mouth widely with a yawn. She looks around to see that Nico was not in the room and the futon next to her was neatly folded and stacked. After gathering the energy needed to get up, she promptly exits the bedroom to search for the older girl.

As Maki walked through the empty hallway, there was an enticing smell coming from kitchen.

She found Nico near the stove, cooking something on a pan.

 _Morning, sleepy head._ Nico said as she realized the younger girl in the purple pajamas.

 _Something smells good,_ Maki said with a small smile.

 _Of course it does! Afterall, the great Nico-nii is the one cooking here._

Hai hai, Maki said mockingly.

 _I am just about done. Why does you go freshen up?_ Nico said seeing the red-haired girl in disarray and ruffled clothes.

 _Ok._ Maki said she headed towards the bathroom to clean herself up.

When she came to the table in the living room, she saw breakfast consisting of rice, miso soup, grilled fish, and an assortment of vegetables.

As the two began eating, Maki started a conversation.

 _I was kind of wondering how you find work in this village._

 _Didn't they tell you how it works here?_

 _I didn't really look into it._

 _I guess I can tell you._

From Nico told her, a ranking system was set up for the Ookami to ensure both a source of labor and military force against outside threats. There are four levels in the system: Civilian, Garou, Hunter, and Meister. Depending on a person's rank, they can perform certain tasks in the form of requests. The requests can come from anyone and the difficulty ranges from C, B, A, and S, with C as the lowest level and consist mostly of labor-based work.

 _You remember when we passed that huge bulletin board near the center of town? Well, that is where the requests are posted, where they include the difficulty and the reward amount of the request. After completing one of them, you receive a 'confirmation' that you need to bring it to the employment office to earn the reward._

Maki remembers the silver coins that Nico gave to the receptionist.

 _Usually we get paid based on the requests we do weekly,_ Nico said before stuffing rice into her mouth.

As Maki listened attentively while eating, Nico continued.

All children are enrolled at a young age in an academy as students where they learn the fundamentals as well as physical education to prepare them as adults. Students must pass an examination before they can graduate. All adults that graduate starts out as Civilians.

Generally, Civilians are limited to taking C level requests. Only those with ranks of Garou and higher are allowed to take on requests of B or higher along with requests outside of the village. Basically, the higher rank a person has, the more opportunities and perks they can get, but also the more risks and responsibilities as they must take on more difficult requests.

In order to increase your rank, there are certain conditions that the person must do. For example, those who want to become Garou must pass an arduous examination that happens once a year.

 _The system is geared towards us Ookami, so I am not sure how it works for other tribes. You would need to ask Shirou about that. Personally, I think you shouldn't be working right now._

 _Ehh?! Why not?_ Maki asked.

 _Didn't you say that you couldn't do much at home? If I was in your shoes, I would take advantage of your time here. Think of it as a vacation._ Nico said as she bit on the tail end of her fish.

 _But aren't you also working and training with Shirou?_ Maki said.

 _For your information, my training session is not as long since I already learned the basics. Furthermore, I use my training while working, so it would be killing two birds with one stone,_ Nico explained.

 _I see,_ Maki said as she thought about that possibility.

 _Besides, the training we're doing will leave you tired by the end of the day, believe me,_ Nico said as if she was talking from experience.

After they finished breakfast, Maki went into an empty room to change out of her pajamas. Yesterday, Shirou gave her an outfit to be worn during training before he left. After gathering her things, she meets with Nico at the doorway, where older girl was staring at her with wide eyes and a gaping mouth.

Maki was wearing attire similar to what Nico wears during work except the outfit was dull red instead of pink with a black obi wrapped around Maki's waist and her hair was tied into a pony tail that rested on her shoulder.

 _W-What is it?_ Maki asked.

Nico sighed and places a hand on her forehead. _Something tells me you are able to look good in anything you wear._

 _What is that supposed at mean? You're not making any sense,_ said Maki with blush on her cheeks.

* * *

The two girls left house, but not before giving food to Kumo. They arrived at the meeting spot, which was an open field surrounded by trees. At a particular tree was Shirou, who greeted them. After the group finished sitting on the ground under the shade of the tree, Nico was the first to bring a question.

 _Shirou-sensei, tell me again why Maki-chan is training with us?_

 _Well, I believe it would be better if Maki was the one to tell us._ The two turn to face Maki, who hesitantly began to explain.

According to Maki, an incident occurred six months ago, sometime after her 16th birthday. Maki started feeling fatigued, eventually being unable to get out of bed. Her parents, being doctors, couldn't figure what was wrong with her daughter and helplessly watch as her body was fading away.

About four months ago, Lady Kurogane, the current leader of the Ookami, paid a visit to the Hyou nation as an ambassador, subsequently staying at the Nishikino estate as a guest. It was there that she met with the bedridden Maki. Lady Kurogane took one look at the young Hyou and told her parents that she could help Maki with her problem.

After the parents reluctantly agree, the leader asked Maki to expose her back, which Maki complied. She made deep touches on several areas of Maki's back, making the girl cringed from the pressure. After which, the leader then gave Maki specific instructions to follow. Before going back to the village, Lady Kurogane asked her parents if Maki could come stay at the Ookami village to better control her condition. Within a few days, Maki was able to leave her bed and live normally, which surprised the girl and her parents. Because of that, her parents sent a request to the village and the leader made the proper arrangements.

 _Maki, what can you tell me about 'aura'_ , said Shirou after listening to her story.

 _I was told when I was little that aura is the life force that all living beings have._

 _That is correct. And it is also the source of your condition._

 _But what does this have to do with what happened to me?_ Maki asked.

Shirou continued _, Aura naturally escapes from our bodies through openings not visible to the naked eye called pores. There are two ways in which the pores can be opened._

 _The first method involves gradually releasing and controlling the aura flow through years of training and meditation._

 _The second method involves forcefully opening the pores by another person. This method allow someone to obtain the ability to use aura really fast, but it can be very dangerous if not done properly._

 _In your case, several of your pores were somehow opened simultaneously, allowing more aura to be continuous released than usual. If too much aura escapes from your body, it can affect the person, resulting in organ failure, paralysis, and even death. I am pretty sure if Lady Kurogane hadn't come along like she did, well….._ Shirou nervously said. Maki felt shivers down her spine thinking about her ordeal.

Nico interrupted the conversation. _If it is just about controlling her aura flow, then shouldn't Maki go to like a rehabilitation center or something? Why would she need to learn to fight?_ Nico asked.

 _Maki was the one who made that request_ , Shirou answered.

 _Hahhhh?_ Nico said with a confused look and turn to face the younger girl.

 _That incident got me thinking about what I have done up until that moment. My life has always been decided for me and I was always been protected, whether I needed it or not. Because of that, I never really knew what I wanted,_ Maki spoke with a dishearten tone as her ears _drooped._

 _I want to learn to fight, not just to defend myself, but also to prove to my parents and everyone that I am more than just a doctor who will inherit the Nishikino name,_ Maki said as Nico and Shirou saw the resolve in her eyes.

 _Well, I guess I can understand why Maki wants to learn to fight, but why do I have to train as well?_

 _It is easier if she had someone on the same level to work with,_ Shirou said.

 _And what makes you think that we are on the same level?_ Nico said with annoyed look.

 _From what Maki told us and what I can tell right now, Maki is capable of controlling the aura flow without proper training. If I were to gauge Maki based on her abilities, she would be around the rank of Garou._

 _Are you serious?! That's the same as me!_ Nico said with a shocked look.

 _Also, if I remember correctly, you only became a Garou about two months ago, isn't that right,_ Nico? Shirou said with a smirk on his face.

 _Kuuuuuhhhh!_ Nico spurted out as the thought of being the same rank as Maki despite being older irritates her to not end.

Maki couldn't help but being amused by the older girl's response.

Shirou continued, _Besides, Lady Kurogane was the one who recommended pairing you with Maki. You know that our leader has a knack for putting together people into a unit that can brings out their fullest potential._

Nico made a slight nod.

 _Maybe she thought your guys could form a unit and work well together._

 _Unit?_ Maki asked.

 _That's right. It is common for those who want to increase their rank to work in a unit in order to become stronger._

 _While the numbers in a unit may vary, a typical placement would be a three-person team working under a 'mentor', usually someone who is a Hunter or Meister. Why, a perfect example of a unit is the one formed by me, Shadow, and Hiro._

 _Oh boy, here it comes._ Nico said as she laid her back onto the soft grass. In turn, Maki tuned into the story while twirling a strand of her crimson hair.

 _Back when the three of us were starting out as Garou, we were striving to become the best as both friends and rivals. Our unit went by the name, 'Kerberos'._

 _The three-headed hellhound that guards the underworld?_ Maki asked with curiosity.

 _That name matched our unit perfectly as we were an unstoppable force when it came to protecting the village and successfully completing every request we took. Not only that, we all reached the rank of Meister faster than any unit in the history of our village._ As Shirou was talking, a wave of nostalgia sweep through his heart as his words brought up memories of his days in the unit, both blissful and bittersweet. That did not go unnoticed by the two girls, who listened with interest.

 _Interestingly enough, it was also the name of our band we started when we were still in the academy._

 _I do remember Hiro playing the guitar when I first met him._ Maki said.

 _That's right. He would often play in front of people with me on the drums and Shadow playing the keyboard._

 _Shadow did?!_ Maki did not expected someone like him to be interested in music, let alone play it.

 _If I recall, Shadow kept that piano in a spare room in his workshop although I haven't seen him played it in awhile._

 _Is that so?_ Maki said with a nonchalant tone although her thoughts said otherwise. The idea of being able to play freely again filled her heart with excitement.

Nico suddenly sit upright, startling the two. _I just remember! Maki made a promise long ago to write a song and play it for us. We should ask Shadow if he could let you use his piano._

 _Oh? I also would like to hear your song Maki,_ Shirou said with eagerness in his tone.

Maki was taken aback by the sudden pleas of the two Ookami.

 _I-If you want hear me play, I don't mind. I-It's not like I want to play for you guys. I was just too busy with work back home to write a song or practice for that matter._ Maki stuttered as her cheeks turned into the same color as her hair.

Nico and Shirou made small cackles as they watch the younger girl's reaction.

* * *

Shirou decided that they should start focusing on their training. _Now that we cleared up all the questions, let's get started. For today, we are going to help Maki on getting used to managing her aura._

Shirou pulls out of his bag a clear wine glass, fill it to the edge with water, and place a tiny leaf he plucked from a nearby tree.

 _This is the 'water test'. This will give us an idea of your aura type based on the result._

 _Aura type?_ Maki asked.

 _From what we Ookami have determined, there are three aura types. While everyone is capable of using all three types, every individual have a particular type that they are more prone towards._

 _Nico, would you mind showing Maki how this works?_

 _Ok._

Nico placed both hands on each side of the glass and closed her eyes. In less than a minute, the water starts flowing out of the glass. Maki looked surprised at the result.

 _As you can see, Nico was able to change the volume of the water, which means she is a 'Booster'._

 _'Booster'? Maki asked._

 _That's right, Boosters are able to enhance their physical traits. They can enhance their strength and agility as well as accelerate the healing process of the body._

 _Now why don't you give it a try, Maki?_ Shirou asked.

Maki nodded while Nico passed the glass to her.

Remembering what Lady Kurogane told her, Maki repeated what Nico did and focused her aura onto the glass. After a minute or so, there were no visible changes.

Maki was disappointed _. Nothing happened._

 _Dip your finger into the water and taste it._ Shirou said while motioning the desired action.

Maki nodded and putting her index finger into the water and inserting it into her mouth.

 _Ah?! It's sweet,_ Maki said as she covered her mouth.

 _You changed the properties of the water, which means you are a 'Transmutter'. They can change the properties of their aura in various forms._

 _What do you mean by "change the properties?"_ Maki said with a confused look.

 _Shirou-sensei, I think it would be better if you showed Maki what you mean_ , Nico said as she tries to incite her mentor.

 _In that case, you two better move away from me,_ Shirou respond. Nico grabbed Maki's arm and move themselves away from him as he stood up and walked to the center of the open field.

After stopping, he closed his eyes and took several deep, slow breaths.

Nico and Maki, who were sitting on the ground, can see from a distance what looked like electrical currents circulating over Shirou's body.

Then he holds out his left hand, seemingly focusing the currents on a single point of his hand.

He raised his hand over his head and uttered a single phrase, thunder clap.

Shirou slams his palm onto ground, the electrical waves traveling underground.

The next moment, several chunks of rocks were blown off from the ground, leaving a crater with Shirou in the middle.

Maki watched with a stunned face while Nico looked excited, her tail wagging from side to side.

 _Whoo! As expected from 'Shirou the Lightning'._

Shirou headed towards the girls, showing a confident smile. _As you can see, I myself am a Transmutter._

 _I-I think I get what you are saying. So what about the third type?_ Maki tried to change the subject.

 _Yes well, moving the leaf would make you a 'Manipulator'. They are able to control the aura of other living beings as well as their own._

 _Is that so?_ Maki said anxiously.

 _Are you feeling nervous about using aura?_ Shirou said as he noticed Maki's tail twitching.

 _I-It's just that this is a lot to take in. I mean, it is scary to think what people can do with that kind of power._

 _I can understand your concerns, but don't let it get to you,_ Shirou said as he sat down a few feet from where Maki was resting, looking into her amethyst eyes.

 _Maki, the ability to use aura can make a person stronger, but there are limitations._

 _There's only so much a person can possess, which is somewhat determined from birth._

 _Also, a person cannot use their aura for long periods without suffering repercussions._

Maki listened as Shirou continued his lecture.

 _While the ability to use aura is a necessity for those who become Garou and higher, most of the villagers can and have live their lives without ever using this ability. The same can be said for the different tribes, each with their own way of doing things. Although we are not the only ones who can utilize aura, we Ookami have chosen to integrate the practice into our way of life as we accept both its benefits and risks._

 _Likewise, aura can be applied for purposes other than combat. There are 'specialists' that I know who can treat patients with illnesses that conventional methods can't and even save people's lives through their abilities._

Maki nodded her head in agreement as she experienced it firsthand.

 _For now, don't worry about what other people are doing and focus on what you want to do with this power, Shirou said with a gentle smile._

 _I see…._ Maki muttered as she reflect on those words.

 _Enough talking, let's get this session over with. I have work to do after this_ , the pig-tailed girl finally spoke as she stood up.

 _I agree, let's continue where we left off,_ Shirou said.

 _Right!_ The two girls said in unison.

* * *

From that day on and over the next few weeks, Nico and Shirou started on working with Maki in manifesting her aura while incorporating physical fitness with the lessons. As they train together, it became apparent that Maki was a natural as she was able to master the basic techniques within days, which according to Shirou, took weeks for Nico to learn the same thing.

However, Maki's abilities was not without shortcomings. While Maki demonstrated well in terms of physical strength, her stamina was still lacking, something that was evident when Maki was not able to keep up with Nico and Shirou during their lessons for more than one hour and had to take several breaks throughout the day.

After further discussion with Shirou, Maki started shadowing a doctor under his recommendation, a friend of his and 'specialist', at a small clinic in exchange for learning how to channel her aura to be used in the medical field. She also asked Shadow to teach her how to prepare medicine from plants.

Surprising, Shadow allowed Maki to use his piano, after acquiring permission, to practice in his workshop. For some reason, she couldn't bring herself to play in front of the older girl, so she often practice by herself while Nico was working.

In addition, Maki decided to live at Nico's place during the course of her stay in the village. Meanwhile, Nico began teaching Maki basic life skills such as laundry and cooking… with mixed results.

True to Nico's words, the training and work left Maki physically and internally drained after each day although it was not a bad thing. To Maki, her experience in the village was more refreshing than what she did back home or when working at her parents' hospital. Each day became filled with both excitement and frustration for both girls.

* * *

At night during a new moon, a strong wind blows throughout the village, making the trees sway violently while the moving clouds shrouded the moon. These factors allowed an unknown figure to glide gracefully through the sky, bypassing the walls and into the village without any commotion. The figure wore a hooded black cloak, which flows as it makes its way towards the center of the village by jumping between the houses.

 _What brings you here this night, stranger?_ A voice penetrated through the forceful gales.

In response, the mysterious figure ceased its movements and turned its head towards the voice, noticing two Ookami standing on the same rooftop from its distance.

One of them had white hair with blue eyes glaring at the stranger.

The other one had hair as dark as the night with a neutral expression on his amber eyes and arms crossing his body. No words were needed between them after the first question to know the outcome of this encounter.

As the Ookami readies themselves, the figure without hesitation ran towards the two.

The ensuring fight was drowned out by the tempest battering the village that night.

* * *

 **Sorry if there was a lot of explaining and grammar errors. Also, I am going to be busy these next few weeks preparing for the new school semester, so updates may be delayed.**

 **I am asking for ideas and suggestions of the girls' abilities in the story.**

 **Thank you everyone for the feedback.**

 **Tuned in for the next chapter.**

 **Reviews are welcomed.**


	5. Chapter 5: Heading Out

**I wanted to clarify something on the previous chapter.**

 **I was not asking for their aura types, but what they can do with it. For their aura types I group the following:**

 **Honoka, Rin, Nico - Booster**

 **Kotori, Hanayo, Nozomi - Manipulator**

 **Umi, Eli, Maki – Transmutter**

 **Also, for convenience, the universal currency for this world is G.**

 **Enjoy. I do not own Love Live.**

* * *

Despite its serene atmosphere, the forest within the Ookami village is teeming with energy.

The ongoing wind is filtered by the clustered trees, resulting in a gentle breeze by the time it reaches the ground floor.

The chatter of the local animals filled the air as they went on their business.

The water from a nearby river rumbles through a one-way direction as it maneuver through the bends and edges of the watercourse.

The plethora of sounds in the forest were able to mask the slow breathing and footsteps of a certain red-haired girl, as she navigated though the maze of branches, looking for the dark-haired girl.

Maki is currently undertaking an exercise with Nico that encompasses the entire forest.

Each person was given a small bell to be wore around their neck and directed to a random location of the forest.

The goal is to seek each other out and try to steal the bell from the person.

As Maki positioned herself on top branch of a tree, she began concentrating her aura into her eyes, making them glow a dim light.

Scan

This ability allowed a person to detect the aura flow of living beings and she was using it to search for the presence of her target. She has used this technique many times during her training, but seeing the aura flow through the physical form, which looked like small lights pulsing within a series of circuits, still fascinates her. It reminded her of the times when she was stargazing as a child.

As she looked around, Maki saw her target slowly approaching in her direction, and judging by how Nico was moving, the older girl has not noticed her.

The Hyou readies herself, timing her attack as her target got closer to her position.

 **Three,**

 **Two,**

 **One,**

 **Go!**

Maki used the trunk of the tree as a spring board to provide enough thrust to launch herself at an unprecedented speed.

Just as Nico realized the upcoming figure, Maki came seemingly out of nowhere and tackled the older girl head on. The impact of the attack forced the target off her feet and falling backwards.

 **Got you.**

As their bodies flew in mid-air from the contact, Maki reached for the bell around Nico's neck.

 _Hee_ , Nico showed a widen smirk to her attacker.

Suddenly, the small figure began emitting a light green light before exploding into a white puff of smoke.

 **A shadow clone?! When did she learn to do that?** Maki thought.

Before Maki could react, Nico came out of the bushes and rammed into her waist, knocking her onto her back.

Despite her petite size, Nico was strong enough to pin Maki to the ground.

 _It's my win_. Nico said with a grin as she lowered her head to grab the bell around Maki's neck with her teeth.

 _Do you really think it would be that easy?_ Maki said with a scowl.

Suddenly, a ring of small flames surrounded the two. Alarm bells rang in her head, which prompted Nico to jolt from the younger girl.

Burst, Maki shouted.

The small flames quickly exploded one by one, resulting in a small blast.

The blast propelled the petite girl a few meters before landing on her feet.

Maki emerged from the black smoke created from the blast and charges at the older girl. In response, Nico makes a hasty retreat into the opposite direction, with Maki on her tail.

As Nico dodged the low hanging branches while running, she noticed that there were no sounds coming from the younger girl.

 **Where did she go?** Nico thought as she turn to see that Maki was not following her.

Suddenly, Nico was tackled by the younger girl from her right side.

They were so focused on each other that they failed to notice that the force of the tackle pushed them over a ravine, which presided over a huge lake.

By the time they realized it, it was too late.

 _WAAAAAAHHHHHHH!_

* * *

The two girls screamed as they plunged into the large body of water, making a huge splash.

 _How in the world did this happen?_ Shirou said with his right hand resting on his head, staring at the two girls in front of him. Their bodies were covered with towels, both their hair still soaking wet from their recent experience.

 _I know that this was supposed to be self-study and I just came back from a meeting to check on you two, but I expected a little more than this,_ Shirou said.

 _It's not my fault! Maki-chan was the one who jumped out of nowhere and threw us over the cliff_ , Nico shouted, pointing at the younger girl.

 _Me?! You are the one who didn't see the cliff_ , Maki yelled.

Nico and Maki were locking their glares into each other as Shirou let out a dissipated sigh.

Shirou flicked both girls on their foreheads, causing them to flinch from the pain.

 _You're both lucky the water was not that shallow and there were no serious injuries. Now, what did I tell you two about fighting in the open range?_

 _Always be awareness of your surroundings_ , Nico and Maki said simultaneously.

 _As long as you understand. Anyway, I have an important announcement to make,_ Shirou said.

 _You're having another kid?!_ Nico shouted. Maki twitched her eyebrows at the reaction. She learned about the massive pack known as Shirou's family from Nico.

 _That's not it. I am going to be out of the village for a few days on a request. The request is ranked A, but it is important enough that Lady Kurogane herself gave me this request. You two are familiar with the Shika tribe, correct?_

The two girls nodded. The Shika tribe have traits similar to deer, most noticeable are the horns on their heads and skittish nature.

Shirou continued that the Shika tribe are renowned for their knowledge in agriculture and botany as well as a major producer of medicine in this country, so they do business with other tribes. Because of that, they are often a target of less than savory characters. As a result, they would ask for assistance from the Ookami. For the most part, the two tribes have a relatively good relationship and have even collaborated in projects.

He took a map out of his bag and lay it flat in front of the girls.

As Shirou explained, the request involve two parts. The first part is to deliver a particular herb to a client in Shika territory. The herb can only be founded in Usagi territory, so they will meet a vendor over there. Arrangements were already made by the client, so all they have is transport the shipment to Shika territory. It is there that the group will meet up with the client, the head of the Koizumi family, who is currently overseeing a project. The second part involve participating in a two-day conference, which by coincidence, is taking place in Shika territory. Representatives of each tribe gather to discuss the current health status of the country as well as report any particular ailments to look for. While attending the conference is voluntary, it is usually in the best interests of the tribes to keep themselves informed of what goes on in the country.

 _In the first place, Shadow was supposed to be the one to oversee this request while acting as the representative for the Ookami, but he is currently on a mission of his own. He told me that he will come to the conference when he is done with his work, but the deliver takes priority as it would take days for to reach Shika territory,_ Shirou said.

 _Now that you mention it, I hadn't seen him in his workshop,_ Maki said.

 _Well, this is good and all, but why are giving details about your request to us?_ Nico asked.

 _The thing is Lady Kurogane asked me to have you two accompany me on this request,_ Shirou said nervously.

 _Seriously? Can we really go with you?_ Nico asked with excitement in her voice as her tail was whipping in the air. Shirou nodded in response.

 _Hold on a minute. Does my parents know about this?_ Maki asked. She has not received any messages from her parents regarding this matter.

 _Of course. Lady Kurogane made the effort to talk with your parents about the request. As it turns out, our leader found that your father goes to the conference every year as a representative of the Hyou tribe._

 _Oh!_ Maki uttered. She remembered as a child that her father would often leave for a business trip every year.

 _So, what did they say?_ Maki asked anxiously.

Shirou cleared his throat in an attempt to relay her father's exact words. "I believe that this will be a good experience for her in the future as part of her responsibility as both a doctor and a distinguished member of the Hyou tribe."

Maki sighed. **That's certainly something papa would say.**

 _Now I want to make this clear, so listen well. The Shika are of a cautious bunch, so please don't say or do anything that may affect the relationship between our two tribes. That. means. you. Nico_ , Shirou said as he stared into Nico's eyes with a serious look.

 _Eehhhhhh I would never do something like that although I am pretty sure Maki-chan would end up scaring them._ Nico said in a playful tone.

 _What is that supposed to mean?_ Maki said with a smirk.

 _Let's face it. You can be somehow intimidating with your slanted eyes and cold personality._

 _What did you just say?_ Maki said.

As the girls started to bicker, Shirou was contemplating on his thoughts.

 **I wonder if this is such a good idea.**

* * *

[Several hours earlier]

 _Please reconsider your decision, Lady Kurogane!_ Shirou cried.

The person that he was speaking to was the leader of Ookami. The figure in question wore a wide cone-shaped hat bearing the Ookami crest. She wore a jacket holding the regalia that designates her as the current leader as well as a white mask that hides her face. Normally, a direct order from the leader is considered absolute and Shirou has always complied with it without a thought. The request itself was not a problem for him. The reason for this recent outburst was what she said after briefing him about the request.

The leader had just told him to bring his charges along the request.

 _Those two have only been working together for a few weeks and neither of them have ever traveled beyond the village. I don't think they are not ready for such an important request_ , Shirou said.

 _As I recall, you have been in situations with even less favorable odds. Also, Shadow was the one who suggested that they go with you and I agree with his recommendation. Is there a reason why you are so opposed to this?_ the leader said as she looked right into his eyes.

 _Hehehe, I guess I can't hide anything from you. For some reason, I just can't shake this strange feeling that I been having, especially the last few days,_ Shirou said as he looked at his left hand.

 **I hadn't felt something like this since that day five years ago.**

 _Shirou, I am aware of the promise you made with that person, so I can understand your concerns. I do not question your instincts, but I believe this request will be a good opportunity for those two,_ the leader said in a calm tone.

 _What makes you so sure about this?_ Shirou asked, trying to grasp the mindset of the leader.

 _Woman's intuition_ , the leader bluntly said outright.

 _That is definitely something I won't be able argument against huh_ , Shirou said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

 _I assigned you to this request because I am confident in your abilities as both a Meister and mentor for your students. As the person who has watched over them the last few weeks, you should know by now what they capable of, Lady Kurogane are_ said with her chin resting on top of her intertwined hands and her elbows on the table.

Shirou nodded in agreement as he lingers on that last sentence the leader said.

 _Then, I wish the best of luck in completing the request. Also, keep me informed of anything unusual_ , Shirou-san, the leader said.

 _Yes, Lady Kurogane._ Shirou did a slight bow before exiting the room.

* * *

A voice snaps him out of his thoughts.

 _So when do we leave_ , Nico asked.

 _Preferably, I want us to set off tomorrow morning at dawn._ Shirou took out a small piece of paper. _Here is a list of items you will need for the trip._

 _What?! That's way too early. You can't expect us to get ready on such short notice. There's still so many things for me to do,_ Nico yelled.

 _Nico. We are not going on a vacation. We have a lot of ground to cover, so we need to leave here as soon as possible. The faster we finished this request, the better. Maybe then, we can do some sightseeing during the conference and on our way back._

 _All right_ , Nico said with a dejected look while Maki was looking over the list Shirou gave them.

 _Then it's settled. Tomorrow, we meet at the front gates, next to the checkpoint._

* * *

After their meeting with Shirou, The two girls went into town to buy some supplies and headed back home where they started packing for the trip.

 _Hey, Nico-chan do you have any spare rope?_ Maki asked.

 _There should be some over there,_ Nico pointed at the closet next to Maki.

Maki open the door and was able to find what she needed. Then she notice a small gray box located at the end of the closet.

She took the box out and open it to find what looked like music sheets, one of which caught her eye. As she pick up the single sheet to view at its contents, Nico realized what the younger girl was looking at.

 _Ahhhhh, don't look!_ Nico said as she rushed to take the sheets from Maki.

In response, Maki kept the older girl at bay with her free hand while scanning the paper.

 _Nico-chan, could this be?_ Maki asked as she looked at the older girl.

 _Yeah, these are songs that my dad wrote,_ Nico answered as she pointed at the box.

 _So why did you get all flustered?_ Maki said, remembering how Nico reacted awhile ago.

Nico paused for a moment before speaking.

 _Well, my dad wanted to write a signature song for me to perform as an idol._

 _An idol?_

 _When I was young, my dad would tell me that an idol is someone who can bring smiles to everyone. You know how he would play songs that make people happy?_

 _Maki nodded._

 _He wanted to give it to me on my birthday as a surprise, but I ended up finding out about it by accident. When he told me about the song, I was a little embarrassed, but it also made me happy,_ Nico said with a gentle smile.

Maki hummed as she looked through the song. The tone and lyrics of the song seems to suit Nico's personality, but she noticed that about half of the notes were missing.

 _It looks like it was not finished._ Maki said.

 _That's because the year when he was writing that song was the year that he-_ Nico cut her words short as she didn't want to finish the sentence. Maki realized what she meant.

 _I'm so sorry,_ Maki said with a saddened face.

Nico shook her head.

There was a bit of silence before Maki asked a question.

 _Hey, Nico-chan. You wouldn't mind if I help finish this song?_

 _EHH?!,_ Nico acted surprised, but then went quiet.

 _Your dad already set the pace and rhythm for the song, so all I have to do is expand on them._

As Maki was explaining, Nico remained silent, which does not go unnoticed by the younger girl.

 _I would understand if you don't want me to…._

 _N-No, of course not. It's just that… Why would you want to do something like that? I mean, it's not something that I expect from you_ , Nico said.

 _What do you mean?_ Maki asked.

 _It's not uncommon for Ookami to uphold their promise even after the person who made it pass away. I have heard of cases where an entire family gets involved,_ Nico said.

 _That sounds kinda weird._

 _That's just the way we are. Ookami do their best in keeping promises,_ Nico said with a poised stance.

 _If that's' the case, couldn't you have finished the song yourself?_ Maki asked.

 _I never really had a thing for music like my dad did, let alone writing one,_ Nico said nervously while lightly scratching her left cheek.

 _I know that this is your dad's song, but I feel like it's the least I could do after everything he has done for me_ , Maki said.

In response, Nico approach and hug the younger girl, causing her cheeks to blush.

 _Thanks, Maki. That means a lot to me. I know that it will be an amazing song if it's from you,_ Nico said as she look at the taller girl's eyes.

 _W-What makes you say that?_ Maki asked.

 _Sometimes, I listen to you playing the piano from the window of Shadow's workshop. Your music can be heard for miles._

 _I-I had no idea! Why didn't you tell me?_ Maki shouted as she blushed furiously.

* * *

As the two girls resumed packing, they heard a knock on the door.

At the midst of preparing for the trip, they forgot that Nico's family was coming for a visit.

It seems that Shirou also informed Nico's mom about their trip.

Chiharu helped the girls with their packing while the kids was busy playing with Kumo, who didn't mind the company.

At some point, Maki went to get something from another room, leaving Nico and her mom alone.

 _I wanted to give you something for the trip_ , Nico's mom said as she presented an item that was covered by a grayish tan cloth. The item had a thin shape with a length that was one-third of Nico's whole body. Nico was wondering about that when she saw her mom carrying it into the house.

 _Here_ , her mom said as she gently placed the item onto Nico's two hands. Nico's eyes widen.

 _M-Mama, this is!?_ Even though it was covered up, Nico could tell what it was.

 _This was your father's 'lucky star'. He always kept this with him during his missions and it has saved his life on several occasions. I kept it maintained because I believe it would come in handy in the future._

 **It's not as heavy as I thought it was.** Nico reflected as she felt the weight of the item.

 _Thanks, mama,_ Nico said as she placed the item in her bag.

 _What are you two talking about?_ Maki said as she entered the room.

 _Nothing, just going over some things,_ Nico answered.

When Maki sat next to the two, Chiharu placed her arms around the girls, giving them a hug. They stiffened from the sudden embrace.

 _Now, I want you two to promise me that you will not do anything reckless_ , Chiharu said after releasing them from the hug.

 _Don't worry about it, Mama. Even I wouldn't something that crazy,_ Nico said, showing a confident smile.

 _We'll be fine,_ Maki said as she did the same.

As the sun started to set, Nico's family left the house, but not before Nico giving her mom a pair of keys, telling them to feel free to stay at her place.

Nico and Maki retired early for the night, for what's to come tomorrow.

* * *

At dawn, Nico and Maki were standing at the front gates walls. Each of them were carrying their baggage on their backs for the trip. Both of them wore attire suited for their request based on Shirou's suggestion.

 _I can't believe people can wake up this early_ , Nico said, letting out a wide yawn while trying to keep herself awake.

 _You are the one who didn't get enough sleep last night,_ Maki said, with twirling a crimson strand of her hair with her finger.

 _I can't help myself. I was so excited because this is my first time going outside the village for a request that I couldn't sleep,_ Nico responded.

 _Sorry to came you waiting._ The two girls saw Shirou heading towards them.

After making sure they didn't forget anything, the group of three set off on foot just as the sun was barely peeking out the ground.

The front gate of the village is connected to a wide pathway with trees from each side. The pathway provided a fixed, but diverging routes for travelers going to a particular places throughout the country.

Rather than taking the serene route, the group started their morning 'running' using the trees that were adjacent to the route.

Their movements between the trees was forceful enough to stir the leaves from the branches.

It was around noon when they had to stop to take a break as Maki started to lag behind the two.

They took this time to take a short break. Despite waking up so early, Nico was somber enough to pack lunch for the three of them.

 _Why do we have to go there by foot?_ Maki asked, still exhausted from their sprinting.

 _We are currently on a request, so we need to be subtle of our actions, which includes how we travel to our destination,_ Shirou answered.

 _Soaring through the trees is not something you would call subtle_ , Nico said with a smirk.

 _Also, there are some places we are going to that are only accessible by foot. At our current pace, we should reach Usagi territory within three days. After which, we will travel through other means, Shirou said._

 _That's a relief._ Maki could not bear the thought of going all the way to Shika territory on foot.

As they began finishing their break, Nico notices something hanging on a nearby tree.

 _Hey Shirou, What's that?_ Nico asked as she pointed at a wooden sign showing an arrow pointing towards their route. His mentor walked to the sign and read its big words:

"MOONLIGHT INN ***** miles"

 _It's an inn managed by a unit of Ookami by the name of 'Moonlight Knights'_ Shirou said.

 _Moonlight Knights?_ Maki asked.

Shirou nodded and continued. _The inn also acts as their headquarters. Since the inn is located close to the village and take in visitors from all places, they are a frontliner in case something happens. Basically, it's a place where travelers can stay for the night, maybe take a shower, and grab a bite to eat_.

 _Are you serious?!_ Nico's ears perked up to the word, shower. They have been moving since this morning in this warm weather, and it has made her tired and sticky from the sweating.

 _Nee Shirou, can't we stay at the inn tonight?_ Nico looked at his mentor with pleading eyes.

 _There is still a bit a distance from where we are._ Shirou noted the miles. _Since this is the first time you two are traveling, why don't I make you a deal? If we are able to reach the inn before the sun sets, we will stay a night at the inn. If not, we will camp out here under the stars,_ Shirou said while pointing into the woods.

 _Well, what are we waiting for?!_ Nico got onto her feet, quickly packed up their stuff, and started running in the direction of the inn.

 _Wait for us, Nico-chan!_ Maki shouted as she gathered her things before chasing after the older girl.

 _Hurry up already! Is this the best that Nishikino Maki can do or are you just afraid of losing to the awesome Nico-nii,_ Nico taunted the Hyou.

 _I am going make you eat those words, Nico-chan!_ Maki said as she picks her speed.

Shirou could not help but calmly smile, thinking about the shenanigans yet to come for their group.

 _Hey, wait up._ Shirou shouted as he ran to catch up with the two.

* * *

By the time they arrived at the inn, Both Maki and Nico were exhausted, leaning against the inn and out of breath, while Shirou seemed unfazed by the running despite keeping with the pace of the two girls. Somehow they were able to reach the inn with time to spare as the sun had yet to set. The place was a wooden villa tall enough to be seen from a distance as they made their way to the inn.

 _Why don't you two rest while I check us in?_ Shirou said. The two girls nodded in response.

Shirou headed towards the lobby and reached the desk at the center.

 _Welcome to Moonlight Inn, My name is Setsuna. How may I help you?_ the receptionist said with a smile. She was an Ookami with long blue grayish hair and light green eyes.

 _My group wants to stay for the night. Are there any rooms available?_

 _Of course. How many rooms do you need?_

 _I want a room with two beds._

 _Will you be having your meals here?_

 _If possible, dinner and breakfast. Do you guys still do the group discount here?_

 _Why yes, we do. How many are in your party?_

Shirou told her just as Nico and Maki came to him.

 _With the room, meals, and group discount, the total amount comes 160 G._ Setsuna said.

Shirou took out his wallet and paid the receptionist.

 _Thank you very much. The use of the bathhouse comes with the room and is located at the floor below. The cafeteria is located to the left of this desk, and the rooms are up on the second floor and beyond._ She said as she point the group to the respective areas of the inn.

 _Set-chan, has Rick come back from his hunt yet?_ The group turned to see a relatively tall Ookami walking towards them. He was a man with black hair and golden eyes, wearing a white collared shirt and gray apron.

They exchanged greetings with the man. Despite his chivalrous mannerism and deep voice, he looked young and energetic.

 _This is Shin, He is our main chef, responsible for the meals in the inn,_ Setsuna said.

 _Please enjoy your stay and look forward to tonight's menu,_ he said as took a slight bow before going on his way.

The group went up the second floor to their designated room. The room was a simple arrangement, with two beds and a small bathroom.

After securing their stuff, they went to the bathhouse to clean themselves up. The bathhouse were separated between men and women.

* * *

That. was so. delicious! Nico yelled as she laid her back on the bed with a satisfied face. She had removed her bands, allowing her hair to spread over the bed.

 _I never would have imagined something that good would come from such a remote place like this,_ Maki said as she adjusted her pillow.

After their bath, the group went to the cafeteria, where they ate what was on the menu for that day.

The food was relatively simple, but its flavor was rustic and, according to Maki, was comparable with what you expect from a high-class restaurant. She even gave compliments to the chef after dinner.

If this is what it's like to go on requests abroad, then I want travel all the time, Nico said.

 _Nico, just to let you know, we can't always spend the night in places like this. There may be times where the rooms are filled and we may even be camping for days before finding a place. Not to mention, you have to keep track of expenses while traveling because they do add up. Also, the quality of these places is different depending where you are staying. These are the things you need keep in mind when you are traveling,_ Shirou addressed.

 _Mmmmmmm_ , Nico mumbled, too tired to argue back.

 _You seem to know a lot about traveling,_ Maki said.

 _Well, most of the requests that my mentor took on were outside of village, so he would often bring my unit with him to all over the country. I would be lying if I said requests abroad were easy. We dealt bad weather, wild animal encounters, bandit attacks, and these were just the normal mishaps,_ Shirou explained.

 _Actually, I had been meaning to ask: Why did you ask for two bedrooms instead of three?_ Maki was curious about his decision.

 _Somebody has to keep watch. You never know what is going happen during requests. Besides, I am a bit of a light-sleeper and can pretty much sleep anywhere, so don't worry about me,_ Shirou said, trying to assure the younger girl.

 _If you say so,_ Maki said as she slowly climb into the soft bed.

That night, the two girls was out like a light due to their traveling.

Shirou rested his back on the side the wall and lightly shut his eyes.

As the next day came, the group grabbed their breakfast to go and once again head out on their way.

* * *

 **I apologize if this chapter seemed rushed.**

 **I am going to be busy these next few weeks preparing for the new school semester, so updates may be delayed.**

 **Thank you everyone for the support and stay tuned for the next chapter.**

 **Reviews are welcomed.**


	6. Chapter 6: Kuma Rumble

**Sorry for the delay. This chapter took much longer than I expected, but I wanted to be as consistent as I could with the story.**

 **Here is the next chapter.**

 **I do not own Love Live.**

* * *

 _Soooooo hot,_ Nico cried as she was lagging on the dusty, dirt road baked by the sun.

 _Stop complaining, Nico-chan_ , Maki said, wiping sweat from her forehead.

Nico, Maki, and Shirou have been moving on foot since this morning. Even though they were walking underneath the shades of the trees, the weather was humid and hot enough to overwhelm the girls. On the other hand, Shirou, who was trailed behind the girls, was not affected as much.

 _Once we make this left turn, we can stop to take a break. According to the map, we should be near the next town,_ Shirou said as he looked at the sharp curve ahead of the road.

 _Let's just hope you're right,_ Nico said, fanning herself with her hand.

Suddenly, Shirou stopped walking and looked around for something.

 _What's wrong, Shirou?_ Maki looked back at her mentor along with Nico.

 _Do you guys hear something?_ Shirou asked. He cupped both his ears with each hand to find the sound.

 _LOOK OUT!_ Someone screamed.

Just as the three realized the source of the voice, a person stumbles out of the forested area, colliding hard into Nico, who landed on the ground with a loud thud.

 _So heavy,_ Nico said while opening her eyes, seeing a pair of clear, blue eyes staring back at her.

 _I'm so sorry!_ The stranger quickly got up and pull Nico up to her feet. Judging by the voice, the person was female. The person was wearing what looked like an orange hoodie with light brown shorts and wooden sandals. When she fell, it knock off her hood, revealing ginger-colored hair and rounded ears that were budding from her head.

 _Where in the world did you come from?!_ Nico yelled at the girl, who was dusting off her clothes.

 _Well, I was trying to take some honey from a bee hive and ended up being chased by a swarm of bees. Hehehe_ , the stranger said nervously as she scratched her cheek.

 _Wait… doesn't that mean you are still being followed?!_ Nico said.

The group heard buzzing noise above them and looked up to see a huge cloud of bees heading right towards them.

They were shocked at the sheer number of the swarm.

 _What should we do?!_ Nico said as she looked at her mentor.

 _You three, cover your ears!_ ordered Shirou. The girls, including the newcomer, complied with his command, putting their hands over their ears.

Shirou took out a small whistle made out of wood that was hanging on his neck.

After inhaling a breath of air, he blew on the whistle, producing a high-pitched shrill.

Within a few seconds, the bees gradually dropped onto the ground while the girls were screaming due to the ear-shattering sound.

Although Shirou finished blowing the whistle awhile ago, Nico could still feel her ears ringing and her teeth shaking.

 _We need run. Now._ Shirou said as he directed his group further down the road. The girls followed him.

After minutes of movement, the group stopped to catch their breath.

 _I think we should be fine from here,_ Shirou looked behind them for any activity.

 _That was close. Thank goodness,_ the stranger said, who was laying on the ground, exhausted.

 _Whose fault was this in the first place?!_ Nico shouted.

Before Nico could continue yelling at the person, Shirou approached and grabbed the new girl by her hoodie, putting his face close and sniffing at her clothes.

 _W-Waahhh!_ The stranger was in a panic by the Ookami's actions.

 _S-Shirou, what are you doing?_ Nico said with an appalled look. Maki also look at her mentor with a contorted look.

After a close inspection, Shirou released the girl, who backed away from her assailant.

 _Are you by chance a Kuma?_ Shirou asked.

 _Y-Yes?_ the girl said, still looking at the Ookami with a terrified look.

 _Good, It looks like you didn't get marked,_ Shirou said with a look of relief.

 _Marked?_ The girl looked confused at his statement.

 _What do you mean, Shirou?_ Maki asked.

 _Those bees that we saw were not your average bees. They were 'killer bees',_ Shirou said.

 _Killer bees?_ Nico asked her mentor, raising her eyebrow.

 _Correct. The honey that killer bees make are much sweeter and more delicious than the one made by regular honeybees, but they are extremely aggressive. Once they discover a threat, they would mark their target with a substance and follow their victim in large numbers. They won't stop until either they or the target dies. Not only that, they are capable of killing an adult if given enough stings,_ Shirou explained.

 _Are you saying we could have died?_ Nico said with wide eyes.

 _So, What is that, Shirou?_ Maki asked as she pointed at the whistle around his neck.

 _This is normal item # 83, the thistle. It can knock some animals out cold while deterring other creatures, like for us humans. The sound should have render those bees unconscious for awhile,_ Shirou said as he presented the item in a showmen-like manner.

 _Thank you so much for saving me! My name is Kousaka Honoka_ , the Kuma said after standing back up and giving a deep bow to the group.

 _Well, It's nice to meet you. My name is Shirou._ Shirou introduced Nico and Maki to the Kuma.

 _But I must say. I don't think I have ever seen Inu and Neko as strange as you people before,_ Honoka said as she looked at the group with interest.

 _Inu? Neko? What is that?_ Maki said.

 _For your information, me and Shirou are Ookami and Maki is a Hyou_ , Nico said as she pointed to the respective tribes.

 _Hyou?…..O-O-OOKAMI?!_ Honoka yelled as she placed some distance from the group.

 _HAAAHHH? What's with you?_ Nico said, confused by the Kuma's action.

 _N-Nothing. It's just that I heard that Ookami are supposed to be very cruel and vicious, showing no mercy to other tribes. Not only that, but they also possess supernatural powers and some people even say that they are cannibals,_ Honoka said who looked nervous.

 _WHO TOLD YOU SUCH LIES?_ Nico said with anger, which made the Kuma flinched.

 _I also heard that Ookami will do whatever it takes to avenge their friends against those who wronged them in any way,_ Honoka said as she shielded herself with her arms.

 _That is actually not unheard of_ , Shirou shook his head in agreement and then spoke steadily, _but I will assure you that we do not wish you any harm, ok?_

 _O-Ok,_ Honoka said, who seemed to have calmed down.

 _That's right. Do I really look like someone who can hurt you?_ Nico asked while making a cute face.

 _You do looked like someone who can bite a person's head off with that big mouth of yours,_ Maki said sarcastically.

 _Hey!_ Nico retorted to Maki's words. Honoka could not help but giggle at the antics of the two girls.

 _Any whom, now that we are acquainted, do you know where we can find the nearest town?_ Shirou asked the Kuma.

 _Of course I do! After all, I live there. Let me show you the way!_ Honoka said with a smile.

* * *

The group followed the Kuma to a wide river. While the flow of the river was slow and steady, they could tell that it was deep enough to where their feet would not touch the bottom of the river without being completely immersed in water.

 _The town is just over this river,_ Honoka pointed at the woods on the other side.

 _And how are we supposed to cross it?_ Maki asked as she looked around for a bridge.

Honoka respond by taking a few steps back before running towards the river. A few inches from the river, the Kuma bended her knees, which provided the force needed to jump across the river.

Nico and Maki were shocked as the Kuma's body flew gracefully through the air.

 ** _So that's it_** **,** Shirou thought as he watched the Kuma landed on her feet at the other side of the river.

 _Come on!_ Honoka waved at the group of three.

 _Do you really expect us to jump over the river?_ Nico said with an annoyed look.

After saying those words, Nico felt a gust of wind hit her face as she saw her mentor leaping over the river in a single bound and landing on one foot next to Honoka.

 _Let's go, this should be a cakewalk for you two,_ Shirou said as he turned around and beckons the two girls.

 _Haaaaaaa fine,_ Nico sighed.

Without any preparation, Nico made a small hop onto the river. Maki was shocked, thinking Nico was going to fall into the water.

Except she didn't. Instead, Nico's shoes were lightly touching the water's surface.

For those looking at her, it's as if Nico was skipping across the river before reaching the other side.

 _That's amazing, Nico-chan!_ Honoka said as she clapped her hands, amazed by what she saw.

 _Of course. Nothing less than the awesome Nico-Niii,_ Nico said with confident pose.

 _Maki, What are you waiting for? Hurry up!_ Shirou said playfully.

 _Shirou, I think our little princess is afraid of getting wet,_ Nico said with a teasing smirk.

 _I am not!_ Maki said as she made her way to the group the same as what Nico did, but rather than skipping, the Hyou was stomping on the water surface, making splashes without falling into the river.

* * *

The group arrived at the edge of the town and makes their way around when they noticed a lot of commotion going on. There were many people from different tribes walking around, talking to one another, and looking at the nearby shops.

 _There seems to be a lot of activity in this town,_ Shirou said, fascinated by the number of people.

 _Normally, it is never this busy. There is an upcoming fighting tournament going on in this town that takes places in the stadium,_ Honoka said as she pointed at a large circular structure from afar.

 _Is that so?_ Maki asked.

 _AH!_ Honoka shouted.

 _What is it?_ Nico said, startled by her outburst.

 _I completely forgot! I was to supposed to help my mom with the store. I'm sorry, but I need to go!_ Honoka said as she started to run in the opposite direction.

 _Wait!_ Nico said as the Kuma seemingly disappeared into the crowd.

 _Well, I think we should find a place to stay for the time being,_ Shirou said. Nico and Maki both nodded as they travel further to the center of the town.

* * *

 _I'm very sorry, but there are currently no available rooms at this time,_ the receptionist said.

 _WHAT?! WHY!_ Nico yelled as she placed both hands on the front desk.

 _I'm not surprised. Because of the tournament, there has been an influx of visitors coming from all over the country,_ Shirou said as he pulled Nico off the front desk and out of the lobby.

The group exited the last of many places in the town that provided lodging.

 _I guess we're camping out tonight,_ Maki said with a disinterested look.

 _NOOOOO! I don't want to camp out,_ Nico whined.

 _Like I said before, we're traveling on important business, so we can't afford to stay somewhere any longer than we need. Don't act so childish, Nico,_ Shirou said.

 _You're wrong, Shirou. Nico is not acting childish. Nico is a child_ , Maki said while wrapping her finger along her crimson locks.

 _Shut up Maki-chan_ , Nico said in a growling voice, glaring at the red-haired girl.

 _You need to get used to sleeping outdoor anyway Nico,_ Shirou said.

 _Guuuuuuu,_ Nico mumbled as she seethes with frustration.

The group navigates through the marketplace to pick up supplies before leaving. They noticed a crowd gathering at a particular location. As they move closer to the center, they heard two voices, one of which was familiar.

 _How are you going to pay me back, you thief?_

 _I DIDN'T STEAL ANYTHING. I SWEAR!_

The three saw Honoka being held by her hoodie by a Kuma about twice as big as Shirou.

 _I saw you steal my wallet. You are not getting away from me, you little brat!_ the Kuma said while holding a wallet with his other hand.

 _LET ME GO, I'M INNOCENT,_ Honoka begged.

Nico let a low growl and bared her teeth. Without warning, she moves through the crowd.

 _Nico, Wait!_ Shirou said as he tried in vain to stop his charge from engaging the Kuma.

 _You there. Didn't anyone ever tell you how to treat lady?_ Nico said with a glare as she confronted him.

The Kuma dropped Honoka on the ground before approaching the Ookami.

 _Stay out of this. This has never to do with a shorty like you,_ Kuma said, looking down at Nico.

 _That is some big talk coming from someone picking on people who can't fight back and asking for trouble_ , Nico said with a smirk.

 _Why you little…._

The Kuma tries to hit to the petite girl with his fist. Honoka covered her eyes.

 _Too slow_

Inches before his fist landed, Nico swiftly grabbed the Kuma's wrist and pull his arm over her shoulder. The large man was lifted into the air as Nico flipped him onto his back.

 _AH!,_ The Kuma was laying on the ground, stunned by the impact.

 _Look at that!_

Someone in the crowd said while pointing at the ground. Belongings that came out of the Kuma's pant pockets were scattered on the ground when Nico slammed him to the ground.

 _Wait a second, isn't that my wallet?_

 _And that's my purse!_

 _Oh look, it seems you know a lot about stealing,_ Nico said with a teasing smile.

Doubtful eyes were casted on the Kuma, who hastily makes his retreat through the crowd.

Nico went to where Honoka was sitting.

 _Are you okay?_ Nico asked as she reached out to the Kuma.

 _I'm alright,_ Honoka said as she got on her feet with Nico pulling her up.

 _Well th-_

Before Nico could finish her words, she finds herself being carried away by her waist by Shirou.

* * *

. Shirou said in a low voice as he looked at Nico, who was in a seiza position on the ground, with a paralyzing glare. Nico could feel the pressure on both her legs from sitting and from the glare of her mentor.

After the bout with the Kuma, Shirou hauled the petite girl away from the site of action, with Maki following behind him.

 _I distinctly remember telling you not to interfere with the disputes of other tribes_ , Shirou said.

 _I was not in the wrong for what I did, Shirou,_ Nico said, trying to argue her case.

 _I agree with Nico-chan. He was the one who started this,_ Maki said.

 _I am not saying what you did was wrong. I am saying that there are better ways to deal with situations. Seriously, it is this kind of behavior that makes people misunderstand us Ookami,_ Shirou said, rubbing his temples.

 _What do you mean?_ Nico asked with a confused look.

 _The reason why people are afraid of us Ookami is because of our actions during previous tribe war. Our ability to use aura, combined with our ferocious nature in battle, allowed us to fight against enemies who threaten our village. Although the fighting already ended years ago, we developed a rather unpleasant reputation that still exists even till this day, which makes it harder for us to establish friendly relationships with other tribes_ , Shirou explained.

 _I never knew about that_ , Nico said, who is conflicted by the history of her tribe.

 _Whether or not what you did the right thing, your actions affects not only yourselves, but also the people around you,_ Shirou said.

 _Excuse me?_ The group turn their attention to Honoka, who was listening in on Shirou's scolding.

 _I'm sorry for the trouble I caused,_ Honoka said with a saddened face looking on the ground.

 _It was not your fault,_ Nico said, trying to assure the Kuma.

 _No, Honoka was the one who messed up, like always,_ Honoka said in a soft voice.

 _I'm sorry, What was that?_ Nico asked, who lean closer to the Kuma.

 _I-It's nothing. At any rate, I was hoping to show you around town since you guys are new to this place,_ Honoka said. Nico noticed the change in mood, but decided not to ask.

 _Actually, we were just leaving,_ Shirou said.

 _EHHH?! But why?_ Honoka asked.

 _There isn't a place for us in this town to stay for the night, so we are going to leave and camp out in the woods,_ Nico explained.

 _If you don't mind, you can stay at my place,_ Honoka said.

 _Really?!_ Nico said her tail wagging excitedly while Maki rolled her eyes.

 _Oi, Nico,_ Shirou said as he grabbed Nico's shoulder.

 _It's all right. I want to pay you back for helping me._ Honoka said as she asked the group to follow her.

* * *

Honoka leads the group to a wooden shop located at the outer side of town.

On top of the shop was a big sign with the words, 'HOMURA'.

 _This is Homura, a sweets shop and also my home_ , Honoka said.

 _Your family owns a sweets shop?_ Maki asked.

Honoka nodded and invited them into the store.

 _Mom, are you here?_ Honoka said.

 _Honoka, where have you been?!_ An older woman scolded her as she came from the back of the store.

 _I'm sorry, mom,_ Honoka said with her eyes looking on the floor, her ears drooped.

 _And I see you brought guests._ Her mom noticed the group of three beside her daughter.

 _Hello there, my name is …._ Shirou explained what happened at the marketplace.

 _I see. Thank you for looking after my daughter,_ the woman said, making a slight bow before glaring at her daughter, making her flinched.

 _Hey, mom, I was wondering if they can stay here for the night._ Honoka asked.

After a brief pause…

 _I don't suppose it wouldn't hurt if it's just for one day,_ She said.

 _Really? Thanks mom!_ Honoka said with a wide grin.

 _Excuse me, ma'am. I don't mean to be rude, but is it really ok for us to stay for the night? We do not wish to be a bother to your family,_ Shirou said in a polite tone, which surprised Nico and Maki with his sudden demeanor.

 _Not at all, it's the least we could do,_ Honoka's mother said with an assuring smile.

Just then, a tall, well-built man came from the curtain with seemingly glaring eyes. Nico and Maki cringed at his presence while Shirou observed.

 _This is my husband,_ Honoka's mom said as she hugged one of the man's arms.

The male Kuma shifted her eyes from his wife towards the white-haired Ookami. The two made eye contact and remained silent for a nearly minute, bringing a tense atmosphere in the room.

….

….

….

After a few seconds, Shirou broke eye contact and breathed a sigh.

 _It seems we don't get a say in the matter,_ Shirou said.

The man revealed a small, but confident smile before walking back into the kitchen.

 _What just happened?_ Nico asked her mentor.

 _It was the unspoken communication between men,_ Shirou said with his chest puffed out.

 _Whatever_ , Maki said rolling her eyes.

* * *

Honoka directed the group to a spare guest room. It was a small space, but enough to fit the three of them.

 _Ne, Shirou,_ Maki said as she looked around the room.

 _What is it?_ Shirou asked.

 _I was wondering what Honoka said about Inu and Neko,_ Maki said.

 _Oh yeah, she did say something about that,_ Nico said, who was putting her bag on the floor.

 _Well, I'm not surprised this is the first time you two are hearing about this since we started traveling._ Shirou said as the three sat on the floor before continuing.

 _The Inu and the Ookami were once part of the same tribe before they split into two different groups at some point in time._

 _Is that why Honoka thought we were Inu?_ Nico asked.

Shirou nodded. _There is actually not that much of a difference in appearance between the Inu and Ookami. Likewise, the Hyou was part of a bigger clan along with the Neko and other tribes._

 _I am curious as to why people of the same community would separate into different tribes,_ Maki said.

 _It's hard to say. This happened before any of us were born._ Shirou said.

As the group began to unload their belongings, Honoka came in with a tray of tea and white buns with some type of lettering on it.

 _I brought some snacks_ , Honoka said, placing the tray on the flat table.

 _This is manjuu, a type of rice cake filled with red bean paste and one of the store's signature goods._ Honoka hold one of the buns with both her hands to giving to Shirou.

 _Thank you very well,_ Shirou said as he nibbled lightly on the confection.

 _This is surprising good, not overwhelmingly sweet_ , Maki said after taking a bite of one of the buns.

 _Personally, I like things much sweeter than this, but it's still tasty,_ Nico said, sipping on the tea.

As they continued to eat and make small talk, Honoka brought up a question.

 _So what bring you three to this town?_ Honoka asked.

 _We are on important mission,_ Nico said with a satisfied grin.

 _A mission? What kind of mission?!_ Honoka exclaimed.

 _I'm sorry, but that is classified information,_ Shirou said.

 _Eeeehhhhh, why not?_ Honoka whined.

 _As I already told Nico, we need to be discreet when performing requests outside our village. Even though our request is pretty straightforward, the last thing I want to do is to involve people not related to the request, especially if things become dangerous,_ Shirou explained.

 _Is that why you didn't want us to stay here?_ Maki asked.

 _Of course, I don't want our presence or activities to endanger Honoka or her family_ , Shirou said with concern. Honoka nodded with understanding.

 _Can't you at least tell me you guys are heading?_ Honoka asked with pleading eyes.

 _Now that you mentioned it, you never told us exactly how we are going to go from Usagi territory to Shika territory,_ Nico said as she looked at Shirou.

Shirou sighed and retrieved a map from his bag, laying it out on the flat table for the girls to see.

 _This is where we are currently,_ Shirou pointed his finger at a marker on the map. _From here, we will move up northwest to where Usagi territory is located, which is not far from this town. After that, we head to the Southern Kingdom in Tori territory._

 _Southern Kingdom!?_ Honoka looked surprised.

 _Yes, I did. Why do you ask?_ Shirou inquired.

 _I have a friend that lives in Tori territory. Her name is Minami Kotori. I hadn't seen her for some time since we were younger. Actually, my family are going to go to the Southern Kingdom where they are holding the Sweets Festival,_ Honoka said.

 _Sweets Festival?_ Nico said with her ears perked up.

 _That's right. The festival takes place every year in a different location, where vendors from all over would present and sell their specialty desserts and confections._ _Every year, my family would go to the festival, selling our manjuu and other sweets_ , Honoka said.

 _When is the festival supposed to start?_ Maki asked.

 _I believe seven days from now,_ Honoka said trying to count the days with her hands.

 _Hey, Shirou, do you think we can go to the festival_ , Nico asked with excitement in her voice.

 _Well, if we finished the request early, we can stop by the festival on the way back,_ Shirou said.

 _All right!_ Nico said suddenly standing up with her hands in the air.

* * *

Within the outskirts of town was a swaddling figure. It was the Kuma that Nico confronted at the market place.

 _That brat made a fool of me. That bitch is going to pay for this,_ the Kuma said with anger.

 _It sounds like someone got you riled up, huh?_ A voice said.

The sudden voice prompt the Kuma to turn towards the person who said it. He couldn't recognize the stranger as its face was covered in a black cloak.

 _What do you want?_ the man spat.

 _I was just wondering if I could help you with your problem_ , the figure said, moving closer to the Kuma.

Before the Kuma could react, the figure disappeared. Sensing something behind him, He turned around, where he was face to face with the stranger, who was holding a strange device with one of his hands.

 _Perhaps you can help me as well_ , the figure said as thrusted the device at the Kuma.

 _GYYYYAAAAHHHHHH?!_

The Kuma's scream echoed throughout the town although it was drowned out by the lively nightlife of the town.

* * *

 _Hmm? What was that?_ Honoka said as she look at a certain direction, shrugged her shoulders, and continue walking through the hallway before noticing someone leaving the house.

 ** _Nico-chan? What is she doing?_**

 ** _This should be far enough._** Nico walked into a wooded area not far from the store. She was carrying the item that her mom gave her.

As she sat on a nearby rock, Nico started to unravel the cloth, revealing a short sword with a slight curve in the middle. Its green and black scabbard bears a star-like symbol near the hilt. As Nico placed both hands on the grip and scabbard, she pulled both sides, revealing an almost translucent blade. Near the middle of the blade were unfamiliar characters on it.

 ** _Beautiful,_** Nico thought she looked at the design of the blade from different angles.

Shirou told her to maintain the weapon while traveling, so Nico tried to polish the sword whenever she gets a chance to.

From the reflection of the blade, Nico noticed someone behind her.

 _Honoka, what are you doing here,_ Nico flatly asked as she turned her head to the Kuma with an annoyed look.

 _Hehehe, I just saw you walking out of the house, so I wanted to know where you were going._ Honoka walked up to the Ookami, looking nervously.

 _I was just doing some maintenance work while I have the time,_ Nico said, showing the sword to the Kuma.

 _That sword looks real sharp,_ the Kuma said, eyeing the blade.

 _Thanks, it was my dad's,_ Nico said.

Nico then remembered the words Honoka said this afternoon.

 _Ne, what did mean when you said 'messed up like always'?_ asked Nico.

 _Y-You heard me?!_ Honoka said.

 _Don't underestimate the ears of an Ookami,_ Nico said, pointing to her twitching ears. Honoka let out a depleted sigh.

 _I think it's best if I showed you,_ Honoka said as she walked to a rock ten times the size as her next to them. After exhaling some air, the Kuma grabbed the rock with both hands and lifted it without a hint of effort.

Nico could only watched with both shock and amazement as Honoka gently placed the rock back to its original position.

 _I don't remember when, but I have always had this power since I was little_ , Honoka said look at her hand.

As Honoka begins telling her story, Nico silently listened while sharping the sword.

According to the Kuma, she was the type of person who would act before thinking, so she didn't mind her strength when she was younger. Because of that, she would get into all sorts of trouble during her childhood.

 ** _She is still the same even now,_** Nico deadpanned.

One day, Honoka was dealing with some older boys who were bullying one of her classmates. She was five years old at the time. One of the boys threw a baseball directly at the classmate. The Kuma stepped in and deflected the ball with her hand, with enough force to send it flying towards a vertical stack of wooden beams leaning on a building. The impact of the ball caused the stack to fall on another friend of her who was standing nearby.

Even though it was an accident and the person was not critically injured, she felt responsible for what happened.

Ever since then, she reframed from using her power, afraid that she may end up hurting someone else.

 ** _That didn't stop her from trying to raid a beehive_** , Nico thought.

 _To tell you the truth, I was a bit jealous of how confident and capable you were during that quarrel this afternoon, Nico-chan,_ Honoka said with her eyes looking at a distance.

Nico looked at the troubled girl for a moment and sheathed the sword before speaking.

 _Honoka, can you keep a secret?_ Nico asked.

 _Sure,_ Honoka said with eyes filled with curiosity.

 _The truth is I am not as confident or strong as you think I am,_ Nico confessed.

 _EEEHHHH! but didn't you take down that bully?_ Honoka asked with a surprised look.

Nico shook her head. _What I mean is while I am pretty strong myself, there are people in my village that are way stronger than you and I. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if some of them have the power to wipe out an entire city by themselves,_ Nico said.

Honoka paled at the thought of such powerful people to exist.

 _But the thing is most of them were not born that way. It is considered very rare in our village for someone to be born with that kind of power. They were able to become strong through years of training._

Nico explained to Honoka the ranking structure that the Ookami live by.

 _Last year, I needed to pass an examination that only happens once a year. I'm sorry to say that studying is not my strongest point. I was only able to become a Garou because there were people who supported me. They made me go through hell._ Nico remembered the days when she underwent intense training.

 _I can somewhat understand your point_ , Honoka said in agreement.

 _Of course, there are perks as your rank increases, but you technically can live your life without needing to. My dream is to become an idol that can brings smiles to everyone and I feel that increasing my rank would help with that, but I also want to become stronger because I don't want to lose people who are dear to me,_ Nico said with sadness in her eyes.

 _Nico-chan,_ Honoka responded.

 _Anyway, what I am trying to say is that anybody can become strong if they are motivated. In your case, you just need to accept yourself._

 _Accept myself?_ Honoka asked.

 _Honoka, That strength of yours is a part of you, whether you wanted it or not, so you need to ask yourself what you want to do with that strength,_ Nico said.

 _I see. Thanks Nico-chan,_ Honoka said with a gentle smile.

 _Also, promise me that you won't tell anyone about what I said,_ Nico said, stressing her words.

 _Don't worry, I won't,_ Honoka said.

Nico sighed and look at the trees to her left.

 _You can come out now, Maki-chan,_ Nico said with a fatigued voice.

Reacting to Nico's words, a red-haired girl slowly emerged behind a tree, avoiding eye contact with the petite girl.

 _How much did you hear?_ Nico said with an annoyed voice.

 _From when you said you were not as strong,_ Maki answered.

Nico facepalmed while Honoka made a small giggle.

 _I-It's like I wanted to look for you. It's just that you and Shirou went out of the room and hadn't return. I was getting bored. That's all,_ Maki said with a pout.

 _So what you are saying is you were lonely without us,_ Nico said playfully.

 _That's not what I said._ Maki answered with a blush on her cheeks. Both Nico and Honoka responded with a teasing smile.

Nico raised her arms to stretch. _Well, I think I had enough excitement for one d-_

BOOOOOOOM!

Suddenly, a loud sound was heard by the three girls.

 _What was that?!_ Maki said, looking at the direction of the noise.

 _It sounds like it is coming from the store,_ Nico said with a worried look.

* * *

The girls headed back to the shop and saw an enormous bear towering over the shop.

Under the moonlight, the bear had dark brown fur and yellow eyes, showing its sharp teeth as it growled. There was a rock-like object protruding from the chest of the bear.

However, what shocked the girls was what the bear was doing. They could see a hole on the roof and scratch marks on the entrance, which was no doubt done by the bear. One of the bear's paws was pushing onto a figure that was standing near the edge of the roof. From where the girls were standing, they saw that the man was Honoka's father, who was using both hands to hold the bear's right paw from further damaging the store.

 ** _What is going on here?_** Nico thought.

Moments after the girls arrived at the scene, the bear used its left paw and took a swipe at the man's side. The impact from the attack sent the Kuma flying off the roof, landing on the ground.

 _DAD!_ Honoka shouted as she frantically ran to her father.

 _HONOKA! DON'T COME!_

 _ONEE-CHAN!_

The girls looked where the voices were coming from and saw Honoka's mom and sister behind the windows of the store, trapped by the bear as it continued its attack on the shop.

 _MOM! YUKIHO!_ Honoka shouted as the bear turn to face the Kuma, its arms spread out.

 _THAT'S ENOUGH!._ The girls saw Shirou on the roof, running towards the bear at a high speed. The Ookami lunged himself at the bear, performing a shoulder blow at the bear's stomach, forcing the beast a few feet from the store with its hind legs in the air. As the bear landed on its back, the ground trembled due to the sheer weight of the beast.

As the Ookami shook off the recoil from the attack, he was able to get a good look at the rock embedded on the bear's chest.

 ** _T-This is!_** Shirou thought as he realized something shocking.

Before the Ookami could act, the bear grabbed Shirou with both paws as it tried to get back on its feet.

 _SHIROU!,_ Maki shouted.

HEY UGLY!, Nico shouted as she threw a nearby rock at the bear, trying to lure the creature away from the family and the store.

As soon as the bear laid its eyes on the petite girl, it released Shirou from its grasps and started charging at Nico on all fours with blinding rage.

 _Why is it chasing me?!_ Nico shouted as she ran to the trees behind her for cover.

As the bear moves further from the shop, Honoka and Maki was able to reach her unconscious father along with the rest of the family.

 _He's fine. He just got the wind knocked out of him_ , Maki said as she diagnosed the man's condition.

 _That's good to know._ Honoka was relieved. _Mom, why is that bear attacking us?_

 _I don't know myself. We were just sleeping in our rooms when we felt the ground shaking_ , Honoka's mom said.

 _When we woke up and looked outside, the bear was already in front of the store,_ Yukiho said.

 _NICO-CHAN!_ Maki shouted.

Honoka turn to see that the bear was pushing against the layer of trees, trying to catch the Ookami.

 ** _So persistent,_** Nico thought as she try to figure out what to do.

As she dodges the paws plunging through an opening between the trees, Nico notices a moving shadow that was partially covering the moonlight. Nico looked up at the sky to see a figure seemingly floating. It was Honoka, showing an angry look and baring her teeth.

 _YOU BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU HURT MY FAMILY!_

Honoka flew head first straight at the bear and punched the back of the head of the bear.

ROOOAARRRRR!

The bear screamed as Honoka backed away from the beast and went to Nico, who walked into the open.

 _Nico! Honoka! Are you all right?!_ Shirou said as he ran towards the two along with Maki. They helped move Honoka's family to a safer location.

 _I am fine. What about you?_ Nico said with a concerned tone.

 _Just a few scratches, nothing serious,_ Shirou said.

 _How are we supposed to beat that thing?_ Maki said as the group looked at the bear, who was still its stomach, flailing from the pain caused by Honoka's punch.

 _You see that rock on the bear's chest_? Shirou pointed at the object. _We need to destroy it to defeat the bear._

 _How can you be so sure, Shirou?_ Nico asked.

 _Just trust me on this. Right now, we need to immobilize the bear so I can get a clear shot._

 _In that case, I will get the bear's attention. For some reason, it seems fixated on me. Maki-chan, can you find a way to stop its movements as the bear charges at me? I only need a few seconds to bring it down,_ Nico said as she looked at the younger girl.

 _Don't worry. I got just the thing,_ Maki said.

Nico responded with a nod as the two stared at the beast, who began to recover as it slowly stood on its four legs.

 _Please, let me help too,_ Honoka said in a serious tone.

 _No, It's too dangerous for you,_ Honoka, Nico said, worried about the girl.

 _Nico-chan, you asked me what I wanted to do with my strength. Right now, I want to protect people who are important to me, that include you guys._ The Kuma has no intention of backing off.

 _All right, but you need to listen to my orders, ok?_ Nico said.

 _Oh! I got it,_ Honoka answered.

Shirou looked at the girls with a calm smile as they prepare for the fight.

 ** _They certainly have grown, especially Nico._**

* * *

HEY, BEAR. I'M OVER HERE! Nico said as she waved both of arms up in the air.

In response, the beast began its charge a second time towards the Ookami.

 _Honoka, do you remember what I did this afternoon?_ Nico said as she looked at the Kuma beside her.

The girl looked surprised, but nodded in understanding.

The bear lunges at the Ookami with its legs in midair and its mouth wide open to engulf her, exactly where she wants it.

 _MAKI!_

At Nico's words, the Hyou jumps in front of the bear with her hand clutching the other hand, where a sphere of fire gathered at the center of her palm, aimed at the creature.

Fireball

Like a pistol, the sphere was shot through the air, straight into the bear's mouth. The beast roared in pain from the burning sensation in its throat.

While the bear was distracted by the attack, Nico and Honoka rushed towards the beast, each grabbing a bear paw respectively. Then they continue running in the opposite direction while the bear was in midair, flipping the beast using the momentum generated by the charge of the bear.

By now, the bear was laying on its back, struggling to get up as both its paws were pinned down with force from the two girls.

 _Shirou! Now!_ Nico signaled.

At Nico's words, Shirou leaps into the air with his right hand holding a familiar blade raised upwards. Just before their battle, Shirou asked Nico if he could borrow her dad's sword. The sword right now was radiating a whitish glow, with electric currents circulating around it.

 _Here I go!_

Shirou dived through the air directly at the bear's chest.

Bolt Strike

With a thrust of his arm, Shirou stabs the rock with the blade.

The blade pierced through the rock while infusing it with the aura that Shirou instilled into the sword.

Shirou and the girls moved away as the energy builds up, resulting in an explosion.

The girls covered their eyes from the blinding light caused by the burst.

The explosion blew the sword from its target, twirling in midair until it was caught by Shirou.

 _Did we do it?_ Maki said as she was panting from the fight.

As the dust clears, the bear began to slowly shrink in size, much to the shock of everyone witnessing the change.

Eventually, the former beast took on the form of a Kuma. The person was scarred from the blast, but otherwise alive.

 _Hold up, Isn't that the guy that I faced earlier?_ Nico said as she recognized the monster.

 _It really is him,_ Honoka said, who was surprised by the discovery.

 _I guess he still had a grudge against you Nico-chan,_ Maki said as the girls looked at the culprit with disdain.

While things have calmed down, Shirou sheathed the sword after gently wiping the blade and turn to his right where there were pieces of the rock from before on the ground. His eyes narrowed as the pieces started to dissolve into vapors that dissipated into the air.

 **Not this again.**

A few minutes after the battle, the local authorities came in response to the light and commotion reported by the neighbors. They appended the unconscious Kuma as the group along with Honoka and her family settled in for the night. Everyone was exhausted from the ordeal.

* * *

The next morning, Nico, Maki, and Shirou were standing in front of the shop entrance with Honoka facing them with a smile.

 _How is your father?_ Maki asked. The Hyou helped treat the Kuma's injuries last night.

 _He is doing fine thanks to you_ , Honoka said to Maki. Despite the incident last night, there were no serious injuries to their group or the family, and the only real damage to the store was the big hole on the roof.

 _I know it's not much, but…,_ Honoka said as she holds out three pink flat boxes with both hands. _These are some special manjuu that the shop makes for special occasions._

 _Thanks,_ Shirou said as he divided the boxes among the three to put in their bags.

 _Also, here,_ Honoka said as she gave Shirou a piece of paper rolled up and tied with a green ribbon. _If you are going to Southern Kingdom, can you please give this letter to Kotori? I'm sure she can help you guys during your travels._

 _Thanks, Honoka. You really did help us a lot for inviting us to stay for the night and taking on that bear,_ Nico said as Shirou placed the letter in his bag.

Honoka approach and embraced the two girls with her arms.

 _H-Honoka?!_ Nico said, surprised by the sudden action.

 _I am the one who should be thanking you all,_ Honoka said softly.

 _I… can't… breath,_ Maki said while Shirou was amused by their skinship. The 'bear hug' lasted less than a minute before Honoka released the two.

 _Take care, Honoka. Give our regards to your family,_ Shirou said.

 _Let us meet at the Southern Kingdom for the Sweets Festival,_ Nico said while waving her hand.

I will be there, Honoka said.

Honoka waved at the group as they walked away until the Kuma couldn't see them anymore.

* * *

 _EEHHHH?! Honoka, a 'Natural'? Are you sure about that Shirou?_ Nico asked suspiciously.

 _From what we saw yesterday, there is no doubt about it,_ Shirou said with certainty in his eyes.

 _I'm sorry, but can somebody tell about me what's going on,_ Maki asked, feeling left out of the conservation between the two Ookami.

 _A 'Natural' is basically someone who can channel their aura without any proper training. The way she was able to jump so high before and fight against that monster last night, I am pretty sure she was using her aura and not even know it,_ Shirou explained.

 _Are you saying that Honoka is some kind of genius?_ Maki asked.

Shirou shook his head.

 _Not exactly. Using aura and controlling it are two different things. A person can only do so much without learning to control their aura. There are also cases where a person's emotional state can bring out their aura, which can wreak havoc._ Shirou lectured.

 ** _That would explain what happened when Honoka was younger. Well, I'm just glad that Honoka accepted her strength and wants to learn how to use it properly._** Nico thought.

 _Before we left, I gave her a box containing some training tools and instructions that will help her manage her aura along an item that would allow her to find us,_ Shirou said as if he read Nico's thoughts.

 _Is there such an item? Actually, you seem to have a lot of items with you_ , Nico said.

 _I used to collect items when I was younger, so I sometimes carry them with me. You never know if they may come in handy,_ Shirou said.

 _Hey, Shirou. How did you know that destroying that rock would stop the bear?_ Nico asked.

 _Call it a warrior's instinct,_ Shirou answered.

 _What is that? That doesn't make any sense,_ Maki said, her crimson tail swishing from side to side.

 _It is something you will learn when you two get older,_ Shirou said with a smirk.

With the town behind them, the group starts a lively discussion as they head for their destination.

* * *

 ** _Well, that was boring._**

Near the town lays a cliff, where a cloaked figure was sitting near the edge, looking down at the bustling town.

 ** _I thought this trial would give me some viable data, but I guess there are still a few clinks to work on before it would be of any use to me._**

The figure stands on its feet and patted the dust from its attire.

 ** _No matter. I will have my chances to improve my work. After all, there are plenty of samples to choose from. I just need to find the right ones._**

As the person said those words, a wide and sinister grin was seen underneath the cloak.

Then, in less a second, the figure vanished without a trace.

* * *

 **Stay tuned to the next chapter.**

 **If there is any need for corrections, please let me know.**

 **Reviews are welcomed.**


	7. Chapter 7: Trouble in Usagi Territory

**I apologized for not uploading this chapter earlier. The chapter became longer than expected.**

 **Also, the month of November was crazy with exams, work, and more work.**

 **Here is the next chapter.**

 **I do not own Love Live.**

* * *

 _Are you sure this is the right place?_ Maki asked, pushing away a branch in front of her face.

The group of three had just walked away from the cleared road and into a heavily forested area. Most of the trees in the area are modestly tall with thin trunks. However, they are rooted close to each other, leaving little space for people or transport vehicles to pass through the land with ease.

 _The village should be nearby,_ Shirou said as he scanned the area.

From what Shirou told the girls, the Usagi tribe were an elusive group that mostly kept to themselves in villages scattered in different parts of their territory. Moreover, the territory that they lived in was often prone to natural disasters and filled with natural barriers that would deter any intruder from entering. This forest is one of those barriers.

 _Hey, you two. get up here already,_ Nico said as she kept her eyes for any signs of a village.

Maki and Shirou was able to make their way towards Nico, who was sitting on a treetop.

 _Shirou, I can't see anything but green_ , Nico said, who was overwhelmed by the endless forest.

 _I see something,_ Maki said as she pointed at the opposite direction of Nico.

 _I think it is an outpost station_ , Shirou said as he looked to where Maki pointed.

 _A station?_ Maki asked.

 _It is a place where people can patrol their surroundings outside their village for any trouble,_ Shirou said.

 _Kinda like the place where we first met, Maki-chan,_ Nico said.

 _Oh,_ Maki said.

 _If there is a station, then the village must be close. If not, we could just ask the people there for directions,_ Shirou said.

 _Then let's go already,_ Nico said while standing up, plucking the leaves stuck to her pants.

The group started leaping between the treetops until they reached the station, landing a few inches from the entrance.

In front of them was a wooden fort with walls that were taller than the nearby trees and the main gate was left open halfway. _That's strange,_ Shirou said as he walked towards the entrance.

 _What is it?_ Maki asked as she followed her mentor.

As the group heads closer to the gate….

 _GRK!_ Nico said as she covered her nose and mouth with both hands.

 _T-This is,_ Shirou said, tilting his head back and sniffing in the air.

 _What is it?_ Maki asked, concern by the sudden behavior of her comrades.

 _I smell blood,_ Shirou said with a low voice and serious eyes.

As they quickly make their way inside the station, the scene they walked into looked like a picture from hell.

There were bloodied bodies scattered around the inside of the station. Some was them ware brutally mutilated, some cleanly cut in half at the waist. On closer inspection, all of the fallen had long, rabbit ears. Maki's nose was hit with a putrid mixture of blood and other indescribable smells.

 _I'm going to take a look_ , Shirou said before jump-climbing the wall of the station to get a better view of the situation.

 _This is terrible,_ Nico said, trying not to vomit on the spot from the carnage.

 _Ooohhhhh,_ a voice said.

 _Nico-chan, do you hear something?_ Maki said, alerted by the sound.

 _Over there!_ Nico said as she pointed at a man lying on the ground with a hole in his stomach. The two rushed to the person.

 _What happened here? Who did this to you?_ Nico said while on one knee and shouting at him as Maki check on his condition.

 _It… came… out… of… nowhere….Our… weapons… had… no… effect. We …couldn't… stop…. it,_ the man said before coughing up blood.

 _Oi, hang in there!_ Nico said, screaming at the man to keep him awake while Maki try to stop the bleeding.

 _… a…. mon…ster…_ The man's eyes slowly closes as he drew his last breath.

 _He's gone,_ Maki said as she shook her head.

Nico punched the ground with her fist, and quickly stood up, in the midst of yelling.

 _ARGGGHH! WHAT I-_

 _What is the meaning of this?_ A stern, but loud voice called out.

* * *

Shirou reached the top of the watch tower, where a dead body situated at the floor. The blood from the body was still fresh.

 ** _This was done very recently._**

The Ookami discreetly bypasses it and proceeded to look around the station. He then notices something in the forest heading towards the station, which made eyes widen with fear.

 ** _This. is bad._**

* * *

The two girls turn to see a newcomer, bearing pointed ears and tail similar to an Ookami, which surprised Nico. They could tell that the person was female with amber eyes and dark-blue hair that reached close to her tail. Much of her attire, except the belt, shoes, arm sleeves, and white fur cloak around her shoulders, varied in different shades of blue. She was carrying a bow along with a quiver of arrows on her back as well as mid-sized sword attached on her belt.

Behind the archer was a group of 6 people, all of them with ears of a rabbit on their heads. Nico and Maki figured that they were from the Usagi tribe. The Usagi were riding on top of two-legged, yellow-feathered birds with long legs, skinny necks, and short wings.

 _Who are you?_ Nico said anxiously as the archer dismounted from one of the birds and walks towards them with a cold stare.

 _I am Sonoda Umi from Ame Village, but that is beside the point. Did you two do this?_ The person said after looking at the carnage with utter disgust. One of the Usagi had to dismount in order to vomit from the scene.

 _I know what this looks like, but it's not what you think,_ Nico said, frowning at the archer.

 _To think that an Inu would do something like this on my watch_ , the archer said, sending a deadly glare at the two girls.

 _Hey, I'm not an Inu. I'm an Ookami,_ Nico said who was offended.

 _Ookami? For that matter, what is a child like you look doing here in the first place?_ Umi said, looking suspiciously at the petite girl.

 _I'm seventeen,_ Nico said deadpanned look.

 _Do you expect me to believe your words? If you are going to lie about your age, you could at least make it more believable,_ Umi said.

 _Told you so,_ Maki said with a smirk.

 _You're not helping, Maki-chan,_ Nico said, looking at the younger girl with annoyance before turning her attention to the archer.

Before the Nico could confront her, the white-haired Ookami appeared from the air and landed on the ground with his two feet, startling everyone there.

 _We need to get out of this forest as soon as possible!_ Shirou turned to his group and shouted with urgency in his voice.

Before Nico and Maki could answer, Shirou ran straight into the middle of the Usagi group, with the two girls following him.

 _OUT OF OUR WAY!,_ Shirou growled loudly at the group.

Driven by instinct or fear, the birds move aside, allowing Shirou and the rest to run out the station.

 _AFTER THEM!_ The Usagi group were snapped out of their daze by the archer as she mounts her ride and they began the pursuit of the group of three.

 _Why are we running?!_ Nico said as she and Maki catch up to their mentor.

 _You do know that we are going to have a hard time explaining to them if we ran from that horrifying scene?_ Maki said disheartenly to his mentor.

 _That won't matter if we are all dead,_ Shirou said as he pointed behind them.

The two girls look to where Shirou was pointing at and their faces paled. They saw the Usagi group chasing after them with the archer leading the way.

But that was not what scared them.

They saw a massive fire coming right into their direction.

Unfortunately, the fire was spreading quickly than and started surrounding the sides of the group.

 _What is all this?!,_ Nico shouted as she look around her.

 _This, Nico, is called a firestorm,_ Shirou said in a low voice.

The firestorm would be best described as a wave of flames smoldering over the forest. The warm and dry weather combined with lack of rain over the past few days made the trees brittle, providing the fire the needed fuel. Moreover, the clumping of the trees allowed the fire to spread quickly and prevent its unknowing victims from escaping its fiery grip.

All it took was a feeble spark to set the entire forest ablaze.

It was a recipe of a perfect storm or in their case, a death trap.

* * *

Drip… drip… drip…

 _hmmmm_

The sound of water dripping snaps Umi out of her unconscious stupor.

She slowly opens her eyes, finding herself laying on her back and staring at a dark ceiling.

 _Where am I?_ Umi mumbled softly as she moved her head to the right, noticing a small light on the ground.

 _So you're awake?_ A voice said.

Umi saw a person sitting near a fire a few meters away from her. She recognized the dark-haired girl as the Ookami she met today.

Realizing her situation, the archer suddenly tries to sit up, but the strength of her arms couldn't hold her upper body as she tilted over. As Umi closes her eyes for the fall, she felt herself being held in place. When she open her eyes, Umi saw the petite girl holding her from falling. Nico gently laid the archer back on the floor.

 _You really shouldn't move so much,_ Nico said as she sat next to the archer.

As Umi nodded her head, she took a look at her situation. She was currently laying on a gray blanket while wearing her undershirt, pants, and socks.

 _Where are we?_ Umi asked.

 _We are in a cave, obviously,_ Nico said sarcastically.

Umi wanted to retort when she notices the petite girl's hands wrapped in bandages extending to her wrist.

 _What happened to your hands?_ Umi asked.

 _This? They got burnt while we were escaping from that firestorm awhile ago,_ Nico said as she showed her hands with a hurt look.

 ** _The firestorm?!_** Umi starts to panic when she remembered what happened and tries to get up again, Nico placed her hands on the archer's legs to keep her from standing.

 _Hey! Didn't I tell you to rest?_ Nico said.

 _Please! I need to know. Where is everyone? What happened?!_ Umi said was with dread in her voice.

 _Nico rubbed the back of the neck before speaking up. Well…_

* * *

[A few hours earlier]

The flames begin to creep all around as Nico and the others search for an opening out of the woods to escape the firestorm when a large scorched tree fell to the ground where the group was. Nico was able to jump out of its way, but she ends up separating herself from Maki and Shirou.

 _Nico-chan Are you all right?!_ Maki-chan said frantically when she saw the older girl landed the ground.

 _I'm all right,_ Nico said before starting to cough as the smoke produced from the fires begin to fill the air and blur her vision.

 _Nico, head to a safer place at higher ground. Wait until the firestorm dies down and then look for us_ , Shirou shouted as he retrieved a gray mask from his bag.

 _Got it,_ Nico responded, sporting a similar mask to cover her nose and mouth.

The group went their separate ways with Nico moving in the opposite direction.

While navigating through the burning forest, Nico was able to find a clearing, which was blocked by another fallen tree.

With little thought, Nico used both arms to clear her path by pushing the tree aside with ease due to focusing her aura to her hands. Nico winced from the burn she got on her bare hands.

 ** _Ok, that was not my greatest idea._** Nico reflected on her actions as she shake off the pain.

As Nico made her a way towards the opening, she notices someone a few meters from her. As Nico moves closer, she saw that it was the archer from before lying unconscious on the ground, with the flames and smokes surrounding the blue-haired woman.

 ** _You got to be kidding me?!_**

Without hesitation, Nico grabbed one of the archer's arm, lifted the person over her shoulder, and started to walk through the burning forest while carrying Umi.

Eventually, Nico made her way into a clearing and took shelter in a cave near a river, away from the fire.

* * *

 _So that's what happened,_ Umi said.

 _I don't know if they are safe or where they are,_ Nico said with a serious face.

 _Nevertheless, I need to go find my group. They could be in danger,_ Umi said before starting to cough harshly.

 _You are in no condition of doing anything. You may have breath in some of the smoke from the fire. For now, let's rest here until the storm dies down before we can leave,_ Nico said with a stern voice while patting the archer on the back.

 _I guess I don't have much of a choice,_ Umi said as she began to calm down.

As the two sat in silent, Nico took the chance to ask the archer a question.

 _Hey, Umi was it? You mind if I asked you a question?_ Nico asked.

 _What is it?_ Umi responded as she gathered the strength to move to the sitting position.

 _I heard that the Usagi tribe usually keep to themselves, but I remember you were giving orders to a group of them. So what is your relationship with the tribe?_ Nico asked.

The archer put her hands together while looking down.

 _Did you know? It is not uncommon for marriages between tribes in order to better their relationships, especially for a person of high standing. My father was the third son of a provincial lord who was married off to an influential family of the Usagi tribe. My father is an Inu and my mother is an Usagi,_ Umi said as she looked at her hands.

 _…Ohhhhh_ , Nico said as she realized what Umi meant.

 _As you can see, I am an Inu like my father, but I got my looks from my mother,_ Umi said.

 _So you're a mixed blood, but that doesn't explain why you look so gloomy,_ Nico said.

 _I was raised by the Usagi, but I was taught many skills unique to both tribes, martial arts from my father and artistic skills from my mother. When I was a child, I always knew that I was different from the people around me, and it became more obvious as I grew older. Even though I try my best to meet the expectations of my parents to succeed their position as a lord, there are times when I feel like I am not good enough as the other members of either tribe because of what I am,_ Umi explained with a sad face.

 _Isn't that just fine,_ Nico retorted, prompting Umi to give her a confused look.

 _From the way I see it, you got the best from both worlds and I am pretty sure that there are some things that only you can do if you put your mind to it,_ Nico said.

 _We are just meeting for the first time, so how would you be so sure?_ Umi said.

 _You really think you are the only one who feels that way? Do you have any idea how frustrating it is when people don't take me seriously because of how_ _ **I**_ _look? Even you didn't believe me when I said how old I was._ But, I never let my worries stopped me from doing my best and either should you. _At least when you say or do something, I am pretty sure that people will listen to you and acknowledge your abilities. Trust me, you are better off than most people,_ Nico said.

 _I never thought of it like that before,_ Umi said.

 _We are more alike than you think. In fact, Shirou told me that Inu and Ookami were once part of the same family. If you think about it, that would make us distant cousins,_ Nico said with a smile.

 _I can't imagine being related to someone like you,_ Umi said with a smirk.

 _You just had to ruin the moment,_ Nico said with an annoyed look, prompting a small smile from the Inu that Nico saw for the first time.

 _Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr_

A sound echoed in the cave. It came from the Inu's stomach.

 _Are you perhaps hungry?_ Nico said with a teasing grin.

 _It can't be helped. I didn't get a chance to eat properly before coming here,_ Umi said with a blush on her cheeks, embarrassed by her natural reaction. Nico could not help but smile at how cute the younger girl was.

 _Well, a natural disaster would rile a person's appetite. Let me see here_ …. Nico looked inside her bag to see if there was anything they could eat. Most of the food supplies for the trip were carried by Shirou.

 ** _I guess this will have to do._** Nico thought as she brought a pink box out of her bag. She opened the box on a flat surface, revealing a set of nine pink and green manjuu.

 _Here,_ Nico said, handing the Inu one of the pink manjuu while biting into another one. Umi graciously received the confection, taking a moment to inspect the manjuu. After taking a bite of the treat, her eyes widen before swallowing and opening her mouth again.

 _This is manjuu from Homura!_ Umi said before finishing off the manjuu with a few bites and she wagging her tail happily, which surprised Nico.

When Nico offered her another manjuu, Umi swiftly snatched it from the older girl's hand and stuff it into her mouth.

 _You really must like sweets, don't you?_ Nico asked as she finished eating her own.

When the Inu realized what she did, her cheeks turned a hue of pink.

 _Homura's manjuu happens to be my favorite. It has been awhile since I had some,_ Umi said shyly.

 _Well, Honoka was the one who gave me this,_ Nico said, showing the box with the Homura label to the Inu.

 _You met Honoka?!_ Umi asked. Nico respond with a nod.

Nico told Umi about her group's encounter with Honoka, including the incident with the bear.

 _So how do you know Honoka?_ Nico said.

 _I became friends with Honoka when I was little, but I haven't visit her as much. It's good to see that Honoka is still as energetic as ever if she is able to take on a bear,_ Umi said with a smile.

 _Speaking of Honoka, she gave a letter to us to deliver to a friend of hers. I believe the friend's name was….Minami Kotori,_ Nico said as she remember what the Kuma said.

 _K-Kotori?!_ Umi shouted, again with the mood change, this time the Inu moved her face close to Nico's.

 _D-Don't tell me. You know her as well?_ Nico asked as she stared at the amber eyes.

 _Of course I know her. Kotori is an important person to me and she is also the princess of the Southern Kingdom in Tori Territory,_ Umi said in a serious tone.

 _A princess?! Honoka didn't say anything about that to us!_ Nico said.

 _Well, I am not sure if she knows about it,_ Umi said.

After the two finished eating, it was Umi's turn to question the petite girl.

 _Thank you for the food, but I have to ask. Why would you save me and treat me very kindly even though we were at odds at each other just a moment ago?_ Umi asked.

 _I'm wasn't trying to be nice. I just wanted to clear up the accusations you made at the station,_ Nico said.

 _What do you mean?_ Umi asked.

 _Those people in the station were already like that by the time we got there. From what I could tell, whatever killed them was just there a moment ago because the blood was still fresh and there was even a wounded Usagi who tried to tell us what happened before he passed away. Your group came in soon after we did. To kill everyone in that station in such a short time is nearly impossible for my group even if we wanted to do something like that,_ Nico explained while rubbing the back of her neck.

Umi went silent before closing her eyes.

 _I'm truly sorry for making such baseless claims towards you and your friends. At the time, I was not in the best state of mind at the station as I felt responsible for what happened,_ Umi said.

 _Responsible?_ Nico said with a confused look.

 _Right now, both my parents are away on business matters, so they left me in charge of handling the affairs of the village._

 _If I had gotten there sooner, maybe I could have-_

 _Whatever happened at the station was not your fault and quite frankly, I don't know if you could have stopped it considering how those Usagi were killed so viciously,_ Nico interrupted the archer while remembering the scene of the attack.

 _I suppose you do have a point,_ Umi said sadly.

 _Of course I do. They don't call me the great Yazawa Nico for nothing_ , Nico said with a confident pose.

 _Yazawa?_ Umi said, tilting her head slightly.

 _What's the matter?_ Nico asked, noticing the Inu's action.

 _For some reason, that name sounds familiar to me,_ Umi said as she pulls a finger on her chin. Her eyes was then drawn towards the sword with a star emblem lying next to the Ookami.

It took a few seconds before Umi turned to face Nico and started speaking, this time with a change in demeanor, which did not go unnoticed by the Ookami.

 _I know this may sound strange, but may I ask who your father was?_ Umi asked with a serious, but anxious tone.

 _That's fine. His name is Yazawa Hiro_ , Nico answered.

The moment Nico said her dad's name, Umi's body started to tremble and her eyes widen as if she realized something.

 _I'm so sorry! Please forgive my rudeness!_ Umi said in a shaky voice as she suddenly propped herself in a kneeling position and bowed her head to the ground.

 _W-What's with you all of a sudden,_ Nico said, taken aback by the Inu's gesture.

 _To think I would meet that man's daughter under these circumstances,_ Umi said with her forehead still on the ground.

 _Hold on, you knew my dad?_ Nico said, shocked by the revelation.

 _Yes. You could say he was my benefactor,_ Umi said as she lifted her body to look at the Ookami's crimson eyes.

 _What do you mean by benefactor?_ Nico said as she moved closer to the Inu.

 _He once saved my life and the people who are dear to me,_ Umi said as she returned to a sitting position.

 _I don't suppose you could tell what happened,_ Nico said.

Umi nodded as she began to speak. She met Hiro seven years ago during the rainy season. She and Kotori were on their way to visit a local field of flowers near her village, but had to go back home because it started drizzling. While crossing a bridge, they were struck by a giant wave that was caused by water buildup due to the constant raining. As a result, both Umi and Kotori were swept away by the massive current. At that time, Hiro, Nico's dad, was in the area on a request by the Usagi, looking for their hidden village when he saw them being carried by the current. He was able to rescue them in time before they drowned. The rain started to pour down heavily, so he brought the two to a nearby cave for shelter, where they regain consciousness. After introducing himself, Hiro explained to the two that he and another Ookami named Shadow came there to investigate the random attacks on the people living in the area. Interesting enough, it was Umi's father who made the request, so Kotori and Umi lead them to the village.

At the same time they were heading to the village, there was an ongoing struggle as her father and his men were attacked by a massive creature that looked like a praying mantis that was the size of a small house. The monster slaughtered most of the men and nearly killed the father, but they arrived in time before that could happened.

Hiro defeated the bug monster with the help of Shadow. He wanted to bring the creature back to the Ookami village, but it 'self-destructed' before they could.

 _During my time with Hiro, he would talk about his family, especially you Nico, about how cute you were. He even asked me if I could be friends with you if we met by chance,_ Umi said with a smile.

 _Did he now?_ Nico was not sure whether to be happy or embarrassed by her dad.

According to the Inu, there was a tradition in her family to promptly return the favor to people who helped them. Apparently, her dad was no exemption to this even though it was part of his job in the case with saving Umi's father and his own selfishness for rescuing Umi and her friend.

Originally, Umi wanted for Hiro to take her in as an apprentice, but Hiro tried to deter Umi as she was still young. Eventually, Hiro agreed to take Umi with him to explore the country and gain experience when she got older.

 _Hmmmm_

After hearing the story, Nico had closed her eyes, with arms crossing, trying to process the information.

 _Is something wrong?_ Umi asked.

 _My dad would often tell me stories about his adventures. I remember him telling about the time he went to Usagi Territory and fought against a bug monster, but he didn't say anything about saving someone. I wonder why,_ Nico said.

 _I guess he didn't want people to know about his actions. He also told me not to mention the incident to anyone_ , Umi said.

 _Still, I can't believe my dad would make such a promise,_ Nico said, feeling conflicted about what her dad did although it seemed to be something he would do.

 _I am so ashamed of myself. Not only did I forget about the promise I made to him, but I nearly harm his daughter,_ Umi said in a frenzy.

 _Don't worry about it. This is the first time that we met, so you couldn't have known who I was,_ Nico said, trying to assure the Inu, who seemed to understand her intentions.

 _Is that so? By the way, how is your father doing?_ Umi asked.

 _He passed away five years ago,_ Nico said swiftly, knowing that this topic would be brought up eventually.

 _T-That can't be. For someone as strong as him to have died,_ Umi said with a shocked look.

 _He was killed during the Kyojin incident,_ you know about it? Nico said with a gloomy tone.

 _How could I not know?_ Umi said with a serious look.

Umi remembered as a child hearing about several communities in Usagi Territory being destroyed from the event even though the incident took place far away from the villages.

 _A-Anyway, I think we rested enough. We can talk more about this later, but we need go find our friends,_ Nico said, trying to end their awkward conversation.

 _You're right_ , Umi said as she began to put on her attire.

After gathering their belongings, the two exited the cave. Once outside, they saw that most of the trees were burnt from the firestorm, some of them still smothering. Much of the smoke has dissipated.

The area surrounding the cave where they were staying at was devoid of vegetation, which kept the smoke and flames from reaching them.

 ** _I hope Maki and Shirou are doing ok._** Nico thought as she and Umi walked into the burnt forest.

* * *

 _Do you think Nico-chan is alright?_ Maki asked with concern on her face. After parting from Nico, Shirou and Maki were able to get to higher ground where the fires couldn't spread.

 _You shouldn't worry too much about her. If there is one thing you should know about Nico, it is that she is very stubborn and not the type to back down,_ Shirou said as he scanned the area.

 _That doesn't mean she won't do anything reckless,_ Maki said as she twirled a piece of crimson hair with her fingers.

 _True, but for now we should focus on finding her,_ Shirou said as he closed his eyes.

 _I supposed it can't be helped,_ Maki said.

Shirou nodded his head. _**Now then….**_ Shirou walked towards the group of Usagi that were sitting near the two. In their escape from the firestorm, they ended up meeting the group that came with the Inu. Some of the birds that came with them were gone, but the group didn't lose any of its members from the event. Some of them suffered minor burns, so Maki promptly treats their condition.

As the Ookami approaches the Usagi, they huddle together, trembling in fear.

 _Please don't eat us!_

 _We don't taste good!_

 _I see that our reputation still hasn't change around here,_ Shirou said scratched his head before crouching down and making eye contact with the Usagi.

 _I am not here to hurt you. I wanted to ask if there is anyone missing in your group._ Shirou said with a calm voice.

The Usagi looked at one another and one of them responded nervously.

 _Everyone is here except for Sonada-sama,_ said Usagi with white rabbit ears.

 _Sonada-sama? Do you mean that blue-haired woman that was with you?_ Shirou said.

 _Yes, She is our lord's only daughter,_ another Usagi with black rabbits ears said.

 _What should we do now, Shirou?_ Maki asked.

 _We could try looking for Nico and Sonada-san, but it will be difficult if they are moving around the forest,_ Shirou said.

 _This forest is so big. How are we supposed to find them?_ Maki asked.

 _Leave that to me,_ Shirou said as he moved away from Maki and the Usagi before crouching on one knee at a particular location.

 ** _What is he doing?_** Maki thought, curious by her mentor's behavior.

Shirou severely bit into his thumb of one of his hands with one of his canine tooth, allow the blood to flow from it, and clenched his hand into a fist. Then he slammed his blood-ridden palm on the ground.

Summon

Markings began to emerge along the Ookami's body. A glowing yellow light appeared from the ground. Within a few seconds, several puffs of white smoke burst from the ground where the light was previously. As the smoke clears, a pack of six dogs varying in size appeared.

Maki and the Usagi were astonished by his ability.

Ignoring the looks, Shirou retrieved a small, pink cloth from his pocket and presented to the dogs. Nico gave this to him in cause of an emergency. The dogs gather around him to sniff at the clothing. After a few seconds, Shirou stood up.

 _Now, scatter!_ Shirou said. In response, the dogs disappeared, running quickly and leaping in every direction.

 _What was that just now?_ Maki said to the Ookami.

 _I brought some of my 'companions' to help look for Nico and Sonada-san,_ Shirou explained.

Then he turn to face the Usagi and explain to them the reason for coming to Usagi territory, asking them if they can take us to Ame Village, which was where the vendor was located.

 _We will take you there, but you must help us find Sonada-sama,_ One of the Usagi said. Shirou nodded in agreement.

 _Maki, we should head towards the village and expand our search from there. At the same time, my companions should be able to lead Nico or Sonada-san back to the village if they find them as they already know where I am, Shirou said._

 _Are you sure about that?_ Maki said with concern, unaware of the connection between Shirou and his companions.

 _Don't worry about it. If it will make you feel better, I will leave Nico a message to let them know,_ Shirou said calmly.

Before Maki could ask how, Shirou reared his head back and let out a howl that lasted for nearly 20 seconds before departing for the village.

* * *

 _I think we're lost,_ Nico said, lagging behind the archer.

Umi and Nico were walking aimlessly in the charred forest. Although the firestorm cleared some of the trees blocking their way, there were no visible landmarks to tell where they were. Furthermore, the fire weaken the structure of the trees, preventing Nico from climbing up to get a better view without breaking them.

 _Hmm?!_ Nico mumbled as she stopped her movement.

 _What's happened?_ Umi asked.

 _Be quiet. I hear something,_ Nico said as she closed her eyes and cupped her ears with her hands.

 _Really? I don't hear anything,_ Umi said, looking at the blue sky.

 _I see. Shirou must have use Howling to send a message to us,_ Nico said with her ears moving in different directions.

 _Howling?_ Umi said, tilting her head in confusion.

 _Yeah. It's is a technique exclusively used by Ookami that allows us to communicate with one another from a distance. Howling would get mixed with the wind, making it linger in an area so that other Ookami passing by can receive messages,_ Nico explained.

 _So what did he say?_ Umi asked.

 _Give me a second,_ Nico continued listening intently.

 _He said that he and Maki-chan are ok. They found the Usagi that came with you. He thinks most of them are present._

 _They did? Thank goodness,_ Umi said with a relieved look.

 _He also said that the Usagi are taking them to the village and that we should meet up with them over there,_ Nico said.

 _That sounds like a good idea, but I can't tell where we are, let alone the village,_ Umi said, referring to their situation.

 _Ark, ark._

The two tense up as they heard barking coming in front of them and saw something moving through the vegetation.

A small, white and fuzzy dog jumps out into the open. The dog had pointed ears and a curled up tail wearing a blue bandanna with the Ookami emblem on it.

 _Cujo!_ Nico exclaimed.

After shaking off the burnt ash from its fur, it scurries to where Nico was and greets her with a wet kiss.

 _It's good to see you too,_ Nico said as she rubbed the dog's face in a smoothing rhythm.

 _Ark ark,_ the dog respond, wagging its curved tail.

 _You know this dog?_ Umi said, who was hesitating to pet the dog.

 _Of course, I know him. This is one of Shirou's 'companions'. Shirou must have summoned his dogs to look for us,_ Nico said while holding the dog in front of Umi's face.

 _Summoned?_ Umi said confused by the Ookami's words.

 _Cujo can lead us to the others since he knows Shirou's scent._ Nico gently placed the dog on the ground.

 _I better let him know that we got his message,_ Nico said, who positioned herself on a nearby rock.

 ** _Now if I remember correctly_** , Nico thought as she gather her aura near her abdomen.

After inhaling a big breath of air, Nico tilted her head back, cupped her hands, and performed Howling.

* * *

Meanwhile, Maki and Shirou have been traveling with the Usagi group as they head to the village.

Suddenly, Shirou's ear perked up in alert as a hollering sound echoed in the forest.

 _What is it?_ Maki asked.

 _I think Nico got my message,_ Shirou said with a smile.

 _Really? What did she say?_ Maki asked.

 _She seems doing fine and she is with Sonada-san and one of my dogs,_ Shirou said as closed his eyes.

 _Sonoda-sama is ok?!_

 _I'm, so glad._

The Usagi were relieved by the news.

As they resume walking, the group reached a cleared area, where a wide crater was located.

 _What in the world could have done this?_ Shirou said as he look at the depth of the hole in the ground.

 _Maybe that?_ Maki said as she pointed at something resting in the middle of the crater.

At that moment, Shirou felt a small tremble from the ground. **_What was that?_**

 _Look over there!_ One of the Usagi said.

The group saw that the thing in the crater was starting to move.

* * *

 _Seriously, Honoka actually did that?!_ Nico said.

 _I know, right? We ended up getting scolded at that time,_ Umi said.

Nico and Umi were following the little dog who was leading the way while making small talk.

Their conservation was interrupted when Cujo emitted a low growl. Its fur was standing on end.

 _What's wrong?_ Nico asked the dog.

Nico got her as the two heard sounds coming not far from where they were at.

From a distance, they saw several burnt trees falling, as if they were being cut down.

 _KYAHHHHHH!_

They heard panic-stricken screams, provoking Umi and Nico to run to the direction of the noise. The two reached a clearing, horrified as they saw a strange creature that looked like a dark blue-green, rhinoceros beetle that was ten times the size of Shirou. The creature's body was covered with a hard outer layer, had 3 pairs of legs, and a long horn on its head pointing upward.

Nearby the creature was their respective groups scattered and in disarray.

The dogs that Shirou summoned were barking and growling at the monster from a distance, some of them with wounds. The bodies of the remaining birds that survived the firestorm were mutilated in a gruesome matter. Shirou was on one knee with bloody cuts in several areas on his body, holding a kunai in his mouth while carrying one Usagi in each arm.

Located near Shirou was Maki, who was desperately trying to treat the wounded. It didn't take long for the two to figure out what happened.

 _WHY YOUUUU!_

With anger surging in her heart, Nico dashed head on towards the giant beetle while Umi was still stunned from what they saw.

 _NICO-CHAN DON'T. IT'S TOO FAST, Maki screamed._

Before Nico understand what Maki meant, she saw two tentacle-like vines with sharp tips emerging from both sides of the beetle's abdomen, with one of them trying to impale Nico at abnormal speed. Instinctively, Nico holds up her sword in front of her. The tentacle hit the scabbard with enough force that knocked the petite girl back, nearly slamming her into a tree behind her if not for Shirou catching her in mid-air.

 _Be careful, Nico. This thing is responsible for killing those people in the station_ , Shirou said as he helps Nico on her feet.

 _What did you say?!_ Umi said looking at the white-haired Ookami.

 _Sonada-sama, Look over there!_ One of the Usagi pointed at the horn of the bug. Umi saw a torn piece of white cloth stuck on the beetle's horn, and was shocked when she recognized it as the flag that was attached to the pole at the center of the outpost station.

Before anyone could react, the monster lets out a low bellow as its tentacles started whipping around, randomly slicing down more trees, and nearly taking the head off of one of the dogs.

 _Cancel_ Summon

With Shirou's words, all of the dogs were engulfed in a dusty light and disappeared before the tentacles could reach them.

 _Umi,_ Nico said in a low voice as she kept her sights on the monster.

 _What is it, Nico?_ Umi asked.

 _My group will hold this monster off while you take the Usagi away from here,_ Nico said.

 _What?! You can't expect me to leave you guys behind,_ Umi said.

 _UMI. You told me that you are responsible for the safety of the villagers as the head's daughter, so that is what you should be doing. Besides, this thing was able to take out an entire squadron back at the station without a problem. At this rate, we won't be able to defeat this monster while protecting the wounded at the same time,_ Nico said as she look at the situation. Nearly everyone in the Usagi group was either wounded or filled with fatigue from the monster's attacks.

Umi gritted her teeth as her eyes look conflicted.

 _The three of us are more than enough to handle this bug. Now, hurry up while the monster is focusing on us,_ Shirou said with a confident smile.

After a moment of thought, Umi closed her eyes and responded, _You are right._ She turns to her troops and relay her orders. _We're retreating right now, anyone who can walk, help move the wounded._

As Umi's group begin to evacuate, the monster senses them and lashes its appendages towards them. Fortunately, Shirou and Nico were able to intercept them, cutting them down with their respective weapons, while Maki threw a gray-colored ball at the monster, who responded by whip-slashing the object. The ball burst from the hit, creating a cloud of smokescreen.

Within minutes, Umi and the Usagi were out of sight, leaving Nico, Maki, and Shirou to face this monster.

The group can see the tentacles that they cut down were beginning to re-generate.

 _Now then, how should we deal with this oversized pest?_ Nico asked as she cracked her knuckles.

 _From what happened earlier, the monster cannot see, but reacts to sound and movement. The tentacles can cut through flesh, but cannot penetrate metal. The monster's movements are sluggish due to its size, but regular weapons can't damage the main body and the tentacles can attack at an instant,_ Maki explained.

 _Hey, Shirou. That thing is acting kind of weird,_ Nico said, noticing the monster taking slow and awkward steps towards the group.

 _That's because Shirou paralyzed it with a Thunder Wave from before,_ Maki said as she pointed at the kunai lodged on the beetle's head.

 _And seeing it move means that the effects of Thunder Wave are beginning to wear off, Shirou_ said with a serious tone.

 _So let's light up this bug_! Nico said.

 _You read my mind,_ Shirou said as he took out a coil of thick and metallic chain-link rope from his bag and gave it to Maki while Nico hands Shirou her sword.

The fight commences as Shirou goes straight to the beetle's front, with Nico and Maki behind him. The monster let out a loud bellow as multiple tentacles are sent flying towards the group. The three split up, with Shiro shifting to the right, Maki going to the left, and Nico sprinting in the middle while avoiding the limbs.

As the older girl runs up to the monster, Nico's petite size allowed her to slide underneath the space between the beetle and the ground. When she arrived at the middle of the body, Nico unleased a series of rapid punches to the monster's abdomen. She couldn't penetrate the hardened body with her aura-infused fists, but the attack caused the beetle roared in pain.

While the monster was distracted by Nico, Shirou and Maki started climbing up the beetle's back from opposite sides, meeting each other at the top. Shirou then unsheathes the sword and plunges it into the middle area between abdomen and upper body. The beetle reacts by desperately shaking off the two, which it did, but not before Maki loops the chain around the sword. They fell at opposite directions, each holding one end of the chain. Once on the ground, Maki threw the chain under the belly of the beetle, close to where Nico was.

 _Let's wrap this up, Nico-chan,_ Maki said while dodging the tentacle strikes.

 _You got it!_ Nico said, stopping her assault to focus most of her aura into one hand, which she used to unleash a final punch.

Nico Impact

The force of the attack was able to lift the monster off the ground long enough to give Nico the chance to grab the chain next to her and move out of the way before the beetle's abdomen collapsed onto the ground.

 _How do you like that?_ Nico said as she turned around, wagging her tail.

 _Don't celebrate just yet,_ Shirou said who was now holding both ends of the chain. Blue, electric-like currents can be seen spreading all over his body.

Electro Shocker

Shirou sends a massive current through the chain, towards the sword embedded into the monster's body, where the energy accumulates before discharging all at once. The monster cried in agony as the energy shreds through the outer layer of its body. The smell of charred flesh fill the air as the current subsided. Despite the damage it received from the group, the beetle was able to slowly get back on its legs.

 _It's persistent. That's for sure,_ Maki said as the group readies themselves for another attack.

The blue shell covering the body fell apart, revealing three pairs of transparent wings stretching out as well as a glossy, gem-like core in the middle of its thorax.

The wings began to flap gradually, escalating to speeds that disturbs the air around it. Within seconds, the enormous beetle is hovering off the ground.

 _Damn it, it's trying to escape!_ Shirou said as he and Nico race to tries the monster from flying away.

 _Nico-chan, watch out!_ Maki shouted as the extremities lashed out at the two Ookami, one approaching inches away from Nico's face, but it didn't make contact.

An arrow struck the tentacle and pinned it to the ground, achieving a cry of pain from the beetle.

Nico look to where the arrow was shot from. She saw the Inu on the edge of the crater, holding the bow in position.

 _Umi, You idiot! Why did you come back here_? Nico said as she and the others ran towards the Inu's position.

 _I was able to take my group back to the village safely. I have come to assist you as well as avenge the people killed by this monster,_ Umi said.

 _Just what can you do? Normal weapons won't work on its huge body,_ Nico said with an annoyed look.

 _If only we had something that can hit it from a distance, but my lightning attacks are only effective at close range,_ Shirou said.

 _Wait a minute!_ Maki suddenly spoke, attracting the attention of the people around her.

 _Umi, Can you shoot an arrow at the monster from here?_ Maki said as she pointed the distance between them and the beetle with her finger.

 _I suppose I can, but wha-_

Before Umi could her finish her sentence, Maki turned to the two Ookami.

 _Nico-chan. Shirou. Can you keep the monster in its place?_ Maki asked.

 _Take all the time you need,_ Nico said with confidence.

 _Aim as closely to the core on its back as you can,_ Shirou instructed before they went ahead to distract the monster while evading its tentacles.

 _Umi, get ready to shoot,_ Maki said she moved to the side of the bow without alerting the beetle of their attack.

As Umi begin to nock an arrow for an attack, Maki placed the tips of her hand on the head of the arrow.

 _What are yo-_

 _Just trust me on this,_ Maki said she closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. A red-orange flame begins to form from her hand and seemingly travels to the arrowhead until there was a similar light pulsating from the tip, signaling Maki to let go. Umi was surprised, but still retains her composure as she focuses on aiming at the monster.

By now, Nico and Shirou was holding onto each end of the chain that restrains the airborne beetle, who was rocking side to side.

Sensing something, Shirou look at where Maki and Umi were, who then told Nico to let go of the chain.

As soon as the chain left Nico's hands, Shirou abruptly yank the chain with unrelenting force to one side, throwing the beetle off balance in midair.

 _NOW!_ At Maki's command, Umi launches the arrow, which penetrate into the left abdomen of the monster. With a snap of Maki's finger, an explosion can be seen erupting from inside of the beetle where the arrow hit, ripping through its left wing as well as the core. Without the other half of the wings to carry its weight, the monster crash landed onto the ground, with its legs up in the air.

 ** _We did it._** Nico thought as they saw the monster's body starting to dissolve into blue shiny dust in front of them.

* * *

 _I can't believe you were fighting with injuries like this,_ Maki scolded the older girl.

 _Maki-channnnn, please be more gentle,_ Nico said, cringing in pain as the Hyou treated the burns on her palms.

 _It's your fault that you got burnt in the first place,_ Maki said with a grumpy face.

 _How are you holding up Sonoda-san?_ Shirou said as he look at the Inu after retrieving the sword.

 _I feel a bit winded from running, but nothing serious,_ Umi said.

 _That's good, but don't push yourself,_ Shirou said with a calm smile.

After resting and patching up their wounds, Umi lead the group to her village through one of the hidden passageways in the forest.

They passed through the several buildings and onlookers until eventually they reached Umi's home, which was a wooden two-story house. The estate was wide and surrounded by wooden walls.

 _Are you serious?_ Nico said with a irritated look.

 _Please come this way,_ Umi said as she invited them in.

As they walk through a hallway, they found a blue-haired Usagi sitting next on a flat table and drinking tea, whom Umi introduced to the group as her mother. According to the attendants, her mother came back earlier than scheduled from her meeting at a neighboring village while her father was still out on business at another village. Umi explained the situation to her mother and the group was asked by the Inu to stay at her estate for the night.

* * *

 _I know that Umi said she was from an influential family, but this is on a completely different level_ , Nico said as she spreads out a futon on the floor. The group had just finished dinner as well as a bath courtesy of the Sonoda estate.

 _Really? I think my house is bigger though,_ Maki said with a disinterested look.

 _Are you trying to make me angry, Maki-chan?_ Nico asked with a slighted tone.

 _It seems that you are on good terms with that Inu,_ Shirou said.

 _Well, a lot of things happened today, so let's just leave at that,_ Nico said as she sat on the futon.

 _Excuse me?_ The group turned to see the Inu sliding the door open and walking to them.

Umi, What are you doing here this late at night? Nico asked.

 _I wanted to thank you again for your help,_ Umi said as she made a slight bow to the three.

 _There is no need to be so modest. Don't forget that you were the one who dealt the finishing blow,_ Nico said with a smile.

 _At the very least, please allow me to return the favor,_ Umi said with a serious look.

 _Umi, There is no need for you to pay us back for anything,_ Shirou said.

 _I'm sorry, but this won't do._ It may seem trivial to you, but I won't be able to face my family or myself if I allowed this matter to settle as it is, Umi said, who is adamant in her words.

Nico sighed as she remember her conversation with Umi back at the cave.

 ** _I know I'm gonna regret this somehow, but…._** _Hey, Shirou. Do you think we can bring Umi along with us on our trip?_ Nico asked.

 _EH!?_ Maki, Shirou, and Umi were surprised at Nico's words.

 _What do you mean, Nico-chan?_ Maki said.

Nico explain to Shirou and Maki what happened with Umi and her dad as well as the promise he made to the Inu.

 _That's definitely something that Hiro would do,_ Shirou said, shaking his head in frustration.

 _Also, it turns out that Umi is someone close to Minami Kotori, who is actually the princess of the Southern Kingdom in Tori Territory,_ Nico said.

 _Really?_ Maki asked.

Nico nodded her head. _I was just thinking that maybe she can help us with our request or at least help guide us to our next stop._

 _What do you mean?_ Umi asked.

 _You see…_ Shirou explained what their request was, which meant traveling through the Southern Kingdom to reach Shika Territory.

 _If possible, I want to fulfill the promise to Umi in my dad's place_ , Nico said.

 _Did Hiro give you anything that would confirm the promise,_ Shirou asked, looking at the Inu.

 _Of course. I kept something that Hiro gave me back then in my room. Let me go check,_ Umi said as she left the room.

Shirou quickly grabbed Nico by the shoulders and moved his face closely to one of Nico's ears.

 _Nico, I don't know what you are thinking, but bringing Umi with us may not be a good idea with our current state._

 _What do you mean? Maki said._

 _If our trip from here on is anything like the last few days, chances are good that things will become dangerous to where we will need to rely more on our aura abilities to face our enemies. To be honest, I don't know if Umi will able to handle those types of conditions,_ Shirou voiced his concerns.

 _As she is right now, yes, but what if Umi knew how to use her aura like us?_ Nico asked.

 _And how do you suppose Umi does that,_ Nico-chan? Maki said, crossing her arms and staring at the petite girl with an annoyed look.

 _Remember when you told us how aura can released from a person's body?_ Nico asked.

 _Are you telling me to open her pores manually? Do you have any idea how dangerously that is?_ Shirou said with an angry face.

 _We can help Umi control her aura the same way as we did with Maki,_ Nico said.

Shirou shook his head in disbelief. _The situation for Maki is different. With Maki, we were able to help her manage her aura, but that took weeks. Nico, you know that it requires a person with absolute discipline and resolve in order to master their aura using the second method within a few days._

 _Shirou, Umi is as qualified and disciplined as it gets,_ Nico said, having witnessed the Inu's potential from today's events.

 _Well, let me be the judge on that before we decide to do something crazy,_ Shirou said. Nico nodded in response with a satisfying grin.

When Umi came back, she was holding a decorated square box with both hands. When Umi opened the box, she reached in and grabbed a darkish-purple round stone with one of her hands.

 _Oh boy,_ Shirou said, taking the stone from Umi as soon as he saw it.

 _This is… Super Rare Item #9, the Yaku Stone. This is definitely Hiro's,_ Shirou said as he looked closer at the stone.

 _Yaku…Stone?_ Maki asked with a confused look.

 _In the Ookami village, this item is only given to those who reached the level of Hunter and only five of these are issued per person in their lifetime, Shirou explained._

Shirou reached into his shirt and pulled out two stones to show the girls. One of them was light blue with a warm glow emitting from it and the other was similar to the one Umi had.

 _The Yaku Stone has the ability to track the person from their aura, which comes in handy during requests. The blue one is mine. Hiro gave one of his to me and Shadow as well as his wife in the event something happens to him,_ Shirou said with a solemn tone.

 ** _I do remember mama wearing one around her neck_**. _Why is my dad's stone not glowing like yours?_ Nico said, noticing a difference between the two stones.

 _The stone not only can track the person, but also show the person's actual life force. The reason the stone is not glowing anymore is because the person that it belonged to is no longer in this world,_ Shirou said with saddened tone before putting away his stones.

 _So it's true that he died,_ Umi said with her ears drooping slightly.

Shirou puts the stone that Umi had on the table and took a piece of paper from the box. _It seems that Hiro wrote down some instructions for the promise._ Apparently, the words in the paper were written in a text that could only be understood by Ookami to keep the information confidential. _He even put his signature on the bottom,_ Shirou said, pointing at the blood-like colored print.

 _According to the letter, in the event that Umi meets Hiro again in the future, Umi must show that she is strong enough to fend for herself and still have an interest in traveling with him,_ _ **with**_ _permission from her parents,_ Shirou said.

 _Well, she did fight against a giant bug, but whether or not she wants to come with us is up to her,_ Nico said.

Of course. I would be happy to accompany your group. I would also be able to meet Kotori again, Umi said, wagging her tail with excitement.

 _What did your parents say about the promise?_ Shirou said.

 _Actually, my parents were very supportive from the start although I would need to return back to the village in case something happens,_ Umi said.

 _Well, you are the only child of a regional lord, so that would make sense,_ Maki said.

Shirou let out a big sigh of resignation.

 _How soon can you prepare to leave because we need depart in the morning,_ Shirou said.

 _I will start packing right away!_ Umi stood up and ran out of the room.

 _Make sure you tell your folks about this!_ Shirou shouted.

 _Understood!_ Umi said as she waved at the Ookami before exiting the room.

 _Looks like we have another traveling partner,_ Maki said.

 _It seems to be the case,_ Shirou said.

 _I don't know about you two, but I really could get some sleep,_ Nico said as she let out a wide yawn.

The group decided to turn in for the night. They needed to get ready for the next day.

The night passed by without any disturbances.

* * *

The next morning, the three ate a light breakfast and packed up their belongings before going to the shop where they were supposed to pick up their order.

The group already informed the Sonoda family last night that they were leaving in the early morning.

 _So this is the place,_ Nico said, who was looking at a wooden building with potted plants hanging around the ceiling on metal hooks.

 _Excuse me, is there anyone here?_ Shirou asked as the group walked in.

 _Welcome, How may I help you?_ A calm, young-looking clerk with brown, floppy rabbit ears came forward to greet the visitors.

 _Yes, I am here to pick up an order placed by the Koizomi family,_ Shirou said as he presented some documents to the Usagi.

As Shirou interacts with the clerk, Nico and Maki looks around the shop.

 _There is way more stuff than what Shadow has in his workshop,_ Nico said as she looked at some of the glass containers in the shop.

Hmmm, Maki mumbled as she inspected some of the goods.

 _Good morning, Nico and Maki._

The two girls turn to see Umi walking in their direction. The Inu had morning routines along with last-minute packing, so she told the group she would come to the store at a later time. They could see that Umi was not only carrying her equipment from the day before, but also carrying a lot of stuff on her back.

 _Umi, you know that we are only supposed to bring what we need. Don't you think that is a bit much?_ Nico said as she eyed the size of the load on the archer's back.

 _What do you mean? It's important to be prepared when traveling. Not only that, but the Southern Kingdom is surrounded by mountainous terrain and require special equipment,_ Umi said with glittering eyes.

 _Oh, I see that you are here,_ Shirou and the clerk were walking towards the girls.

The clerk asked them to follow him to the back for the shop. When they arrived, they saw two large rectangular boxes on the ground.

 _These two boxes contains the herb that was ordered. You may check the contents if you like_ , the clerk said.

 _Then I will._ Shirou went over and unbuckled the latches on the top of one the boxes, gently opening. Nico was standing behind her mentor, taking a peek through the box.

 _What is all this?!_ Nico said with a surprised look. Nico was familiar with the appearance of the herb from Shirou's briefing. The bulk of the herb packed in the box in front of her seem to be missing its natural color and powdery enough to be carried by the wind if disturbed.

 _As you can see, the herbs have been processed and dried for shipment to prevent spoilage and optimize space,_ the clerk explained.

Next to the boxes was a wooden carriage. From the looks of it, the carriage is big enough for the four of them as well as the two large crates. In the front of the carriage were two birds attached at the front, similar that they saw when they met Umi's group, except twice the size.

 _Are you sure they will be able to pull the carriage with us and the cargo?_ Maki asked Umi about the birds.

 _Yes. They were breed to be able to haul loads 10 times their body weight,_ Umi explained.

 _Nico, help me move the boxes onto the carriage,_ Shirou said as he moved to one side of one of the boxes.

 _All right already,_ Nico said as she went to the opposite side of Shirou.

Surprisingly, the boxes were not as heavy as the two Ookami hauled them one by one onto the carriage via a ramp. After securing the boxes, Nico and Shirou placed the group's belongings on the platform of the carriage. While Shirou went to the front of the carriage, holding the reins to the birds, Nico helped Maki and Umi onto the carriage.

 _All right, everyone. Hold on,_ Shirou said as he gave the reins a swift snap of the wrist, signaling the birds to start moving.

The carriage begins its journey out of the village and through a hidden passageway that the Usagi used that leads to a cleared area and into the main road.

* * *

 _Are you sure it's ok for you to leave your mother by herself?_ Maki asked as she viewed the moving scenery from the carriage.

 _You don't need to worry about that. Mother is more than capable in taking care of herself and the village. Also, my father should be back from his trip as well,_ Umi said.

 _Maki, Nico, would you two mind explaining the concept of aura to Umi so that she can become familiar with the subject while I drive the carriage?_ Shirou said as he look back at the girls.

 _So we are going straight to that on day one huh?_ Nico said with a dejected look.

 _Well, this is what you asked for, Nico-chan,_ Maki said with a smirk.

 _Please take care of me from now,_ Umi said who made a slight bow.

Nico let out an extended sigh. **_This is going to be a long ride._**

* * *

 **Now that my classes (and exams) are done for the semester, I will be working on this story as well as my other writings, so the updates may vary.**

 ** _I am also considering a separate writing that includes side stories and back stories relating to the main characters that takes place in this story._**

 ** _Thank you everyone for reading my stories and providing feedback._**

 ** _I wish you all a Happy Holidays and a Wonderful New Year._**

 ** _Reviews are welcomed._**


	8. Chapter 8: Traveling and Training

**Hope everyone had a good holiday.**

 **I wanted to finish up this chapter before the start of the Spring semester, where I may not be able to update as much as I could.**

 **I also want to wish a Wonderful Happy Birthday to Koizumi Hanayo, the rice queen.**

 **Enjoy! I do not own Love Live.**

* * *

 _I'm so tired. Why did Shirou make us train alongside Umi?_ Nico said as she was lying flat on her stomach a tarp next to an orange tent.

 _Shirou did say that the best way for Umi to control her aura is through practice sessions,_ Maki said.

 _But he could have done that by himself,_ Nico said with an exhausted face.

The group of four have been traveling by carriage for nearly a day after departing from Ame village in the morning.

Normally their group should have reached the border of Tori Territory given their running abilities and the distance between Usagi territory and Tori territory being rather close, but because of the cargo they were transporting, their pace became much slower.

Nevertheless, this gave the group the chance to teach Umi about aura as well as get to know more about their new friend. They learned, much to their surprise, that Umi was 16 years old and nearly a month older than Maki. From the 'water test', they found that Umi was a transmutter like Maki, so Shirou set up a training plan for Umi based on her aura type and the time they have before reaching the Southern Kingdom. It was around sunset that the group decided to set up camp in the forest for the night. Shirou directed the carriage off the main road and into the woods for safety purposes.

 _Has the tents been set up?_ Umi said as she came back from securing the birds nearby.

 _As you can see,_ we did, Nico said as she pointed at the two medium-size tents propped up next to each other.

 _Good job, you two,_ Umi said as she sat next to the girls before continuing.

 _I have been meaning to ask you Nico, but I noticed during our sessions that you don't use the sword as much,_ Umi said.

 _Well, that can't be helped because this sword belonged to my dad, but mama gave me this before we even started our trip,_ Nico said as she unsheathes the sword and starts cleaning the weapon. _Besides, I never really had a thing with swords or weapons for that matter._

During her years in the academy when students became familiar with weapons, Nico felt more comfortable using her hands in combat.

 _If you like, I can teach how to use a sword properly,_ Umi said as she gestures to Nico to let her hold the sword.

 _No way! It's hard enough that we are training on the go_ , Nico said as she hands the sword to Umi.

 _But it feels like such a waste not to use this, Umi_ said as she sees her reflection on the sword before giving it back to Nico. _Actually there was also something else I wanted to ask_.

 _Now what?_ Nico said, slurring her words due to her fatigue.

 _Awhile back when we met one of Shirou's dogs, Cujo, you said that he summoned him_ , Umi asked.

 _That's right. I remember Shirou bringing out his dogs from thin air,_ Maki said.

 _Oh, that? Shirou was just performing Summon. Wait, Didn't Shirou tell you about this, Maki-chan?_ Nico asked.

 _This is the first time I heard or saw something like that,_ Maki said.

 _I am also curious about this Summon,_ Umi said.

 _I guess I can tell you about it,_ Nico sighed, wondering where her mentor was before continuing. _Summon is one of those 'advanced' skills you can do with aura._

 _Advanced?_ Both Maki and Umi said.

 _Basically Summon allows a person to 'transport' a 'companion,' usually an animal of some sort, for a certain task,_ _Only someone that has mastered two or more aura types can do it. Not only that, but I heard from Shirou that there are other conditions for performing Summon. You would need to ask him about that,_ Nico said.

 _So are you able to do Summon, Nico?_ Umi asked.

 _I still have a long ways to go before I can do that. Plus, I haven't found the right partner yet,_ Nico said as she shakes her head.

 _Partner?_ Maki said, raising an eyebrow slightly.

 _A companion is someone that you would entrust your life to, even more so when going on dangerous requests, so you can't just pick a random creature. Personally, I would partner up with just one awesome companion only because having more than one of them is too much for me to handle. Still, it does sound nice to be able to command a personal squadron like the one Shirou has,_ Nico explained as she thought about it.

 _I kinda feel sorry for whoever has to take orders from you,_ Maki said, twirling a piece of her crimson hair.

 _Shut up Maki-chan,_ Nico said with an irritated look.

 _I see you three are getting along very well,_ Shirou said as he walk towards the girls carrying what looks like ghostly white apples with both arms, raising the eyebrows of the girls.

* * *

As night comes, the group gathered around a campfire. Around the fire were multiple branches with the apples skewed on top.

 _Shirou, you know I trust you, but I have to ask. What is it?_ Maki said referring to the apples.

 _This interesting morsel is called a meat apple. It's a fruit that eat even meat-eaters can enjoy although they taste better when cooked,_ Shirou said.

 _Why had I not known about this?_ Nico said, poking at one of the apple with her finger.

 _Actually, it was actually by chance that I found a tree nearby. I was able to pick a few ripe ones,_ Shirou said as he offered one of the steaming apples to Nico, which she hesitantly accept.

After blowing on the fruit a few times, Nico bites a chunk from the apple, slowly chewing and swallowing. Following a moment of silence, Nico said in a low voice, _Shirou, what is this?_

 _Whatever do you mean?_ Shirou said, as if knowing what happens next.

 _You didn't tell me that it would taste like hamburger steak?!_ Nico said as she stuffed the rest of the apple into her mouth with a delighted look.

 _Eh?!_ Umi and Maki said, looking at each other before taking an apple for themselves.

 _T-This is…. delicious! But mine taste almost like Filet mignon,_ Maki said as she savors the meat-like texture of the fruit.

 _Really?! let me try!_ Nico said as she went over and took a bite of Maki's apple.

 _Hey! That's mine!_ Maki said as she keeps it away from the Ookami.

 _I got pork bun-flavored,_ Umi said with satisfaction.

Shirou let out an amusing grin watching the interactions between the girls as they devour the apples while eating one himself, mumbling the words, roast pork. After finishing their meal, the group settles into their tents to sleep.

* * *

As the light from the morning sun comes, the group quickly packed up and continued their way on the main road.

 _Still, I was a bit surprised that Umi was able to learn so quickly,_ Shirou said.

At first, Umi was overwhelmed from Shirou unlocking her pores as she could actually feel her aura started pouring out of her body. In less than a day, Umi was able to quickly control her aura through deep medication.

 _Hai, I was taught martial arts since I was two, and the methods you showed me were almost similar, with a few subtle differences_ , Umi said.

 _That sounds kinda rough to learn at such a young age,_ Maki said.

 _Not at all, Also, I'm glad that my training can be used for trying something new_ , Umi said with a smile.

 _Training is one thing, but actually fighting with aura in the real world is on a completely different level,_ Nico said.

 _For your information, Nico-_ Shirou's words suddenly stop short as he looks ahead as if he noticed something.

 _What's the matter?_ Maki asked.

 _It looks like we're going get some experience,_ Shirou said with a grin.

* * *

After a few minutes, the carriage came to an abrupt halt as the birds came across a large fallen log blocking the road.

 _UKKIIIIIIII!_

From both sides of the forest comes of group of six people jumping and rushing out of the woods, surrounding the vehicle. The attackers all had long thin tails and short, rounded monkey ears.

 _All right! Hand over the goods or else!_

Only to find that there was no one riding on the carriage.

They were confused for a moment before hearing someone.

 _I take it that all of you are from the Saru Tribe, am I not mistaken?_ Shirou said to the attackers.

The Saru turn their heads to find Shirou leaning her back on a tree, seemingly reading a small book.

 _Y-Y-You're an Ookami?!_ one of the Saru shouted as the others begin to tremble.

 _I'm surprised that you can tell by my looks. Well, if you know what I am, then I will go straight to the point. Stand down and there won't be any trouble between us, ok?_ Shirou said with eyes still on the book.

 _Shut up! it's you against all of us_ , the leader said, trying to look confident.

 _In that case, then let's throw down,_ Shirou said as he slams the book shut.

 _And just what can one…_

Before the leader could finish his sentence,

Nico Impact

Nico came from under the carriage and struck a blow on the leader's stomach, knocking him off his feet.

As soon as Nico landed the first punch, Maki and Umi surfaced from the other side of the carriage and started their assault on the attackers.

 _It's an ambush!_ One of them said as Maki kicks him in the face.

A few minutes earlier, Shirou instructed the girls to hide under the carriage as it was moving and wait until he gives the signal to attack.

 _Make sure you guys don't kill them. We just need to teach these fellows a lesson_ , Shirou said as he threw some rope to Umi to tie up the attackers.

 _Let's get out of here!_ One of the Saru said as they started to retreat.

Just as two of them jump into the woods, they were seemingly pushed back into the open, landing on the ground.

 _Don't think you are going to get out of this without a scratch,_ a burly voice said as a well-built man came out of the forest.

He looked like a dark gray-haired Ookami with cross scars on his face. He was wearing a tan shirt and dark-green pant while carrying a large double-ended axe strapped to his back. The two Saru collapsed from the surprise attack while rest of them were rounded up and bounded by a rope.

While the girls were wary of the stranger, Shirou walked up to the Ookami without hesitation.

 _Excuse me, but is your name by any chance Gray?_ Shirou said with an amazed expression.

 _I am, what's it to you?_ the gray-haired Ookami said, staring at Shirou with serious eyes.

 _I knew it is you! It's me, Shirou!_ the white-haired male said with excitement.

The stranger looked closely at Shirou before reaching out to the white-haired Ookami for a tightened embrace.

 _I don't believe this. It's great to see you again!_ Gray said with a wide smile before breaking away from the hug.

 _It's already five years since the last time we met, so what have you been doing?_ Shirou asked.

 _Me and my friends are stationed at a nearby base from here, where we deal with bandits and other problems in the area,_ Gray said as he pointed at a certain direction off the main road. _So what brings you here in this neck of the woods?_

 _Right now, I am on my way to Tori territory as part of a request, although we kinda got sidetracked,_ Shirou said, who explained the attack by the group they met them earlier.

 _Is that so?_ Gray said slowly as he walks to where the Saru were tied up and began to glare intensely at them, with his razor-sharp fangs showing, his eyes filled with killing intent, and the hairs on his head and tail standing on end. Shirou and the girls felt an immense pressure bearing down on them, unable to breathe properly.

From the view of Nico and the others, the scars on his face looked as if they were on fire as he stare down at his victims.

 _HIII!_

 _The Saru were barely able to let out a scream._

Within less of a second, the pressure was gone and the Saru were knocked unconscious, some of them foaming in the mouth.

 _That should keep them quiet for awhile,_ Gray said with a smirk _, his tail wagging happily_.

 _Oh! I almost forgot,_ Shirou said as he went and took Nico by the shoulder, and drag her closer to his friend.

 _What th?!_ Nico said, confused by Shirou's sudden action.

 _Hey Gray! You remember Hiro's kid, Nico?_ Shirou said as he showed the petite girl in front of the large Ookami.

Gray stared closely at the petite girl before grabbing Nico by her waist with both hands and lifted her up in the air.

 _It's so nice to see you again!_ Gray said, almost swinging Nico around.

 _Hey! Put me down?!_ Nico screamed franticly at the scarred Ookami, who set her body back on the ground gently.

 _I don't know if you remember me, but I was one of your dad's friends back when he was younger. The last time I saw you, you were just a baby, wrapped in a little pink blanket that fit in the palm of my hand. Now look at you! You have grown so much and you look gorgeous, like your mother,_ Gray said with a gentle smile.

 _It's nice to know that someone notices_ , Nico said while puffing out her chest out. Maki, who was watching the show, rolled her eyes.

Shirou then introduced Maki and Umi to Gray, who pull the two into a tight hug, much to the dismay of the girls.

Seriously though, I can see you take a lot after your dad, right down to his size, Gray said.

 _What's that supposed to mean?_ Nico asked, who looked annoyed.

 _You didn't know? When your dad was about your age, he was THE shortest male among us. I think he was around your height,_ Gray said as he placed his hand a little above Nico's head.

 _I-It can't be,_ Nico said as her face paled and her spirit felt like it was going leave her body.

 _Well, Hiro never really care about how he looks. He would usually make up for his height with sheer ambition and willpower. He was the type of person who would charge head first into an enemy stronghold and raise hell. He even had this bad habit of calling Lady Kurogane an 'old lady', which got him thrown out the leader's headquarters every time that happened although I think Hiro meant his words out of respect to our leader,_ Shirou said with a chuckle as he remembers the past.

 _I'm surprised that he was able to get away with that so lightly,_ Umi said.

 _No, I mean she literally threw him out of the building…through the window,_ Shirou said.

 _Wait just a minute. I definitely remember my dad being at least as tall as Shirou,_ Nico said as she pointed to her mentor.

 _That's because he is what you would call a late bloomer,_ Gray said, scratching his chin.

 _What does that mean?_ Maki said.

 _I remember when Hiro was in his twenties that he had an astonishing growth spurt. Overnight, he actually grew two whole feet_ , Gray said, holding two fingers.

 _TWO WHOLE FEET?!_ Nico shouted while holding her head with both hands.

 _You can imagine how surprised Hiro was to the change although it was more of a shock to his friends,_ Gray said.

 _So let me get this straight. Are you saying that I still have a chance to grow,_ Nico asked with a serious tone.

 _If you are anything like your dad, it's possible_ , Gray said.

After hearing Gray's words, Nico went down on her knees with tears running down her cheeks, to the concern of her group.

 _Nico, What's the matter?_ Shirou asked.

 _I thought…. I thought that I was going stay like this for the rest of my life. Now I know that there is still have a chance for Nico-ni to reach new heights and beyond. I'm so happy,_ Nico said as she wipes her tears, choking on her words.

 _Hey, is it really ok to get her hopes up?_ Maki whispered to Shirou as she looked at the petite girl, who was now jumping around for joy.

 _Well, Nico has been known to surprise us in more ways than one, just like her dad,_ Shirou said.

 _I guess,_ Maki said, looking frustrated.

 _Anyway, I think we talked enough for one day. I still have things to do and I also have to take the Saru back to the base for punishment,_ Gray said, referring to the still unconscious group.

 _We also have get going before night comes,_ Shirou said, noticing the position of the sun.

 _There is an inn up ahead where a friend of mine works at. You can stay there tonight,_ so Gray said.

 _Thanks, but first we have to deal this road block,_ Shirou said as he pointed at the massive log.

 _Then allow me,_ Gray said as he walked to the roadblock and reached for his axe behind. As he raised the weapon in the air,

Tomahawk Crunch

Gray brought down the axe with blinding speed, splitting the log completely in half, creating a gap big enough a path for the carriage, stunning the girls and impressing Shirou.

 _Shirou, let's meet back at Ookami village someday, along with our friends,_ Gray said as he waved to the Nico and the others.

 _I look forward to it,_ Shirou said as the group get back on the carriage.

* * *

 _Now, how are we going to do this_? Maki said.

The group settled into the only available room in the inn, which was a two-bedroom suite that was able to house all four of them.

 _Well, you know that I don't really need a bed, so why don't you three decide how you want to do this,_ Shirou said.

 _Then I will use a sleeping bag on the floor,_ Umi said, raising a hand.

 _While I appreciate the thought, I think there may be a better way,_ Nico said.

Without warning, Maki went to one side of the beds and push it next to the other bed.

 _From the looks of it, there should be enough room for all three of us now,_ Maki said.

 _Then, I guess that's settled unless Umi has any objectives to this,_ Shirou said.

 _It's fine. I don't mind,_ Umi said with a smile.

 _Can we go eat now? I'm starving,_ Nico said with annoyed look.

* * *

Later that evening after the group finished dinner, the girls took the chance to use the inn's bathhouse after an exhausting and hot day. At the moment, they were the only ones in the women's bath. After washing their bodies, they head to the open-air onsen.

 _Wowwww. It's so big!_ Nico said as she was running outside barefoot, wearing nothing but a white towel, and beholding the vast pool of hot water and the night sky with wide eyes.

 _Nico-chan, it's dangerous to run in here. Ma, I have to admit that the view is beautiful,_ Maki said, looking at the clear skies full with stars.

As Nico moves around the onsen, she looked behind her.

 _Umi, Hurry up already!_ Nico said as she waved her hand at the entrance.

From the side of the entrance was Umi slowly peeking her head before shyly moving a few feet from the entrance while clutching the towel wrapped around her body. All three of them wrapped their hair with a towel.

 _Maybe I should stay inside until after the two of you are done enjoying the onsen,_ Umi said nervously.

 _Oh, Come on! This is a rare chance for the three of us to get a place like this all to ourselves,_ Nico said as she ran and pushes the Inu forward.

 _W-Wait Nico!_ Umi said as she resisted the Ookami's advances.

 _If you're not going to come with us willingly then…._ Nico said, fading her words as she went behind the Inu.

With one swift movement, Nico forcedly grabbed and striped Umi of her towel.

 _KYYYAAAH!_ Umi screamed as she instinctually covered her exposed chest with her hands and wrapped her tail between her legs.

 _Seriously, Umi you should really be more confident of your body. I mean, look at those toned arm muscles, that smooth, porcelain skin, and that budding chest,_ Nico said while looking up and down at the Inu's bare figure before looking at herself, grunting out of irritation.

 _Now that you mentioned it, I don't see any excess body fat on you. Also, how do you keep your skin so light if you train yourself constantly?_ Maki said as she glanced at the archer's figure.

As Umi receives compliments and stares from both girls, her cheeks gradually blushes until her face was red.

 _N-N-Nico, give that back right now,_ Umi said she rushes to snatch the towel from the Ookami, turning into a cat and mouse game as Nico keep herself out of the Inu's reach.

Unfortunately, Nico realized too late when she finds herself on the edge of the onsen, with Umi grabbing her body to keep her from escaping.

Nico loses her footing and the two fall into the onsen.

 _Great, my hair's a mess,_ Nico said as she and Umi recover from their skirmish by wringing the water out of their hair.

 _You got what you deserve, Nico-chan,_ Maki said with a patronizing smirk.

 _Hey Maki-chan,_ Nico said teasingly as she reaches for a wooden bucket nearby without alerting the Hyou.

 _What is it?_ Maki said with a scowl on her face.

Before Maki react, Nico splashed the Hyou with water that she collected with the bucket, soaking Maki's face and body.

 _Now, we're all the same, Nico said._

Maki gradually opened her lavender eyes, showing angry face at the Ookami, which made Nico flinched.

 _.CHAN,_ Maki said slowly as she walked to the onsen with her slanted, but flaring eyes focused on Nico. _Prepare yourself._

Maki then pounces on Nico, and presided to dunk the petite girl under the steaming water.

Thus began a water 'fight' between the two, with Umi in the crossfire.

* * *

 _Seriously, Nico said that she wants to be taken seriously, but she still acts like such a child,_ Umi said as she was walking and drying her hair with a towel at the same time. Umi decided to leave the bath early, leaving the other girls with their shenanigans, and walk around the inn before going back to their room. As she reaches the main lobby, she heard someone talking.

 _So what can you tell me about the Southern Kingdom?_ Shirou said to the clerk sitting at lobby desk while leaning on the counter. The clerk was a brown-haired Ookami with yellow eyes, sporting a professional look, with a buttoned white shirt and black pants.

 _Shirou, what are you doing?_ Umi said as she walked to the two Ookami.

 _Oh, Hey Umi. I was just getting some information about where we are going to, Shirou_ said.

Information? Umi said tilting her head slightly.

 _You see, Umi, an inn is not only a place for people to rest. It is also a way for travelers to talk about events happening from where they went,_ Shirou explained.

 _I see,_ Umi said in agreement.

 _Like I was asking my dear friend here, have you heard of anything happening around this place or at the Southern Kingdom,_ Shirou asked.

 _The Southern Kingdom? Hmmmm. Let me see,_ the clerk closed his eyes to think, before speaking.

 _Well, I heard that the annual sweets festival this year is being hosted over there,_ the clerk said.

 _Oh yeah, I heard about it from someone who is also going,_ Shirou said as he nodded his head.

 _Yeah, but people are having a hard time getting there due to the fog_ , the clerk said.

 _Fog?_ Shirou asked with a confused look.

 _You should know that there is a mountainous path that connects the border of the Tori territory to the Southern Kingdom through the main road?_ The clerk said.

Both Shirou and Umi in response.

 _Well, there is usually a layer of fog that covers the area at this time of the season, but the fog this year is much heavier than before. The fog is so thick that people are having trouble seeing the road. I heard instances where people got lost in the mountains and even nearly fell off the main road. Because of that, there have been travelers coming back down the mountain that either turn around or wait until the fog clears,_ the clerk explained.

 _So that's why the rooms are nearly full. I wonder if there is something my group can do about this because we need to head to the Southern Kingdom as soon as possible,_ Shirou said while crossing his arms.

 _Oh, you shouldn't have any problems,_ the clerk said.

 _Why is that?_ Shirou said.

 _I saw the birds you group came with and I can tell you that they should be able to weather the fog. After all, those birds were originally breed by the Tori tribe for traveling the mountain regions, regardless of the weather,_ the clerk said.

 _I see,_ Shirou said, nodding his head.

 _Also, I assume that Shirou-san brought Normal Item # 20 with you?_ the clerk said.

 _Of course I did,_ Shirou said with a smirk.

 _What is that?_ Umi asked.

 _That is called we Ookami called the all-purpose goggles, which would allow someone to see even the most murky conditions,_ the clerk said.

 _I got a spare you can use, so don't worry about it_ , Shirou said.

 _Thanks Shirou,_ Umi said with a small smile.

 _So, is there anything else we need to know?_ Shirou said.

 _Well, I did hear an odd rumor from the people who came back down the mountain, although I don't know whether or not it is true,_ the clerk said with a serious tone, which is noticed by Umi and Shirou.

 _I hope you don't mind telling us?_ Shirou said, nudging the clerk.

The clerk nodded, looked around them before gesturing the two to come closer. Shirou and Umi lean in to where the clerk whispered something into their ears. As the clerk finished his words, Umi's eyes widen with angst.

 _WHAT DID YOU SAY?! TELL ME! IS IT TRUE?_ Umi suddenly shouted as she grabbed the shirt of the Ookami with both hands, pulling clerk close to her face.

 _Umi! Stop,_ Shirou said as he struggle to remove the Inu off the clerk.

 _Like I said, this is just a rumor that I heard from others,_ the clerk said who was coughing due to being grabbed suddenly.

 _I'm sorry about that. Anyway, thanks for the heads up. Now please excuse us,_ Shirou said before taking the Inu away from the counter. After reaching the empty hallways, Shirou released Umi from his grip.

 _Why did you do that?_ Umi said with an anxious look.

 _I understand your concerns, but he said it himself that it was a rumor, so we mustn't jump to conclusions,_ Shirou said in a soft voice.

Umi look down with weariness, earning a gentle pat on the head from Shirou.

 _We should wait until we actually get there to find out the truth of what is happening,_ Shirou said.

 _I understand,_ Umi said with a nervous smile.

 _Also, would you mind keeping this from Maki and Nico. Our main focus tomorrow is to travel to the Southern Kingdom through the fog and the last thing I wanted is to distract them with baseless rumors,_ Shirou said, to which Umi nodded in response.

The two went to their room to find Maki and Nico in their sleepwear on the bed.

 _Hey, where did you guys go?_ Nico asked, who was sitting next to Maki.

 _We were just walking around, waiting for you two to return from the bath house,_ Shirou said as the girls prepare for bed.

The group turn in for the night, which went by without problems.

* * *

 ** _How in the world did this happen?_**

This was one of many thoughts that ran through Nico's mind as she groggily woke up in the morning,

She finds herself in the middle of the bed, with Maki on her right side and Umi on her left, both with their heads lying on her chest.

 ** _So heavy._**

Nico could feel an uncomfortable weight on her body as the two girls were hugging her sides tightly, making faint, but warm breathes that pervaded her skin.

 ** _So hot._**

The already warm temperature in the room does not seem to help her in this situation.

 ** _I can't take this anymore._**

As she slowly move her head to look around, Nico noticed that Shirou is not in the room. He must have woke earlier than her.

Finally, gathering enough energy to get up, it took a few minutes for Nico to pry herself from the girls without waking them up.

Luckily, her petite figure allowed her to slip away easily, not that she can be proud of that.

As she stands near the edge of the bed, Nico turns around to see the two girls slowly moving, eventually cuddling one another in their sleep, which Nico thought was cute, seeing this side of the normally reserved duo.

 ** _They really are princesses, aren't they?_**

Nico walked silently over to her bag to get a hand-held camera and took a flashless picture of this moment so she could tease them later.

As soon as Maki and Umi woke up, the group ready the carriage and continue along their journey.

* * *

 _I really can't see anything,_ Nico said as she squint her eyes, trying to find the main road.

The group arrived at the border of Tori territory, where they could barely see the mountain due to the thick, white fog floating in the air.

 _Are you sure we are going to be ok?_ Maki said as she look at her mentor.

 _It's times like this that being prepared comes in handy,_ Shirou said with a confident smile as each person takes a pair of goggles from their bag except for Umi. Shirou handed a spare goggles to Nico who told her to give to Umi behind her.

Nico held out the goggle in front of the Inu, but notices Umi was in a stupor and ignoring her.

 _Umi!_ Nico shouted.

 _Huh! W-What is it?_ the Inu said as she snapped from her daze.

 _What's the matter? You seem distracted today,_ Nico said with concern.

 _Oh, it's nothing. I was just thinking about something_ , Umi said as she takes the goggles from Nico.

 _Well, you better get your head set for where we're going,_ Nico said as she pointed at the mountain hidden in the fog.

 _Understood,_ Umi said with a sharp nod.

Although that was easier said than done as Umi keeps remembering what the clerk said last night.

 _"I heard that there is a strange epidemic going around in the kingdom. Some say that even the princess has fallen ill"_

 ** _Kotori, please wait for me,_** Umi thought as the group began their ascension into the mountainous terrain.

* * *

 **Thank you everyone for the feedback and please continue to do so.**

 **Interesting to note: 2016 is the Year of the Monkey in the Chinese Zodiac, so this chapter is an interesting start for the New Year.**

 **Stay tuned for the next update.**


	9. Chapter 9: Crisis and Revelations

**The new semester took more of my time than I thought, so I didn't get the chance to update as much as I wanted.**

 **Even during my spring break, I still have projects and assignments to work on. Nevertheless, I intend to move the story forward.**

 **Also, I know it's a bit late, but I want to wish an awesome Happy Birthday to Sonada Umi, the goddess of the sea.**

 **Here is the next chapter.**

 **I do not own Love Live.**

* * *

Traveling on the mountains towards the Southern Kingdom was, for the most part, uneventful for the Nico and her group. They were able to navigate the roads through the fog with the use of the all-purpose goggles. Eventually, the road they were on transits into a forested region, where they arrived at the gate entrance to the Southern Kingdom, which was surrounded by a massive wall made of rock. It was there that they encountered a problem.

 _What do mean we can't come in,_ Nico said in a loud voice.

 _We have orders to keep people from entering the kingdom,_ one of the two guards in front of the gate said.

 _But we need to see princess right away! This is an emergency!_ Umi said.

 _It's too bad, but the princess is not seeing anyone as of now,_ the other guard said.

After a few minutes, the group decided to leave the area as they were getting nowhere with the guards. They moved the carriage into the forest surrounding the kingdom, a few meters away from the gate where the guards couldn't see them.

 _I can't believe this is happening,_ Umi said with a frustrated tone.

 _It must be very serious if they're not letting anyone in or out of the kingdom_ , Shirou said with his eyes closed.

 _There has to be another way to get to where princess is at,_ Maki said.

Suddenly Nico perked up as she thought of something.

 _Hey Umi, You said that you stayed in the palace when you were younger right?_ Nico said.

 _Yes, I did. Why do you ask?_ Umi said.

 _Do you know of any secret hidden doors that would lead to the inside of the palace,_ Nico said.

Umi gave a moment to think before responding.

 _As I recall, I do remember some of the hidden paths, but I don't know if they can still be used,_ Umi said.

 _For now, that may be our only option_ , Maki said.

 _But we should be careful since the place may be heavily guarded_ , Shirou said. Nico and the other girls nodded in response.

* * *

In a particular room filled with items and silence, there was nothing out of place. Until there was movement coming from behind a brown bookcase against the far wall as it seemingly moves to one side and exposes an opening. From the opening, the group swiftly, but quietly emerged, checking their surroundings for people.

As they secure the room, Shirou slowly opened the door on the opposite side of the bookcase and took a small peek outside before leading the group into the long hallway. The walls of the hall interior were brightly yellow and decorated with various large paintings. They saw multiple doors, presuming other rooms in the palace. The group stealthily move through the hallways.

 _This is weird,_ Umi said.

 _What is it?_ Maki said.

 _We have not encountered a single person in this place and I don't hear any voices either,_ Shirou said, who was listening for sounds.

 _Seriously, this place is huge. How are we going find anything in here?_ Nico said in a whisper.

 _Who's there?!_

A high pitched shrill coming from the other end of the hallway caught the attention of the group, who ready themselves for a confrontation. As the group face the person, they saw a woman with ash-gray hair and amble eyes staring back at them. She was wearing a gray and white long dress with long sleeves.

 _Kotori…_ Umi said in a soft voice.

 _Eh?!_ Maki, Nico, and Shirou were surprised that the person they just met was Umi's friend and the person they were looking for.

 _Umi..chan…_ the latter spoke softly before opening her mouth again, her eyes wet as tears began to form.

 _UMI-CHANNN!_ The Tori screamed as she dashed across the hallway, nearly crashing into the Inu, embracing her in a tight hug.

 _Kotori,_ Umi said softly as she hugged back.

 _It really is you! What are you doing here? Did something happen at Ame Village?_ Kotori said worryingly as they meet close eye contact.

 _That's what I wanted to asked you. I heard that you have fallen ill and I came as soon as I could,_ Umi said.

 _Umi-chan,_ Kotori gave a small smile. _I'm fine but….._

The Tori then notices the others.

 _Umi-chan. Who are these people?_ Kotori asked anxiously.

The Inu introduced the group to the princess and told her about the events that happened over the last few days as well as Nico's dad.

 _I see. So you must be Nico-chan. It's so nice to finally meet you. I'm so sorry for what about your dad,_ Kotori said.

 _It's fine,_ Nico said as she tried to force a smile, which did not go unnoticed by the others.

Shirou reached into his bag to retrieve the letter and gave it to the princess. Kotori looked through the contents of the letter and a relieved sigh.

 _I guess Honoka hasn't changed at all as well. I haven't heard from her in a long time,_ Kotori said as she puts the letter in her sleeve.

Kotori, can you please tell what is happening in the Southern Kingdom? Umi said.

Kotori's eyes droop downward, a sadness is felt among the group, before she ask them to come with her to a main hall. As they were following, Nico, Maki, and Shirou noticed a pair of tiny light ash-brown colored wings on the Tori's back that was almost covered by her long hair.

They arrived at a wide throne room, where there were two chairs placed in at the end of the room. As the group locked themselves in the room to keep others from entering, Kotori started speaking.

 _The thing is ….._

* * *

 _The queen is dying?!_ Umi said.

Kotori nodded with a sad look as she told about the incident.

About five weeks ago, there were growing reports around the town of people becoming sick. They become lethargic to the point of unable to move. Some of them died a slow death. The queen, Kotori's mom, ordered all the doctors in the kingdom to help with the epidemic, but none of them were able to find the cause for the outbreak. Due to fear of the epidemic, the sick were isolated from the general population and the gates of the kingdom were closed off to outsiders as they were vulnerable. Then, just last week, the queen showed same symptoms and eventually became bed ridden. Because of that, Kotori took over the duties of her mother, but even then, tensions in the kingdom was high. To make things worse, the fog around the kingdom was thicker this year, which made it hard for them to send an expedient force to get help.

 _I already lost Oto-san, I don't know what I am going to do if something happen to Oka-san,_ Kotori said who was choking from her words.

Nico felt a slight pain in her heart after hearing about Kotori's situation. It reminded Nico of her own sorrows from losing someone dear to her.

 _Excuse me, princess,_ Nico said.

Please. Call me Kotori, Nico-chan, Kotori said with a smile.

 _If you are fine with that. So the doctors in the kingdom still haven't found the cause for the queen's illness, is that right?_

 _That's correct,_ Kotori said.

 _Then, would it be ok if someone outside the kingdom take a look at the queen's condition,_ Nico said.

 _What do you mean?_ Kotori said.

 _It just so happens that we have our very own doctor with us,_ Nico said as she presented the Hyou with excitement in her tone. _Not only is Maki-chan here the youngest doctor in her tribe, but she is also a great doctor recognized by her community._

 _Really?!_ Kotori said with a shocked look.

 _It's not that big of a deal,_ Maki said with a blush on her cheeks.

At that point, Shirou gave a swift chop to Nico's head, who flinched from the hit.

 _Hey! What was that for?_ Nico screamed as she rubbed her head.

 _Nico, what did I tell you about getting involved with affairs of other tribes_ , Shirou said.

 _Well, Maki-chan is a Hyou, so our rules wouldn't really apply to her,_ Nico said.

Shirou opened his mouth to say something, but then closed as he was thinking.

 _I guess that's a good point, but Maki is under our care, so we can't just…._

 _Shirou, please let me help out,_ Maki said.

 _Maki?_ Umi said.

 _If the situation is as dire as the princess said it is, then time is of the essential if we are going to save the queen. I don't know if I am going to be of help, but it's better than doing nothing,_ Maki said with determination.

 _Would you really help?_ Kotori asked.

 _Of course, you are a friend of our friend, Umi, so that makes us your friends,_ Nico said.

 _That's not how you say it, Nico-chan,_ Maki said.

 _Hey, I'm just making my case,_ Nico said.

 _But she does has a point,_ Maki continued.

Shirou took a moment to look at the girls, whose eyes were serious, before sighing.

 _All right, but we should have the princess watch your work to make sure that there is no foul play. We need to cover our bases after all,_ Shirou said as he crossed his arms.

* * *

The princess asked the group to follow her as she leads them to a large door.

 _Oka-san is resting in her bedroom right now,_ Kotori said as she places one hand on the door.

 _You three should stay outside while the Kotori and I go into the queen's room,_ Maki said.

 _You got it,_ Shirou said. Nico and Umi nodded as Kotori and Maki enter the room.

* * *

Inside the dimly lighted room, Maki and Kotori approached the bed where the queen was laying.

The queen was unconscious with her wings tuck over her shoulders and most of her body was covered with a dull green blanket. There seems to be a wire connected to her arm, with the other end hooked to a machine that was monitoring her slow and irregular heartbeat.

Setting her bag down on the floor, Maki took out several items from the bag and placed them on the table next to the monitor before going to the side of the bed.

After getting the ok from the princess, Maki preceded to check the queen's vital signs.

Maki touches the queen's left arm and hand, making note of the cold and very pale skin and a soft pulse.

With the stethoscope in her ears, Maki move the blanket and unbuttoned part of the queen's clothing that was covering the queen's chest area and placed the resonator where her heart was. Even when listening directly to the heart, the queen's heartbeat as well her breathing was very slow and weak.

There was no reaction from the queen as Maki was touching her body. If it wasn't for the signs of life, Maki was sure she couldn't have tell if the queen was alive or dead.

 ** _I can't believe that her condition would get this bad in only a week,_** Maki thought. **_I have not seen such a condition like this since…_**

Maki's pupils widened before examining at the queen's body through another method.

Scan

Maki's eyes began to glow a bright purple as she saw the aura flowing in the queen. It was then that she notices the aura circulating through and around the heart was much slower than than the rest of the body.

 _Do you mind if I take a blood sample?_ Maki said as she took out a small syringe and vial.

With reluctance, Kotori nodded her head.

After finding a vein with her hands, Maki swiftly sticks the needle near the queen's left wrist and slowly pull on the plunger, blood filling the syringe.

After gently removing the syringe and stopping the bleeding, Maki applied a drop of the blood onto a small glass slide, which is then put under a mini microscope that Maki brought with her for the trip.

Maki flips a switch on the device, where a light is seen coming the base of the microscope. Maki looked into the microscope and adjusted the lens. After carefully examining the sample for any abnormalities, her eyes widens.

 _T-This is….._

* * *

 _Are you sure Maki can help save the queen?_ Umi said, with her back against the wall.

 _Well, Maki may be young, rude, and sometimes awkward when it comes to talking to others….._

 _Nico,_ Umi deadpanned.

 _But her skills as a doctor are the real deal. I know that I would be in good hands if she was the one treating me or my family,_ Nico said, getting a nod of agreement from Shirou.

A bit of silence occurred before Nico continued speaking.

 _Hey, Umi there is something that I have been meaning to ask_ , Nico said.

 _Sure, what is it?_ Umi said.

 _What was Kotori's dad like?_ Nico asked.

Umi took a pause before opening her mouth.

 _The king was a firm, but gentle man. When I was staying at the palace as a child, he treated me like his own daughter. I have great admiration and respect for the man,_ Umi said with a warm smile.

 _So how did he died?_ Nico asked.

 _I was told that he died due to an illness. The king always had a sick body when he was young. I was there when they held the funeral two years ago,_ Umi said as she remember it with sad eyes.

 _I'm guessing that the princess was close to her father,_ Shirou said.

 _Hai, those two shared a close bond with one another, which made it very hard for Kotori to accept his death, Umi_ said.

Just then, the door open suddenly, startling the three.

 _I know what is making the queen sick_ , Maki said as she and Kotori urgently came out of the room, with Kotori gently closing the door behind.

 _You did?!_ Umi said.

 _Here, take a look at this,_ Maki said as she presented a clear vial with a red liquid in it.

What exactly are we looking at? Nico asked as the three moved closer to the Hyou.

 _This is the blood sample that I got from the queen. Now watch what happens,_ Maki said as she took out a small flashlight and shined a little light on the vial.

Upon closer look, Shirou, Umi, and Nico saw what looked like an enormous amount of metallic looking flakes floating in the blood, reflecting the light.

 _What is that?_ Umi said as she squinted her eyes.

 _This. is the toxin that is made by plant called the Anemone Heart_ , Maki said.

 _Anemone Heart?_ Shirou said.

Maki nodded as she moves to a nearby table, putting the vial aside and setting down a book. The book was a gift given to her by Shadow during her time with the Ookami. He gave Maki several references about medicinal plants while training with her.

Maki opened the book to a particular section and pointed at a picture of a flower with five light blue petals surrounded with vine-like leaves.

 _The anemone heart is an aquatic flower that is used as decor, but it can produce a deadly toxin when consumed by humans,_ Maki said.

 _How deadly?_ Shirou asked with a serious look.

 _Every part of the plant contains the toxin although it's normally harmless in small amounts, but the toxin can kill a person if enough of it gets into the body. Also, its effects are undetectable and not obvious, so by the time the person realized they were poisoned, they would be in a critical state. The toxin would bind itself to the heart tissue and build up around the heart, preventing it from contracting and pumping blood to the body until…_

 _Until what?_ Shirou said.

 _Until the heart stops beating,_ Maki said.

 _I-It can't be,_ Kotori said, who became limp as she almost fainted, prompting Umi to support the Tori.

 _Is there a way to remove the poison in the body,_ Umi said, looking at the Hyou.

 _According to this book, the normal procedure to treat the person is to filter the blood of the toxin using dialysis._

 _However, the queen's severe condition means that a large amount of the toxin is circulating in her blood. Not only that, but Kotori said that they don't have the equipment needed to perform a dialysis, so we may need to perform an infusion,_ Maki explained.

 _Infusion?_ Nico said.

 _A procedure that can remove the toxin directly from the heart, But there're a problem,_ Maki said.

 _What is it?_ Shirou said.

Maki flips through the book until she found the page she was looking for, showing a picture of a white flower with yellow spots.

 _The solution needed for the infusion require certain plant ingredients, and luckily I brought most of them with me for the trip, but I am missing a vital ingredient called the Moonstone Drop,_ Maki said.

 _Then let's go get it,_ Nico said.

Maki shook her head. _Who knows how long it would take to find it and I can tell that the queen's condition is getting worse._

Shirou looks at the contents of the book.

It says here that the Moonstone Drop grows in forests near mountainous areas. Last time I checked, there is a forest that is not too far from the Southern Kingdom that we passed by on our way here, Shirou said.

 _That's right. Me and Shirou can look for the Moonstone drop while Maki-chan prepare the other ingredients,_ Nico said as she took the book from the Hyou, getting a good look at the flower.

 _But the forest around here is so huge. Will you be able to find it in time_? Kotori said.

 _I will have you know that this is an errand that I do pretty much every day, whatever I want to or not,_ Nico said as she remember the countless requests that Shadow made for her to find a plant within the vast forest in the Ookami village.

 _I also have experience in this,_ Shirou said as he chuckled lightly.

 _If you think you guys can find it, then I will start the process,_ Maki said.

 _Leave to us, Maki-chan. We will get the flower in no time,_ Nico said.

 _Then, I will help you set up, Maki-chan,_ Kotori said.

 _Thanks,_ Maki said with an embarrassed smile.

Kotori and Maki walked to another part of the hallway to discuss the preparations while Umi, who remain silent when the others were talking, stayed in place.

 _Let me come too,_ Umi said at the two Ookami.

 _No, you need to stay here_ , Shirou said

 _Shirou's right,_ Nico said.

 _But…_ Umi tried to say something when Nico intermediately grabbed the Inu's shoulder.

 _Umi, Listen to me very carefully. Maki-chan is the only one who can help the queen right now and Kotori needs someone to be there for her with everything that have been going around here. You're the only one I can trust to do this,_ Nico said. Umi stared at the Nico's red eyes filled with resolve.

 _Besides, with this epidemic going on, the Southern Kingdom would be vulnerable to enemy attacks. I remember you telling us that there are ongoing conflicts between the kingdoms of the Tori tribe. If the three of us go to look for the flower, who will protect the princess and Maki?_ Shirou explained.

 _I understand, I will guard them with my life,_ Umi said with a serious tone.

 _As expected from my cousin,_ Nico said with a grin, slapping Umi back hard, making the Inu cough.

 _And you won't have to do it alone either_ , Shirou said as he lightly bit the section between the thumb and index finger of the hand and placed the palm on the ground.

Summon

Soon after, a pack of dogs that Nico and Umi were familiar with appeared.

As Shirou gestures to his companions, all but one made their way to the hallway.

A big, husky dog with pointed ears, dark-blue and gray fur as well as a red bandanna around its neck approaches the three.

 _This is Bushiro. He will provide support and let us know if anything happens while we are getting that flower,_ Shirou said before he and Nico set out with the dogs to the outside the palace without being detected.

Umi took a moment to kneel to where her eyes align with the dog's.

 _Let us work together,_ Umi said to the dog.

Bushiro respond with deepening bark.

* * *

While Nico and Shirou were out looking for the flower, Maki prepare the solution with the help from Kotori and Umi outside the bedroom.

 _Still, I find it strange that there is no one beside in the palace, considering how serious the queen's condition, you would think that there would be people looking after her constantly,_ Maki said.

 _The staff that usually works and doctors were asked to keep out of palace due to the risk of the epidemic_ , Kotori said.

 _Whose idea was that?_ Umi said.

 _I believed that it was Chancellor Roman that made the suggestion,_ Kotori said as she further explained.

As the queen's condition became worse, Chancellor Roman, a respectable advisor to the queen, was appointed by the governing council to handle the daily matters alongside the princess.

* * *

About an hour into preparation. The three heard someone shouting.

 _Hey! Maki-chan, Umi, Kotori!_

They look to who was calling for them and saw Nico, Shirou, and some of the dogs running towards them, both of them carrying wooden buckets in each hand.

 _Keep it down! Do you want people to know that we're here?_ Maki said with a grumpy face.

 _Don't be such as a sour puss. Look! It took longer than we thought, but we found a boatload of them in an open field,_ Nico said as she showed the Hyou the fruits of their labor while catching her breathing. Each bucket were filled to the brink with the moonstone drop flowers.

 _Will this be enough to make what you need_ , Shirou asked as both Ookami placed the buckets on the floor.

Maki inspected the contents of the buckets and nodded.

 _This is more than enough to treat the queen. Good job you two_ , Maki said with a smile as she took the buckets.

 _It's amazing that you two were able to find in such a short time,_ Kotori said.

 _Well, we did have a lot of practice before coming here. Actually, it took us around 30 minutes for searching the forest, finding it, and bringing it back_ , Nico said with confidence.

 _So why didn't you come back sooner?_ Umi said as only an hour passed after both Ookami went to search for the plant.

 _That is something we can talk about later. Right now, we should get started,_ Shirou said.

As the group sets up the room for the operation and the needed materials, Maki went to the corner of the hallways to prepare herself mentally for the infusion. She looked at hands, clenching and relaxing her muscles.

 _Are you alright?_

Maki turn to see Nico walking to her, looking at the Hyou with concern.

 _I'm alright. I'm just a nervous about doing this infusion_ , Maki said as she attempt to keep a calm demeanor although it didn't fool Nico.

 _Haven't you perform operations before?_ Nico said.

 _I have, but this is my first operation by myself with aura. Not only that, there is so much at stake in treating a queen of a kingdom and I can't afford to be careless,_ Maki said.

Nico notices the worried face on the Hyou.

 _Maki-chan, hold out your hands,_ Nico said.

 _Ok, but wh-_

Before Maki could talk back as she did Nico what asked of her, the Ookami grasps each of the younger girl's hands with her own, fingers interlaced.

Maki felt a bit of warmth radiating from Nico's hands that seemingly transferred to her own.

 _There, this way, Nico-Ni can back you up whenever you need help_ , Nico said with a smile.

 _T-That's not necessary,_ Maki said with an embarrassed look as she retraces her hand quickly.

 _It looks like you two are having a good time,_ Shirou said as he, Umi, and Kotori walked to the two.

 _Hey! I was giving Maki-chan a little support,_ Nico said with a pout.

 _Well then, I should do the same,_ Shirou said as she grabbed one of Maki's hand, which surprised the Hyou.

 _I also want to help,_ Umi said, who took the other hand. Both of them transfer some of their aura to Maki.

 _Me too,_ Kotori said as she hug the Hyou from the back.

 _Everyone, Thank you,_ Maki said with a small smile as she felt warmth in her heart.

* * *

Moments later, it was time for the infusion.

 _Shirou, Nico-chan, guard this room so that no one can enter the room. The less people coming in and out of the room, the less chance of bringing contaminants from outside during the operation,_ Maki said.

 _Ok, Maki-chan,_ Nico said.

 _Good luck Maki,_ Shirou said.

After Umi, Kotori, and Maki enter the room, and slowed closed the door, a locking sound was heard from the inside.

 _It's all up to Maki now,_ Shirou said with his eyes closed.

 _I'm not worried. She'll do just fine,_ Nico said, putting hands on the back of her head.

Suddenly, both Shirou and Nico's ears perk up at sounds coming from outside of the palace entrance.

 _What's with all the yelling? Are they having a party outside or something? Nico_ said.

Then they heard weapons clashing and screams, the sounds growing louder.

 _That can't be good_ , Nico said.

 _Bushiro, guard the door and keep out of sight_ , Shirou instructed the dog while the rest of the dogs followed Shirou and Nico as they ran to the source of the commotion.

* * *

When the group reached outside, they saw people cladded in white armor, which they assume were guards of the Southern Kingdom, scattered outside the palace.

From a distance, a massive group with black wings wearing red and black armor were the sky, flying in their direction.

 _What is going here?_ Nico said as she saw the white guards on the ground and in the air, intercepting the opposite force.

 _It's an enemy attack,_ Shirou said with a serious look.

 _Who are you two?_ One of the Tori in white approaches the two, looking at them suspiously as they just came out from inside the palace. He was tall with a well-built figure, and a wing-crested helmet on his head.

 _We're friends with the princess,_ Nico said.

 _And we are here to help out_ , Shirou said.

 _And we makes you…_ Before the Tori could finished, Shirou ran up to him, punching a enemy that was attack from behind.

 _We can talk about this later, but we need to focus on these guys first. Who are you and what are they?_ Shirou said as he looked at the person he struck.

 _I'm Cobalt, Captain of the Royal guards and Commander of the Army._ _These bastards are 'Warhawks', a military faction from the Western Kingdom with the desire of uniting the Tori tribe through conquest. They picked the worst time to invade,_ commander said with a ragged voice.

 _Then, let's busts some wings,_ Nico said as he walk to towards the action.

 _Normally, I don't want to get involved in fights among the tribes, but even I can make an exception although this is going to be a headache for me after this,_ Shirou said.

The commander stood there, whether or not to trust the two strangers although it didn't take long as he looked at their eyes as they face the encroaching enemy.

With that, Shirou and Nico throw themselves in a clash between two kingdoms.

* * *

[Meanwhile in the Queen's Bedroom]

 _All right, Let's begin the operation,_ Maki said as she covered her nose and mouth with a white cloth, Kotori and Umi doing the same thing.

 _So, what exactly are you trying to do?_ Umi said as they undone the queen's clothing where her right side of her chest were exposed.

 _Just watch,_ Maki said as she held out both of her hands, which begin to emit a blue light that can be seen by Umi and Kotori. Maki proceeded to dip her hands into one of the buckets filled with the solution she made. As she lifted her hand, the liquid was clinging to her hands, stunning the two.

Maki carefully placed her hands on the exposed skin of the queen where the heart is supposedly located and began to massage the area, where the hands and liquid seemingly penetrated the skin into the body. Kotori and Umi stood there quietly as they heard slushing noises, trying not to interrupt the Hyou's work.

After a few seconds of hand movements, Maki slowly retracted her hands from the queen. Like a syringe, when the liquid exit the body, a black fluid mass also came out.

 _Umi! Bucket!_ Maki shouted at the Inu.

 _H-Hai!_ Umi said as she placed an empty bucket next to the Hyou, which Maki subsequent dump the contaminated solution into. When Maki pulled hands from the bucket, the liquid with the toxin stayed in there.

 _It's a start, but there is still more to do. Let's continue,_ Maki said she started to repeat the same process.

* * *

[Outside the Palace]

In over an hour after Nico and Shirou entered the fight, the battle has become a stalemate between the two forces. While the Ookami were able to take out the enemies as they hovered near their attack range or landed on the ground, Neither Nico or Shirou are able to strike at the forces in the air, which were further protected by the thick fog, making it hard to attack them. On top of that, enforcements of the enemy keep coming across the sky with every successful counterattack on their part.

 _There doesn't seem to be any end to this,_ Nico said.

 _Nico, find Umi and tell her to come outside. I'll stay here and deal with them,_ Shirou said.

 _You got it,_ Nico said as she ran back inside the palace.

* * *

 _It's done,_ Maki said as she slowly slid down to her knees, breathing slowly, but heavily with sweat running down her forehead. She was leaning against the bed where she performed the operation for two straight hours.

 _You did great Maki,_ Umi said with smile as she gave a towel to Maki which the Hyou gratefully accepted.

 _Thanks. Kotori, how is she?_ Maki asked as she wipes the solution off her hands and the sweat off her face.

Kotori was standing on the other side of the bed next to her mother, whose skin seem to have regained some color and her breathing was more visible.

She is a whole lot better than before, Kotori said with a relieved look as she gently held her mother's hand with both of her own.

I think I got most of the poison out of her system. There may be traces left, but for now her life is not in danger.

Thank goodness, Kotori said with relieved smile.

 _But seriously, I am surprised that the queen was able to live this long,_ Maki said as she turned her head to the side, where there were three filled buckets with solution mixed with the toxin extracted from the queen.

 _Was it really that bad?_ Umi said.

 _The only way for the queen to have this much toxin in her system is if someone was deliberately poisoning her,_ Maki said in a serious tone.

 _Are you saying there is someone in the Southern Kingdom is responsible for this_? Umi said.

 _It's possible,_ Kotori said as she walk to the two girls. _Oka-san has enemies, both within and outside the kingdom, ever since Oto-san passed away._

 _What do you mean?_ Maki said.

 _Oi, open the door!_ Nico shouted while rigorously pounding on the door.

 _Didn't I tell you to keep it down, Nico-chan_ , Maki yelled.

 _What's the matter?_ Umi said as she lets the petite girl inside.

 _Some armed forces with wings calling themselves the 'Warhawks' are storming the kingdom. They're coming for the princess and the queen. Umi, Shirou said he needs you outside now,_ Nico said.

 _Warhawks?_ Maki said raising her eyebrow.

 _They are an aggressive faction of soldiers from a one of the neighboring kingdoms. They tried countless times in taking over the Southern Kingdom,_ Kotori said with a worried look.

 _Nico, Maki. Look after the queen and Kotori,_ Umi said, who hastily rushes to the outside, carrying her bow with her, leaving the three girls with the queen.

* * *

[Outside the Palace]

 ** _Looks like I am in a bad position,_** Shirou thought as he was breathing heavily. The other soldiers were not faring any better as fatigue begins to sets in.

 _Shirou!_

The Ookami turned his head to see the Inu running to him.

 _It's about time you got here. As you can see, we are kinda in a standstill,_ Shirou said as he informs about the state outside while Umi was with the others.

 _It feels like more than a coincidence that they would attack when the Southern Kingdom is having issues,_ Umi said with her eyebrows furrowed.

 _I guess it's time to show them the results of your training,_ Shirou said with a smirk.

 _I understand,_ Umi said as she reaches for her bow and position herself facing the enemy, who didn't pay mind to the newcomer.

Umi took a deep breath before knotting the string with her left hand.

A shining blue arrow was shaped as her aura was transmuted through her fingertips.

Silver Bullet

Umi released the arrow, aimed at one of the target on in the sky. The arrow didn't go through the person, but exploded on impact as soon as the arrow reached its target.

The said victim can be seen falling to the ground from the sky.

 _Not bad for a first time,_ Shirou said.

After the first shot, Umi released a volley of arrow at the enemy, creating a reverse meteor shower in the fog-filled sky.

* * *

[Back in the Queen's Bedroom]

 _I feel like we should be outside where the action is_ , Nico said.

 _It can't be helped. Neither of us are in good shape,_ Maki said.

Kotori was standing next to her mother, looking at her sleeping for a moment before gently putting her blanket on her back before walking towards the door.

 _Hey! Kotori! Where are you going?_ Nico said.

 _Tell Oka-san that I will fulfill my duties as princess. She will know what that means,_ Kotori said.

 _She will know what that means?_ Maki said.

Kotori nodded and closed the door behind them.

 _Are you ok?_ Nico said she looked at the Hyou.

 _I'm all right. I just used more aura than I wanted to,_ Maki said.

 _Who are you two?_ A weak but firm voice called out.

Maki and Nico looked to find the queen trying to sit up.

 _Waah! You shouldn't be moving so soon, your highness,_ Nico said as the two ran to the queen's side to support her body.

 _I'm fine, but may I asked for your names?_ the queen said.

 _Yes, My name is Yazawa Nico and this is Nishikino Maki,_ the petite girl said before doing a short, but deep bow.

 _It's nice to meet you two. As you may already know, I am the current ruler of the Southern Kingdom, Minami Noriko. So, what brings you here?_ the queen said as she looked directly at the eyes of the girls.

 _You see, m-ma'am. W-We came here as part of a request,_ Nico said in a stutter.

 _What's the matter with you,_ Nico-chan? Maki said confused at the Ookami.

 _The thing is I am not good with people of authority_ , Nico whispered closely to the Hyou, as the queen reminded her of the Ookami tribe leader.

 _There's no need to be nervous, but I would like to know what's going on,_ the queen said in a calm voice.

Nico and Maki explained to the queen the events that took place within the last few hours.

 _I see, so you help treated my condition. Thank you,_ the queen said, who looked at the Hyou, who showed a little pink on her cheeks. _Where is my daughter now?_

 _Kotori asked us to tell you that she is fulfilling my duties as princess, whatever that means,_ Nico said.

 _Is that so?_ the queen said in understanding.

 _That reminds me,_ Nico said as she went to get something from her bag.

 _Here, Maki-chan,_ Nico said, giving the younger girl a round purple bottle.

 _Thanks Nico-chan,_ Maki said as she open the lid and starting chugging its contents.

Here you go, your highness. This will help recover some of your energy, Nico said as she handed another bottle to the queen.

 _Thank you,_ the queen said as she took the bottle from Nico and took a sip. _Oh my! It's bubbly and grape flavored._ The queen covered her mouth with her right hand to conceal a hiccup.

 _Now that I remember, you said there was something important you wanted to talk about before,_ Maki said.

 _I think we should wait until things calm down,_ Nico said after drinking from a similar bottle, who was more concern about the battle outside.

 _I also want to hear what you have to while we are passing the time,_ the queen said.

 _I suppose,_ Nico said as she told the two what they saw while she and Shirou were searching the Moonstone drop.

* * *

[Outside the Palace]

 _Umi-chan!_ Kotori shouted as she ran to the Inu.

 _K-Kotori what are you doing here?_ Umi said with a surprised look.

 _I am doing what I am supposed to be doing,_ Kotori said as she walked passed the Inu and face the enemy force.

 _I am Minami Kotori, princess of the Southern Kingdom. I will not allowed anyone who threaten this Kingdom to come here unscathed. Leave this place or face the consequences,_ Kotori shouted in a firm tone. Her voice was light, but it traveled far enough for everyone in the area to hear.

After those words were said, the enemy forces in the air flew straight to her direction.

However, Kotori kept her calm as she placed forming a circle with both hands.

The air surrounding the Tori begins to circulating around her, looking like a barrier made of green light threads moving in a circular motion.

Gale Force

As Kotori extended her arms straight out in one movement, the sphere of tempest expanded out like a wave, quickly passing through the white guards along with Umi and Shirou, but repelling the enemy in the air and ground.

Despite their best effects, the enemy forces were unable to cross the barrier that Kotori created.

 _Men, we can't let the efforts of the princess go to waste. Attack!_

 _OOHHHHHH!_

The guards who were just exhausted from the attack became energized as they strike the weakened enemies.

 _Umi-chan, I'm counting on you to take them out_ , Kotori said.

 _Understood,_ Umi said as she readied her bow for the counterattack.

Shirou, who was standing not far from the two and saw the tide of the battle change, gave a calm smile.

 ** _It seems that everyone is doing their best. I guess I should do the same as well._**

Even amidst the chaos, Shirou slowly closed his eyes, went on one knee one hand on the ground and the other remaining still. From the start of the counterattack, nobody noticed the Ookami's presence.

* * *

[Back at the Queen's Bedroom]

 _If what you say is true, then this is a very serious problem. I will have to look into this. Thank you for informing me,_ the queen said.

Suddenly, a violent tremor rocked the palace, strong enough to force Nico and Maki on the floor, covering their heads.

 _What was that?_ Maki said after the tremor stopped.

 _RRROOOOOAAARRR_

A low, but loud grumble reached the queen's chambers, alerting the two girls.

 _Hey, Nico-chan, you don't think…._

 _Maki-chan, I'm going to take a look. Stay here with the queen,_ Nico said as she ran out after slamming the door.

 _I-It's not like I have a choice,_ Maki asked, who is still recovering from before.

Maki was now alone with the queen.

Maki then notices that the queen was staring at her, making the Hyou somewhat nervous.

 _Is something wrong?_ Maki asked.

 _Oh! It's nothing. I was just wondering if you were related to a Nishikino Kanon,_ the queen said.

 _Eh?! You know my mama?!_ Maki said with a surprised look.

 _I see. So you're her daughter. I thought you looked familiar because you have the same last name and red hair as your mother,_ the queen said with a smile.

 _How did you know my mother_? Maki said.

As the queen began telling Maki the story of how she met her mother, the battle outside the palace intensified.

* * *

As Nico went back outside, she was nearly taken aback by what she saw.

The enemy soldiers were either retreating in defeat, or beaten and unconscious on the ground.

There was a huge fissure on the ground between the palace gates and the building.

Near the crevice was a bizarre creature with the form of a centipede although instead of the usual segments, the outer layer were lined with a skelton-like appearance as well as orange orbs which she assumed were the eyes.

This centipede was bigger than any of the creature that she has seen so far during her trip.

Some of the guards and soldiers tried to attack the centipede, but their weapons were not able to make dent on the outer layer as the creature easily overwhelmed them.

It was apparent to Nico that the centipede was moving towards a certain direction, more specifically, where the princess and Umi was at.

 ** _There has to be something I could do,_** Nico thought as she ran to Umi and Kotori were while trying to figure out how to defeat this monster.

 _DARRIYYAAAAAA!_

A loud booming voice rippled in the air as a massive gray boulder flew swiftly through the air and crashed right into the monster's body, knocking it down on its side.

The group were shocked, wondering where that boulder came from.

 _Thank goodness, I came just in time_

The girls then saw a familiar face with ginger hair and blue eyes. The girl was wearing an orange hoodie and shorts along with bandages wrapped around hands that extended to her elbows.

 _H-H-Honoka?!_ Nico shouted with wide eyes.

 _Honoka!_

 _Honoka-chan!_

Both Umi and Kotori called out to their friend at the same time as Honoka ran up to them.

 _Kotori-chan! Umi-chan! Nico-chan!_ the Kuma said as she embraced the three in a hug.

Honoka, why are you here? Umi said.

Before Honoka could answer, the girls felt the ground shake and saw the centipede slowly rose, shaking off the boulder with ease. At the same time, another presence was brought forth.

 ** _Preparations are complete. It's time to end this._**

Nico senses a familiar force, and once she set her sights on her mentor kneeling on the ground in an eerily serene state, her eyes widens.

 _Everyone! Get back! Shirou is going to use Henshin!_ Nico shouted.

The other girls were confused by what Nico said, but then they saw Shirou slowly standing up, a white light beginning to engulf the Ookami.

The light increased in intensity, making everyone around him shield their eyes from the brightness of the light.

As seconds pass, the light starts to wean, allowing the people to see something astonishing.

At the location where Shirou once stood was a white wolf twice the size that of a human standing on two legs, wearing the same attire as the Ookami.

As soon as Shirou quickly opens his eyes, a gravitational pressure was felt by everyone around him, including the people in the air, some of them were seemingly knocked out cold and falling to the ground.

Target locked on, Shirou said in a soft voice as if he set his sights on the monster.

In a blink of an eye, the Ookami disappeared in thin air. As the witnesses look for him, they hear a shriek of pain coming from the centipede.

They saw the monster being pummeled by duplicates of Shirou at the same time. Each attack was able to scatter the bone-like layers of the centipede's body.

 ** _He multiplied?!_** Everyone thought.

That was not the case. Shirou was moving so fast that he created afterimages of himself as he moved in different directions around centipede.

This was not the first time that Nico saw her mentor fighting serious, but she could only watch in awe.

After launching the centipede into the air using a dropkick, Shirou jumped with enough force that allowed to soar just above the centipede. As gravity takes hold of his body, he raised his right arm in the air, where an enormous amount of aura was sent. As he begins falling, he aligned his arm parallel to the head of the beast, and landed a chopping blow.

Lightning Slash

His glowing arm ran towards the creature as if it was nothing, splitting it in half.

Shirou reached the ground just before the creature's body crumbled, exploding in the sky.

 _Shirou!_

The girls went to the Ookami as Shirou begins to glow again. When they reached him, they saw the Ookami back to his normal appearance.

 _Are you alright?_ Nico said.

 _It's fine. I just overdid it,_ Shirou said.

 _That was amazing,_ Honoka said.

Suddenly, Shirou's hairs and ears stood as if he was struck by lightning.

Before the girls would act, something crashed into the ground close to them from above.

From the impact, Honoka, Umi, and Nico were lying on the ground while Shirou remain standing, shooting a glare at the omniscient presence.

As the dust clears, the three slowly stood up and focused their sights on the new arrival.

In front of them was a reptilian-like creature with black forest green scales, yellow glowing eyes, and a long, skinny tail.

Standing on all fours, the creature had wings melded to its arms.

Underneath one of the beast's legs was Kotori who apparently was rendered unconscious from the surprise attack.

 _KOTORI!_

 _KOTORI-CHAN!_

Honoka and Umi screamed as they tried to run towards the beast.

The beast raised and forcibly beat its wings, creating a gust that nearly blew the Kuma and Inu away.

As it began to fly away with Kotori in hand, a chain flew passed Umi and Honoka, wrapped itself on one of the beast's leg.

The two turned around to find Shirou at the end of the chain, with his feet planted on the ground to prevent him from be carried away.

 _Damn it! I can't get a clear shot,_ Umi cursed as she tried to aim an arrow at the flailing beast without harming Kotori.

Honoka went to Shirou's side and grab hold of the chain.

 _At this rate, I won't be able to hold much longer,_ Shirou said as his body was weakened due to the attacks he did on the centipede.

 _Shirou, Hold that rope stable!_ Nico shouted as she unsheathed her sword and ran to her mentor.

With a jump, Nico climbed on Shirou's back and balanced herself on the chain like a tightrope.

One foot after another, Nico ran at a consistent pace on top of the chain, until she was close enough to grab hold of one of the beast's leg with one of her hands, using the other hand to grip the sword.

Nico made several, reckless swipes at the main body as the beast attempts to overthrow the Ookami.

One of her attack connected, causing the beast to release Kotori from its grasp.

Nico puts the sword back into its scabbard and kicked at the creature in order to propel herself to reach Kotori, eventually bringing her body into her arms.

When the beast recovered, it attempted to catch up to the two.

 _Not gonna let you!_

On the ground, Umi was focusing her aura into a single arrow, more condensed than her previous arrows.

Celestial Arrow

The arrow flew from the bow like lightning and pierce the beast in midair, leaving a gaping hole in its chest. Its body bloated up until it released an explosion, consuming its remains.

The blast carried the two further from the others on the ground.

SHIROU! Nico screamed as she and Kotori were freefalling, promptly Shirou, Umi, and Honoka to run towards where they would land.

As Nico braces herself for the upcoming impact from the fall, she covered Kotori's head with her chest.

At that moment in midair, Kotori's body began to a green light, which startled the petite girl.

 _Kotori?_ Nico thought as the Tori looked at her with eyes that was familiar, yet different at the same.

The tiny wings on Kotori began to grown exponentially to where it surpasses her arms.

The ash grey wings flapped slowly, but with force that allowed her to slow their descend.

The gust created from the wings blasted away whatever fog that was floating around, revealing a blue clear sky with the sun's rays raining down on the kingdom.

About a few feet from the ground, the light from Kotori disappeared, her body and wing suddenly going limp.

Nico and Kotori began falling again, only to be caught by Shirou, who made a jump towards them. As he holds the two in his arms, something catches his attention.

 ** _What the?!_**

That thought made the Ookami forget that he was still in the air, making him stumbled back to the ground, landing on his backside.

 _Are you guys alright?!_ Honoka said as she and Umi came to check on them.

 _They are a little winded, but they're ok,_ Shirou said as Nico opens her eyes.

 _Took you long enough,_ Nico said in a soft voice as Shirou puts Nico back to her feet.

Honoka and Umi sighed in relieve.

Soon after Nico was awake, Kotori also began to stir.

 _Shirou….Honoka… Wht?! What just happened?_ Kotori said as she was surprised to be carried by the white Ookami.

 _Let's look the princess is awake,_ Shirou said with a grin.

 _This is as far as you go._

The group of five find themselves scarcely surrounded by the soldiers in white armor with a lone figure walking towards them.

He was a Tori with light gray hair and wings, wearing a dark green trenchcoat and black boots. His eyes was staring at the group, which made the princess shuddered.

 _What is the meaning of this, Chancellor Roman?_ Kotori said she step in front of the other.

 _Chancellor?_ Umi said.

 _The princess should not be concern with them. These outsiders got into the palace with being detected and may even be working for the enemy,_ the chancellor said.

 _I should be saying the same thing to you,_ Umi said who walked passed Kotori and gave the Tori a deadly glare.

 _Who are you?_ the Tori said.

 _My name is Sonoda Umi of Ame Village and an ally to the princess. I was told by Kotori that you're supposed to look after the royal family and the palace. Where were you when the enemy tried to attack the kingdom?_

 _I don't need to give answers to outsiders,_ the Tori said with a condescending tone.

 _Perhaps, I can answer that._ A figure steps forwards, It was the Tori that Nico and Shirou met when they came out of palace during the attack.

 _It's been awhile, little Umi, although you're not little anymore,_ Commander Colbalt with a smirk.

 _That voice! You're Colbalt-san, it's been a while,_ Umi said, who gave him a warm smile.

 _Well, to answer your question, when the enemy launched their attack, the chancellor directed all of our forces to defend the palace while he personally went to secure the queen and princess,_ the commander said.

 _Oh, that's weird because we have been with the princess this whole time and we definitely didn't see you anywhere near her or the queen,_ Nico said.

 _Commander Colbalt, do not let their tricks fool you and detain the intruders,_ the chancellor said in an irritated voice.

 _Stand down everyone,_ a voice said.

The soldiers turned to find the queen slowly walking out of the palace with Maki accompanying behind.

 _My queen, you're all right,_ Colbalt said with his eyes glistening with tears.

The queen is ok!

It's a miracle!

Thank goodness!

The Tori present looked relieved and happy with the queen's appearance, except for one.

 _T-That's impossible. How are you still alive_? The chancellor said as if he saw a ghost.

 _I am thanks to these travelers, who not only help defended the kingdom from enemy forces, but also came to my aid and treated my illness,_ the queen said with a smile.

 _To think the queen could overcome the effects of the anemone heart,_ the Tori said, who was in a state of shock.

 _Oh, this is too much,_ Nico said as she tries to hold in her laughing.

 _What are you laughing at, you brat?_ the chancellor scolded.

 _Kotori told us that all the doctors in the kingdom were not able to find the source of the outbreak, and yet you chancellor just said 'the anemone heart' all loud. I was wondering how you knew about the true cause of the queen's illness. Or better yet, why didn't you say anything before so that she could be treated. Unless… you were the one responsible for providing the anemone heart to the queen,_ Nico's voice gradually went from light to deep as she said her words.

 _That's crazy! what proof do you have that to make such foolish accusations,_ the chancellor said with a smirk.

 _Don't bother. The queen already knows about the cave,_ Nico said as she narrowed her eyes.

 _…..W-what did you just say?_ the chancellor said as his face starts to pale.

Before, Nico informed Maki and queen about this. At the time after they gathered enough moonstone drop flowers, one of the dogs picked up an unusual scent and alerted the Ookami. The dog lead them to a nearby cave with water flowing out through a bank. The inner walls of the cave were completely covered by anemone heart flowers, where they could see loose petals falling into the water. Also, hidden in the cave was a shed, where they found a makeshift lab and tools used for plant cultivation, particularly for the anemone heart.

Now, it was Shirou's turn, presenting a piece of paper from his pocket to the Tori.

 _We found this in a hidden compartment that is addressed to the chancellor from the king of the Western Kingdom himself,_ Shirou said.

The shock felt from the Tori was undeniable while the culprit was starting to sweat, unable to speak.

 _Guards, arrest the Chancellor,_ the queen commanded.

The guards complied and began to corner the chancellor, who tried to escape.

 ** _If I could just get to the princess,_** the chancellor thought as he ran to where Kotori was.

Before the culprit could reach the princess, he was attacked from three sides by Umi, Nico, and Shirou, eventually pining him to the ground.

 _Don't you think you done enough damage?_ Nico said as she gripped his left arm.

 _It's over, so don't make this any harder on yourself_ , Shirou said with a smirk and his hand on the culprit's head.

 _Chancellor, you will answer to your crimes against the royal family and the kingdom!_ Umi said angrily, her foot crushing his right hand.

Afterwards, the guards took the chancellor away and Kotori reunited with her mother, hugging her tightly. While exhausted from today, Maki made the effort to tend to the wounds of the soldiers with help from Nico and the others. After a little interrogation from the royal guards and Shirou, they were able to extract information from the chancellor on who was involved in the plot. At the end of the day, the enemy forces from today and accomplices of the chancellor were captured. As night falls, the queen invited the group to stay in the castle for the night.

* * *

 _All right, spill it. Why and how did you get here?_ Nico said, glaring at the Kuma.

After Nico, Honoka, and Maki were resting in a guest room while waiting for the others as they were discussing matters with the queen.

Yeah, we just parted ways awhile back, Maki said.

It's a long story, Honoka said.

Honoka began to explain how sometime after the group left, there was an announcement posted at a local bulletin that the Sweets Festival was cancelled to be reschedule dued to some unforeseen event. Worried about his friends and Kotori, Honoka was somehow able to convince her parents to allow her to go to the Southern Kingdom to find out what was happening.

 _But how were you able to find us?_ Maki asked.

 _About that…_ Honoka said as she took revealing a familiar blue stone from her hoodie pocket.

 _Isn't that Shirou's Yaku Stone?!_ Maki said.

 _I found it with the package that he gave me_ , Honoka said as she gave the stone to Maki before continuing.

The Yaku Stone help guided the Kuma by emitting a blue light that revealed the path that the group took.

Along the way she met Gray, who took her by surprise, literally. When the Honoka told the Ookami about her relationship with Shirou and the others, he directed her to the inn as well as where the group was headed to.

 _But how did you know where you were going?_ Maki said.

 _I fell near the side of the mountain trying to reach the kingdom due to the fog and got lost in the forest. hehehe,_ Honoka said nervously.

 _That is not something to laugh about,_ Nico said with an annoyed look.

 _Well, while I was wandering aimlessly around the forest, I met up a small white dog with a blue bandanna, who lead me to the kingdom and you know the rest,_ Honoka said with a smile.

 _So it was Cujo. That would explain why we couldn't the scamp anywhere,_ Nico said. _Wait, did you walk all the way from your hometown?_

 _Yes, I did although I did take breaks in between and getting here didn't take very long,_ Honoka said it with pride.

 _T-that's unbelievable,_ Maki said.

 _Hey, have any of you seen Kotori?_ Umi said as she came into the room where the three were talking.

 _We haven't. Should the princess be with you?_ Maki said.

 _After our meeting with the queen, Kotori went to talk to Shirou about something and asked me to head back first. I also had something to discuss with queen alone and that took longer than expected, so I thought they would came back already,_ Umi said.

 _Oh, I saw those two going somewhere together when I went to the restroom. I wanted to ask where they were going, but the look in Shirou's face was scary, so I didn't ask,_ Honoka said nervously.

 _Did you see where they went?_ Nico as she suddenly grabbed the Kuma.

 _U-Um I did,_ Honoka said as she told the Ookami the direction they were going.

 _Nico-chan what's the matter?_ Maki said surprised by the change in the Ookami.

 _Maki. You have been with me and Shirou long enough to know how predictable Shirou can be,_ Nico looked critically at the Hyou.

 _What do you mean?_ Umi said.

 _Shirou usually is a very layback type person, not many things can bother him. But he can be strict and even scary when it comes to important business or training/fighting. If Shirou went somewhere to talk to the princess and he had a serious look on his face….._

 _I see what you mean. We should go find them,_ Umi said.

Honoka and Maki nodded.

* * *

The four girls began searching for the two with Nico leading the way until they saw them standing on the garden grounds. The girls hid behind a stone bench a few meters from their targets.

 _What are you think they are doing here this late at night?_ Umi said.

 _It sounds like they are talking about something serious_ , Nico said.

 _You can hear from here?_ Honoka said.

 _Like I said before, Ookami. Ears. Now stay quiet and let me hear what they are saying._

As Shirou and Kotori started a dialogue, Nico relay their words as best as she could.

 _"I know about your secret"_

Kotori looked at Shirou with a shock look before responding,

 _"How did you…."_

 _"Today, when I caught you from the air"_

 _"…..I see"_

 _"When did you realized it?"_

 _"…About 2 years ago"_

 _"Who else knows about this?"_

Kotori shook her head rapidly.

 _"I didn't tell anyone about this. I couldn't…. "_

 _"Hah, This is quite a dilemma for me"_

Shirou rubbed the back of his neck

 _"What are you going to do?"_

 _"Honestly I really don't know what to do. While it's not in my interests, it would a problem if Nico gets dragged into this" "Nico-chan?"_

 _"Nico may be a bit over the top and can be a jerk sometimes…."_

Nico made a smirk as she said what Shirou told Kotori, receiving a giggle from the other girls.

 _"But I know that she cares a lot about her friends and would not allow anything bad happen to them, even if it means risking her life"_

 _"I didn't know that"_

 _"If Nico knew about the dangers and enemies you will face, she will not hesitate be put herself in harm's way and I cannot let that to happen"_

 _Ok, that tears it!_ Fed up, Nico promptly walks right to the two, with the others doing the same.

 _Everyone!_ Kotori said who was surprised.

 _So you guys were listening, Shirou said_ , who was not as surprised.

 _All right, what's all this about? What is so important that you had to keep it a secret from us?_ Nico said.

 _There's no point in hiding it now, Shirou,_ Maki said.

 _Shirou, if Kotori is involved with something dangerous, then we have a right to know,_ Umi said.

 _That's right. We're her friends,_ Honoka said.

Shirou sighed. _All right, but this is not the best place for it,_ the Ookami said, noting the open space.

 _I know somewhere we can go,_ Kotori said as she asked them to follow her.

They reached an empty room where everyone went inside.

After closing the door, the group noticed a familiar layer of green light surrounding them.

 _What is this?_ Nico said.

 _It's a type of barrier that blocks out sound, so no one outside the sphere will hear what we are talking about,_ Kotori said.

 _That's amazing Kotori-chan!_ Honoka said making the princess blush.

 _What I am about to say right now is not to leave this room, understand?_ Shirou said as he glared at the girls. Everyone in the room nodded in agreement.

 _To start with, I believe you all know about the legend of the [Kizuna],_ Shirou said.

 _[Kizuna]….? What's that?_ Honoka asked with a confused look.

 _Honoka-chan,_ Kotori said.

 _The [Kizuna] were beings with powers almost akin to gods,_ Umi said.

 _That's about right. The [Kizuna] were legendary beasts that once roamed this country, causing trouble and chaos everywhere they went, before they were sealed away by a being known only to us as the Great Sage, which according to legend, was the ancestor of all humans in this country,_ Shirou said.

 _I heard about the [Kizuna], but they are just a myth aren't they?_ Maki said.

 _No, Maki. In fact, the [Kizuna] are very real,_ Shirou said with a serious tone.

 _Eh?!_ The girls said.

 _Because the [Kizuna] were sealed away, they are not able retain a physical form in this world, but they can be brought forth through other ways,_ Shirou explained.

 _What you mean by other ways?_ Honoka said.

Shirou paused before answering, _By making humans as their [Host]._

 _Human…. [Host]? Shirou. You don't mean…._ Nico said.

Shirou nodded.

 _There was a [Kizuna] sleeping within Kotori and after today, it has awakened,_ Shirou said with a solemn tone.

It took a moment for what Shirou said to sink in.

 _I-It can't be. How can you be so sure?_ Umi said frantically.

 _Kotori,_ Shirou said.

Kotori hesitantly lifted her left arm with the back of her hand facing the others and used her other hand to roll up her long sleeve, revealing a gray mark with intricate design. The rest of the girls gasped.

 _This 'seal' is proof that there is a [Kizuna] within Kotori. I saw the mark up close when I caught her from the air today,_ Shirou said.

 _Is there a way we can free Kotori from the [Kizuna],_ Maki said.

 _The only known way for a [Host] to be released from the [Kizuna] is if the person died or was killed,_ Shirou said.

 _That is definitely not an option!_ Umi said.

 _You seem to know a lot about [Kizuna],_ Nico said as she narrowed her eyes.

 _When you see the things I have seen during my traveling years, the world is filled of surprises that you can't begin to understand_ , Shirou said.

 _What happened?_ Honoka said.

 _My unit once came across a [Host] that went berserk for some reason. I won't go into too much detail, but what I can tell you is that the [Kizuna] possesses immense power that can be used by the [Host], but it puts a huge strain on the [Host]'s body and there is the risk of being completely controlled by the [Kizuna]. That is what happened to the person, who ended up setting his village ablazed. He was eventually killed by his own tribe,_ Shirou said as he shook his head. _Even though the [Kizuna] is a legend to most, they are much feared in this country so I was not surprised by the outcome._

 _That's terrible,_ Honoka said. The others felt the same way.

 _And it's not just the [Kizuna] that Kotori has to worry about. There are people in this country who may want to use the power of the [Kizuna] for their selfish agendas, whether the [Host] is willing or not,_ Shirou said.

 _So that is what you meant when you said that Kotori's life could be in danger,_ Nico said.

 _Kotori, do you feel any different than before?_ Umi said.

 _I do sense something inside me, but I do not feel any ill intentions from it_ , Kotori said as she touched her chest with her hand.

 _If that's the case, then we just need to keep an eye on it for now,_ Shirou said.

* * *

On a long balcony connected to the palace, Kotori was looking at the clear skies, while rubbing her hands in deep thought. After their conversation, Shirou parted from the girls and Kotori asked the others to leave her alone for a bit.

 _Kotori_

The Tori turned her head to see the petite Ookami walking her way.

 _You don't mind if I stand next to you,_ Nico asked.

 _Not at all,_ Kotori said, so the Ookami placed her arms on the ledge, staring at the forest next to the kingdom.

The two didn't talk or looked at each other for a few seconds before Nico breaks the silence.

 _Ne, Kotori can I ask you something personal?_ Nico said.

 _What is it, Nico-chan?_ Kotori said, looking at the older girl.

 _What was your dad like?_ Nico said, meeting the Tori's amber eyes.

 _What can I say about him? He was always busy with duties as the king, but Oto-san would try to make time to spend with me every day. He always had a way to cheer me up whenever I was sad or scared. He was actually the one who taught me how to make desserts and clothes,_ Kotori said with a gentle smile.

 ** _A king that sews and cooks,_** Nico thought as she imagines Kotori's dad and shook her head.

 _Were you there when he…_ Nico said.

Kotori looked down with saddened eyes.

 _When he took a turn for the worse, I stayed by his side as much as I could. I remember Oto-san telling me that one day I will be able to spread my wings and soar high in the sky. It was a little after that he passed away,_ Kotori said.

 _Well, at least you were with him when he needed you the most, Nico_ said.

 _What do you mean?_ Kotori asked.

 _I take it that Umi told you about what happened with my dad,_ Nico said, which Kotori responded with a nod.

 _When my dad died, he was somewhere far away from the people that he love. By the time my family learned about what happened, he was already gone. I remember them bringing his cold body to us,_ Nico grimaced as she remembered it like it was yesterday. The holes that riddled his body, as if he was stabbed through in different directions. The unnervingly smile on his pale face. The agonizing cries coming from her mother and siblings. The anger and powerlessness she felt that day.

 _I was told that my dad died slowly from losing too much blood. I was only a kid back then, but even I could tell that he must have been in a lot of pain when he died. Just looking at his wounds was painful, but do you know the thing that hurts the most?_

 _What is it?_ Kotori said.

 _It was something Shirou said to me at the time. He and Shadow, another Ookami, were there during my dad's final moments. Apparently, my dad made him and Shadow promised to look after his family and to tell me that no matter how hard life get, she should always smile. Even when he was suffering, his thoughts was more about me and his family._

As Nico said those words, she realized that tears was running down her cheeks, so she frantically tries to wipe it with her hands. _Seriously, How in the world am I supposed to smile after hearing something like that?_

 _Nico-chan…_ Kotori said as she also began to tear up.

The funny thing about my dad is that he never wants to see people sad, especially if he had something to do with it. I think it's the same with your dad. I can truly say that you and mom mean the world to him and he wishes for happiness for both of you. I'm sorry if I brought up something unpleasant, but a friend of mine once told me that talking about it can give a little bit of closure although it may be not completely erase the pain, Nico said.

No, Thank you for sharing your story, Nico-chan, Kotori said as she moves in to hug the petite girl, who returned the embrace.

 _Now, would the nosy people please come on out?_ Nico said as she removed herself from the hug and looked at the corner.

Slowly, Honoka, Umi, and Maki came from the shadows, each of them with some form of tears in their eyes.

 _As much as I like snooping as the next person, you guys didn't have to hide if you are just going to listen in,_ Nico said with an annoyed look.

 _We just didn't want to interrupt your story,_ Umi said.

 _And it's not like you to be honest about something that dramatizing,_ Maki said as she twirls a lock of her red hair.

 _UWAAAHHH! You dad was a good man!_ Honoka cried as she hugged the petite girl.

 _S-Stop it, Honoka! you're crushing me,_ Nico said as she struggle under the tight grip of the Kuma.

 _Anoo…_ , Kotori said in a low voice.

The girls looked at The Tori.

 _What's the matter Kotori?_ Umi asked.

 _Are really ok with being friends with me even though you know about me_ , Kotori said, referring to the [Kizuna] within her.

Nico rubbed the back of her neck before speaking.

 _Kotori, I have only met you today, but, from Umi has told me and what I saw today, you are an amazing person, [Kizuna] or not,_ Nico said.

 _Nico-chan's right. Having a [Kizuna] doesn't change who you are,_ Honoka said with a smile.

 _Everyone… thank you… you guys are the greatest,_ Kotori said who had tears forming, not from sadness, but happiness.

 _Also, if by chance the [Kizuna] even thinks about messing with you, it's going to have to answer to the great Nico-niii,_ Nico said.

Funny as Nico-chan can't even land a hit on Shirou while we were training this whole time, Maki said with smirk.

 _Do you really need to bring that up, Maki-chan?_ Nico said with an irritated look.

The girls had a bit of a laugh at the petite girl's expense.

 _But what I want to know is how Kotori became a [Host] to a [Kizuna] in the first place,_ Maki said as she puts her hands to her face in a thinking position.

 _Do you remember anything, Kotori?_ Umi said.

Kotori closed her eyes, trying to think, then shook her head.

 _I'm sorry, but I really don't remember how it happened,_ Kotori said in an apologizing look.

 _I guess we could ask Shirou about it later, but we really should turn in for the night. It's going to be a long day tomorrow,_ Nico said.

A cold wind blows through the air, making the girls shiver and forcing them to head back inside.

With the girls gone, a certain white-haired Ookami came up from behind the ledge of the balcony and sat on its edge.

 ** _Hiro, I don't know if I am going to be able to keep my promise to you,_** Shirou thought as he looked up at the stars.

* * *

Kotori invited the group to stay in her room for the night, insisting adamantly about it. At the moment, Umi, Honoka, Maki, and Nico were sitting on Kotori's bed. Her bed was big enough for five of them to fit in. Shirou was staying at a different room in the palace, close to the princess's bedroom.

 _I still can't believe Shirou is still making us go after everything we did today,_ Nico said as she combed her long black hair with a brush. Shirou told the group that they were continuing their way to Shika Territory the next morning through an airship.

 _Well, that is what we came here for in the first place. Also, Because of Kotori, the fog surrounding the kingdom has cleared up, so we should be able to catch the first ride in the morning,_ Maki said.

 _So what are you going to do now, Honoka?_ Nico said.

 _What do you mean?_ Honoka asked, tilting her head slightly.

 _I mean, you came all the way here to check on us and Kotori. Now that you done it, are you going back home?_ Nico said.

 _No way! It would be a bummer if I just went home after coming all this way. Also, I told my parents that I would be going to meet with your group. It was the only way they would allowed me to come here in the first place since they trust Shirou,_ Honoka said.

 ** _Good luck trying to convince Shirou to bring you along,_** Nico thought.

 _Ah?! I almost forgot! I need to tell them I got to the kingdom safely,_ Honoka shouted with both hands on her head.

 _If you like, I can send them message through an envoy bird to your house,_ Kotori said.

 _Thanks,_ Kotori-chan, Honoka said with a satisfied smile.

What about you, Umi? Maki asked, looking at the Inu.

 _Of course I will go with you. I want to see this to the end before going back to my village_ , Umi said while wagging her tail.

 _With Honoka is coming with us, that makes us a group of five now,_ Nico said.

 _Make that a group of six. I'm coming too,_ Kotori said, who was listening in on the conversation, suddenly shouted.

 _Eh?!,_ Maki, Nico, and Honoka said.

Kotori-chan, Why do you want to come with us? Honoka asked.

Shirou told me that you are all going to Shika Territory to make a delivery and I heard that you can find all sorts of medicine there. _Even though Maki-chan got rid of the toxin for Oka-san, there are still others that are affected by the anemone heart, and I don't know if we will enough the necessary amount of medicine to treat everyone in Tori Territory_. _I'm certain that I will find what I need at Shika Territory,_ Kotori said with excitement.

 _That makes sense,_ Honoka said.

 _Also, the chancellor was supposed to go to the conference that is taking place there, but because of what happened, Oka-san asked me to go to the conference on her behalf since she is still recovering from her condition,_ Kotori said.

 _So you mom is going to be fine managing the kingdom by herself?_ Maki said, worried about the queen's condition.

 _Do not need to worry. Oka-san has all the help she needs now that she is recovering_ , Kotori said. _After Oto-san passed away and even when she was sick, Oka-san has always been able to handle situations, so she'll be fine._

 _No,_ Umi said sharply.

 _Umi-chan?_ Kotori said.

 _I cannot. I won't allow you to put yourself into something dangerous,_ Umi said with a firm tone.

 _Umi-channnn,_ Kotori said as she lean closer to the archer, clutching her chest. As if knowing what is to come, Umi's hairs on her head, ears, and tail stood up.

 _ONEGAI?!_ Kotori pleaded to Umi using her most irresistible puppy eyes as her voice echoed, making the Inu cringe at the sight.

 _You're so unfair, Kotori,_ Umi said as she sighed in resignation.

 _Yay! Kotori is coming with us,_ Honoka said as she was cuddling the Tori.

 _But Umi does have a point. I mean, Kotori is a princess to a kingdom and a [Host] on top of that. Maybe there should be someone escorting her on the trip,_ Maki said.

 _What are you talking about, Maki-chan? We will be with Kotori for the whole trip, Nico_ said with a confident smile.

 _That's right! Honoka will protect Kotori just like today,_ the Kuma said.

 _I don't feel confident leaving Kotori to Honoka , but I do agree with that idea, Nico,_ Umi said.

 _Please take care of me, Honoka-chan. Umi-chan. And also Maki-chan and Nico-chan,_ Kotori said.

 _You can count on me_ , Honoka said as bumps her chest lightly with her fist while Umi nodded in response.

 _Now we just convince to Shirou to get on board with this, Nico_ said with a sigh, knowing about her mentor.

They continued making small talk until sleep forces them to drift to turn in for the night.

* * *

[Somewhere in an empty white field]

Nico finds herself in an unknown, yet familiar surrounded by a bright, but warm atmosphere. In front of her was an enormous figure shrouded in fog, lying on its stomach and resting its head on its arms in a sleeping position.

 _Hey you, we need to talk,_ Nico said with serious look.

 ** _What's there to talk about?_** A deep voice cut through the air, making Nico shudder.

 _You know what I am talking. I want answers,_ Nico said with a similarly deep voice as she walked closer to the figure.

 ** _What do you want to know?_**

 _Well, to start with ….. Who are you really?_ Nico said with anxiousness.

The figure slightly lifts up his head, baring a smile from ear to ear while opening one of its eyes, which shined a dark red.

 ** _Just a friend._**

* * *

 **Thank you everyone for the feedback.**

 **Along with the new chapter, I took the liberty of making grammar corrections to some of the previous chapters.**

 **This chapter covers a lot of material, so I'm sorry if the pace of the story was a little choppy and vague.**

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter as things will become more chaotic for Nico and the others.**

 **Reviews are welcomed.**


	10. Chapter 10: Secrets and Awakenings

**Hello everyone!**

 **Sorry for the delay.**

 **I actually wanted to finish this chapter during the week of Nishikino Maki's birthday (On a late note, Best Wishes to the Scarlet Princess!), but the onset of work, exams, presentations, and a business trip at the end of Finals week prevented me from updating this story in time.**

 **Also, this chapter was harder to finish than expected, but I really wanted to make sure that the story was consistent.**

 **Now that everything has settled down, the chapters from here on should go smoothly until the next school year begins.**

 **I'm happy to say that I was able to update this chapter in time during the week of Tojo Nozomi's birthday, wishing the Goddess of µ's all the best.**

 **Now, let's start the next chapter.**

 **I do not own Love Live.**

 **Warning: The chapter may contain descriptions of violence, nudity, blood, and death. Viewer discretion is advised.**

* * *

 **[Five years ago]**

In a mysterious location, a young girl with black hair tied in pigtails was sitting, her knees touching a beige, laminated surface. She was wearing a simple white dress, where her pointed ears and tail hugged tightly to her tiny body.

 _Daddy…. Where did you go?_ the girl quietly said with hiccups in between words, her hands covering her eyes as tears were running down her cheeks.

 ** _What's the matter?_** a deep, but soft voice called out.

The little girl quickly lifted her head in surprise, looking around to see who was talking to her.

In front of her was a large white wolf, nearly five times bigger than the little girl, who was also laying on the floor, silver chains binding the beast's body. The wolf had red markings around its face and body as well as a perfect circle surrounded by 10 smaller stars located at the center of its chest, forming an image of a sun. About 4 of the stars were glowing a small light.

 _W-Who are you?_ the girl said in a scared voice.

Who am I? I'm your spirit animal, of course. A type of guardian of a sorts, the wolf said, toning down his voice and lowering its head where the child's dark red eyes meets its own.

 _If you're my spirit animal, why haven't I seen you before?_ the girl said with a skeptical look.

 _Well, a person can only meet their spirit animal when they need help or guidance, so why the sad face?_ the wolf responded, scratching its chin with one of its paws.

The girl then remembered the reason why she was sad and tears up again.

 _My daddy's gone,_ Nico said, using her hands to wipe away the tears.

 _I see… he must have been an awesome person,_ the wolf said.

 _Of course he was! My daddy was the best daddy in the whole world!_ the girl yelled as she stood up suddenly, surprising the wolf.

 _Well, tell me more about him and what makes him the best,_ the wolf said with sincerity.

Without stopping, Nico began talking about the wonderful things about her dad, the things that they did, and the happy memories they had together.

 _I want to see daddy again,_ the girl said after calming down a little.

 _Well, you have a long ways to go before you can meet him, but it's possible, the_ wolf said, nodding its head.

 _You really think so?_ Nico said hesitantly as she sniffles.

 _I'm sure of it. As long as you live strongly and with a smile while keeping that bond you have of him in your heart, I believe you will meet your dad someday,_ the wolf said, attempting to make what looked like a smile, which turns out crooked as it closes its eyes.

The girl giggled in response. _You're so weird._

 _Gee, and here I thought I could try to cheer you up,_ the wolf said as it made a fake frown and open one of its eyes.

 _Thank you, Mr. Wolf. My name is Yazawa Nico, but you can called me Nico-ni_ , Nico said as she also closed her eyes, revealing her genuine smile. The beast let out a sigh.

For your information, _my name is not Mr. Wolf. My name is …..._

 _Oh? Is that so?_ Nico answered, raising an eyebrow before noticing the creature's situation.

 _Why are you chained up like that? Did you do something bad?_ Nico asked, who drooped her ears.

 _It's…. a long story,_ the wolf said with dejected eyes, _but I was wondering if you can help me with this._

 _Me?! But what can I do?_ Nico said in a panic.

 _All you have to do is touch my paw_ , the wolf said while holding out its right paw, showing its four pads to the girl.

The petite girl stared directly at the wolf's eyes for a few good seconds before slowly getting on her feet and walked closer to it, placing one of her tiny hands on its massive paw.

When Nico's hand made contact with the wolf, the chains around the beast glow brightly before eventually dissolving into the air. At the same time, another star on its chest began emitting a soft glow.

 _WOAHHH,_ Nico yelped in surprise, retracting her hand.

 _Looks like we will be taking care of each other from now on_ , the wolf said with a happy, but calm tone.

* * *

Gasp?!

Nico swiftly opens her eyes as she felt something soft and heavy hit her face, waking her up. Nico finds herself looking at something light-brown and feathery.

 ** _What is this?_** Nico thought as her hands touch the object, recognizing it as one of the wings from her friend, Kotori. There was sunlight coming through a slit of curtain at a nearby window, allowing Nico to see the room clearly.

As she moved the wing away from her and sat up, Nico saw Maki sleeping soundly on her right and Kotori on her left, who was cuddling together between Honoka and Umi.

 ** _Now that I think about it, Kotori's wings went through a growth spurt not long ago,_** Nico said as she ran her hand through the feathers.

She heard a light groan next to her.

 ** _Still, Why did I remember that?_** Nico thought about her dream as she continuously stroke the wing until the Tori abruptly lifted her upper body from the bed with her arms and turned her head towards Nico, looking at the Ookami with half-awake eyes, showing a light pink on her cheeks.

She sluggishly moves closer to the Ookami and after a brief moment, slaps Nico's right cheek hard, making an echoing sound loud enough to wake up the other girls.

* * *

After packing their belongings and eating breakfast, the girls head out of the palace to where Shirou was. The white-haired Ookami left earlier to arrange the cargo to be placed in the airship they are suppose to ride on to their next destination. It was a beautiful morning. The sky was clear and the radiant sun was beaming on the Southern Kingdom. People were filling the streets, brimming with activity unlike the day before.

 _Ouch,_ Nico mumbled, rubbing her right cheek as she was walking alongside the other girls. The Ookami was wearing a pink shirt that overlay at her chest along with a scarf and black shorts.

 _I'm so sorry,_ Kotori said with guilt in her voice. The Tori was wearing a plain gray and green skirt with boots suitable for traveling.

 _But why did you slap Nico-chan, Kotori-chan?_ Honoka said, who was wearing her signature orange hoodie and shorts that extended to the end of her knees.

 _Well, a Tori's wings are very sensitive to touch and…_ Kotori paused for a moment, interlacing her fidgeting fingers together.

 _And what?_ Nico said with an annoyed look.

 _Touching a Tori's wings can also mean something intimate, especially to married couples_ , Kotori said, who was embarrassed.

 _Intimate?... As in lewd acts?!_ Umi said, horrified with her eyes enlarged and cheeks shaded in dark red before glaring at the older girl.

 _Hey! How was I supposed to know that?_ Nico said, putting her hands up in defense.

 _Oh?! Sexual harassment,_ Honoka said amusingly.

 _That's not it Honoka,_ Maki said. The red-haired girl was wearing a purple long-sleeved buttoned shirt with black long pant as well as a tan cape with a hood, all of which were given to the Hyou by Kotori before they left the palace.

 _Hey Everyone! Look!_ Honoka said, redirecting her attention, shouting and pointing at something at a distance from the group. They have reached the outer port of the kingdom, where multiple airships were floating in the sky, each anchored to the ground by a sturdy rope attached to a weight.

The girls looked at awe at the various sizes and numbers of the fleet.

 _It was so nice of your mom to arrange an airship for us,_ Honoka said, nearly jumping up and down with excitement.

 _Oka-san said she wanted to help out after everything that happened yesterday after all,_ Kotori said with a smile.

 _Oiiiiiiii!_

The girls then saw Shirou jogging towards them.

 _Good. I see everybody's here. Everything has been taken care of and the airship going to our next location is ready to go in a few minutes,_ Shirou said as he pointed at a light grayish ship before looking at the mark on Nico's cheek. _Nico, What happened to your face?_

 _Oh, just some morning drama. Nothing to worry about,_ Nico said as she waved off her mentor. After the group boarded the airship, the anchor was raised and the sails were drawn up, setting out for a trip to the skies.

* * *

The airship was primarily used for cargo transport, so there were no passengers aside from the crew and the group.

The vessel consists of an upper deck surrounded by wooden rails with an operation room in the middle of it, an interior area below that holds the cargo, and an engine room at the back of the airship, where a huge generator is used to provide the airship the power to fly through the air. For the most part, the overall ride was smooth although it was a bumpy start for one of them.

 _Uhhhhh_ , Nico said as she slouches onto the handrail near the edge of the deck.

 _Are you all right? Nico-chan,_ Kotori said.

 _Does it look like I'm ok?_ Nico said, trying not to throw up her breakfast before looking at Maki. _Hey, Maki-chan. Don't you have any medicine for airsickness?_

 _Unfortunately, I don't have any at the moment. Also, I thought the Great Nico-ni would able to handle a little air travel,_ Maki said, twirling a piece of red hair with her finger.

 _Shut up, Maki-chan,_ Nico said, lacking the energy to argue further.

 _Hey! What's that over there,_ Honoka said as she dashes to the center of the airship.

 _Honoka, don't run recklessly on the deck!_ Umi said as she and Kotori chase after the Kuma.

 _Why don't you two go after them? I should be fine after spending some time alone. Plus, I think they are going to need the help more than I do,_ Nico said, pointing to the trio.

 _Well, if it will make you feel better,_ Maki said as her ears drooped.

 _Oh, Maki-chan. I know that you can't stand being without Nico-ni by your side, but it will only be for a moment so you don't have worried about that,_ Nico said sarcastically even under her current condition.

 _I-It's not like I was worried about you. It would be a real pain if we have to stop where we're going because of you,_ Maki said with her back turned to Nico, trying to hide her flustered face.

 _Call us if anything happens,_ Shirou said as the two went to where the others were.

Nico closes her eyes and lay her head that was still spinning on the handrail, covering her face with her arms as she felt the cool air flow passes her.

 _Are you ok, nya?_ A cheery, but concerned voice called out to her. When Nico opened her eyes, she saw a young girl with yellow eyes and short, light-orange hair staring back at her. The newcomer had a long slender tail twitching around and cat-like pointed ears.

 _I'm fine…. I guess I am just not used to traveling by air,_ Nico groaned.

 _I see. Oh! I know!_ the girl reached for something inside her pocket and she presents Nico with a shining green orb in her hand. _Here you go! This medicine is great for motion sickness, nya._

 _… Thanks,_ Nico reluctantly grabs the object with her weak hand and pops it into her mouth, crushing the orb with her teeth, which released a bitter taste, making the Ookami cringed.

 _My name is Hoshizora Rin. It's nice to meet you, nya,_ the girl said with a cat-like grin. She had on a white short-sleeve shirt with blue shorts attached to yellow suspenders worn over her shoulders. In addition, the girl was wearing a brown cap, gloves that shows her fingers, a leather belt with multiple tools attached to her hip, and a pair of goggle hanging around her neck.

 _Yazawa Nico's the name,_ Nico said after swallowing the sphere before realizing something. ** _Those ears and tail, it looks the same, but could it be…._**

 _Are you… a Neko?_ Nico said as she tries to confirm something.

 _Of course I am a Neko, and you are a weird-looking Inu,_ nya, Rin said, looking at the petite girl with curiosity.

 _I'm not an Inu, I'm an Ookami,_ Nico said in an annoyed, but hoarse voice.

 _Hmmm.. what's the difference, nya?_ Rin said with a confused look at Nico.

 _I actually don't know,_ Nico said after washing down the bitter tasting medicine with water.

 _Are you feeling better, Nico?_ Shirou said as he came back with the others girls. Nico saw Honoka caught by the ear by Umi, with Kotori trying to calm the Inu.

 _I feel better now._ **_Speaking of which…_** _Hey! Maki-chan! I found your long-lost cousin_ , Nico said as she grabbed the Neko's shoulder to shift Rin's position to face the group, causing the Neko to yelp from the gesture.

 _What are you talking about?_ Maki said, irritated as she move closer to Nico. As the two cat-like individuals made eye contact….

 _Woah! Another Neko!_ Rin said as she releases herself from Nico's grip and launches herself at the red-haired girl, surprising Maki as the Neko began rubbing her cheek with Maki's and purring happily.

 _Hey! What are you doing? Let go of me!_ Maki said as she forcedly pushes the Neko away from her with a blush on the cheeks from both shock and embarrassment.

 _This is Maki-chan, a Hyou, which is a distant cousin to the Neko tribe,_ Nico said with a smirk, earning a glare from the younger girl.

* * *

After calming down the two felines and making introductions, the group and Rin sat on the deck floor and started a conversation.

 _So, what are you doing on this airship, Rin?_ Shirou asked.

 _Rin's uncle is the one driving the airship. Rin was asked to help him and Rin wanted to travel on the ship,_ the Neko said as she waved at the operation room was.

 _We didn't see you when we first boarded the airship,_ Umi said.

 _That's because Rin was taking a nap in the captain's quarters and Rin just woke up nya,_ Rin said before stretching out her arms and yawning. _So where are you all traveling to, nya?_

 _That is classified-_

 _We are delivering something for the Koizumi family at Shika Territory!_ Honoka suddenly interrupted Shirou.

The outburst earned Honoka a chop on the head from Umi.

 _That hurts!_ Honoka said, rubbing her head.

 _That is what you get for running your mouth,_ Umi said with a strict tone.

 _Koizumi?_ Rin tilted her head before shouting. _Ahh, you must mean Kayo-chin's family, nya!_

 _Kayo….chin?_ Umi said.

 _Could you be talking about Koizomi Hanayo?_ Shirou said. He was told about the members of said family from the briefing he got for the request.

 _Yes! Kayo-chin is my childhood friend and bestest friend in the world. Wait, if you're going to meet Kayo-chin, let me come with you. Rin wants to see her so much!_ Rin said happily.

 _This is getting way out of hand,_ Shirou said, putting his hand on his forehead, shaking his head in frustration.

As Rin talks about how she met 'Kayo-chin', her eyes starts to wander until she saw something interesting.

 _AHHH?!_ the Neko screamed with widened eyes.

 _What now?_ Nico said, covering her ears from the screams.

 _That sword…,_ Rin said as she kneels down and points at the weapon on Nico's back.

 _What about my sword?_ Nico said as she takes the weapon from her bag and presents it to the Neko.

 _That's the Hoshizora Emblem! Where did you get that sword, nya?_ Rin said as she moved closer to Nico and looked at the weapon with intensity that contrast from her attitude before.

 _This sword belongs to my dad, so I have no idea,_ Nico said as she drew the sword, seeing a reflection of herself with sad eyes on the blade of the sword.

As Rin tries to question Nico further, the Ookami notices another reflection of something flying towards the airship. When Nico turned her head around, her face distorted with loathing.

 _Uhhhhh Shirou, What is that?_ Nico said pointed at a distance.

Shirou and the others looked to where Nico was pointing and went pale.

 _S-Seriously?!_ Honoka said, her hands grabbing her head.

 _RIN, TELL THE CAPTAIN TO LAND THE SHIP NOW!_ Shirou yelled at the Neko.

 _H-Hai!_ Rin said as she was struggling to move.

 _Shirou, it's too late. It's coming in too fast,_ Nico said.

 _EVERYBODY BRACE FOR IMPACT!_ Shirou shouted to the top of his lungs, making everyone hit the deck floor.

Suddenly, something big rams into the bow of the airship, temporary stopping the vessel and stunning the group.

After recovering from the shock, the group saw a monster taking the form of a gigantic stag beetle clamping onto the front of the airship. The bug looks like the one the group encountered at Usagi Territory, but Instead of a horn, there was a set of movable pincers attached to its head. Moreover, the beetle's exterior shell was shaded a dull green-grayish color and was nearly as big as the airship. The beetle had no eyes, two pairs of arms, both slightly longer than the bug's body, two pairs of translucent wings, and thick legs.

RROOOAAAR

The monster opens a set of flaps around its mouth as it lets out a loud roar, showing its rows of teeth as well as a familiar shiny core located at the center of its throat.

 _W-W-What is that, nya ?!_ Rin said, who was terrified at the intruder.

 _It's trying to climb onto the deck!_ Kotori said, who didn't seem as affected as the others, as she pointed at the monster.

 _Just when I thought we could take a break for once_ , Nico said with exasperation as she readies the sword.

 _Everyone! Keep your guard up and aim for its core,_ Shirou instructed, but the group couldn't hear him clearly.

The rapid beating of the beetle's wings not only disrupts the air currents around them, but the sounds they make disorients the group.

 _Ahh, my head is splitting,_ Umi said who was covering her ears.

 ** _I have to do something,_** Maki thought as she slowly crawls on the deck closer to the monster and held out her right hand, which starts to glow red. At the same time, several floating flames of a similar color was appearing around the creature, who realizes them too late.

 **[Burst]**

Maki yelled out as she clench her hand into a fist. The flames exploded on command, setting fire to beetle's wings, making it screech in pain.

 _Good job, Maki-chan!_ Honoka said as the group begin to shake off the noise. However, the beetle was not going to give them a chance to counterattack as it leans its body in and try to strike Maki with the backside of its arm.

 _Look out!_ Nico said as she dashes to where she stood between the Hyou and the bug's arm and blocking it with her sword.

 _Nico-chan!_ Maki said as she puts her hands on Nico's back to support the Ookami.

Unfortunately, the bug's strength was too much as it was able to push the two upward into the air and threw them off the airship with force.

 _MAKI! NICO!_

 _Maki-chan!_

 _Nico-chan!_

The girls and Shirou still on board scream the names of the two as they fall by the wayside as the airship continues its fixed path. Unfortunately, any attempt to save their friends were deterred as they were also in danger of the frontal attacks from the insect.

* * *

 **[On the Ground Floor of a Forest]**

 ** _Where am I?_**

The thought came to Maki, who just finished climbing down a tree where she landed on with little serious injuries.

As Maki was freefalling after being thrown off the airship, her body and clothes caught on to many of the branches from the surrounding trees, reducing her descend until she could get her proper footing.

 ** _Where are the others?_** Maki thought as she look at the sky, where she could see the white exhaust coming from the backend of the airship. This prompts her to walk towards that direction, thinking about her friends who were still fighting against that beetle and Nico's whereabouts. The silence in the forest didn't help to calm Maki's concerns.

After minutes of walking, the hairs on her head stood up as she felt an unknown aura as a figure steps out into the sunlight from the shadows. The figure has the form of a human, completely covered in a black cloak that was tattered on the edges, with only a gas mask and black boots visible to Maki.

 _Who are you?!_ Maki shouted at the stranger, who didn't answer back.

As she readies herself for a fight, the stranger unveils one of its arms from underneath its cloak, holding a black small gun, which was aimed at the Hyou.

* * *

 **[At Another Part of the Same Forest]**

 _Ughhh. Just my luck,_ Nico said as she emerges from the lake, completely soaked from head to toe. After setting her feet onto dry land, she shakes off the water by literally shaking her entire body from left to right, sending water flying in every direction.

After being thrown from the airship, Nico's body continued to fall aimlessly until she plunged into a nearby body of water in the forest, deep enough for Nico to land safely aside from the shock of hitting the water surface.

 _I hope Maki-chan is alright,_ Nico said as she rung her pigtails of any excess water.

BANG!

Nico perks up her ears as she heard what sounded like a gunshot resounding from a distance, able to tell where it was coming from as she also sees a flock of birds flying away from a certain location in the forest.

Ignoring the water still dripping from her body, Nico starts to run franticly into the forest even though she had no idea where she was or where she is heading, but something inside her told her to go there.

 ** _Maki-chan,_** Nico thought as she pushes aside incoming branches until she reaches an opening devoid of trees. It was at that point that Nico's body seize up.

Nico always believed she had seen her share of weird creatures during her first trip outside the village, but it didn't prepare her for the creature right in front of her eyes.

There was a massive body with dark and short red fur, supporting itself with one of its paw on the trunk of a fallen tree. Its chest was rising and lowering for each deep, slow breath.

The creature must have sensed Nico's presence as it turns its head in her direction and looks at the Ookami with its eerily slanted amethyst eyes.

Based on its appearance, Nico would describe the creature as a tall, slightly built leopard with a long, thick tail slowly wavering from side to side.

Nico then recognizes the tattered clothing around the leopard's body, barely covering the creature's loins.

 ** _Those clothes. This scent… It can't be?_** Nico thought as her breathing becomes shallow as she pieces together the signs, making her realize who this creature was.

 _Maki…chan…_ Nico said who cannot hide her shock.

The leopard's pupil shorten and whiskers twitch as it lets out loud, but low growl and charges at the petite girl on two legs, showing its sharp teeth on the Ookami.

At that point, Nico's mind goes blank to the point where she doesn't notice the change in atmosphere around her or the shadows watching her from afar. Nico wasn't even thinking if she was going to get out of this alive.

* * *

 **[Meanwhile, On Top of the Airship]**

 _Don't think you are going to get out of this alive, you bastard,_ Shirou said with cold eyes. After the bug 'threw' their friends off the airship, the group relentlessly attack the bug although they couldn't make it release its grip on the airship. Minutes have passed, and one pair of the bug's arms was already now torn off along with wounds laced around its torso and head.

By now, the Ookami was restraining the bug by gripping its remaining arms with his own. The creature had shut its mouth, making it difficult to destroy the core within. The others kept their distance from its massive pincers.

 _How are we supposed to get it to open its mouth?_ Kotori said who was standing behind by Shirou.

 _I'm on it!_ Honoka said who was eyeing the bug in anger, cracking her knuckles.

 _Rin will help too, nya!_ the Neko said as she stood by the Kuma, holding two white ball-shaped objects with black markings in both hands.

 _Wait! Are those?!_ Shirou said, recognizing them as explosives.

 _Oh! So you know of these nya,_ Rin said with a grin as she held up one of the sphere. _These babies may be small, but they don't need any sparks to set them off and they can pack a lot of punch, nya._

 _J-Just be careful with those,_ Shirou said who sweatdrops, wondering how a young girl like her got such dangerous ammo or why she has them in the first place.

 _Got it, nya!_ Rin answered as Honoka began running to the front of the bug, who was slowly damaging the front of the airship using the rest of its body despite being held captive.

 _Shirou!_ Honoka shouted as she pulls back her right arm, where light was gathering around her fist.

In response, the Ookami tighten his grip on the bug's arms and uses his legs to move backwards, jerking the bug closer to the Kuma.

 _This is for Nico-chan and Maki-chan!_ Honoka screams as she jumps in the air and thrushes her fist straight above the bug's mouth.

 **[Kuma Punch]**

The force of her attack shattered the surrounding exterior shell on impact, creating a gap with cracks spreading across its face.

As Honoka pulls back her hand out of the creature and falls back onto the deck, Rin runs passed the Kuma and lodges the spheres through the opening. As soon as they were locked in place, the sphere began blinking an orange light on and off while making a beep noise that goes faster with each second.

 _Everyone get back!_ Kotori yelled as she steps in front of Honoka and Rin, both of whom already distanced themselves from the monster, and held out her hands, a green barrier was generated.

 _Nya!_ Rin said in surprise as the barrier extend around the monster, but does not cut off the arms that were still held by the Ookami.

The barrier came at the right time as a black and white colored blast erupted from the bug's mouth. After the smoke was carried away from the air currents, the group saw most of the bug's face was blown off, exposing its reflective core.

 _It's all yours Umi-chan!_ Kotori called out as she drops the barrier and was seen carried away safely by Honoka and Rin.

Located near the operation room was Umi, who previously nock her bow, using the time brought by the others to gather her aura into the form of a single arrow. The 'arrow' had reached its maximum limit, ready to fire on the Inu's order.

 ** _Hit the mark_** Umi thought as her focus lies at her target before her.

 **[Celestial Arrow]**

The blue light arrow was unleashed from the archer's bow, sending it straight into the core. As the arrow exits the bug with the shattered core, it leaves behind a hole from burrowing through the bug's flesh. The destruction of the core released a burst of energy that damages mostly the creature's back and what's left of its wings, which was the closest thing to the explosion.

As the light begins to fade, so does the bug as its limbs and body dissolved into green dust that was dispersed when the airship passed through it.

There was silence among the group before the airship started shaking again.

 _What now?_ Shirou said, trying to keep his balance.

 _We lost all engines! This ship is going down! Abandon ship!_ the captain of the airship yelled as he came out of the operation room with the rest of the crew members. The vessel was dropping altitude too quickly and going at a fast rate despite its size.

 _WAHHH! the ship is moving too fast,_ Honoka said, running around the deck.

 _What do we do, nya?!_ Rin said as she was panicking along with Honoka.

 _Haaaa I guess we got no choice,_ Shirou sighed, closing his eyes before looking at Kotori. _Kotori, can you help me out?_

 _Ehhhh?! But how?_ Kotori said surprised.

 _The same thing you did with [Gale Force], but for the airship,_ Shirou said as he points at the deck floor.

 _What?! You want me to barrier the entire ship,_ Kotori said in a louder tone.

 _Kotori, you are more than capable of doing something like that,_ Shirou said with confident and calm voice before dropping to one knee. _Don't worry, I will be with you the whole time._

 _If you think I can, then I will try,_ Kotori said hesitantly before nodding her head.

 _Get on my back then. The rest of you move to the side and be ready to jump just in case_ , Shirou said as he secured the Tori as she climbs onto his back.

 _Kotori,_ Umi said with a concerned voice as she looked at the Tori.

 _It's ok Umi-chan, I'll be fine,_ Kotori said with a small smile.

 _I won't let anything happen to her Umi,_ Shirou said.

 _Right,_ Umi said as she move to the side of the deck.

With the Ookami facing the direction where the ship was going, he starts running, gradually increasing his pace while he and Kotori concentrate on their aura separately.

With a little power in his step, he leaps off the airship and after acquiring some distance, turns his body where he was now looking at the incoming airship.

As the two seemingly float in mid-air, Kotori extends her arms completely.

 **[Gale Force]**

The green barrier begins to swirl around the airship before, completely encompassing the vessel.

 _Steady as she goes Kotori,_ Shirou said as he transfers his aura to the Tori, enveloping her with warmth.

Kotori nodded as she brought her arms closer to her chest.

The group and crew members watched silently as the airship was being suspended in the barrier, feeling the vessel gradually going down as the barrier slows its descent.

By now, Shirou's tippy toes are placed steadily on top of a tree that was near the vessel, standing by in case something happens.

 _Slowly, Slowly,_ Kotori said as she directs the barrier gently onto the open field of the forest with her hands.

Eventually, the hull of the airship made contact with the ground, making a low thud that was felt by everyone on board.

As the group recover from their battle, the crew members began moving a rubbery and flimsy object to the edge of the deck.

The group was amazed at how quickly the crew members was able to assemble what they later found out to be an emergency rubber slide, which one part of it was thrown towards the ground and the other side attached to the rails.

After instructing the girls to follow them, one by one the crew use the slide to reach the ground.

Umi, Honoka, and Rin followed them soon after.

After meeting with Shirou and Kotori and everyone safely evacuated from the vessel, they finally relaxed.

 _Thank you so much!_ the pilot bowing his head multiple times on the ground to Kotori. The rest of the crew also thank the Tori for her help.

 _I-It was nothing really,_ Kotori said who was embarrassed by the attention.

 _Are you ok, Kotori?_ Umi said, putting a hand on the Tori's shoulder.

 _Just a little tired, but I'm alright,_ Kotori said, who took a moment to sit down on a nearby rock.

 _That was so amazing, Kotori-chan!_ Honoka said as she hugs Kotori from behind.

 _Thank you so much nya,_ Rin comes to the opposite of Honoka and embraces Kotori while purring with gratitude.

 _Stop that tickles,_ Kotori said as she was sandwiched between the two girls.

 _I'm sorry to break up this celebration, but we still have more pressing matters right now,_ Shirou said, making the girls remember what happened awhile ago.

 _That's right! We have to look for Maki-chan and Nico-chan,_ Honoka said, who released Kotori from her hug.

 _I hope they were able to reach the ground safely,_ Umi said with concern.

 _I'm sure a little aptitude won't bother those two. If anything, what I am worried about is that they may not alone in this forest,_ Shirou said, who cannot shake a feeling of unrest.

* * *

 ** _DODGE NICO!_** a deep booming voice shouted at Nico.

In response, Nico leaps to the side at the last moment, allowing the leopard to collide with the tree behind her.

 _Maki-chan, What's wrong?_ Nico shouted as the beast shakes off the wood splinters on its fur and tries to get back up.

 ** _It's no good, Nico. Your friend is not in control of her body right now. You have to find a way to get through her._** the voice inside Nico's head said.

 ** _Well, it doesn't help that Maki-chan is a stubborn and dense tsundere,_** Nico thought to herself, showing a smirk.

Suddenly, Nico saw the leopard grabbing a nearby fallen tree trunk with both arms and throwing it straight at Nico.

 _Oh shi-_ Nico said as she tries to smash the incoming log with a punch.

The impact was able to break the log in half, but Nico realizes that the tree was a diversion as the leopard moves into her range with claws extended out.

Nico raises her arms in front of her to block the attack, receiving scratches with each claw strike.

Nico tries to back away to regroup, but the leopard kept moving forward without any sign of stopping.

 _Maki-chan, snap out of it!_ Nico yelled at the leopard, which only seem to incite the beast as it lunges at the Ookami, pushing her off her feet.

The leopard glared intently at the older girl's ruby-colored eyes as it pins the petite girl to the ground with its arms. _Maki-chan… Please…. Come back to your senses_ , Nico said as she grasps her hands onto the leopard's head from getting closer.

As she tries to think of a plan, Nico notices as she stares back at the leopard that she could see the hurt, turmoil, and fear in its lavender eyes, which resonates with Nico's heart.

Nico's eyes soften as she lessens her grip on the leopard, which seems to perplex the beast enough to stop its advances on the Ookami, remaining still and waiting for any reactions.

 _It's ok, Maki-chan. There's no need to be afraid,_ Nico said with a smile as she leans her head forwards and gently kisses the leopard's nose.

The leopard seem to have taken the gesture rather poorly as it defensively back off Nico before looking at its paws.

The leopard let out a loud roar out of pain, grabbing her head with her paws and dropping her knees to the ground before her body begins to glow brightly red that made Nico to shield her eyes, as the leopard's body starts to shrink back to normal.

After the light faded, Nico could see Maki's unconscious human body lying on the ground and went to her side.

 _Maki-chan!,_ Nico said before inspecting the half-naked girl. **_It doesn't look like she's hurt. Thank goodness._**

Nico set her bag on the ground and search through its contents before finding a neatly folded gray blanket. After spreading out the blanket, Nico gently drapes it over the younger girl's body, making the Hyou stir from her slumber.

 _Ummmmm,_ Maki mumbles as her eyes slowly opens.

 _Hey. Wake up sleepy head,_ Nico said with a relieved smile.

 _Ni… Nico-chan,_ Maki said in a soft voice as she attempts to sit up, finding it hard to do.

 _You shouldn't be moving too much,_ Nico said as she steadies the younger girl, prompting Maki to sit back on the soft grass.

Maki nodded before noticing the scratches on the Ookami.

 _Nico-chan! You're hurt!_ Maki said as she grabbed the shoulders of the older girl.

 _Calm down, Maki-chan. It's fine. Actually, you should worry more about yourself. Don't you feel any different?_ Nico said as she moved back a little while holding out her hands, trying to play down her own injuries.

Maki was confused by what Nico said until she realizes her clothes were in pieces.

 _D-Don't look at me,_ Maki said desperately as she tries to cover herself under the blanket.

 ** _I guess she doesn't remember, huh?_** Nico thought. _So what? It's like not this is the first time I saw your nake-_

 _A-Achoo_ Nico let out a sneeze, wiping her nose with her hand and sniffling.

 _Nico-chan did you catch a cold?_ Maki said.

 _It can be helped, I just came from dip in a lake,_ Nico said with a smirk.

Before Nico could talk further, a feeling of dread behind her prompts Nico to shift her body from instinct.

BANG!

 _Ma…ki…ch…_ Nico couldn't finish her words as she falls forward, hitting face first onto the ground. Maki's eyes widened as there was a small circular hole on Nico's back with blood flowing out of it.

 _Nico-chan!_ Maki said as she tries to reach her friend despite her body feeling heavy.

 _My, My. This is definitely not what I expected._

A silhouette slinks out of the forest, revealing a middle-aged male with a short beard encompassing his chin and lower jaw, green eyes, yellow hair meshed with black highlights, small leopard ears, and a spotted tail.

He was wearing a white long-sleeved buttoned shirt, brown long pants, and black shoes, all of them partially covered by a dark brown cloak.

Maki was shocked at seeing another Hyou, but quickly sends a deadly glare at the newcomer.

 _I must admit you are much stronger than you look, but…_ the Hyou said as he snaps his fingers.

At an instant, two humanoid-like light-green creatures five times the size of the Hyou came behind the red-haired girl, one of them forcedly grabs Maki by her wrists with its tentacle arms and pulls her upward, leaving her body dangling in the air.

 _But this game ends now._

As the Hyou walks closer to Maki, he notices the Ookami laying on the ground. Using his leg, he kicks an unconscious Nico to the side, her body rolling a few meters from him before stopping.

 _Nico-chan! How could you!_ Maki roars with fury before something black was put around her neck.

As she heard a click, an electric shock ran through Maki's body, causing intense pain.

 _KYYAAAAAHHHH!_

After the shock subsided, Maki's body went limb.

 _This collar should keep you quiet for a bit. I got to hand it to him to make such a device,_ he said, putting his hand on his chin.

The scent of strong alcohol coming from the Hyou reaches Maki's nose, triggering a particular memory.

 _Don't tell me.… You're Cedric, aren't you?!_ Maki said as her eyes widened.

Maki remembers Cedric as a former member of a prominent family similar to Maki. However, his family was part of a belligerent faction in the government as opposed to her family, who were acted neutral in politicial affairs.

She encountered Cedric as a child many times during socials and meetings among the nobility and he often had the pungent scent of alcohol, which according to her father, resulted from his hobby of heavy drinking and mixing various alcoholic beverages. After unsuccessful efforts in the political stage, coupled with a major scandal he caused that disgraced him and left his family in ruins, he just disappeared without a trace. Nobody heard from Cedric ever since.

 _It makes me happy that you remember me. It's really been a long time since we last met,_ Cedric said sarcastically, grabbing Maki's chin, tilting it to where her neck was exposed.

 _Why are you doing this?_ Maki could barely get her words out.

 _It's too bad, but you are in no position to make demands. I know that leader wanted you to be brought to him alive, but he didn't say that we can't have a little fun before then,_ he said, licking his lips and inspecting her bare body with delight in his eyes.

His words sends a chill down Maki's spine as she felt his fingers moving from her chin towards her chest.

 ** _Please….Someone… Anyone…_** Maki thought as she forcefully shuts her tear-filled eyes, lamenting of what is going to happen to her.

 _Now you done it,_ a familiar voice said.

Maki and Cedric look to find Nico getting to her feet listlessly, the ties holding her pigtails falling to the ground as she stood up, allowing her onyx locks to flow freely. As she cocks her head up with her eyes looking at the sky, the Ookami holds the green sword with one of her hands loosely.

 _It seems you were able to survive my fatal attack, but you won't be so lucky again,_ Cedric said, waving his hand. As if commanded, one of the large sightless creatures rushes at the Ookami, who only looks at them with disdain.

 _Nico-chan! Run away!_ Maki screamed as she watches helplessly as the events unfolded.

 _You got a lot of balls if you think you can take on someone like me,_ Nico said with a smirk as the giant creature raised an arm in the air and smashes its fist directly to the ground where the Ookami was.

 _NICO-CHAN!_ Maki screamed.

As the giant slowly lifts its fist, there was no sight of the petite girl underneath.

 _Where did she-_

 _Personally, I didn't want Nico to get into this whole mess and staining her hands with blood….,_ Nico said as she suddenly reappears in front of the creature holding Maki, with the Ookami's back facing Cedric and the other creature.

 _….But I guess it can't be helped_ , Nico said as she gently places the blade of the sword on her left shoulder.

Almost simultaneously, several lethal tears suddenly appears on the bodies of the creature holding Maki and the one who attacked Nico, reducing them into chunks of flesh scattered on the ground.

After the creature loosen its grip on Maki, Nico quickly held up her open hand to catch her before gently laying the younger girl onto the ground just as the bodies of the creatures seem to evaporate into smoke.

 _Nico-chan…_ Maki said, relieved that Nico was alive. However, Nico remained silent as their eyes met, making Maki confused about Nico's behavior.

 _Give it up. You don't have what it takes to beat me or leave here intact,_ Nico said, standing back up and point her sword at the Hyou. _Now, tell me the name of who you are working for. Not that it matters to me since I have a certain idea of what's going on, but I want to know who is stupid enough to bring back something that humans don't understand and can't control._

 ** _What is she talking about?_** Maki thought as she listens into the conversation.

 _Hehehe… You are the one who doesn't understand anything, but even if you did, Nothing you do will be able to stop us,_ Cedric said with a distorted grin as he held out a gray-colored gun filled with a green liquid.

 ** _Don't tell me…,_** Nico thought as she narrowed her eyes with a grimace.

 _I didn't think I was going to use this so soon, but for you bitch, I will make an exception,_ Cedric said as he places the barrel of the gun against his neck and pull the trigger. The liquid was seen injected into the Hyou.

After throwing the gun aside, his body rocks back and forth as his body convulses, his clothes except his pants was ripped apart as the Hyou began to grow, transforming into a giant leopard almost similar to what happened to Maki except much bigger, less fur, and more muscular. Maki was horrified at the sight while Nico donned a blank stare.

 _You try to attack Nico and threaten to hurt the people close to her. That is something I won't overlook_ , Nico said in a cold tone that made Maki flinched.

 _Now, let's see you fight me now,_ the Hyou said after composing himself from the change.

However, before Cedric could even take a step forward, he finds with Nico a few inches from his chest, forcefully grabbing his left shoulder with one hand and raising the sword above her shoulder with the other hand.

 ** _T-That's impossible,_** the Hyou thought as fear began to form in his eyes.

 _Too slow,_ Nico spoke in a low tone.

With one quick motion, Nico uses the sword and cleave across the Hyou from right shoulder to left abdomen. Just as the sword swiftly exits the body, Nico quickly readjusts the same hand to where the blade was able to make another cut from the lower right abdomen through the left shoulder, avoiding her other hand. For the final blow, Nico lifts the sword a little above the Hyou's head and ran the blade straight down the middle of the Hyou's body.

This sword dance took place within the span of five seconds, so fast and intense that the air within the range of the attack was cut through. Nico's attack was strong enough to generate a wave that slices through nearby trees.

 _…Mon..st…er…,_ the Hyou utter his last words as his body was cut clean across three different angles, his flesh and blood spatters on the ground and onto Nico.

As the pressure from the 'fight' ended, Nico's hair on her ears and tail stood up as she set her eyes at a particular area of the forest, where another person covered in a black cloak was perched on top of a tree branch, presuming to observe the battle.

 _I won't allow you to do whatever you want,_ Nico said with a deadly glance. The cloaked figure came down from the tree, picked up the gun that the Hyou threw aside, and then disappeared without a word after that.

Once the ominous atmosphere in the forest was gone, Nico relaxed her shoulders.

 _Now, this is peachy. I got blood all over my hands,_ Nico said as she shakes off the sticky liquid of her hands. She then kneel down and wipe most of the blood off using the cloth of the slain Hyou.

Mixed emotions engulfed Maki over what she saw just now. She was glad that they were both alive, but seeing Nico kill someone in such a brutal way was unnerving to her.

Nico notices the Hyou, putting the red-haired girl on edge as the petite girl walks to her. The Ookami stopped near where Maki was, with the latter shutting her eyes out of fear.

 _Are you hurt anywhere?_ Nico said as she kneels down next to Maki's trembling body.

Maki slowly open her eyes and meets the petite girl's dark red eyes, looking concerned.

 _I… can't get up, but I'm fine,_ Maki said as she tries to move her body, but could only twist her head and neck.

 _That's good. Nico would be sad if something happened to you,_ Nico said with a crooked smile, making the Hyou flinched.

Maki was looking at the same Ookami she has been with the last few months and hearing her voice, but they were both different for some reason.

Maki then saw Nico covering her half-naked upper body with the previous gray blanket.

 _We wouldn't want you to catch a cold_ , Nico said before leaning in close enough to where Maki could feel the petite girl's breathing tickling her neck, making the Hyou turned away with a red blush on her cheeks. _Now let's get that collar off of you._

Opening her mouth, Nico bites onto the collar with her canines, shattering the collar into pieces.

 _There,_ Nico said after she spits out a portion of the collar and removed the rest around Maki's neck.

Maki was not sure what to say before Nico picks up the Hyou and held her bridal style using both hands.

 _H-Hey! What are you doing?_ Maki said who was startled from being carried, especially by a girl smaller than her.

 _Well, you can't move right, can you?_ Nico said with a smirk as she started walking. It's true. Maki barely had the strength to talk, let alone struggle.

 _You're not Nico-chan. Who are you_? Maki said in an exhausted voice. The question prompts the Ookami to stop and looked at Maki's lavender orbs filled with unease.

 _Just a friend,_ Nico said as she make another crooked smile. _And don't worry about Nico. She's just resting._

 _What do you mean?_ Maki said nervously.

 _We will talk about this later, but right now, we should get back. The others will get worried,_ Nico said as she moves her face close to Maki's and places a small kiss on Maki's forehead.

Maki felt a wave of fatigue as her mind drifted to sleep.

After making sure that the Hyou was asleep and secured, Nico picks up the pace and uses her legs to leap through the branches at unprecedented speed with Maki in her arms.

* * *

[Meanwhile in a Different Area of the Forest]

 ** _Where are they?_**

Shirou's thoughts keep him from yelling out Nico and Maki's names as he surveys the land using [Scan].

Earlier, the group split up in order to cover more ground and find their missing friends. Shirou previously brought forth his companions to help with the search. It was nearly sundown and Shirou has not been able to sense the aura of the two. If the others had found them, then he would have hear the howls of his companions by now.

 **They shouldn't have fallen too far from here.**

Suddenly, Shirou felt a familiar, but strange aura not far from where he is at.

He felt movement of someone approaching him, making the Ookami tense up and focus his attention on the presence. What came before him shocks Shirou to the point where his heart drops and his blood ran cold.

Shirou saw Nico carrying Maki in her arms. The petite girl was wounded and stained with blood while Maki was unconscious and covered with a blanket.

 _NICO! MAKI!_ Shirou shouted as he ran to the two. By then, Nico was stumbling and almost tripping on her feet.

Just as Shirou was able to reach the two, Nico whispered something close to the Ookami's ear before falling unconscious.

 _"The events that took place five years ago will begin again."_

Shirou's eyes widened as he held the two girls in his arms.

 ** _What does this mean?_**

* * *

 **It has been nearly a year since I started this Fanfiction and it has come so far beyond anything I could ever imagined. Because I have focused on this Fanfiction, I was not able to work on my other stories. Hopefully I can update the others during the summer if I got the time.**

 **Thank you everyone for following my writings and for the feedback.**

 **Stay tuned for the next update.**

 **Reviews are welcomed.**


	11. Chapter 11: Remnants of the Past

**I hope that everybody is having a great summer time (I know I'm trying to).**

 **There were some misinterpretations in the last chapter when I read some of the comments, which should be resolved in the following chapter along with some potential spoilers (if you read it hard enough).**

 **Also, I want to wish the little unlucky demon/fallen angel Tsushima "** **Yohane" Yoshiko** **a Happy Birthday, wishing her the best (Still trying to get to know the members of Aquor and wondering if I should write a story about them in the same setting as Wild Stars).**

 **On another reminder, let's all give a huge Nico-Nico-Nii in honor of Yazawa Nico's upcoming birthday (for that, I mean please be sure to include a Nico-Nico-Ni with your comment to show your love).**

 **After this chapter, I will be busy with a number of projects (that does not involve writing Fanfictions) that requires a lot of my time, so it is hard to say when I will be able to update to the next chapter.**

 **With that said, let's continue onto the story.**

 **I don't own Love Live.**

* * *

 _How could you do something like this?_

 _Nico. Please understand. I had no choice._

 _But still…_

 _I did what I had to do, Nico._

Maki stirs from her slumber as she hears choppy sentences from two faint voices. One of the voices she knows well, but the other sounds like an older male that she didn't recognize.

 _Uuhhhh._ The Hyou groans as she slowly opens her eyelids, a light blinds her shortly before her eyes adjust to the change.

Maki notices that she was lying on a light tan floor, which was unexpectedly warm.

She slowly brings herself up to where she could sit. Her mind was in a daze and her vision blurry, but she could make out two bodies standing close to where she was. One of them was Nico, which made Maki feel relaxed, only to tense up as she saw the Ookami talking to a giant white wolf with red markings on its body. The two seem to be in such a heated conversation by the tone in their voices that they don't seem to notice her.

Before long, the memories of her previous experience gave Maki a burst of energy in her body.

 _Nico-chan?!_ Maki blurted out as she stood up suddenly, catching the two's attention.

 _M-Maki-chan! What are you doing here?_ Nico said, who turns to the red-haired girl, surprised by her presence.

 _Never mind that! Are you okay?_ Maki said who went up and grabs Nico from behind as she inspected the petite girl's back.

 _Hey! What are y-,_ Nico said, who felt strained from the forceful action of the younger girl.

 **Gone.** Maki couldn't see the bullet hole or any previous wounds that she saw awhile ago.

 _That's strange. I definitely saw you get shot in the back at that time,_ Maki said.

 _Well, I'm fine obviously, But enough about me. How did you get here?_ Nico said as she struggles out of the Hyou's grasp, and stares at Maki's amethyst eyes.

 _What do mean how I got here?_ Maki said, who looks confused.

 _It's ok. I was the one who invited her,_ the wolf said, making the girls realize its ongoing presence.

 _YOU DID WHAT?!_ Nico yelled as she sends an angry look at the wolf.

 _Nico-chan, who is this?_ Maki said as she stood by the Ookami, looking at the beast nervously.

 _Hah. I guess I can't hide it anymore,_ Nico said before moving away from Maki and walking to the side of the wolf.

 _Let me introduce him. This is Izumo. He's... my [Kizuna]._

Maki looks at the Ookami funny before understanding after seeing the seriousness in Nico's eyes.

 _Hello, it's finally nice to you in person,_ Izumo said as he lower his head to meet the two girls face to face while extending a paw to the Hyou.

 _I-It's nice to meet you,_ Maki said nervously as she lightly grip the claw of the paw and making a 'handshake' gesture before realizing something.

 _Don't tell me.. you were the one from before,_ Maki said as she points at the wolf, referring to the 'Nico' she met from before.

 _That's correct! At the time, I was 'borrowing' Nico's body to take care of some urgent matters,_ Izumo said with a smirk and putting its front paws together. _Now I know you must have a lot of questions and I will try to answer as much as I can, but there is something I need help from the two of you right now._

 _You are being a little more pushy than usual, you know that?_ Nico said, crossing her arms.

 _Now, Nico. It's been long time since I had a guest other than you and I'm bored as heck,_ Izumo said as he lower his head while pointing at himself. _Now then, get on my head and we can talk some more._

 _I guess I have no choice, do I?_ Nico sighed before starting to climb up the wolf's neck without hesitation to reach to the head. Nico looks at Maki, who has a dumbfounded expression on her face.

 _Don't worry about him. He may look big, but he's alright,_ Nico said as she settles on the top of Izumo's head.

 _If you say so, Nico-chan,_ Maki said she also climbs onto the [Kizuna], sitting next to the Ookami.

The wolf lifts his head from the floor with Nico and Maki on board and began walking to a certain direction.

As the two sat in silence, Maki decide to speak up.

 _Nico-chan. When did you realize that you were a [Host]?_ Maki asked looking at the older girl with concern, making the Ookami uncomfortable.

 _At first, I thought that Izumo was an imaginary friend that I cooked up when I was a kid. But, as I became older, I realize that he may have been 'real', but I thought Izumo was just an image of the mature and clever person that I could be,_ Nico said with confidence.

Maki rolled her eyes.

 _It was actually not until this trip that I figured it out. Honestly, why didn't you ever told me who you were,_ Nico said, looking down at the wolf with an annoyed face.

 _You never asked,_ Izumo retorted.

 _Then, what is this place?_ Maki said as she looked around. They were traveling on a light brown tiled floor that run endlessly. The seemingly heavy air around them gave Maki a calming and warm feeling. Above them were random parts of structures floating in the air.

 _This is the Astral Realm, a place where time and space moves differently from the living world and also where we [Kizuna] have taken residency for quite some time,_ Izumo answer with sadness in his voice.

 _Hold on. If we're here, then what about the others?_ Maki said, who was talking about Shirou and the girls.

 _Don't worry, Maki. Your actual bodies are resting in the living world, being cared for by your friends,_ Izumo said.

 _So they were able to find us. That's a relief,_ Maki said.

 _So, what is it that you wanted me and Maki-chan to do?_ Nico said with suspicion.

 _Well, that's…_

 _AAAAAHHHHHH_

A loud roar interrupts Izumo and made both Nico and Maki flinched by what sounded like a cry of agony.

 _What is that?_ Maki said.

 _How should I know?_ Nico said.

The three find themselves looking at a black leopard that was a similar size to Izumo bounded by silver-colored chains anchored to the ground.

The leopard bares white thin markings around its body along with a familiar circle and stars located at the leopard's side although it was colored white rather than red like Izumo. The leopard was lying flat on its stomach, its eyes shut tight, but showing signs of being in pain.

As Izumo approaches the leopard, the three could see a black barb lodged onto the leopard's neck with electric-like sparks coming from it, each time making the beast howl in anguish.

 _That looks kinda bad,_ Maki said, looking at the severity of the injury sustained by the leopard.

 _I know and I really want to help get rid of it_ , Izumo said with a frown.

 _So why don't you do something about it?_ Nico shouted at the wolf.

 _That's because,_ Izumo said as he extends his paw to reach for the barb.

As the paw got closer, another spark came and lashes out, sending a shock to Izumo strong enough to make the wolf retract its paw. Luckily, the girls didn't feel the shock for some reason.

 _I can't even get close enough to touch it, let alone pull it out, but as expected, it doesn't seem to affect you two_ , Izumo said.

Maki and Nico look at each other before nodding in silent agreement. In response, Izumo lowers his head so the girls could get off and move towards to the barb.

Both girls grab the barb on each side and start pulling, finding that the barb was much deeper in than expected. Interesting, no sparks came at the girls.

After multiple attempts, they were able to yank the barb out with enough force that sends them falling backwards and onto the floor along with the barb.

After the girls got back up, they saw a flow of black sludge coming from the hole left by the barb.

 _G-Gross,_ Nico said, both her and Maki look disgusted by the sight while Izumo looks glad by the outcome as he carefully smash on the barb with his paw, reducing it to dust that scatters and vanishes into the air.

They heard a sigh of relieve as they saw the leopard's body relax, spreading onto the floor.

 _Hey, Izumo. Is he alright?_ Nico said.

 _Don't worry, Nico. It will take a lot more than this to mess him up,_ Izumo said as the girls got a closer look at the leopard.

 _But, who is this?_ Maki said, pointing at the leopard, who seem to have calmed down.

 _Now, it's my turn to make the introductions,_ Izumo said as he shuffle over to the downed creature.

 _Maki. This is Taishu, an old 'friend' from the past, who is also your [Kizuna]._

The two girls looked at each other before understanding the wolf's words.

 _EEEHHHH?!_ Both Nico and Maki said simultaneously.

 _Maki-chan! You didn't tell me you were a [Host],_ Nico said with widened eyes.

 _I didn't know anything about this,_ Maki said who was also confused.

 _Wouldn't surprise me. Sometimes the [Host] don't even know they are possessed until something happens that would awaken their [Kizuna],_ Izumo said.

 _Like what?_ Maki said.

 _Maki, why don't you tell us about what happened after you and Nico were thrown from the airship,_ Izumo said.

 _I-I don't mind. I remember encountering someone I didn't know after we fell off the airship. I didn't get a good look at the face since it was covered by a mask. Before I could react, the person pulled out a black gun without warning and shot me in the chest. Everything went so fast. I felt an intense pain in my chest and I blacked out. Before I knew it, I woke up next to Nico-chan and then the fight with Cedric happened…_

 _We [Kizuna] can 'sync' our aura with our [Host], providing them with a range of powers from advanced aura techniques to regenerative healing,_ Izumo said.

 _That would explain a lot_ , Maki said, who finds it strange that both she and Nico don't have any wounds from their recent fight.

 _Oftentimes, whatever a [Host] faces a life-threatening situation, the [Kizuna] does whatever it takes to keep their [Host] alive. In the most extreme cases where the [Host] becomes unconscious or dying, the [Kizuna] can take control of the [Host] body. However, if the [Host] does not acknowledge or accept their [Kizuna], when the [Kizuna] does take over, there were be a conflict between two different auras, usually with the [Kizuna]'s aura overwhelming and changing the [Host] body,_ Izumo explained.

 _Is that why Maki-chan turned into a giant tomato furball?_ Nico said.

 _I What?_ Maki said, prompting Nico to talk about her encounter with the Hyou's leopard form.

 _So you don't remember?_ Nico said.

Maki shook her head. _I had no idea._

 _I'm not surprised. Your bond with Taishu was fairly weak, so it would be hard to tell know what your [Kizuna] was doing._

 _Luckily, it was enough to keep Taishu from running wild, possibly hurting your friends in the process,_ Izumo said.

 _What do you mean by that?_ Maki said.

 _A close bond between [Host] and [Kizuna] allows us to receive signals from our [Host] as well as their surroundings in the living world,_ Izumo explained.

When Izumo saw the confused faces of the girls, he tries to make things simple.

 _It means that in the living world, I am able to see what Nico sees, hear what Nico hears, and even feel her pain when she gets hurt,_ Izumo said as he grimaces at the last one.

 _Oh. Wait?! So all this time you saw me naked. You perv!_ Nico said while covering her chest.

 _For the record, I am not interested in the human body or what you do in your private time, Nico,_ Izumo said as he stared at the petite girl's body. _And quite frankly, there wasn't much to see anyway._

 _That's it! I am kicking your ass!_ Nico said angrily and starts stomping the [Kizuna] at its nearest paw, which didn't seem to faze him.

 _I-I can't believe this,_ Maki said, her body shaking either from shock or embarrassment at the idea of someone observing her in such a way.

 _Actually, from what I can tell from looking at Taishu, I don't think he would have been able to see much since he woke up very recently,_ Izumo said.

 _No fair!_ Nico said, who was still kicking the [Kizuna]. _I can't believe that my [Kizuna] is a wise guy._

 _Actually, [Kizuna] don't have a gender although you two seem to treat me and Taishu as 'male', not that it matters to us,_ Izumo said, shrugging his shoulders.

 _Arrragghh, this is too much. I mean, how did we became [Host] in the first place?_ Nico said, rubbing her temples.

 _Nico, try to think of a time when you found a gem or stone that ended up disappearing without a trace,_ Izumo asked.

 _And how am I supposed to remember.._ Nico didn't finish her sentence as she realizes something.

After going through her memories to confirm her suspicions, her eyes widened.

 _Could it be….. ?!_ Nico yelled out.

 _What is it? Do you remember something?_ Maki said.

 _About that…_ Nico said as she scratches the back of her neck before telling the two about an instance that occurred after her dad's funeral.

Nico and her mother were going through Hiro's personal belongings, including his equipment he had on before he died. As Nico rummages through her dad's backpack, she notices something that fell out of it. It was a radiant stone that had the same color as her eyes.

 ** _So pretty,_** Nico thought as she picked up the gem, which fitted perfectly on the little girl's palm.

 _Mama! Mama! Look what I found!_ Nico said excitedly as she held out her closed hands, wanting to surprise her mom with her discovery.

However, when she opened her hands, the gem was nowhere to be found.

 _Honey, I'm sorry, but I don't see anything,_ Chiharu said with a sad smile before continuing her work.

 _But I was just holding it just now,_ Nico said as she frantically searched for the gem. In the end, Nico couldn't find it anywhere in the house and felt really sad about it that day.

 _It was some time after that I saw Izumo for the first time,_ Nico said before turning to the wolf. _That was you?!_

 _When me and the other [Kizuna] were sealed away by the Great Sage, our physical selves took the form of gemstones that seem to react to certain humans who then become our [Host],_ Izumo said. _What about you? Maki. Do you remember anything that like that?_

 _Even if you ask me,_ Maki said.

Before Maki could continue….

 _What's with all the noise?_ A deep and raspy voice alerts the three. They saw Taishu looking at them groggily with its pearl white pupils.

 _Hey, is Taishu blind?_ Nico whispered to Izumo after nudging the wolf with her elbow.

 _Not that I know of, but why do you ask?_ Izumo asked.

 _His eyes looks very different somehow,_ Nico said as she notes the clearness from the leopard's eyes.

 _That's because he can actually change his eye color along with his markings. As far as I can tell, Taishu has four different eye color, each of them indicating a different power,_ Izumo explained.

 _Is that so?_ Nico said who seem impressed by what she heard.

 _It's been awhile Taishu,_ Izumo said with a small smile that wasn't crooked.

 _Oh. Izumo, is that you? Glad to see you again after all this time, but who is that next to you?_ Taishu asked, pointing to the Ookami.

 _Oh! How rude of me to not introduce myself. My name is Yazawa Nico, but you can call me the Great Nico-nii. If you have any questions, please feel free to ask. Nico Nico Nii!_ Nico said as she does her signature pose, much to Maki's chagrin and Izumo's smirk.

 _Then, if you don't mind me asking, what is a Nico-Nico Nii?_ Taishu asked, slightly tilting its head.

 _Well, th-_

 _You don't need to know that,_ Maki said as she places her hands over Nico's mouth.

 _Taishu, Can you tell me what you remember?_ Izumo asked, ignoring the quarrel between Maki and Nico.

 _I don't know myself. I woke up all of a sudden in a strange place surrounded by trees, looking at this shady character as it tries to attack me. Everything was a bit of a blurry after that. Before I knew it, I was back in the Astral Realm with an unbearable pain on my neck,_ Taishu explained as he rub the area where the barb was, flinching from the touch.

Izumo nodded as if he understood the situation.

 _But, more importantly, are you ok?_ Maki said as she releases Nico to take a closer look at the wound on the leopard's neck.

 _I feel a whole lot better than just a moment ago thanks to you two,_ Taishu said with a smile, making the Hyou's ears twitch rapidly.

 _T-That's good to know,_ Maki said, who avoids looking directly at the leopard.

 _Taishu, This is Maki, a human and your [Host],_ Izumo said.

 _Oh? Well, I hope that we can work together…._ Taishu said.

As he finishes his sentence, Taishu involuntarily opens his mouth wide and let out a yawn while showing his teeth to the girls and Izumo.

 _WAHKK! What was that for?_ Nico said, who got a mouthful of morning breath.

 _For some reason, I feel tired,_ Taishu said as he slowly lower his head to the ground, his eyelids looking heavy.

 _Well, you went through a lot after waking up all of a sudden,_ Izumo said turning his head to the girls.

 _Let's leave Taishu alone so he can recover from his ordeal. We still have something to do before you two go back to the living world,_ Izumo said.

 _Well, it's like not we have anything else to do,_ Nico said as she follow Izumo, who was already moving away from Taishu, before turning to see the Hyou who still have not moved. _Maki-chan, aren't you coming?_

 _You go ahead. I'll be right there,_ Maki said. Nico shrugged her shoulders before continuing with her [Kizuna] to a certain direction.

When the two were further away, Maki approaches the resting leopard, who notices the red-haired girl.

 _Is there something the matter?_ Taishu said.

 _W-Well that is.._ Maki said before hesitantly moving in close enough to where she could nuzzle onto the leopard's muzzle. _Thank you for trying to help me that time._

As Maki embraces the leopard, the chains around the leopard started to grow and disappear while one of the stars lit up soon after. While not fully understanding what Maki meant, Taishu return the gesture, pushing his face to Maki.

Removing herself from the [Kizuna], Maki looks directly at Taishu's eyes with a tiny blush on her cheek.

 _We'll talk more later, but for now, take care of yourself, Taishu,_ Maki said, turning around and starts running to where Nico and Izumo was going.

Taishu blinks a few times before a small smile forms on his tired face.

 ** _She is interesting for a human, hum,_** Taishu thought as he drifted to sleep.

* * *

After her short minute with Taishu, Maki was able to catch up to the two and was now riding alongside Nico on Izumo's head.

 _Taishu seems a bit laid-back for a leopard,_ Maki said, her tail moving side to side.

 _Taishu is very knowledgeable, sometimes full of curiosity about things, and quite blunt with his words. He is strong no doubt, but he can be reckless, losing himself when he fights,_ Izumo said, who is familiar with his friend.

 _Sounds a lot like Maki-chan,_ Nico said, earning a glare from the Hyou.

 _Taishu is also humble and patient, so I don't think he will interfere with your daily life too much, Maki,_ Izumo said.

 _You could learn a thing or two from your [Kizuna],_ Nico said with a smirk.

 _Shut up Nico-chan,_ Maki said with an irritated look.

 _So where are we going?_ Nico said. They have been traveling for some time since leaving Taishu to recover.

 _You'll know when we get there,_ Izumo said.

Chirp Chirp

The group could hear a high-pitch sound coming from the direction the three was heading.

As they got closer, Nico and Maki saw another large creature in the form of a giant bird bounded by the sam silver chains, which restricts the bird's movements.

The bird had a slender light green body with light gray markings, a small beak, and a long neck. Like Taishu and Izumo, the bird had the similar set of circle with stars, but it was colored gray and located on its back.

 _This is Chubu, another one of my friends and also the [Kizuna] that is inhabiting one of your friends,_ Izumo said as he lowered his head to the floor to allow Nico and Maki to get off.

 _Our friend? Could you be talking about Kotori?!_ Maki said who turns around after her feet touches the floor.

 _Are you serious, Maki-chan?_ Nico said, looking at the Hyou before turning to the bird.

 _I mean, it makes sense from what we have seen so far,_ Maki said.

Chirp Chirp ( _We finally meet at last_ ), Chubu tweeted as it flaps its wings, trudging its sharp talons on the floor.

 _Hey, Izumo. That bird is only making chirp sounds, but for some reason I can understand what it's saying_ , Nico whispered into the wolf's ears.

 _That's just how Chubu talks,_ Izumo answered.

Chirp Chirp Chirp ( _Thank you for helping my [Host]_ ), the bird said as it slightly bowed its head.

 _N-Not a problem,_ Nico said, bowing in return.

 _I met Chubu awhile ago and we talk about little a bit of everything since our awakening. Chubu was wondering if you can bring Kotori to the Astral Realm,_ Izumo said.

 _But shouldn't Kotori be able to come here since she is also a [Host]?_ Maki asked.

 _Right now, the bond between your friend and Chubu is not as strong for some reason, just like the case with Maki. Chubu would really want to reconnect with her,_ Izumo said.

Chirp Chirp Chirp Chirp ( _I want to see Kotori again_ ), Chubu responded.

 _And just how do we do that?_ Nico said.

 _Ask Kotori if you two can sleep in the same room with her, in the same bed would be best,_ Izumo said.

 _When you say it like that, it comes out creepy,_ Nico deadpanned.

 _Jokes aside, I think you need to come clean with us, Izumo._ Maki said, looking at Izumo with concern and doubt. _When you were talking to Cedric, I felt like you knew something about what we have been through the last few days, like everything is connected somehow._

 _Yeah, Izumo. Just tell us what the hell is going on already,_ Nico shouted.

 _While I don't mind telling you two about old memories, I think Shirou would be better at explaining it to you two. After all, he is much involved in this situation than you think,_ Izumo said as his eyes soften.

 _What do you mean?_ Nico said, raising her eyebrow.

 _Just tell him that you want to know the truth behind the event five years ago,_ Izumo replied.

 **The event five years ago? What is he…** Nico thought trying to figure out Izumo's words.

 _So how are we supposed to get back to our world?_ Maki asked, which interrupts Nico from her thoughts.

 _Well, what I normally do is imagine myself 'waking up,_ ' Nico said as she closed her eyes. A few seconds after, her body glowed a white light until it engulf the body, surprising Maki.

As the light disappear, so did the Ookami, leaving the Hyou flabbergasted.

* * *

When Nico could awkwardly feel the incoming sensations of her body, she knows that she was back in the living world. While Nico has done this many times before, she could never get used to it. As she slowly opens her eyes, a yellow light enters her line of vision and she finds herself resting on a soft bed, looking at a wooden ceiling. As Nico slowly sit up, she saw that she was in an unfamiliar room with a glass window that brought a bit of sunlight.

Nico then notices a dog with its head on lying on the side of the bed. It was Bushiro, who was keeping watch while they were sleeping.

 _Hey, boy,_ Nico said in a soft voice as she lightly touches the dog's head.

Its yellow eyes look at the relieved Ookami before lifting its head and began leaving the room while wagging its tail.

 _Nico-chan._ Nico heard someone from her right and saw Maki lying in the other bed next to her.

 _You really are getting the hang of this,_ Nico said.

 _I guess,_ Maki said, who paused before continuing. _Ne, did what we went through really happened?_

 _Since we both remember what happened, then it must be true,_ Nico said as she focuses my mind on something.

 **Nico:** ** _Oi Izumo, Can you hear me?_**

 **Izumo:** ** _…..What's up?_**

 **Nico:** ** _Should we tell the others about you and Taishu?_**

 **Izumo:** ** _It doesn't really matter to me, but they should also be there when you talk to Shirou._**

 **Nico:** ** _I wonder if it's alright to drag Honoka and the others into this._**

 **Izumo:** ** _That I am not sure, but they are your friends, so they should know what they are getting into._**

 **Nico:** ** _Well, that is reassuring._**

 **Maki:** ** _Nico-chan?_**

Nico jerk a little as she looks at the Hyou next to her with a surprised look.

 **Nico:** ** _Maki-chan. You can hear what I am thinking?_**

 **Maki:** ** _What's going on?_**

 **Izumo:** ** _It seems that you two can communicate through your thoughts._**

 **Nico:** ** _How is this even possible?!_**

 **Izumo:** ** _I don't know myself why, but maybe it's because you two have a bond with one other and the fact that both of you are [Host]._**

 **Nico:** ** _And how does being a [Host] make a difference?_**

 **Izumo:** ** _It may be hard for you to believe, but we [Kizuna] are somehow connected by a strange bond, making us drawn to one another. It has been that way for as long as I can remember._**

 **Nico:** ** _Great. You know so much, but also don't understand anything at the same time._**

 **Maki:** ** _So, does that mean I have to listen to Nico-chan's bragging and whining? So annoying._**

 **Nico:** ** _Hey!_**

 **Izumo:** ** _Don't worry about that. This will only work if you wanted to communicate with Nico._**

A few minutes after the dog went out of the room, the two could hear footsteps that grew louder and faster as the door was pushed open.

 _Nico-chan! Maki-chan!_ The first one to arrive was Honoka, who attempts to hug the two of them, but Umi grabs her by the back of her shirt.

 _Honoka! Keep it down!_ Umi said.

 _Thank goodness that you two woke up,_ Kotori said.

 _That's right, you really worry us there,_ Shirou said with a smirk, although his eyes exposes his concern.

After settling down, Shirou explains to the two girls about the events that happened while they were unconscious. After finding them, the group were lucky to find an inn owned by an Ookami unit a few blocks where the airship landed. After explaining their situation to them, the inn staff was kind enough to accommodate not only their group, but also the crew of the airship. As Nico and Maki asked about the bandages on them, Shirou emphasizes that it was the girls that tended to their wounds and change their clothes, much to the relief of Nico and Maki. The crew told the group that it was going to take some time for them to fix the damage on the airship, so the group took a day of rest while they waited for the two to wake up. During that time, Rin was assisting his uncle in the repair along with the rest of the girls, who were happy to help.

According to Shirou, they woke up during the afternoon of the next day after the incident.

* * *

As the day turns into evening, Nico and the others just finished their dinner together and now were talking around the rectangular table. The group and the crew were housed in separate areas of the inn, each person with their own room.

 _So Rin, does this mean that you are still coming with us even after everything that happened,_ Shirou said.

 _Of course! Nothing is going to stop me from meeting Kayo-chin, nya!_ Rin said, looking like she was jumping up and down despite sitting on a chair.

As conversations filled the room,

 **Maki:** ** _Nico-chan_** **.**

Nico heard Maki, who was sitting next to her and made eye contact with the Hyou for a few seconds, before looking at her mentor, getting his attention.

 _What's the matter, Nico?_ Shirou said, making the other girls stop talking to listen.

 _Shirou, there is something that Maki-chan and I need to tell you,_ Nico said with a serious look, which then focuses on the Tori. _Kotori, can you set up a sound barrier around the table?_

 _H-Hai?!_ Kotori said.

 _Are you sure this is necessary?_ Umi said.

 _It must be really serious for Nico to ask for a barrier,_ Shirou said with his eyes closed. _If you don't mind, Kotori?_

Kotori nodded and made the necessary gestures. Soon the table and the group was encircled by a green light.

After making sure of their privacy, Nico and Maki took turns talking about the events that happened after they got separated from the group as well as their encounter with their respective [Kizuna] without mentioning Kotori's [Kizuna].

To say that the others were surprised was an understatement although Shirou's expression remained the same.

 _That's so cool!_ Honoka said.

 _It sounds far-fetched, but if what you say is true, then I believe you two_ , Umi said.

 _And that Cedric was a nasty fellow nya,_ Rin said.

 _Izumo told me to ask you about the truth behind the event five years ago,_ Nico said.

Shirou opened his eyes, trying to gather his thoughts before speaking.

 _I'm sure that you all know about the [Kizuna],_ Shirou said.

 _We went through this before,_ Umi said.

 _Let me finish. We are aware of the [Kizuna], but have you all heard of the one that is called the Great Devourer?_

 _There is nobody in the country who doesn't know about the Great Devourer,_ Umi said with a serious face.

According to the Legends, a certain [Kizuna], without any reason or warning, started consuming every living being it came across and even 'ate' other [Kizuna]. It got so bad that the land eventually known as the country of Mori almost became barren wasteland. The [Kizuna], dubbed the 'Great Devourer', was only defeated by the combined strength of the Great Sage and the remaining [Kizuna]. It was after that was when the Great Sage sealed away the rest of the [Kizuna] to prevent any future disaster from befalling the land.

 _To follow up on my first question, have any of you heard of the group called Genesis?_ Shirou said with a serious tone and a bite of anger from saying the name.

 _I feel like I heard that name before, but I don't remember where,_ Umi said.

 _I wouldn't be surprised by that since most people don't know them, but in a nutshell, they were a group made of rogue members from different tribes. I don't know what their true goal is, but their work is nothing to be taken lightly,_ Shirou paused before continuing.

 _You see, one of their greatest strengths is that they are very secretive, making it hard to track their activities or find evidence of their crimes. In fact, the only reason why the country even became aware of their existence was because of the Kyojin Incident,_ Shirou said, making the girls flinched at the mention of that event.

 _Wait. What does Genesis have to do with the Kyojin Incident?_ Maki said. Since the incident took place in Hyou Territory, Maki can't help but feel hostility building up inside her.

 _After the incident, we were able to dig up some information about them that was not made known to the public,_ Shirou said, who was looking down on the table.

 _Why is that?_ Honoka said.

 _We didn't release some of the findings since it would cause widespread panic. From what evidence we could find, it looked like they were attempting to revive the Great Devourer,_ Shirou said.

All of the girls gasped at the horrific idea.

 _But wasn't the Great Devourer destroyed a long time ago,_ Honoka said, who looked confused. Shirou shook his head.

 _Although the Great Devourer was defeated, it must have been sealed like the other [Kizuna]. It's possible that Genesis somehow got their hands on some relic containing the monster and tried to harness its power for their agenda. Unfortunately, something must have gone wrong. Maybe they were not able to control the [Kizuna]. Either way, the result was the Kyojin Incident and we all know the outcome of that,_ Shirou said.

 _How do you know about all this, nya?_ Rin said.

 _Back then, I was part of an expert force that was ordered by Lady Kurogane to deal with the threat since Hyou Territory was closest to ours. I could never forget that day, not only because that monster had the power to destroy the country, but what it took to stop it,_ Shirou said in a low voice.

 _What do you mean?_ Nico said, who felt ominous by her mentor's words. Shirou could only grit his teeth, narrowing his eyes, as if he was in pain.

 _Nico. The truth is your father, before he died, told me that he was the one who defeated that monster,_ Shirou said, looking at the petite girl.

 _How could that be?_ Nico said, talking like someone just punched her in the stomach. Her body felt faint as she tries to keep herself from falling off her chair.

 _I know it sounds crazy, but your father wasn't the type to lie, especially in the situation he was in. Hiro didn't tell me what happened and I didn't see for myself what he did, but what I know for certain is the price for what he had to do.…_ Shirou didn't finish his sentence. In turn, Nico didn't say anything, just looking down to where the others couldn't see her face.

 _But, Why are you bringing this up now?_ Kotori said while looking at Nico with concern.

 _All of you. Think back to all the weird creatures we met up until now. Maki. You asked me before how I knew what their weakness was,_ Shirou said.

Maki remember asking him after the incident at Kuma town and nodded.

 _The reason why I knew about them is because I fought those creatures years ago. Not just me. Hiro. Shadow. We fought against them before,_ Shirou said.

 _EH?!_ The girls sitting around the table looked shocked.

 _We learned later on that they were in fact 'created' by Genesis, possibly from a relic of the Great Devourer, and chances are what we faced against most likely came from that group,_ Shirou said.

 _T-That's.._ Kotori couldn't find the words to react.

 _But, if that's true, then that means Genesis is still active?_ Maki said.

 _The members of Genesis should have been annihilated, but I wouldn't put it pass them to lay low, biding their time, and planning their intentions,_ Shirou said.

 _But how were they trying to revive the Great Devourer?_ Maki said.

 _According to the findings, a massive amount of aura was needed to undo the seal on the monster. I am not sure how they intended to control something like that, but the method in their plan involved obtaining aura from other [Kizuna], possibly by capturing their [Host],_ Shirou said.

 _Are you telling me that they're the ones who tried to kidnap Kotori for that purpose?_ Umi said, making a low growl.

 _Umi-chan, calm down,_ Kotori said.

 _But how do they even know if someone is a [Host],_ nya? Rin said.

 _Based on what Maki and Nico told us, a [Kizuna] can be brought out when their [Host] is in danger, so it's possible that Genesis is staging conflicts throughout the country to bring out the [Kizuna],_ Izumo said.

 _They would go that far?!_ Honoka said.

Izumo nodded before continuing. _Considering how [Kizuna] can detect one another, the Great Devourer, which is another [Kizuna], and the creatures made from it should have the same ability._

 _When you think about it, it's starting to make sense why we keep running into them,_ Maki said.

 _Which also means that we are going to confront Genesis at some point in the future,_ Shirou said with a grimace.

 _I'm sorry, but I need to be alone,_ Nico said in a low voice as she stood from her chair and walked out of the room. Nobody tries to stop Nico as they remained silent. While the girls try to comprehend the weight of what was said, memories of the past flood Shirou's mind as he remember vividly the events that unfolded from that day.

* * *

 **[Five years ago, Hyou Territory]**

 ** _What should I do?_**

Shirou's mind could not process what he just witnessed over the past hour.

Just moments before, he was ordered along with other Ookami by Lady Kurogane to intercept the culprit that was terrorizing the Hyou territory.

What they did not count on was a threat that poses not only a danger to the Ookami tribe, but all the tribes in the country. The culprit before Shirou was a 'monster' essentially big enough to overshadow the Hyou Territory capital, with profoundly wrinkled with dull-green skin and three pairs of arms. Its head, which was covered with thin bindings with strange letterings, did not bare any eyes, but has a mouth with flat teeth. While its torso and chest was noticeable, there were no visible signs of legs.

Its arms and backs were covered by rows of thick, sharp barbs, which Shirou learns very quickly that can be launched over a long distance by the monster.

While not fast, being hit by one of those barbs would have mean instant death from impact.

Thanks to the efforts of the Ookami group along with other tribes joining the fight, they helped evaluate the nearby Hyou and kept the creature from reaching the Ookami village. Unfortunately, the creature was stronger than anything he has ever faced. The group was barely holding their own and because they were scattered around the forest due to the monster's attacks, Shirou couldn't tell where anyone was or if they were killed. The Ookami had wounds on his arms and legs, with his energy running low.

It was at that time that something unexpected happened that the Ookami could not imagine.

A wolf-like beast with white fur appears out of nowhere, emerging in front of the monster, and starts to engage the monster, grappling one of the arm pairs with its front paws.

At one point, the beast even shot a blast of blue light out of its mouth point blank at the monster's neck, vaporizing its head and destroying the trees behind the monster.

However, the parts that were blown off was coming back due to its incredible regenerative ability. From personal experience, Shirou recognizes the wolf as the result of [Summon], but the 'companion' was nothing like anything that he have ever seen before.

 ** _Who could have done this?_** Shirou thought about the person responsible for performing [Summon] at such an advanced level as he stood by and watch the battle between the two giants as he felt that he wouldn't be of any help.

Without warning, the monster starts to scream, which hurts Shirou's ears enough for him to cover his ears.

 ** _What is happening?_** Shirou thought as he notes the strange behavior of the monster.

The monster begins to growing a bright green light, making it struggling even more. The light began fading as it moved towards to the center of the monster's body. After the light disappeared, there were no reactions coming from the monster.

At the same time, the wolf that previously fought against the monster also started to disappear into thin air the same way that it first appeared.

Cracks started to appear all over the body and parts began crumbling to the ground.

As Shirou moves closer to the lifeless monster to investigate…..

 _SHIROU! OVER HERE!_

Hearing his name, the Ookami jump through the trees to go to the source of the sound.

Landing on the ground from a tree, he saw Shadow, who was kneeling next to a body covered in blood. It was Hiro.

 _HIRO!_

As he looked at his friend's condition, he was horrified that his friend's body was filled with fatal punctures on his body.

 _How did this…_ Shirou said.

 _Shirou…._ Hiro's weak voice called out as he look at his friend.

 _Oi! Hold on. We will get help,_ Shirou said as he looked around for other people. _Someone!_

 _It's no use. We are too far from the others and the bleeding is not stopping_ , Shadow said as he places his hands hard against Hiro's abdomen where a great amount of blood was flowing out of holes on the body. Shirou could see the flow of aura being transferred from Shadow to Hiro, but it was not able to receive it.

Then, Shirou saw blood coming from Hiro's hands, but the reason behind it was different.

 _Hiro! don't tell me…_ Shirou said with widened eyes.

 _I was able to seal it away, but I guess it was too much for me,_ Hiro said jokingly, his breathing was shallow as he tried to talk.

 _H-How did you…_

 _Listen to me,_ Hiro said sharply, making both Ookami focused. _Don't tell anybody about this… Shirou… Shadow… Promise.. Me… Look after my family… Tell.. Nico.. to smile… no matter how bad things get…_

Hiro's words spilled out in a slurry as he tries to relay his last words even as blood was coming from his mouth.

 _What are you talking about?! Stay with us! Hiro!_ Shirou said desperately as he places both hands on his friend's hand. By now, the markings were disappearing from Hiro's hands.

 _You guys... Thanks… for sticking with me… after all… this time,_ Hiro said, making a weak smile.

A single long breath escapes his mouth as Hiro slowly closes his eyes.

No further movement came from the body.

 _Shirou. I'm sorry,_ Shadow said as his face was hidden and his body was shaking. _He's already…_

Shirou's body trembles from both anger and sorrow as tears run down his face.

 _HIIIIRRRROOOO!_

That day, several howls were heard from near the origin of destruction, signaling the end of the disaster.

* * *

 **[Back to the Present, Outside the Inn]**

Nico was lying on the roof of the inn, looking at the night sky, trying to wrap her head around what Shirou told her. On the one hand, she felt proud of his dad for defeating such a powerful being like that and, in some sense, saving the entire country. However, she never knew that her dad was risking his life to fight against an evil organization without her or his family knowing. It sounds like something out of a storybook, so Nico couldn't imagine what his dad must have been through.

 ** _There should've have been another way,_** Nico thought as she let out a puff of breath in contempt. Even if it was for the sake of the tribe, Nico felt bitter about the fact that dad had to sacrifice his life to do what he did.

 _Nico-chan._

Nico turns her attention to someone who was climbing up the roof. It was Maki.

 _Hey, Maki-chan. What are you doing here? Where are the others?_ Nico said without looking at the Hyou.

 _They went to their rooms after Shirou told us sleep on what was said today,_ Maki said, who sat next to Nico, averting her eyes from the Ookami. As the two remain quiet, Maki breaks the silence.

 _Ne, Nico-chan. There's something that I was meaning to tell you, but I couldn't find the courage up until today,_ Maki said, fidgeting her fingers.

 _Oh! Maki-chan is going to confess to me?! How bold!_ Nico said exaggeratedly while looking at Maki eagerly.

 _y- Wait? What?! No! That's not it,_ Maki said in a flurry before calming down. _Anyway what I was trying to say is …._

Maki takes a deep breath and….

 _That day five years ago... I met your father before he died._

The last part of the sentence was said at such a fast pace, but Nico understood, showing a conflicted look.

 _Maki-chan, you don't have to.._

 _No!_ Maki said with a little force in her tone, which made Nico joltup. _Just let me talk and don't say anything until I'm done._

 _O-Ok,_ Nico complied, directing her full attention on the younger girl.

Maki's ears drooped as she began her story….

* * *

 **[Five Years ago, Nishikino Residence]**

The afternoon that seems like any other day was the start of an impending nightmare for Maki.

The red-haired girl was on her bed, resting her face on the pillow, when she felt a violent shaking of the house that didn't stop even after several seconds.

Her instincts told her to get out of the room.

As she made her way to the lobby, she saw the pieces of the walls cracking from the tremors and parts of the ceiling falling to the floor and nearly on top of her.

 _PAPA! MAMA! Where are you!_ Maki shouted as she arrived at the lobby.

 _MAKI!_

Maki could see her mother while running down the stairs amidst the shaking.

 _MAMA! What's happening?_ Maki said as she hugged her mother's waist.

 _I don't know. The house just started moving on its own,_ Kanon said calmly, but Maki could sense the anxiety in her voice. _Have you seen your father?_

Maki shook her head, No.

 _Only here,_ a weak voice was heard.

They look to see a man with broken glasses who was covered under some rubble.

 _DEAR!_

 _PAPA!_

Maki and her mom went to the father's side.

 _Maki, Kanon, you're both safe. Thank goodness,_ the father said as he struggle to get up, but is held down by the weight of the rubble.

Maki and her mother tries to lift the large piece off the Hyou, but they were not strong enough.

 _It's too heavy. You two get out of here, this place is going to collapse_ , he said in a strained voice as he looks at the ceiling.

 _NO! We're not leaving without you,_ Kanon said as she held her husband's hand as Maki starts to tear up.

 ** _There's got to be a way,_** Maki thought as she tries to find a way to save her father.

Suddenly, something crashed through the ceiling at a great speed and landed on the floor near the family, bringing up dust into the air from the impact.

After the dust cleared, a figure starts to stand from the crash site.

 _Damn it. Now he's done it,_ an angry male raspy voice said.

Maki widened that the visitor was a human-sized wolf with grayish-brown fur. It was wearing a dark green vest with matching shirt and pants.

The wolf shrubs himself of dust from its body and notices Maki and her family, staring at them with its light gray eyes, but what happens next was unexpected.

 _M-Maki is that you?!_ the wolf said loudly with its mouth wide, looking surprised, but more than that, it seems to know Maki.

 _W-Who are you?_ Maki said, her ears drooped out of fear as the wolfman moves closer.

 _Don't you remember? It's me. Hiro,_ the wolf places his hand on his chest. _Well, this is me in another form that I take…_ _Wait! This is not the time. What are you doing? Don't you know that it's dangerous to be here,_ the man said, noting the state of the building around them.

Hearing that familiar name made Maki remember the Ookami that saved her a few years back.

 _I-I live here,_ Maki tried to bring out words, but then realized the crisis that she were facing, making the little girl forcefully grab the Ookami's arm, which surprised him.

 _Hiro! Please, you have to save Papa,_ Maki said in a loud voice that Hiro did not expected from the little girl.

 _Papa?_ Hiro looked confused until he saw the Hyou lying next to him nearly covered with debris, whom he recognized as the girl's father.

 _Papa is stuck under there, and he can't get out,_ Maki said pulling on Hiro's arm with her shaking hands.

 _Oh. Oh! Of course!_ Hiro snaps out of his confusion and went to the side of the debris after being released by Maki and grabs the opposite side that was near the father's legs.

 _You are…,_ the father said as he met the Ookami's eyes.

 _Yazawa Hiro, we met before, but we'll talk after I get you out,_ Hiro said with a smile as he secured his hands on the debris and after taking a quick breath while bending his knees, lifted the piece until it was over his head, exposing the Hyou's wounded, but intact body.

 _GO now!_ Hiro signal the two, prompting Maki and Kanon to grab the Hyou by the arms and dragged him away.

After making sure that the Hyou was out of the rubble pile, Hiro gently drops the piece while going to the family.

 _DEAR!_

 _PAPA!_

The family held each other in an embrace as Hiro looked on before talking.

 _This place is going to hell. Is there a way out of here?_ Hiro said as he saw debris blocking the entrances.

 _There is a hidden underground pathway that we can use, but I can't move,_ the father said as he tries to move his limbs.

 _In that case, get on my back,_ Hiro said as he kneel down and grabs the Hyou by the arm and puts him on his back.

 _All right, lead the way._

Kanon directs them to the entrance of the pathway, where the four of them navigate through a dark corridor that was illuminated by torches located on the side as they passed them.

After a few minutes of running through the tunnel, they reached an opening into a forest that was surrounding the Nishikino estate.

 _How are you holding up?_ Hiro asked as he gently place the Hyou to where he was leaning against a tree.

 _My legs seemed to be broken along with a rib or two, but I should be fine. Thank you for your help,_ the father said as he adjusted his cracked glasses.

RRROOAARR

A loud roar came from above as the four as they direct their attention to the source of the sound. A massive humanoid-like creature was seen emerging from a distance.

 _T-That's coming from the center of town_ , the father said in disbelief.

As the family looked at the monster with despair, Hiro just stared at it with determination before walking in the direction of the monster.

 _Hiro?! Where are you going?_ Maki said as she went up to the Ookami.

 _Isn't it obvious? I'm going to give it a piece of my mind_ , Hiro said with a grin as if he was excited.

 _Don't go,_ Maki said, griping weakly onto the Ookami's shirt as she had a feeling of dread. Hiro couldn't help but look at the worried eyes of the young girl before kneeling down to where he reaches her height.

 _Don't worry about it. I will be fine. I may not look it, but I am actually stronger than you think,_ Hiro chuckled lightly as he gently strokes the red-haired girl's head while giving her a sincere smile.

 _Also, as much as I don't want to, this is a fight I can't walk away from,_ Hiro said as he stood back up and looks at his target. _If nothing is done right now, then your tribe will get wiped out and it will only be a matter of time when that thing move towards the Ookami village, where the people I hold dear are waiting for me. And that I cannot allow to happen._

Hiro looks at Maki with eyes free of any doubt, and gave a confident smile. _You and your parents should get somewhere far away from here. It's about to get intense real soon._

With that, Hiro starts to run towards the source of destruction, gathering speed until he could jump into the air, using the trees as a springboard to propel him further.

Maki could only stand and watch the Ookami's body disappear into the forest in silence.

Soon after, the family trudged through the forest until they find themselves on the side of a dirt road. There, they were picked up by a passing carriage that were transporting evacuees from the town and taken to a place far away from the destruction, unaware of the Ookami's fate.

* * *

After she finishes talking, Maki looks at Nico and waited for any reaction. The Ookami, surprising, didn't seem upset.

 _Maki-chan, just answer me this question,_ Nico said with as much seriousness as Maki has seen on the Ookami.

 _Anything, Nico-chan,_ Maki said.

 _When he said those last words to you, did he look kinda happy, excited even?_ Nico said.

 _Yeah, he was smiling while saying something heavy, like what was going on didn't even bother him. For some reason, I found it unnerving,_ Maki said as she remembers Hiro's attitude.

 _Haaaa. I thought he would say that,_ Nico said.

 _hah?!_ Maki said with a confused tone.

 _You see, dad had a very bad habit of smiling even when things got really messed up or when he got hurt. He would play off his own pain because he doesn't like to see people sad, especially if he was the one responsible,_ Nico said with a sigh, shaking her head. _As someone who knows him personally, I have seen that many times, more than I would have wanted to. Also, it doesn't help that once he sets himself for something (reckless), not many things can stop him. I cannot tell you many times he has made Mama and Nico-Nii worry. So, believe me, Maki-chan. Back then, I don't think you could have stopped him even if you wanted to._

 ** _Ah. I can't believe I forgot about that._** _ **Now that I think about it, it definitely seems like something that he would do,**_ Nico thought.

Hearing Maki's story seems to have help Nico come to terms with the tragedies of the past and give her the resolve to face the struggles that are to come.

 _Thanks for telling me, Maki-chan,_ Nico said with a gentle smile. _It must have been hard for you to keep it in all this time, but what you said really means a lot to me._

 _I-It was nothing. I just didn't like seeing you so serious and sad, that's all,_ Maki said, twirling a piece of her red hair with her finger.

 _Waah. I never knew Maki-chan can be so kind. Nico-Nii is so touched,_ Nico said, her smile got even wider.

 _S-Stop. You know what? forget what I just said now,_ Maki said, her tail and ears twitching and red from embarrassment.

 _Anyway, it's getting kinda late and we still have something to do,_ Nico said, trying to keep herself from laughing. Maki nodded in agreement.

Remembering their talk with Izumo, Nico and Maki met Kotori in the hallway who was on her way to her room.

 _Hey Kotori,_ Nico said.

 _Yes?_ Kotori said with a sad smile.

 _I was wondering if Maki-chan and I can sleep with you tonight,_ Nico asked.

 _EH?!_ Kotori said with a small blush.

 _Not like that! I meant sleeping in the same bed. After what we heard from Shirou, I don't feel like sleeping by myself,_ Nico said, looking mentally exhausted.

 _I don't mind, I actually want some company,_ Kotori said happily.

The three went to Kotori's room after changing into their night clothes, where it didn't take long for sleep to overcome them. All the while, Honoka, Umi, Rin, and Shirou were also in their separate rooms, organizing themselves for the next day before turning in for the night.

* * *

After arriving in the Astral Realm, Nico and Maki introduces Kotori, who was dumbfounded by the change in scenery, to Chubu, who was waiting with Izumo and Taishu.

 _Waaaa, kawaiiiii,_ Kotori squeals as she rubs her cheeks against the face of her [Kizuna], who also rubs back with affection.

 _Wow, she is taking it a lot better than you did_ , Maki-chan, Nico said as she and Maki was looking at the two birds. Both girls were sitting on top of the heads of their respective [Kizuna].

 _I think I will call you Chun Chun. Is that ok?_ Kotori said, looking at the bird with glowing amber eyes.

Chirp Chirp, the [Kizuna] respond with a happy tone.

 _Yay!_ Kotori as she hugged again, this time the chains holding the [Kizuna] dissolved into the atmosphere while one of the stars lit up.

 _So, Nico. Any thoughts?_ Izumo asked.

 _What are you talking about?_ Nico said who looked at the wolf. She was still irritated that Izumo seems to know more than what he says, but won't tell her directly.

 _Well, knowing what happened five years ago and the chance that there's a dangerous group of humans targeting [Host], what are you going to do now?_ Izumo said.

 _Isn't it obvious? After all the trouble they gave us, they are not going to get away with it. Plus, I want to get them back for what they did to my dad. I won't forgive them,_ Nico said, clutching her fists together shakily.

 _I feel the same way. There's no way I am not going to back down from this,_ Izumo said with a smirk.

 _So I can count on you for back me up?_ Nico said.

 _Do you really need to ask?_ Izumo said with a smile.

 _Don't forget, Nico-chan. We still have to make that delivery to Shika territory. From there, we can decide our next course,_ Maki said.

 _Maki-chan's right. There's also that conference and the medicine for the Southern Kingdom,_ Kotori said who was now sitting comfortably on Chubu's back.

 _So you were able to bond with Chubu,_ Taishu said.

 _Uhm!_ Kotori said who seems to be enjoying herself as she strokes the feathers on Chubu's neck. _Please take care of me in the future, Chun Chun._

Chirp! Chubu brings up its wings as it responds.

* * *

After spending some time with their [Kizuna], with Nico and Maki explaining to Kotori everything they know about them, the three girls returned to their world, leaving the three beasts on their own.

At the moment, they were each walking (in Chubu's case, hovering) to a different location of the Astral Realm. Although there was some distance between the three, they were able to communicate through their thoughts.

 **Taishu:** ** _Sounds like things are getting intense in the living world._**

 **Chubu:** ** _Chirp (I agree)_**

 **Izumo:** ** _Something tells me that it was going to happen eventually, but I didn't think it would be this soon._**

Silence looms over the three until the [Kizuna] stopped their movements.

 **Taishu:** ** _Still, is it really ok not to tell them about this?_**

Both Chubu and Taishu felt concerned as they look at the sight in front of them.

Each of the [Kizuna] were looking a different figure shrouded in mist. All of them had the same binding chains, their bodies in a dormant state with no movement, but breathing softly.

 **Izumo:** ** _The girls wouldn't be able to do anything about this even if we told them, at least not right now. Besides, they will find out about it sooner or later._**

The wolf made a knowing grin, while the other [Kizuna] sigh at their friend's erratic behavior.

* * *

The following morning, the airship was fixed up and running, allowing the group to continue on their way to their destination. There were no troublesome events like the ones two days ago, so they were able to reach the capital of Shika Territory safely. After disembarking from the airship, the group made their way through the city to find the Koizomi residence, guided by Rin who has been to the capital before. What was strange though, was that the streets were quiet with few people present, which Rin notes that normally there is usually a lot more activity at this time. When they arrived at the house however, they learned the reason behind it.

 _W-W-What did you say?_ Rin said, her voice was shaking, trying not to break down.

At the moment, the group stood around a couple before them. One of them was a middle-aged man with brown hair and moustache. He was sitting on a wooden chair, wearing a light brown robe and dark blue pants. There were white bandages wrapped about his arms, chest, and one of his eyes. The other person was a young-looking woman with dull green hair. She was standing next to the man, wearing a dull blue dress with a dark green belt around her waist. Both of them had antlers budding on top of their heads. Their faces were looking down on the ground with sadness. What the man said to the group sent a chill into the air around them.

 _We were attacked and now our daughter is missing._

* * *

[Somewhere in an unknown forest]

Hidden underneath a massive old tree, a young girl with short, brown hair coupled with tiny horns was sitting on the ground between the roots, her lavender-colored eyes staring out of an opening of the tree at high alert.

Every now and then, the ground shook and she could see a pair of large hoofs walking around the tree. The girl would remain still until she believes the presence is gone, even if it was for a short time.

One thought permeates her mind as she lay her head on her knee while closing her eyes.

 ** _Please. Somebody help me._**

* * *

 **I wanted to mention that a lot of material was dished out in this single chapter as the story gets more in depth on the events that has happened or will occur in the country of Mori, making it easy for information to get jumbled up and vague.**

 **Please give feedback of any confusion or misunderstandings, so I can make the needed corrections later on.**

 **Thank you and Stay tuned on the next update.**

 **Reviews are welcome.**


	12. Chapter 12: Triple Threat in the Miasma

**Greetings everyone.**

 **August is a busy month, one that is filled with excitement and surprises, at least for me. Speaking of excitement, let us celebrate the birthdays of both the leaders of µ's and Aquors, Kousaka Honoka and Takami Chika.**

 **On another note, I made a few corrections to the previous chapter. While uploading the chapter, I was somewhere that didn't have access to a computer or laptop. Apparently, I couldn't edit my story using a tablet (at least with what I had at the time).**

 **For reasons beyond me, this chapter felt rushed and harder to write up than I thought, but I was able to complete it before the new school semester begins.**

 **Without further delay, let's continue with the story.**

 **I do not own Love Live.**

* * *

 _Now, let's slow down and go through this with a clear mind,_ Shirou said. The group learns about the dire predicament from Koizumi Mamoru and Futaba, the parents of Hanayo. _You said that you were attacked and now separated from your daughter. Can you tell us exactly what happened?_

 _That's right, nya! How could this have happened?_ Rin said, who was hyperventilating and had to be settled down by Umi and Nico.

Mamoru took some breaths before recounting the events that took place today that lead to their current situation….

* * *

 **[Earlier morning, in a busy street]**

 _"Thank you and come again."_

A man shouted and waved to two people as they left his shop and heading down a concrete-paved street.

 _Do you think this will be enough for today's orders?_ A young female Shika with light brown hair and amethyst eyes was talking to an older Shika male , who was her father. She was wearing a light tan dress and black sandals while carrying bags filled with supplies.

 _We should have plenty left over. Now, the last thing we need to do before we get home is to go to the market and buy ingredients for lunch_ , Mamoru said, who was looking through a paper list he was holding.

 _Maybe we could also get some snacks for mom,_ Hanayo said before suddenly stop walking, looking up and around with her ears perked up in alert.

 _What's the matter?_ Mamoru said, who stopped to look behind him.

 _I thought I heard someone screaming,_ Hanayo said.

Without warning, several frightened people were running to the opposite direction of where the two were going, catching them off guard.

 _Eek!_ Hanayo screamed as the rushing crowd forced herself and her father to move aside.

 _What's going on?_ Mamoru shouted, trying to get an answer from the passing people while reaching her daughter.

 _An Inoshi is going berserk! Take cover!_ a fleeing voice responded.

The Inoshishi or Inoshi for short, are a tribe of humans with boar-like traits like protruding curved canines and skinny tails with a tassel at the tip. The Inoshi tribe has a friendly relationship with the Shika tribe since their territories are close to one other. Furthermore, it is not uncommon for Inoshi to go 'berserk' or sporadic and aggressive behavior, so the Shika has adapted to resolving these bouts over the years by forming action plans the same way people mitigate for natural disasters.

 _Hanayo, go back to your mother and wait for me,_ Mamoru said, who was moving through the crowd, which started to trickle down.

 _Dad!_ Hanayo screamed. She felt conflicted between her fear for her safety and her concern for her father even though he was experienced in handling situations like this. In the heat of the moment, there was a voice inside her head, telling her to go to him. Acting on her heart, Hanayo steels herself as she goes to where her father was.

Meanwhile, Mamoru reach to the source of the commotion at a narrow intersection of the streets. However, what he saw took him by surprise. There were bodies of other Shika laying around the Inoshi was at the center of the intersection. They were unconscious, but with injuries. By the looks of it, the Inoshi was an irregularly large male wearing a tattered white shirt and brown pants with suspenders. Strangely, the man's head and feet looked more boar-like than what the Shika has seen with Inoshi, but what was unusual to Mamoru was the dull blue stone protruding at the center of the person's belly. Moreover, he recognizes the aggressor despite the slight change in appearance.

Oscar! What's going on? Why are you acting like this? Mamoru shouted as he slowly approaches the Inoshi.

The man, noticing Mamoru's presence, suddenly charges on all fours at a fast speed towards the Shika without any warning. Reacting to the charge, the Shika grabs the man by its tusks just before the Inoshi could headbutt him.

The Shika was no stranger to altercations due to his profession, but he finds himself be pushed back until they were near the wall of a concrete building.

While still charging, Oscar raises his upper body to where his arms was off the ground, effectively lifting the Shika off his legs and slamming him hard to the wall, making Mamoru to release his hold on the Inoshi's head as Oscar retract it from the Shika.

However, before Mamoru's body could slide down, Oscar smashes the Shika with his palm, holding him to the wall while the cracks on the wall created from the collision was spreading out as the Inoshi pushes on relentlessly.

 _Stop…. Oscar….,_ Shika said as the air was squeezed from his body.

Just as his conscious was fading and vision blurring, Mamoru heard something being hit, followed by a heavy thud sound, and suddenly felt himself being released from the Inoshi's grip.

Once back on the ground, he opened his eyes and saw Oscar lying on the ground, with Hanayo standing next to his body.

 _H-Hanayo… What are you doing here?..._ Mamoru said, who was surprised. The girl turns and looks at Mamoru listlessly without saying a word, which unnerves him. _Hanayo?_

Oscar interrupts the two as he got back on his feet and initiates a charge directed at the girl.

 _Hanayo!_ Mamoru yelled, who flinches as pain from his battered body starts to sink it.

Breaking eye contact, Hanayo without hesitation rushes straight at the Inoshi. As Oscar's head was parallel to his body while charging, Hanayo was able to jump slightly above him and drop stomps heavily on the top of the head with both feet, effectively slamming his head to the ground while allowing the girl to bounce off and landed back on the street pavement.

Hanayo looks back at the Inoshi behind her before leaping away from the scene, using the walls of the nearby building to propel her onto the roofs. By now, the local authorities were arriving at the site, where they saw the Inoshi getting back up and leaping at a great height to the roof of a nearby building, chasing after the Shika.

 _Hanayo!_ Mamoru said as he tries to get up, only to be stopped by his injuries.

Mamoru could only watch helplessly as the figures of her daughter and associate disappear as they moved away from him.

* * *

 _Wait. So the attacker was someone you knew?_ Nico said.

 _I have known Oscar for years as a family friend, but this is the first time that I saw him like this or acting so violent. It was as if he was a completely different person,_ Mamoru said, his shaking hands cover his face. _I should have realized something was wrong when I saw him like that. It's all my fault._

 _Oji-san,_ Rin said, her ears drooping.

 _Shirou. you don't think…_ Nico whispered, looking at her mentor.

 _Given what we have encountered before, it's possible,_ Shirou said, nodding in agreement.

 _Do you have any idea where Hanayo was going?_ Maki said.

 _I don't know exactly, but witnesses said that they were heading towards the direction of the Shoki Forest,_ Mamoru said with serious eyes.

 _Shoki… Forest?_ Maki said, tilting her head slightly.

 _I heard of that place. It's a forest that is not far from Shika Territory, but this is going to be difficult,_ Shirou said who was thinking about their next move.

 _Why is that?_ Honoka said.

 _The Shoki Forest is famous because a purple 'miasma' blankets the entire area. Nobody knows how the miasma is created, but it can dull the senses of those that try to travel through the forest, acting as a natural barrier against enemy attacks. Very few animals live there because of that, but some of the plants have adapted to the environment,_ Mamoru explained.

 _Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go to the Shoki forest and rescue Kayo-chin, nya!_ Rin said.

 _I'm afraid I can't let you do that, Rin,_ Mamoru said, who slowly walks to the Neko. Even though the Shika was injured, Mamoru was tall enough to tower over the young girl.

 _W-Why not? Rin can't just sit by while Kayo-chin is out there with that monster,_ Rin said desperately, taking a step back from the Shika.

 _I won't let you endanger yourself, not with your condition,_ Mamoru said, who was staring down Rin with concern, but intimidating eyes.

 _Condition?_ Nico asked with a confused look.

 _She didn't tell you? This young lady has an auto-immune disorder that imitates some of the symptoms of asthma. Exposure to foreign contaminants can trigger an attack deadly enough to stop her from breathing,_ Mamoru said.

 _Is that true, Rin_? Maki said. As a doctor, Maki was familiar with how life-threatening an auto-immune disorder can be.

Judging by how Rin was looking down at the ground, gripping her tail, the group confirms the Shika words.

 _The miasma of Shoki forest can not only affect healthy people, especially when exposed to it for a long period of time, but also will make your condition worse. How will you help my daughter if your own life is at stake? Hanayo won't be able to forgive herself if she knows you got hurt for her sake,_ Mamoru said with a strict tone.

 _But…_ Rin said, who can't rebuke the Shika's reasoning.

Mamoru then turns to Shirou.

 _I know this may be bad of me for asking you at a time like this. But, please... find my daughter,_ Mamoru said, who lowers his head. The wife also made a slight bow.

Shirou looks at his group, seeing that all of them have the same desire, and puts his hand on the Shika's shoulder. _Koizumi-san, we will do whatever can to help,_ Shirou said with assurance.

 _Thank you_ , Mamoru said, his body shaking.

* * *

After the talk with the couple, the group gather inside a room in the Koizumi residence, while the wife takes the husband to his room to rest. As they discuss their trip into Shoki forest, Rin was sulking in a corner with her tail wrapped her body.

 _It's not fair. Kayo-chin is in danger and Rin can't do anything about it, nya,_ Rin said, who was almost teary-eyed.

 _I understand your feelings, Rin, but I don't think Hanayo would like it if you put yourself in danger,_ Umi said.

 _That's right. Hanayo-chan would be sad if something happened to you while you were looking for her,_ Honoka said.

 _Even if you say that, Rin has to be there for her,_ Rin said, who stands up with her tail pointing up, looking at the group defiantly. _Kayo-chin is all alone with that bad man. She must be scared or even hurt, nya._

 _But Hanayo's dad is right. I mean, it's not like you can go into that forest without breathing in the miasma,_ Maki said, who was crossing her arms.

 _Maybe you could if you filter the air by making a barrier like Kotori's [Gale Force],_ Nico said sarcastically in a dry tone.

 _Oh! Why didn't I think of that?_ Rin stood up quickly and looks at the Tori with the saddest pleading cat eyes that Rin could muster. Kotori backs away slightly from the advance.

 _I was only joking!_ Nico said.

 _Is that really a good idea? I mean, putting up a barrier may show our location to our enemies,_ Shirou said.

 _Our enemies would be on the same boat as us in that forest,_ Nico said, shaking her head. _Besides, finding Hanayo means that sooner or later, we will run into trouble anyway. Maybe showing ourselves can draw them away from her._

 _…Even so,_ Shirou said, who was still on the fence.

 _What about you, Kotori? Can you do it?_ Umi said.

 _Maybe, but the problem is that it takes a chunk of my aura to make a barrier, especially if I have to keep it up for long periods of time. Also, I must concentrate real hard to control_ _ **[Gale Force]**_ _properly, which means I won't be able to do other things at the same time like walking or defend myself,_ Kotori said, who was fidgeting with her fingers.

 _Why don't someone carry you like the time at the airship?_ Honoka said.

 _Hmmm. I don't mind that, but won't I be a burden?_ Kotori said.

 _What are you talking about? I would be happy to carry you. I bet Umi-chan wouldn't mind holding you like a bride,_ Honoka said with a sneer.

 _Honoka! What are you saying?_ Umi said with a blush on her cheeks.

 _Honoka's right! And we can protect you when the enemy does attack, nya,_ Rin said.

 _Shirou. I don't think Rin is going to change her mind anytime soon,_ Nico said.

The white-haired Ookami let a heavy sigh. _I guess it can't be helped._

 _Yay!_ Rin said with her hands in the air.

 _Listen up because I will say this only once. If we are going to go through this, I want everyone to stick together and work as a unit. While we have been lucky so far in these incidents, let me be clear that anything can happen, so don't this rescue lightly,_ Shirou said in a serious tone before looking at the Neko. _Rin. If things get really bad, you are to get out of the Shoki Forest, no exceptions. Can you promise me that?_

 _I promise with all my love for cats, ramen, and Kayo-chin,_ nya! Rin said.

 _I will hold you up to that,_ Shirou said. _Any other questions?_

The group replies with silence.

* * *

As the girls organize their belongings and equipment while Shirou went to talk to Mamoru, Futaba came into the room, holding a wooden tray with several rows of riceballs stacked side to side along with a bowl filled with broth, noodles, and assorted ingredients.

 _Please, take these with you. You will need energy for staving off the miasma_ , Futaba said with a sad smile as she places the tray on the table and passes the bowl to Rin. _These are riceballs, my daughter's favorite. Rin, this is for you._

 _Thank you, Mrs. Koizumi,_ Umi said. _We will be sure to deliver them to your daughter as well._

 _Thank you for the food,_ Rin said as she indulges in her bowl.

As everyone else takes their share of the riceballs…..

 _Kotori,_ Shirou said in a soft voice as he gestures the Tori from the door to come with him. Kotori, confused and curious about the Ookami, complied and walked out of the room without raising suspicion of the others, following Shirou to an area where the others couldn't see them.

 _What's wrong?_ Kotori said with a concerned voice.

 _Since we don't how this will end up, I wanted to discuss something with you,_ Shirou whispered.

 _What is it?_ Kotori asked.

 _Nico already knows what to do and I told Maki about it after the incident with Cedric. I believe it is only fair that I tell you as well,_ Shirou said.

* * *

After the short break, the group made their way to the Shoki Forest based on the directions from Mamoru. After minutes of walking, the group find themselves at one of the access points to the forest.

 _Woah. He was not kidding. This is even worse than the fog that we saw at the mountains in Tori Territory,_ Nico said, viewing a black-purple smog flowing through and around the trees. The group has not even enter the forest, but they can still feel the miasma weighing on their bodies.

As a precaution, everyone was retrofitted with a mouth mask and goggles before the group left the Koizumi Residence.

 _Why do I have to wear all this, nya?_ Rin said, who was having trouble seeing through the goggles.

 _Would you rather turn back and wait for us at the house?_ Shirou said.

 _Guuuuuu,_ Rin grumbled, who couldn't refuse.

 _Are you ready?_ Honoka said, looking at the Tori. Kotori was resting on Umi's back with the Inu supporting her legs.

The group agree to take turns if needed to.

 _Um,_ Kotori said who nodded with a smile.

 _Then, let's get going,_ Shirou said, looking ahead.

Kotori closed her eyes and focus her aura to her hands, which was interlaced with one another.

 **[Gale Force]**

After making sure that the barrier can block the miasma and covers everyone, the group move in unison while under the barrier.

The ground in the forest was uneven to where some of the girls have trouble walking. Moreover, there were multiple dirt paths that seem to branch endlessly.

In addition to the goggles, Shirou, Maki, and Nico look through the area using **[Scan]** to allow them to see in the miasma as the group was talking to pass the time.

 _Hey, Rin,_ Nico said.

 _What's up, nya?_ Rin said.

 _This auto-immune thing. How bad is it?_ Nico said.

 _It's the worst, nya. When Rin was little, my nose and ears were all stuffed nearly all the time, Rin remember tears and snot coming out of my eyes and nose that does not stop. Rin had to stay in my room and couldn't even go outside to play,_ Rin said in a grimace as she remembers the experience. _It gets very bad when Rin could barely breathe and sometimes have to sleep with a tube in my nose and mouth._

 _At one point, Rin had to take a super bitter and fishy special medicine to help me breathe easier, but had a nasty aftertaste. Rin couldn't enjoy any tasty food after taking that medicine._

 _If that's the case, then shouldn't you look worst off like before,_ Nico said, referring to Rin's perky and energetic appearance when they met.

 _That's because I take my special ramen medicine every day, nya!_ Rin said.

 _Ramen?_ Nico said, thinking this conversation was going somewhere else.

 _Now that you mention it, I saw Hanayo's mother giving you something like that back at the house,_ Maki said.

 _It's true! I now take my special medicine mixed with ramen so I can breathe without the bad taste or aftertaste. The ramen medicine idea actually came from Kayo-chin to make it easier to live with my illness…_ Rin said trailed off as she thought about her friend.

 _I see. Because of Hanayo, you were able to live a normal life and become the person that you are today,_ Umi said. Rin nodded silently with a sad smile.

 _Don't worry about it, Rin. We'll get her back safety,_ Shirou said.

 _Yeah. We've been through this before. It will all work out,_ Nico said confidently.

 _That's sounds promising, Nico-chan,_ Maki said sarcastically.

 _Hey!_ Nico said.

As they journey deeper into the forest, the group notices a change in the landscape. They found trees knocked down, completely uprooted from the ground, which looked like someone dug up trenches and plowing through the earth.

 _What in the world could have made this?_ Maki said.

 _Nya? Does anybody hear crunching sounds?_ Rin said with her pointy ears twitching.

 _Actually, that has been going on after we enter the forest, but I can't pinpoint the source,_ Shirou said as he looked around before noticing a certain direction.

 _What is it, Shirou?_ Umi asked.

 _Something's coming,_ Shirou said in a solemn tone, the hairs on his neck and tail standing up. _Something big._

The group realize the gravity of the Shirou's words as they saw a huge moving figure from a distance.

Even though the figure was somewhat shrouded in miasma, the group could tell that whatever it is, it was coming right at them very quickly by the increasing tremors around them.

 _MOVE!_ Shirou shouted.

While Umi, Maki, Shirou, and Rin jump to the sides at the last minute, just avoiding the incoming intruder as it passes them, Nico and Honoka, who were behind the others, ran at a different direction, with the intruder giving chase.

 _NICO!_

 _HONOKA!_

By the time the others recuperate, both Honoka and Nico were out of their sights.

 _Shirou. I am going after them, you take Kotori,_ Umi said.

 _Umi-chan, wait!_ Kotori said.

 _It's alright. I will be fine,_ Umi said as she handed the Tori to the Ookami.

After which, Umi starts running in the direction of the monster, leaving the others behind.

 _Damn it! what were those two thinking?_ Shirou said in a frustrated tone.

 _Those two don't think at all or I guess they didn't have enough time to think and just did what comes naturally, Maki_ said who was just as upset.

 _Maki. Are you defending them or insulting them?_ Shirou said with a deadpanned look.

 _Neither. Actually, I'm a bit surprised that you didn't join them, Rin,_ Maki said, looking at the Neko.

 _Hehehe. Rin does not back down from a fight,_ the Neko said, puffing up her chest in pride, making the Hyou roll her eyes. _Also, Shirou said we need to stick together and that's what I did, nya._

 _And you did good, Rin,_ Shirou said, light patting Rin on her head as he looked at the trench that was left behind by the monster.

 _nyyyyyaaaa,_ Rin said, purring happily.

 _So what do we do now?_ Maki said.

As the remaining members decide on what to do…

* * *

 _Why is it coming after us?!_ Nico said, who was running alongside the Kuma while looking behind them. Nico could see what looked like a worm-like monster the size of a train. Its body was coated by peach-colored layered scales and equipped with a circular mouth full of sharp rotating molars that spans to its entire body. Even though it doesn't have any eyes, the worm could follow them effortlessly.

The creature slinks on the ground, making the trenches that they previously discovered. While the monster was not moving as fast as the two of them, it was able to keep up with them and even picking up speed. Moreover, seeing the monster's huge mouth motivates them to try and stay ahead of it.

Honoka then sees that the path they were running on divides into two up ahead.

 _Nico-chan, let's split up,_ Honoka said.

 _What's with that all of a sudden?_ Nico said, who nearly tripped when answering.

 _One of us can draw its attention while the other one can attack on its side,_ Honoka said.

 _It's not like we have much of a choice,_ Nico said. _I didn't think of hearing something reasonable from you._

 _Hey! I can come up with good ideas too you know,_ Honoka who pouted.

Nico can appreciate the Kuma's sense of humor even when they were being chased by a giant worm.

 _Anyways, I'm going right,_ Honoka said.

 _So that leaves me with left,_ Nico said. _No matter what, don't die._

 _That goes with you too, Nico-chan,_ Honoka said.

As they arrive at the fork in the path, they ran to their intended route. While Honoka runs deeper into the forest, Nico finds herself running near the edge of a hill with a descending slope.

Without stopping, the worm took the right path, where the Kuma went.

 _What the hell!_ Honoka said, who increases her running speed.

 _Hold on!_ Nico said as she gather her aura to her arms and legs. Luckily, the distance between the girls was close and only thin trees separate the two. Unleashing her aura to run ahead of the worm, Nico power jumps between the trees until she reaches the side of the worm, the green sword held with both hands.

 _Eat this!_ Nico said as she thrusts the sword as the worm was moving.

However, a bizarre aura blocks her before the sword could reach the worm.

 _What the?!_ Nico was caught off guard as she felt the sword striking something that looks like orange-colored static around the worm.

Suddenly the static starts to build up, eventually discharging an energy blast that not only repel the sword, but also hits the Ookami directly. Nico was sent flying by the attack, her body hitting a nearby tree before plunging down the hill slope.

 _NICO-CHAN!,_ Honoka screamed, but couldn't get to the Ookami with the worm hot on her trail.

 ** _What should I do?_** Honoka thought.

 _Honoka!_

The Kuma heard her name, and look to her right. Honoka sees Umi running through the trees at the same pace but on a different path.

 _Umi-chan! What are doing here? Don't tell me you ditch Kotori_? Honoka said.

 _Shirou is looking after her. More importantly, What are you doing? Where's Nico?_ Umi said.

 _This worm has some kind of barrier around it and Nico got blown away when she tried to attack it,_ Honoka said.

Umi knots an arrow, aiming at the worm while running, and releases the arrow near the side of the monster. The arrow stopped by the barrier before reaching the creature and knocked right back at Umi, nearly hitting the Inu.

 _So how do we defeat it if our attacks is just going to come back to us?_ Umi said with an irritated voice. As the Inu jump high between trees, she was able to get a view of not only the monster's size, making it look like a runaway train, but also what lies ahead.

 _T-That's,_ Umi said as something caught her eye. After bouncing off a tree and onto the ground, she runs to catch up next to Honoka on the same path.

 _Honoka! There is a cliff up ahead at the left side,_ Umi said, taking out a rope. _Let's lead it there._

 _Got it, Umi-chan!_ Honoka said, knowing what they could do.

* * *

As Honoka and Umi set their plan in motion, Nico was continuing to roll down the dusty slope, eventually reaching the bottom, stopping only before hitting a tree trunk.

 ** _Why do I have the worst luck?_** Nico thought, whose head was still spinning. Luckily, her mask and goggles didn't fall off during the tumble. Still the miasma is starting to annoy her.

 _I hope Honoka got out of there,_ Nico said as she regains her balance and looks around her surroundings. The Ookami notices something weird about the area around her, how clear it was.

Ever since the group entered the forest, they couldn't see through the miasma except by using the goggles or **[Scan]**. Yet the area was devoid of the miasma even though she knows she is still in the forest. The other thing she noted was the giant tree in front of her. The tree was bigger than any tree she has seen in the forest. Moreover, there was open space between the big tree and the surrounding forest.

Sensing a presence coming from the base of the giant tree, Nico turns her head and finds someone staring at her. From what she could make out, that someone was human.

As soon as Nico made eye contact with the mysterious person, it quickly retreated back into the tree. A few seconds later, the same head inches out and looks straight at Nico with frightened eyes.

 _Hey there,_ Nico said, who waved at the person, not sure what to make of this.

After seeing that the Ookami means no harm, the presence slowly comes out from the tree, revealing a young female with little horns budding from her head. Her clothes was dirtied, but there was no visible injuries.

Nico takes her time in moving closer to the girl, checking out the newcomer, before having a fleeting thought.

 _Are you by any chance, Koizumi Hanayo?_ Nico said in a calm voice as she comes face to face to the girl, who was near one of the roots from the giant tree.

The Shika made a small nod.

 _Are you… an Ookami_? Hanayo said in a soft voice while moving a little closer to the petite girl.

 _Oh! You can tell I am an Ookami and not an Inu,_ Nico said, surprised by the Shika's conclusion.

 _I have seen Ookami visiting Shika territory before,_ Hanayo said. _Also, I always thought that Ookami have a more wild look to them._

 _Can't argue that,_ Nico said, making a friendly smile with her eyes close. In return, Hanayo smiles back.

Gggrrrrrrrr

A sound echo around them as Nico deduces that the sound came from the Shika's stomach.

 _Hanayo… was that you?_ Nico asked. The Shika could only blush from embarrassment, answering the Ookami's question.

 _I hadn't eaten anything since morning, so I feel weak from hunger,_ Hanayo said who was grumbling as she slides to her knees while rubbing her stomach.

Ggggrrrrrrrr. Another sound came from Hanayo, making the Shika groan sadly.

 _Is that all?_ Nico sighs as she set her bag on the ground.

 _What are you doing?_ Hanayo said with curiosity.

 _Looking for something for you to eat, of course. We can't think on an empty stomach, can we_? Nico said, searching through the bag.

 _Hehehe_ , Hanayo said sheepishly.

 ** _This is…_** Nico thought as she remember the riceballs that Hanayo's mother gave the group. She kept two of them in her bag in case of emergencies. As Nico takes out both riceballs with each hand, the Shika's eyes suddenly widens.

 _T-This scent!_ Hanayo said before sinking her mouth onto the riceballs that the Ookami was holding.

 _Y-Yeah. Your mom was the one who gave us some riceballs,_ Nico said as she watched Hanayo graze through them, the riceballs quickly disappearing in a blink of an eye.

 _Delicious! Thank you,_ Hanayo said with a satisfied look while licking off pieces of rice from Nico's hands.

 _Don't mention it. The name's Yazawa Nico. Me and my friends were asked by your parents to find you although we kinda ran into some trouble. As you can see, I got separated from the others,_ Nico said as she shook off the residue saliva while Hanayo backs away from the petite girl when she realized what she did.

 _I-Is that so?_ Hanayo said who looked both worried and relieved at the same time.

 _Seriously though, I hope the others are ok, especially Rin_. Nico said, rubbing the back of her neck.

 _R-R-Rin-chan? She's here?!_ Hanayo said in a high pitch voice, making the Nico flinched from the change in sound.

 _Yeah, Rin was very worried about you and really stubborn in coming to the forest to look for you despite her condition,_ Nico said.

 _That is something that she would do,_ Hanayo sighed. _So Rin-chan told you about her condition._

 _Yeah. It sounds like you care a lot for Rin,_ Nico said.

 _Yes. After all, Rin-chan was my first friend,_ Hanayo said with a small smile.

 _Anyway, where are we?_ Nico said.

 _Ano, this would be the center of the Shoki Forest,_ Hanayo said.

 _Is that so? But why is this place clear of the miasma?_ Nico said.

 _That may be my fault,_ Hanayo, who raised her hand slightly, touching a root of the giant tree.

 _What do you mean by that?_ Nico said, raising her eyebrow in turn.

 **Izumo:** ** _I knew something felt familiar._**

 **Nico:** ** _Izumo?_**

 **?:** ** _Someone's coming._**

 **Nico:** ** _What was that?_**

Without warning, the ground began to shook, alerting the two.

 _What's happening?_ Nico said, who tried to keep her footing.

 _T-This is bad,_ Hanayo said.

The girls looks the cause for the tremors, a large man approaching them. What was alarming to Nico was that the person had a boar-shaped head with dark brown bristled hair covering his neck with hooves for feet. The rest of his body can be seen as human. He was standing on its back hooves, wearing tattered clothing that barely covered his body.

 _Oscar-san,_ Hanayo said sadly as the Inoshi was stumbling as he moves towards them, each step shaking the ground.

 _Wait. This is the guy that attack you this morning?_ Nico said, who was shocked by his size. _He's huge!_

As the man was reaching them, putting Nico in a fighting stance, Hanayo steps in front of the Inoshi and raised her hands up in the air.

To Nico's surprise, a green barrier similar to Kotori's **[Gale Force]** came between them and the man. In turn, the Inoshi presses on, striking against the barrier.

 _Oscar-san. Why are you like this?_ Hanayo said softly.

The Inoshi seems very engrossed on the Shika, ignoring Nico, who now was pulling at his tail to pry him off from Hanayo.

Looking at the Shika, Nico could tell that Hanayo was looking faint.

 _Oi! What's wrong?_ Nico said with concern.

 _Please… stop….,_ Hanayo as she fell to one knee.

With one punch from the Inoshi, the barrier was shattered, the energy released from it makes Hanayo fall on her butt and forcing the Inoshi to back off slightly.

 _Idiot! Why didn't you get away?_ Nico said angrily as she ran to Hanayo while yelling. _And I thought I was reckless!_

 _I'm sorry, I just didn't want him to hurt you,_ Hanayo said, sadly looking down.

 _You're a good person, Hanayo,_ Nico-chan said, her eyes soften with a smile. _But we are in this together._

This prompts Nico to stand between the Shika and the Inoshi, who was shaking off the shock.

 _Hanayo. Get to a safe place,_ Nico said, who looks behind her.

 _What are you going to do?_ Hanayo said.

 _Isn't it obvious? I am going to fight him,_ Nico said with a smirk.

 _You can't. He's too strong,_ Hanayo said, who was worried for the Ookami.

 _So am I,_ Nico said with a confident smile.

Even though she said that, Nico was not sure if she could go all-out at the Inoshi while protecting Hanayo when she remembers something.

 ** _Let's hope they see it_** , Nico thought as she quickly brings out a blue and red striped sphere from her bag. It was a 'fireworks' signal grenade that Rin gave each of them before coming here. According to Shirou, the miasma is not volatile, so a few sparks in the air shouldn't light up the entire forest. At least that's what Nico believes.

When Nico sees the Inoshi charging at her with both hands and feet touching the ground, the Ookami threw the grenade at the boar's head. As the Inoshi was focused on its charge, he plows right through the device.

 ** _Exactly how I wanted,_** Nico thought.

The moment the grenade hit, it releases a loud boom coupled with a red and blue smoke that rises into the air, although it didn't stop the boar's charge. If anything, the Inoshi became more aggravated in his charge, forcing Nico to meet him in the smoke. Because she had her goggles on, Nico was able to find Oscar and get close enough to land an aura-fused fist directly to his snout. The Inoshi let out a bellowing squeal, and brought up his large muscular arms to grab the Ookami. In response, Nico grapples his hands with her own. Their struggle continues after the smoke clears, but the Inoshi was starting to overpower the Ookami. Nico didn't expect the raw power that the Inoshi had as she was putting all of her strength just to keep him in place.

 _NICO-CHAN!_ Hanayo shouted as she watched the petite girl being pushed back by the Inoshi.

 **At this rate, I can't hold him back any longer,** Nico thought.

 **Izumo:** ** _in that case, let me have a crack at him._**

 **Nico:** ** _…_**

As Nico was thinks about whether to use her trump card, the Ookami senses something familiar.

 _About time,_ Nico said as a smirk forms.

 **[Fireball]**

 _NYA!_

* * *

 **[At a Different Area of the Shoki Forest]**

 _We got one shot at this. Can you do this, Honoka?_ Umi said, looking at the Kuma seriously.

 _You betta!_ Honoka said, holding a rope with a grappling hook, which the Inu gave to her as they were preparing for what's to come while keeping one step ahead of the worm.

Though they were running for awhile, they didn't feel tired. In fact, Honoka and Umi felt a surge of unfamiliar energy flowing throughout their bodies.

After navigating through the paths using Umi's knowledge of the land, the two girls are fast approaching a cliff that leads to a deep valley in the Shoki forest.

 _There, Honoka!_ Umi said as she point at the trees located before the cliff.

 _I see it, Umi-chan!_ Honoka said as she whips the rope around like a lasso.

 _Orraaaa!_

Putting force in her arms, Honoka throws the hook, where it was able to snag the trunk of one of the trees near the cliff, locking the rope in place.

 _Yoshi,_ Honoka said as she ties the other end of the rope to her waist while they hold the rope before making their leap over the cliff. The rope pulled them slightly right of the cliff due to the position on the hooked end, allowing them to move aside as the worm was sent plunging straight into the valley.

Honoka was the first one to collide feet first with the side of the cliff. The Kuma grabs onto the cliff to keep them from swinging recklessly while Umi wraps the rope around her arm to keep her from slipping.

After the last segment of worm falls into the cliff, the two climbed up the rope, eventually reaching the top, where they take a moment to catch their breath.

 _That was so close_ , Honoka said, relieved they were on solid ground.

The two girls hear a crashing sound from below, making them look over the valley. They saw the monster's fractured body pierced by several jagged rocks at the bottom of the valley.

 _That is pretty messed up,_ Honoka said who was cringing from the sight.

The monster's body crumbles away and dissolves into dust.

However, the damage from the worm's movements cause the surrounding earth to break apart, including where Umi and Honoka was standing on. They were not fast enough to escape as the ground below them gives way, causing them to fall into the valley.

 _WAAAHHHHH!_

As Honoka and Umi were screaming while falling mid-air, seemingly to their deaths, they suddenly felt a violent gust of wind and find themselves being carried in the air by a pair of talons, which grips the two separately.

The two looked up and saw a giant green-colored bird-like creature.

As they make sense of what happened, they hear a familiar voice.

 _Honoka-chan! Umi-chan!_

From the side of the bird's shoulder, the Kuma and Inu could see a head peeking out. It was Kotori.

 _Kotori-chan! What the hell is going on?_ Honoka said, who was surprised to see her friend.

 _What is the meaning of this?_ Umi said, who was just as confused.

 _I will explain it later, but first we should find a safe place,_ Kotori said, who turned her head to direct the bird away the valley.

As the bird was hovering over near an open field surrounded by trees, it loosens its talon grip, allowing Honoka and Umi to reach the ground, before landing, where Kotori get off the bird.

* * *

 **[Moments Earlier]**

 _Mou, Umi-chan. I wanted to help too_ , Kotori said with a slight pout.

 _It can't be helped. We need to keep Rin safe from the miasma,_ Shirou said as he checks their status. Thankfully, the barrier did not disappear even after their run in with the monster.

 _If it's going to be like this, I might as well to try that,_ Kotori said as she gets off Shirou's back.

 _That?_ Maki said.

 _Oi Kotori. This is not the best time for that,_ Shirou said, who was getting worked up, which makes Maki and Rin nervous.

 _This is precisely the best time to do this,_ Kotori said as she reach into her dress pocket before bringing out a sewing needle.

 _Kotori? What are you…_ Maki said.

Using the sharp end, Kotori prick her finger, letting out a small drop of blood come out.

 _Nya!_ Rin said, who became more confused.

 _Now then,_ Kotori said as she kneel down and places her pricked hand on the ground, concentrating her aura to her hand.

 **[Summon]**

Green markings appear on the Tori's body as an insignia that looks like the one on Kotori's right hand was forming on the ground around her. The insignia on the ground releases a beam of green light into the sky, blowing away the surrounding miasma before dispersing.

At the same time, the others were shocked to see a light gray-brown bird with similar markings as Kotori emerging from the insignia. After the green light disappears, Kotori stood up as the bird spread out its wings.

 _What is that, nya?!_ Rin said with eyes widened.

 _That's Kotori's [Kizuna],_ Maki said, who was impressed.

* * *

 _I would like to you two to meet my [Kizuna], Chun Chun,_ Kotori said with a smile as she presents the bird behind her, who shadows over the three.

 _Chirp Chirp (Nice to meet you),_ the [Kizuna] responds along with a slight bow.

 _It's nice to meet you too,_ Honoka said, waving at the bird.

 _Kotori. How did you bring out your Kizuna? I thought [Kizuna] are not able to come to this world_ , Umi said.

 _I brought Chun Chun out through [Summon],_ Kotori said.

[Summon]?! Both Umi and Honoka said.

 _Well…..Shirou told me the conditions for performing [Summon] before we came to the forest, saying that it may work,_ Kotori said.

 _You're amazing!_ Kotori-chan, Honoka said.

 _Chirp (Yes, she is)_ Chun Chun said, who was happy with the outcome.

 _Enough of that, how are the others?_ Umi said, who was concerned about Rin.

 _Don't worry, Umi-chan. I made sure to clear away the miasma and ask Chun Chun to cast a barrier before coming here although it may be temporary,_ Kotori said.

 _In that case, we should get back to the others,_ Honoka said. Kotori and Umi nodded into agreement.

PPPPOOOOOOFFFFF

A loud, hollow sound from above alertS the three, making them look at the sky, where a red and blue smoke is plumping out of an area far from their position.

 _What was that?_ Kotori said.

 _That must be the signal smoke grenades that Rin gave us_ , Umi said.

 _Wait. That's the direction that Nico-chan fell off the hill,_ Honoka said, who looked worried.

 _That's means that the others must be in danger,_ Kotori said.

 _Take us there, Kotori,_ Umi said.

 _Chun Chun! Onegai,_ Kotori said as the three climbed onto the bird's back.

* * *

A ball of flame along with a black and white sphere was seen hurled at unison, hitting the Inoshi's face.

The blast caused by the attacks force Oscar to back off Nico and Hanayo.

 _NICO,_ Shirou shouted as he, Maki, and Rin was running to where the two were.

 _You guys could have gotten here sooner,_ Nico said softly as she sits on the ground.

While Rin and Maki went to where Hanayo was, Shirou runs passed Nico, made a running jump and punches the Inoshi on the face, knocking him to the ground.

 _Kayo-chin!_ Rin shouted as she lifts up the Shika, who was previously lying on her back.

 _Rin..chan,_ Hanayo said as she was trying to talking despite her exhaustion.

 _Are you okay? Does it hurt anywhere?_ Rin said, who looks at the Shika with worry.

 _She's fine, She's just tired,_ Maki said.

 _Thank goodness_ , Rin said, sighing with relief.

 _And hungry too. You guys give her your riceballs,_ Nico said as she was looking at them.

As instructed, Maki and Rin gather their bags and brought out a few of the rice balls.

Almost immediately, Hanayo sat right up, startling the two.

One by one, Hanayo effortlessly gulps down the riceballs.

 _This is unbelievable,_ Maki said, surprised at the pace that the Shika is eating.

 _That's Kayo-chin for yah, nya_ , Rin said, glad to see her friend eating hearty.

 _So I guess this is like the time at Kuma town,_ Shirou said who backs away from the Inoshi after his attack to check on his charge.

 _Seems like it,_ Nico said as she thought the previous incident was uncanny with they are seeing.

 _More importantly, are you ok?_ Shirou said, looking at the petite girl.

 _A little winded, but fine,_ Nico said, who was steadying her breathing.

Without warning, a burst of wind enters the area, dispelling whatever miasma that was still floating in the air.

 _We're here!_

 _Everyone!_

The group heard someone calling them from the sky. When they looked up, they could see the bird [Kizuna] flying towards them, with Kotori, Honoka, and Umi on its back.

When the bird flew closer to the ground, Honoka and Umi jump off and reach the ground.

As Kotori stumbles while getting off Chun Chun and subsequently caught by the Kuma and Inu, the [Kizuna]'s body gradually disappears before touching the ground. The green markings also faded from the Tori's body.

 _Arigato, Chun Chun. Umi-chan. Honoka-chan,_ Kotori said as she was sluggishly moves to where Hanayo and Maki was. Using both [Gale Force] and [Summon] consecutively has left Kotori exhausted, but ok.

 _Don't worry, Kotori-chan. You rest now. We'll take it from here,_ Honoka said as she and Umi join the fight alongside Nico and Shirou after leaving the Tori with Maki.

 _Even after getting a beating by Shirou and Nico-ni, he just keeps getting up,_ Nico said as Oscar rises back on its back feet.

 _The Inoshi are known to be stubborn,_ Shirou said, crossing his arms. _But there's no mistaking that this fellow seems hell-bent on having Hanayo no matter what._

 _We won't let him get near Hanayo,_ Umi said as she readies her bow.

 _Unforgivable…_

A low voice draws the group's attention to Rin, who left the Shika's side and slowly walk towards the Inoshi, looking at it with unprecedented anger. Strangely enough, the person didn't try to attack the Neko.

 _R-Rin-chan?! Wait!_ Hanayo said, who was bothered by something unbeknownst of the others.

 _You try to hurt Kayo-chin… I won't forgive you…_

At that moment, a heavy atmosphere falls on the forest, where everyone feels the pressure coming from the Neko.

 _AAARRRRGGGHHH_

As Rin lets out a deep roar, an ominous orange aura surrounds the Neko's body and her eyes glowed a blood red.

 _You got to be kidding me,_ Shirou said who was flabbergasted by the sight.

 _What's wrong, Shirou?_ Honoka said.

 _This definitely looks like Rin performing [Henshin],_ Nico said with a serious tone.

 _But, I thought Rin couldn't use aura,_ Umi said.

 **Izumo:** ** _Could it be…._**

 **Nico:** ** _What's up, Izumo?_**

 **Taishu:** ** _This aura coming out of Rin is from a [Kizuna]._**

 **Nico:** ** _No way!_**

The group's conversation was stopped as a bright white light blinds them until it gradually fades away.

When the other were able to see, they were shocked at the sight before them.

There was a human-sized cat-like beast with orange-colored fur standing where Rin was previously was. The beast had a slender appearance with a triangular head, slightly long scrawny arms, and two skinny tails, both flicking in different directions.

 _A nekomata?_ Shirou said, seeing the Rin's appearance.

The beast was breathing deeply slowly as its yellow glowing eyes focuses on the Inoshi, who puts up a defensive stand.

 _Arg. This is just what Maki-chan looked like from before_ , Nico said with an annoyed look.

Maki quickly turns her head to the petite girl, showing a frown. _I-I look like that?_

 _Well, you looked way bulker than that and with one tail,_ Nico said.

The nekomata went on all fours and launches itself at Oscar, tackling the Inoshi's body to the ground. After pinning the Inoshi to the ground with its tails, the beast starts clawing violently at Oscar's body. From each attack, its claws draw blood, which splatters on the ground and the nearby trees.

As its arms was turned red by the blood, the nekomata then pummels the boar with its knuckles, each punch expanding the crater on the ground around them. One of the attack crushes the core from the boar's abdominal, shattering the core into pieces in the process.

 _Horrible,_ Maki said she witnesses the one-side fight.

 _I think we need to get Hanayo and Kotori to safety,_ Umi said as she and Honoka prepare to move the two girls away from the scene of carnage.

As if sensing their intent, the nekomata stops its attacks on the Inoshi, whose body became a bloody mess with some of its tendons and muscles hanging out, and turns its attention at the group.

Before they could act, the nekomata runs abruptly towards the group, forcing both Shirou and Nico to quickly intercept the nekomata to keep it from reaching the others. The aura surrounding the nekomata was intense enough to scorch Nico and Shirou 's hands as they held their ground, which nearly fragmented under their feet.

 _Rin-chan! Snap out of it,_ Honoka said as she and Umi stood in front of the other girls as they were swamped by the aura coming from the nekomata.

 _It's no use, Honoka. Rin can't hear you when she is in that form,_ Nico said.

 _R-Rin…chan,_ Hanayo said as she tries to get back on her feet, only to stumble and get caught by Maki and Kotori.

 _You shouldn't be moving too much,_ Maki said.

 _But, I have to help Rin-chan,_ Hanayo said with her worried eyes focuses on her friend.

 _But, what can you do in your state?_ Kotori said.

 **?:** ** _If only I could get close to the Neko….._**

Maki's ears perked up as she heard an unfamiliar youthful voice in her mind.

 **Maki:** ** _Who is this?_**

 **?:** ** _I am sorry that I didn't introduce myself earlier, but I am Nara, the Kizuna that dwells in Hanayo._**

 _Kizuna? Wait, don't tell me that Hanayo is a [Host]?_ Maki said.

 _What did you say?!_ Umi said.

 **Nara:** ** _At this rate, the Neko's body won't be able to withstand the aura flow. I think I can temporally disconnect their bond and knock her out, but I need to get in contact with the [Host] body._**

 **Nico:** ** _Izumo._**

 **Izumo:** ** _You don't have to tell me twice._**

 _Shirou, go get Hanayo. I will deal with Rin myself,_ Nico said.

Despite her previous fight with the Inoshi leaving Nico drained of energy, she was suddenly filled with a different, but familiar aura.

 **Nico and Izumo:** ** _[Syncho]!_**

A light pink aura is seen emitting from the petite girl, covering her entire body.

 ** _It's warm,_** Nico thought with a smile on her face, excited by the aura wrapped around her.

 **Izumo:** ** _I leave the butt kicking to you, Nico._**

 **Nico:** ** _Like always._**

Sensing the change in Nico, Shirou broke away from the two and ran towards the other girls. The nekomata tries to stop him, but something was holding it from behind, making the beast look back to see Nico, who was previously in front of it.

 _Oh no you don't,_ Nico said as she grips both tails with each hand and forcedly pulls the nekomata away from the others. The nekomata screams in pain and dig its claws onto the ground, but that didn't stop Nico, who was holding her own.

 _If that's the way you want it, then…_ Nico said as she quickly positions herself by tucking the tails under both arms, with her facing the back of the nekomata. The Ookami abruptly jerks upwards, lifting the beast into the air and starts swinging the nekomata's body in a circular motion.

Not expecting this, the nekomata could only shriek as it was being forcibly pulled around, too stunned to counterattack.

The girls were astounded by the sight of someone like Nico throwing someone three times her size around like a ragdoll.

After swinging around for a few seconds, Nico uses her legs to jump straight in the air, dragging the beast with her.

In mid-air and with one swish motion, the Ookami throws the nekomata over her shoulder downward, slamming it onto the ground and knocking the air out of the beast.

As the beast was held on the ground by Nico, who landed on its stomach, Shirou carries Hanayo on his back and moves close enough for the Shika to wrap her small arms around the neck of the nekomata.

 _Rin-chan, Wait just a little longer,_ Hanayo said in a soft voice and closed her eyes while hugging her friend.

 **Hanayo:** ** _Nara-chan. Onegai._**

 **Nara:** ** _Understood._**

Green lights in the form of vines with thorns quickly starts spouting out of the Shika's body and binds the beast's body. Nico and Shirou promptly backs away from the Shika. The nekomata struggles in vain as the vines completely covers it along with Hanayo, eventually forming an egg-shaped mesh of glowing thorns. The group watched in awe as the mesh transforms into a yellow flower bud.

The bud slowly blooms, unveiling Hanayo holding an unconscious Rin, who reverted back to her naked human form. As the bud evaporates around them, all the girls, aside from Nico, immediately went to the two.

 _Amazing,_ Maki said as she covers the Neko's body with a blanket.

 _So is it over?_ Nico said, who was sitting on the knees, breathing heavily as she was the facing them.

 _Seems like it,_ Maki said, who was checking on Hanayo and Rin to make sure they were ok. Meanwhile, Shirou went to examine the body of the Inoshi, who has reverted back to his human form.

 ** _He's dead,_** Shirou thought, lightly shaking his head. However, judging by the state of the body, something didn't look right to the Ookami, but he couldn't figure what. He will have to investigate this when they get back to the town. As Shirou think of a way to preserve and move the body, the girls were already gathered together except Nico, whose aura returned back to a normal state.

As Nico tries to get to the others, she was struck with overwhelming fatigue. By the time the group realizes, Nico was seen collapsing on the ground, lying on her stomach.

 _NICO!_

 _NICO-CHAN!_

The Ookami could hear the voices around her growing faint and her vision getting blurry before eventually becoming unconscious.

* * *

 **I wanted to mention that I am not an expert on medical conditions like asthma and autoimmune diseases, so please take the information with discretion.**

 **Also, with the ongoing episodes of Love Live Sunshine I can't help but wonder about the animal types for the members of Aquors. I would like everybody's opinions on this.**

 **Thank you everyone for the support and feedback. Stay tuned on the next update.**

 **Reviews are welcome.**


	13. Chapter 13: New Friends, Chaos in Motion

**Welcome back everyone. I hope this month is going well for you all.**

 **For me, I find it bittersweet that I finish this chapter on the same day as the first season of Love Live Sunshine is ending. Looking forward to the second season and seeing Aquors shine even more.**

 **September is also a month of birthdays for both µ's and Aquors, so let us all wish a wonderful birthday to Minami Kotori, Sakurauchi Riko, and Kurosawa Ruby.**

 **Without delay, let's continue to the story.**

 **I do not own Love Live.**

* * *

 _Guaahh?!_

Nico's mouth lets out a loud gasp as she open her eyes suddenly, receiving the incoming light. After controlling her breathing and vision, she was now staring at the beige and blurry sky of what she recognizes as the Astral Realm. The Ookami always wonder how she comes here even when she didn't intentionally want to.

 _What happened?_ Nico said as she places an arm over her eyes, recalling the events with the Inoshi and Rin and then everything going dark.

 _It's because your body was not used to someone else's aura running through it, Nico._

It was Izumo, looking down from above with her looking up at the wolf.

 _So I guess you were the one who brought me here? Nico_ said.

 _More or less,_ Izumo said, his body positioned closely to the Ookami.

Nico made a smirk to the [Kizuna]'s remark before turning her eyes to somewhere on the wolf's body.

 _Hey, Izumo? This has been bugging for some time…._ Nico said as she raise her hand to where she could touch the [Kizuna]'s chest. _But what's with the circle and stars on your your chest?_

From where she was at, Nico could see 7 of the 10 stars glowing while gently and loosely stroking the center of the circle on the wolf.

 _Oh this? This is the 'seal' that the Great Sage gave us [Kizuna] when he sealed us away,_ Izumo said, with a softened sad look.

 _Wha? Are you serious?_ Nico said as she hastily retracts her hand as if it was dangerous and lifting herself off the ground as she sat up. _Izumo, do you hate him for what he did?_

 _I don't hate him so much as I want to know why he did what he did?_ Izumo said as he closes his eyes and let out a huff of air.

 _Really? I mean, if someone tries to seal away Nico-Nii for whatever reason, I would be pissed off,_ Nico said, who cannot imagine being trapped for such a long time. _Anyway, is there a reason that you brought me here?_

 _Well, this thing is…_ Izumo's voice trails off as he points at a certain direction where a familiar person was lying on the floor.

 _R-Rin? What is she doing here?_ Nico said as she stood up and went to where the Neko was.

 _The same way that you got here?_ Izumo responded with a question. _Your friend is fine. Exhausted, but fine._

 _That's a relief,_ Nico said. Before long, there was a stir from the Neko, her eyes slowly opening.

 _Nico..chan?_ Rin said. _Is that you, nya?_

 _It's about time you woke up. You cause a lot of trouble for us you know,_ Nico said.

 _What happened, nya?_ Rin said, who was sitting on the ground next to Nico.

 _You got mad at the Inoshi, turn into a monster, beat the guy to death, and then tried to attack Hanayo and everyone else,_ Nico said as if it was trivial.

 _I WHAT?!_ Rin said, horrified as she takes in the information.

 _Don't worry, I was able to keep you away from Hanayo and she was able to return you back to normal,_ the Ookami said.

 _Thank goodness,_ Rin said, using her arms to support her before seeing and pointing at the wolf behind the Ookami. _NYA! What is that?_

 _That's right. This is the first time of Rin meeting me in person. I'm Izumo, Nico's [Kizuna],_ the wolf said, who was resting head on his arms.

 _That's your [Kizuna]? He's huge!,_ Rin said as her eyes widened to take in the size of the wolf.

 _Yeah, I thought the same, but don't worry about him. He's a friend,_ Nico said confidently.

 _If Nico-chan says so,_ Rin said. _But where are we?_

Nico told Rin about the Astral Realm and its relationship with the [Kizuna].

 _Izumo, why is Rin here?_ Nico said.

 _There's someone who is actually been watching over you and waiting since you got here,_ Izumo said, moving his head to a certain direction. _Isn't that right, Mutsu?_

The two girls follow Izumo's view and was shocked to find a giant cat nearly the size as Izumo sitting on its bum with arms crossed in front of them. The cat was light orange with yellow-striped markings around its body, wrapped in silver chains. Its head was round and slightly large than its body with triangle ears. They could see a pair of tails moving behind him. Although its eyes looked like it was closed shut, the two girls felt that [Kizuna] was looking at them.

 _Woah! Where did he come from?_ Nico said.

 _Mutsu has been here before you two even got here. You just didn't noticed him,_ Izumo said with a smirk. _Rin, This is your [Kizuna]._

 _My WHAT?!_ Rin said with her mouth nearly dropping to the ground.

 _Nice to meet you, cute Koneko-chan,_ Mutsu said with a deep older voice and a small smile.

 _C-cute?!,_ Rin said, who was caught off guard being called like that.

As Rin was distracted, the cat took the chance to grab the Neko by the scruff of her shirt before being placing her on both paws.

 _Nya!_ Rin surprised by the sudden gesture as she was now face to face with the [Kizuna]. The Neko felt a little scared as the [Kizuna] was ridiculously huge and overwhelming, but also excited as she once fascinates something like this before.

 _Izumo brought me up to speed on what has been going on while I was in my siesta. I'm sorry if I caused you any trouble,_ Mutsu said who show a hint of remorse with its sad smile and lowered ears.

 _I-It's fine as long as everyone is alright. Everybody makes mistakes, nya,_ Rin said with a sympathetic tone.

 _Talking from personal experience, Rin?_ Nico said with a smirk.

 _I'm grateful for your concern. I promise I won't let it happen again,_ Mutsu said as he lightly pets Rin on the head.

 _Nyyyyaaaa,_ Rin said, purring from being touched.

 _Well, Koneko-chan, I know I am still inexperienced, but I will be in your care from here on now,_ Mutsu said as he removes its paw and lowers his head to where their foreheads touch.

 _Leave it to Rin, nya!_ Rin said, using her arms to hug the [Kizuna]'s face.

As the two reconcile, the chains holding the [Kizuna] starts to glows and disappear.

 _So, Izumo. Any more surprises I need to know about?_ Nico said sarcastically.

 _I wouldn't call it a surprise since you two sorta met already,_ Izumo said.

 _Already?_ Nico repeated what Izumo said.

 **?: _That would be me._ **

The girls heard someone communicating to them through their minds as they turned to the source of the voice.

In front of them was a dark-green deer with white markings on its body moving towards them.

Its pair of antlers was shaped like a crescent moon. Nico could see the 'seal' on the deer's hindquarters.

 _Greetings, Nara-chan. It's so great to meet again although it was under pretty interesting circumstances,_ Mutsu said, gently putting Rin back on the ground.

 _Nara…_ Nico said as if remembering something.

 _Who is this, nya?_ Rin said who went to the Ookami.

 _That's Hanayo's [Kizuna],_ Nico whispered directly to the Neko.

 _Say what, nya?!_ Rin said in a startled tone.

 _You really need to stop being so surprised about everything,_ Nico said, who covered her ears from the screaming. _So you didn't know about Hanayo being a [Host]?_

 _Not at all! Kayo-chin never told Rin anything about this, nya,_ Rin said.

 **Nara: _It's shouldn't be a surprise. My [Host] understood how dangerous it could be for others to know, and said that she didn't want to get you involved for your safety._**

 _Kayo-chin said that?_ Rin said, her ears drooped as several thoughts went through her mind.

 _It just means that Hanayo cares about you a lot, Rin. Anyway, that shouldn't be a problem now that you're also a [Host],_ Nico said.

 _That's alright!_ Rin said.

 **Nara: _Nico-san, Thank you for looking after my [Host] at that time and I hope that you can be friends with her._**

The [Kizuna] lowers his head to where its eyes met the two girls.

 _It's no trouble at all,_ Nico said with a smile.

 _Speaking of Kayo-chin, where are the others?_ Rin said, looking around.

 _They're probably back in the 'living world' although I can't say what their situation is,_ Nico said. _They could have come and check on us._

 **Nara: _Rest assured, they are doing well and looking after your physical bodies. They already made it back to my [Host] home._ **

_That's good to know,_ Nico said, believing in the deer's words as [Kizuna] are connected to the [Host] by their senses.

 _So Nico-chan. how do we get back to the others, nya?_ Rin said.

 _I guess it can't be helped. I'll show the way,_ Nico said she faces the Neko, holding Rin hands with fingers interlacing each other. _All you have to do is close your eyes and think about returning to our world._

 _That's sound kinda hard,_ Rin said, her mind coming up with nothing.

 _Then think about finding your way back to Hanayo, who I know is worrying like crazy, waiting for you,_ Nico said with an annoyed look.

 _Oh! Good idea, nya_ Rin said as she closes her eyes.

Within seconds, their bodies glow and disappear before the [Kizuna].

 _I hope they visit again soon,_ Mutsu said, who was staring where the two girls were previously standing and looking satisfied.

 _They will, but now let's continue our discussion from before,_ Izumo said.

 **Nara: _so is it true we're going have to face 'it' again?_ **

_I don't have a shadow of a doubt, but whether we're ready or not, it's hard to say,_ Izumo said, closing his eyes as the atmosphere between the three became tense.

* * *

The second time, Nico opens her eyes to see two people looking back at her. It was Maki and Shirou.

 _Welcome back, sleepy head,_ Shirou said.

 _Nico-chan. Are you alright? Do you feel any different_ , Maki said, looking for any signs of problems.

 _I'm fine. Don't crowd over me_ , Nico said as she sits up. _Just had a talk with Izumo and the other [Kizuna]._

Next to them was Rin, whose head was resting comfortably on Hanayo's lap, the Shika receiving purrs of praise with each hand stroke.

 _Are you feeling better, Rin-chan?_ Hanayo asked, looking at her friend with worry.

 _I'm fine, but I feel like someone punched me in the stomach,_ nya, Rin said with a hurt look while rubbing her belly.

 _Sorry about that, Rin. That was my bad, but you weren't exactly yourself,_ Nico said in her defense.

 _Guuuuu,_ Rin groaned as she cannot argue back.

Next to them, Umi, Honoka, and Kotori were sitting in their little circle before noticing that Nico and Rin were awake.

 _Are you two alright_? Honoka said, the three of us showing an expression that reflect the Kuma's question.

 _We're fine. Most importantly, where are we?_ Nico said as she could see the group was enclosed in a clear round bubble, steam flowing around them.

Shirou told Nico and Rin about the events that happened while they were unconscious. Nico, Rin, and the body of the Inoshi were quickly moved out of the forest and the group ran back to the Kozumi residence.

When they got there, Mr. Kozumi informed them that the miasma and its effects can stick to their bodies and clothing even after leaving the forest, so the Shika was kind enough to set a treatment for them that would rid their bodies of the miasma when they arrived. The Inoshi's body was also being fumigated in a separate area before Shirou moves it to a secured location. Before they woke up, the group was tending to the two's minor wounds from their previous fight.

 _He said we should stay in here for a few more minutes to make sure that any remain tracts of miasma is removed,_ Shirou said.

* * *

After getting decontaminated, the girls decide to take a bath together. While a modest house, the Koizumi residence had a bath area large enough to accommodate all the girls. At the moment, they are sitting side to side in a pool-style bath of a short depth filled with hot water, each wearing nothing for a towel.

 _Aaaahhhhhh. I'm alive again,_ Nico shouted while raising her arms to stretch as she sits comfortably on the bottom, with the water up to her neck.

 _Don't make so much noise in here, Nico-chan,_ Maki said who was sitting on her right.

 _But it feels so nice to clean up after a hard day's work,_ Honoka said, who was next to Rin and Kotori.

 _Rin agrees, nya,_ Rin said.

 _Still I did not expect such a vast space for a bath in a house,_ Umi said as she looks around.

 _That's because this room was previously used for other things. Sometimes we even drain the bath to make large batch of medicine,_ Hanayo said.

 _Putting that aside, what are we going to do now that we're done with the request?_ Maki said.

 _And there's also Genesis to worry about,_ Umi said with a serious look.

 _We can talk about that tomorrow. Right now, I want to rest and relax while we still can,_ Nico said with her eyes closed. _Besides, we can't really do anything until they make their move and with our track record, that won't be far off._

 _I hate to say it, but I agree with Nico-chan,_ Kotori said with a sad look.

 _Still, it sucks to wait,_ nya! Rin said impatiently.

 _Oh! I forgot! I need to call my parents to tell them I got here safely!_ Honoka shouted loudly as she stood up too quickly, resulting in her towel falling off her body. Because the water level was up to her thighs, the girls got a clear look of the Kuma's bare, toned body, drops of water dripping from her cervices.

 _Oh my.._ Kotori said, partially covering her eyes.

 _Honoka! Be quiet and sit back down!_ Umi said, her face red from being both angry and embarrassed.

 _Pffft. Tiny,_ Nico said, covering her hands as she starts chucking unsteadily.

 _Hm. What's wrong, Nico-chan?_ Honoka said, turning to look at the older girl.

 _I can't believe….. I never notice it before… but Honoka…. what's with your tail….. it's puny!,_ Nico said, who was now laughing between words.

 _Hey! Stop that,_ Honoka said, her feelings pans out as her tail points upward in outrage.

 _Oh! Her tail stood up,_ nya, Rin said who was joining in the laughter.

 _I think it's cute,_ Kotori said, giggling before looking behind her. _At least you have a tail. I like my wings, but sometimes they have their challenges, especially if they're big._

Her wings was covered with some binding cloth to keep water away from them.

 _Nonsense. I think your wings are splendid, Kotori,_ Umi said, her tail moving underwater.

 _Oh, Umi-chan,_ Kotori said with a blush.

 _If it makes you feel better, I also have a short tail too,_ Hanayo said as she patted her leaf-shaped ball of fluff on her behind.

 _But at least Kayo-chin is so bushy and cute. Honoka's tail looks more like a hamster's,_ Rin said.

Why you.. Honoka said before diving into the water and chomp on the Ookami's tail.

 _Ouch! Hey! Don't bite my tail! And Rin was the one who said that, not me,_ Nico said as Honoka comes back up, holding the tail on her mouth.

 _But you're the one who started this,_ Honoka mumbled, promptly the Ookami to engage the Kuma take back her tail.

 _Would you three give it a rest already?_ Maki said with annoyed look.

 _You say that Maki-chan, but your tail always looks so smooth,_ Rin said as she glides through the water and grabs the Hyou's tail, running her fingers up to down the hairs. _And how do you keep your tail so shiny?_

S-Stop i-it, Maki groaned, who looks like she was squirming. Her tail was always sensitive to touch already, and having her tail soaking wet made it even worse, which was twitching violently for each stroke from Rin.

As the tail fest continues, Kotori and Hanayo shyly watches on until Umi steps in to persuade (with a death stare) them to stop.

* * *

At another room of the house was Shirou, who was writing something on a piece of paper.

 ** _I wonder if they know that people can hear what they are saying,_** the Ookami thought before shrugging his shoulders and continuing with his work. Near the window next to the Ookami was a black raven wearing a sack attached to it with a harness. The bird was staring at Shirou, as if waiting for something. After a few minutes looking through the paper as well as a final check, Shirou puts it into an empty white envelope, turning to the raven.

 _I'm counting on you to get this to her on time, ok?_ Shirou said as he places the letter in the sack and hold outs a dark red tidbit.

 _Kaaaaaa!_

The crow takes the tidbit from the Ookami before spreading its wings and taking flight into the night.

 _Now then, I wonder if the girls are done with their bath,_ Shirou said as he walks out of the room.

* * *

After taking a bath and eating dinner, the girls decided to have a talk among themselves while Hanayo's parents went to their bedroom to turn in for the night.

 _So, when did you figure that you had a [Kizuna], Kayo-chan?_ Kotori asked.

 _I don't exactly remember when, but Nara-chan has been since I was little,_ Hanayo said before turning to the Neko. _I'm sorry, Rin-chan. I didn't mean to keep this from you._

 _You don't need to say sorry. I forgive you, Kayochin,_ Rin said.

 _But I was impressed at the way you took on the Inoshi and Rin,_ Nico said.

 _I admit that you seem to work well with your [Kizuna],_ Maki said.

 _It may be because we've been together long enough to get to know each other,_ Hanayo said. _Nara-chan taught me everything about [Kizuna], her powers, and how to use it._

 _Can you give us an example?_ Umi said.

 _I guess I can show you,_ Hanayo said as she went to a table and finds a letter opener. Lightly grazing the tip of her thumb with the sharp object, allowing a tiny drop of blood to form on her finger, the Shika kneels down and places her hand on the floor.

 **[Summon]**

A small ball of smoke came from the ground while glowing green markings covered up to her arm used in **[Summon]**. The smoke clears, revealing a stuffed 'toy' in the form of a tiny green and white deer.

 _Waaa Kawai!_ Kotori said as the girls gather around the seemingly soft plushie, looking amazed as the deer was moving on its own.

 _That's Nara, but she was definitely bigger than this when I saw her in the Astral Zone_ , Nico said.

 **Nara: _[Kizuna] can adjust their size and shape with the help of the [Host]._**

 _I called this 'plushie mode',_ Hanayo said.

 _Good, everyone is here,_ Shirou said as he walked into the room before seeing Nara on the floor. _Is that a stuff animal?_

 _Nevermind that. Where have you been?_ Nico said while Hanayo takes Nara into her arms. The older Ookami left the table early during dinner and the group didn't see him again until now.

 _Just doing a few things here and there. I want to talk to you all before we go to sleep,_ Shirou said.

 _Don't tell me that something else happened,_ Nico said with a grimace.

 _It's nothing like that. Just some housekeeping to deal with for tomorrow,_ Shirou said, showing a relaxed look. _As I mentioned before that there is a conference happening in the Shika capital and tomorrow would marked as the second day of the event and I wanted to see anyone else is going other than myself._

 _Why exactly do you do in that conference, nya?_ Rin said.

 _Mostly boring talks and presentations,_ Shirou said.

 _I think I will pass,_ Nico said. _I'm really not good with that type of stuff._

 _And I am also aware of that, Nico, which is why I also wanted to show you this,_ Shirou said as he reach into his pocket, pulls out a white envelope, and places it on the center of Nico's head.

 _What is this?_ Nico said as she takes the envelope off her head at looks at it.

 _Inside this envelope is 10,000 G,_ Shirou said with smirk.

 _10,000 G?!_ Nico said as she nearly dropping the envelope and fall over from the shock. _This is way more than what I make in a month!_

 _What is the meeting of this, Shirou-san?_ Umi said.

 _We Ookami abide with the idea that rewards should be given equivalently to the risks we take, both in requests and in life. Case in point, I commend you guys, having done well beyond my expectations, so it's only fair to reward you all for your efforts,_ Shirou explained with a smile. _So I think we should have a party to celebrate for completing the request and getting here in one piece._

 _Shirou, I don't think this is anywhere near enough money with everything we been through,_ Nico said with a smirk.

 _Nico. This money is for the party. This would be separate from the reward for buying souvenirs and other goods, that is unless that's what you want,_ Shirou retorted.

 _Have I ever told you that you were the best mentor ever?_ Nico said sweetly.

 _So one group will set up the party while the rest go to the conference,_ Maki said.

 _Exactly. Nico, I leave the responsibility for using the money for the party since you are the oldest_ , Shirou said, turning his attention to the other girls. _What about the rest of you?_

 _My mom is going there in place of my dad since he is bedridden,_ Hanayo said sheepishly. _I should be free tomorrow, so I can help with the party since I know where the best places to shop for ingredients._

 _That would be a great help,_ Nico said with a smile.

 _Honoka will also help with the party,_ the Kuma said.

 _Rin too,_ Rin said with a cat-like grin.

 _As for me, I'm fine with going to the conference,_ Maki said, looking uninterested.

 _Actually, I want to go to conference to see it for myself. That way, I can also look after the others,_ Umi said, slightly raising her hand.

 _I will go to the conference since that was one of the things I was going to do anyway,_ Kotori said, who looked conflicted. _Although it would take away time for me to find the medicine I need._

 _Medicine?_ Hanayo asked, tilting her head.

Kotori explained to the Shika about the epidemic at her kingdom.

 _I see, the Anemone Heart,_ Hanayo said. _If you like, I can look for the formula for treating Anemone Heart poisoning and make the medicine for you. Although uncommon, my family should have information about it if I go through our archives._

 _You would really do that for me?_ Kotori said, looking closely at the Shika with expecting eyes.

 _Well, it's the least I could do after everything from today,_ Hanayo said with a smile.

 _Thank you, Kayo-chan! You're the best!_ Kotori said, who went and gives the Shika a tight hug, resulting in a startled yelp.

 _Rin thinks so, too,_ the Neko said as she joins the hug fest. The two kept until squeezing the poor Shirou asked them to stop.

As Hanayo discusses with Kotori about the order, the group decided to end the meeting.

* * *

In a room filled with plants, jars and equipment, crushing sounds surround a certain Shika as she uses a glass pestle to ground up the material in the mortar. After their meeting with Shirou, Hanayo went and found a formula of a medicine for Anemone Heart using her family's archive of books. From the details she got from the Tori, the Shika would need start right away to fill such a large order.

 _I should finish this up before going to bed,_ Hanayo said as the Shika continue the preparations while taking note of what she has and what she needs to buy tomorrow.

 _Excuse me?_ A voice called out.

The Shika turns around and finds Maki standing at the door entrance.

 _Oh. Nishikino-san. What brings you here?_ Hanayo said with a smile.

 _J-Just wanted to see what are you doing at this time,_ Maki said as she walks casually until she was a few feet from the Shika.

 _Well, I wanted to get a headstart at the medicine that Kotori-chan needs since you, her, and Umi will be busy tomorrow. Some of these plants have to be prepared overnight so that the medicine can be finished on time,_ Hanayo said, talking to the Hyou while focused on her work.

 _Y-You don't mind if I help you. The thing is I happened to have experience with handling plants,_ Maki said, twirling a strand of her red hair and avoiding looking directly at the younger girl.

 _Really? If that's ok with you,_ Hanayo said as she makes room for Maki, who takes a seat next to the Shika.

The next few minutes involves brief exchanges of words as Hanayo shows Maki on what to do.

 _Ah. You should hold it like this._

 _G-Got it._

 _Make sure you take this off before mixing it together with the others._

 _Oh. Right. I see._

After some time have passed, the two decided to take a break.

 _With this, we pretty much got most of the work done,_ Hanayo said. _Thank you for your help._

 _It's not big deal. You seem to know all lot about plants, I'm impressed,_ Maki said.

 _Mana. I was taught about plants and how to use them since I was little,_ Hanayo said. _My parents believe that I should take over the family business when I got older._

 _Does it bother you that your career was decided for you?_ Maki said. As someone who is also inheriting a profession, the Hyou can't help but feel for the Shika.

 _Well, It's true that the work is hard and there are some things I have trouble with, but I don't really mind since I was always fascinated about the way plants work. Also, when I think about how what I make helps people with their problems and make them feel better, I am proud and happy of what I do,_ Hanayo said with a smile, making Maki widened her eyes.

 _I-I never thought of it like that,_ Maki said.

 _Nishikino-san, What's wrong?_ Hanayo said, worried about the change in mood.

 _Maki,_ the Hyou said, now meeting the Shika's lavender eyes with her own.

 _Eh?_ Hanayo said with a confused look.

 _There's no need for us to be so formal. We're friends now, aren't we? You can call me by my first name, just like I am calling you by your name. Hanayo,_ Maki said with a slight blush.

 _Thank you... Maki-chan_ , Hanayo responded with a glowing smile.

Hearing her name with praise, Maki quickly turns away from the Shika, trying to hide her blush on the cheeks, making Hanayo giggle at the sight.

As the two girls were talking, two pair of eyes was peering near the door.

 _Shirou, are you seeing what I am seeing?_ Nico said who feels giddy in her heart.

 _I never thought I would see the day,_ Shirou said with the same mood as Nico.

 _What are you two doing?_

The two Ookami look to see Rin, Honoka, Kotori, and Umi walking to them.

 _See for yourself,_ Shirou said, making room for the others to show the interaction between Hanayo and Maki.

 _What are we seeing?_ Kotori asked.

 _Just now, our princess has finally made a friend all by herself,_ Nico said, looking like a proud parent.

 _It's seem that Maki has open up to Hanayo,_ Shirou said.

 _Is that so?_ Honoka said.

 _It felt like yesterday that Maki-chan came to the Ookami village, barely able to make a decent conversation without getting grumpy,_ Nico said, who wiped an imaginary tear from her eye.

 _She has come a long way,_ Shirou said, nodding with his eyes closed.

 _No fair! Rin wants to be friends with Maki-chan too,_ Rin said as she makes her way to the two girls.

 _R-Rin-chan, what are you doing here?_ Hanayo said.

 _Maki-chan, Let's be friends too, nya!_ Rin said as she pulls the Hyou in for a hug.

 _Hey! Let me go,_ Maki said, trying to pry the clingy Neko from her while Hanayo looks at the two with delight.

 _I think we should give those three some time alone,_ Nico said, who has enough excitement today. The others nodded in agreement as they walk to their respective rooms.

 _Ne, Honoka-chan. Umi-chan?_ Kotori said as she catches up to the two.

 _What's the matter, Kotori-chan?_ Honoka asked.

 _I know that this may sound strange, but I was wondering if we could sleep together, just the three of us?_ Kotori asked.

 _That's a great idea! We haven't done that since we stayed in your room at the Southern Kingdom,_ Honoka said happily.

 _I don't mind, but why the sudden request,_ Umi said, who looks concerned.

 _It's nothing serious. You don't have to come if you don't want to,_ Kotori said with a disappointed smile.

 _Not at all! I would be happy to,_ Umi said as she tries to reassure the Tori.

 _Then, it's decided!_ Honoka said as the three head to Kotori's room.

* * *

[In the Astral Realm]

Unbelievable….. Umi said, whose mind was spaced out as she cannot believe what she is seeing. In front of her was a large white rabbit ten times her size staring at her with pale blue eyes. There were chains holding it on the ground and a 'seal' positioned on its side. Its ears were long, but floppy and its body was covered blue markings.

 _Your hunch was spot on, Chun Chun,_ Kotori said. The Tori was sitting on the bird as the two watches the first meeting between [Host] and [Kizuna].

 _Chirp Chirp,_ Chun Chun tweeted happily.

Meanwhile at another area of the Astral Realm, Honoka is sleeping comfortably on her side on the beige floor.

 _More tea, Yukiho,_ Honoka said softly as she toss and turn, seemingly unaware that she was lying right next to a giant bear with green markings and silver chains around its dark brown body. Interestingly enough, the bear was also sleeping, curling itself into a ball while breathing slowly and quietly. Izumo, Taishu, and Nara looks at them from a distance in disbelief. After watching them for some time, they look at each other before leaving the area, deciding to let them sleep. There will be plenty of chances for them to meet, they thought.

* * *

In an unknown room of a empty facility, the somewhat preserved body of Oscar laid lifelessly on the cold metal table. The corpse was covered with a clear bag to prevent outside contaminants out as it was transported.

krrrrrrrr

The rusty sound of the door to the room opens and a hooded figure covered with a black cloak enters the area makes it way to the table. The figure was carrying something that was the same length of its height, wrapped in a white cloth.

From the hood, dark-red eyes was looking at the body for a few seconds before showing its arms hidden by the cloak, wriggling its way under the body.

After carefully lifting the body and securing it in its arms, the figure precedes to walk out of the room silently, leaving without a trace.

* * *

Located at the upper northern region of Mori country was a certain town surrounded by snow and ice. The town was quiet as the sun was just coming up.

However, a shadow is casted over the town as something was flying towards the town, with its back against the rising sun. The shadow came from a large, black and scaly, lizard-like creature, flapping its winged arms across the cold sky.

On the back of the creature are two figures, one big and one short, whose bodies were covered in black and brown cloaks, respectively.

 _BBRRRRRR! Seriously, who would live in a place like this_ , a young male's voice came from the small figure as its body was shaking from the cold.

 _Quit your whining,_ the big figure said with a rough and deep male voice, who was sitting, legs crossed.

 _Are you sure this information is legit,_ the small figure said as he looks up ahead.

 _Her information has been spot on so far,_ the big figure said, exposing a nasty smile underneath his cloak. _Personally, I don't care whether it's true or not. I just want to see this place burn to the ground._

 _Hey, now. Don't hog all the fun to yourself,_ the short figure said playfully. _Don't forget. We still have a job to do._

 _Then, shut up and get to work,_ the big figure said with a smirk, making the other person sigh heavily, the cold weather showing his breath.

 _Let's get this over already. I'm not staying here any longer than I need to_ , the short figure said as he holds a small white ball-shaped object with his hand. The short figure moves to the front of the creature, who has made its way towards the center of the town.

* * *

After Shirou's group head out earlier to the place of the conference, the rest gather near the market nearest to the house to plan.

 _So what are your orders? Captain Nico-Ni,_ Honoka said.

 _While I am for over the top bashes, I think we should stick to something simple. we can set up tables outside the house and decorate. As for the food, Nico-Ni will personally handle the cooking and make some of our favorite dishes,_ Nico explained.

 _Not a bad idea, but the plan doesn't sound like something that Nico-chan would make,_ Honoka said.

 _That way, we can pocket the rest to use for other stuff,_ Nico said.

 _So that's why,_ Hanayo said nervously.

While money was one of the reasons, Nico wanted keep things simple since she was comfortable with it.

Looking after her big family on a budget and living by herself for awhile has given Nico a sense of frugality and experience with cooking and buying.

 _Make no mistake, I called it simple, but it still requires a lot of work and we can easily screw things up,_ Nico said. _And knowing our princess, I hope we can find tomatoes for her dish._

If it's tomatoes you need, we should a diverse selection of ingredients in the capital. The cost for vegetables are surprising cheap, but cost of meat and import good are higher, Hanayo said.

 _I will keep that in mind,_ Nico said as she makes mental notes for the party while remembering the conversation with the Hyou.

* * *

[Hours before the group split]

 _Now you better be on your best behavior,_ Maki-chan, Nico said. _And make sure to contact us if there's trouble._

 _The four of us should be more than enough to take on whatever comes,_ Maki said, showing a grumpy face. _Actually, you should be worrying more about those two._ Although Hanayo was going with them, Maki still feels restless having Nico, Honoka, and Rin together for planning the party unsupervised.

 _You're acting like such a prune, and just as Nico-Ni was feeling very generous enough to make that certain tomato dish that you were always bugging me about to make when you get back from your meeting,_ Nico said playfully. That dish was something that the Ookami made for the Hyou while they were in the Ookami village that Maki enjoys a great deal. Because it was both delicate and time-consuming, Nico could only make under the right conditions.

 _Really?!_ Maki said with unexpected glee, the Hyou's face leans in close enough for the Ookami to feel her breathing. _You better not be messing with me, Nico-chan._

The Hyou has not eaten any tomatoes since they left the village, so she was long overdue.

 _I-I will. Now back off. You're way too close to me,_ Nico said bashfully after regaining her personal space before looking the younger girl with teasing look. _Good to see that you're still such a kid._

 _I-I am not,_ Maki said as she returned to her grumpy self.

* * *

As the girls went on their shopping adventure into the morning, the streets was swamped by people moving through, going about their daily lives. Because Shika Territory is geographically located near the center of the entire country, most people traveling to different parts of the country passed through the Shika Captial at some point. The capital not only has ports for airships, but also a boarding station for trains, transporting goods and people in and out of the capital. That afternoon, one particular train coming from the north has reach the massive station. Of all of the passengers coming out of the train, one of them was particularly excited to arrive at the station.

Finally. I've arrived, a blond-haired girl said as she walks outside of the station, clear blue eyes taking in the sights of the hectic capital before stepping into its streets.

* * *

In a lightly dim room a lone person wearing a decorated mask was sitting on a wooden rolling chair in the center. The person was Kurogane Sakura, the current leader of the Ookami tribe. Due to reasons only she knows, the leader can only stay active for a few hours and the rest of the day has her sleeping in her room. As a result, she focuses mainly on important matters while she was awake.

 ** _So they were able to reach Shika Territory,_** the Ookami thought as she read the report that came to her office this morning. Kurogane asked Shirou to report their progress on their request via her companions.

The Ookami was going through the usual paperwork on the desk as part of her duties when she hears rapid footsteps that was getting louder and closer.

 **LADY KUROGANE!**

After a scream, the door sudden opens with a loud slam. An Ookami wearing a goggles and mask covering face walks to the desk.

 _Bolt-san. What's the matter?_ Lady Kurogane said, turning her attention to the guest with concern. The leader made clear to his constituents that she shouldn't be disturbed from her work unless it was something urgent and serious.

 _We're got trouble. This came in just now,_ the Ookami said as he came closer and hold out a single metal canister used to carry messages.

The leader calmly takes out a paper message from the container and begins to read it.

As her eyes went over the message, her expression darken and her mouth forms a grimace.

 _Just when things were starting to calm down….._ the leader said softly before looking at the Ookami.

 _Bolt-san, assemble the council member and all available couriers in the village. Tell them that this is a direct order from the leader and a matter of great importance._

 _Yes, my lady,_ the man shouted as he runs out of the room.

 _So they're finally starting to move. If they think they can do whatever they want like they did five year ago, they made a fatal mistake for underestimating the 'revenge' of the Ookami tribe. It's time to end this charade once and for all,_ Kurogane said as her eyes narrowed with anger and excitement behind her mask.

* * *

After taking a break and eating at a local popular café, Nico's group was able to gather the needed supplies, giving them enough time to explore the capital. Having Hanayo with them also helped, as she know her way around the capital.

 _So your family runs a business from your house?_ Honoka said.

 _That's right. My dad take care of the business matters while my mom prepares the actual medicine, with me helping out when I can. Although we are not well known like the other businesses, we do get busy sometimes, especially the changing of the seasons. Also, we are part of a collective that sometimes do rounds in different territories, so we travel a few times a year. It's not uncommon for family businesses to work together,_ Hanayo said.

 _That's how Rin met Kayo-chin,_ nya, Rin said.

As Nico enters a corner of the street, a person abruptly bumps into the Ookami with enough force to push the both of them down. The bags Nico were holding scatters onto the ground.

 _Hey! Watch where you're going!_ Nico yelled angrily before stopping to look at the person, who was on all fours, reeling from the impact.

The person was a female with radiating golden hair and light blue eyes. Her height and ample figure, coupled with voluptuous curves and a well-endowed chest, makes the Ookami shudder with resentment and envy. Nico notices the pointed ears and a long thick furry tail, making her wonder which tribe this person belonged to.

 _I'm so sorry,_ the person said as she helped Nico in picking up the bags off the ground.

 _Why were you in such a hurry?_ Nico said.

 _Actually, I was trying find a place to get away from the busy street,_ the girl said, looking tired.

Hanayo directs the group and the girl to a quiet location devoid of people.

 _Thanks, I am not used to going through crowds. Let me introduce myself. I'm Ayase Eli, a Kitsune,_ Eli said with a smile.

 _Yazawa Nico, but you can call me Nico-niii,_ Nico said, holding up her signature hand gesture with a grin.

 _Yazawa?_ Eli said.

 _Hm, What's the matter?_ Nico said.

 _No. It's nothing,_ Eli said as she shakes her hands.

 _You're a Kitsune?_ Hanayo said. The Kitsune are humans with fox-like traits.

 _Yes, I came from up north in a town called Russia,_ Eli said.

 _Really?_ Hanayo said with surprise look. _That's pretty far from here. What brings you here to Shika Territory?_

 _The thing is I came to this place to pick up some medicine for my babushka but I couldn't find what I was looking for,_ Eli said, looking down on the ground.

 _Babushka, nya?_ Rin said, both her and Honoka tilting her head in confusion.

 _babushka means grandmother,_ Eli clarified.

 _Kitsune are very diverse and can have unique dialects,_ Hanayo said.

 _Let me get this straight. You came all this way to a place you never been to, but you don't even know what you are looking for,_ Nico said, narrowing her eyes.

 _I can't help it. Afterall, I don't really traveling very much and it's been so long since my last trip out of my town. Also, I was the only one who was able to come here since everyone was busy. All I know is that my babushka orders her medicine from a Shika named Koizumi Mamoru,_ Eli said, who seemed embarrassed.

 _Wait. Did you say Koizumi?_ Nico said, looking surprised by the coincidence.

 _You know him?!_ Eli said as her face was awkwardly close to Nico.

 _Well, this person here is Hanayo, the daughter of the man you were looking for, Nico_ said, directing Eli to the Shika next to her. _Do you remember your dad talking about an order for someone named Ayase?_

 _Ayase-san?_ Hanayo said, trying to remember. _I would have to check our records._

 _Usually, we were supposed to receive a package, but for some reason it never came. What's more, my babushka is running low on her medicine and she needs to take it for her heart,_ Eli said worriedly.

 _Well, a lot has happened over the past few days that may have kept them from making their delivery,_ Nico said before an idea came to her. _Hey, Eli. Do you have the place to stay for the night?_

 _Unfortunately, I was so busy looking that I didn't get a chance_ , Eli said, lightly scratching her chin nervously.

 _In that case, why does you stay with us at the Koizumi residence? Actually, me and my friends were getting things ready for a party when we met you by chance. Maybe you can join us as well as get the medicine you need,_ Nico said.

 _Harasho! That sounds like a great idea,_ Eli said who nodded.

 _Harasho?_ Nico said.

 _That means good,_ Eli said.

 _Then we should get back before it gets dark,_ Hanayo said. _The stations and ports close down for the day. Also, we don't have that many light sources available at night in the capital._

 _R-Really?!_ Eli said, who was suddenly acting nervous.

 _What's wrong, Eli-chan?_ Honoka said.

 _N-Nothing. Why don't we go to the house that you were talking about, ne_? Eli said, trying to change the subject. Although unconvinced, the other girls decide to head back.

* * *

Eventually, the girls reached the house. After setting their groceries on the kitchen and party decorations in outdoor patio, Hanayo and Eli went to the area where her family stored the finished orders to be sent out.

Nico took charge of the cooking while Honoka and Rin set up the decorations in the designated place of the party,

As they worked until the sun turned an orange-red color…..

 _We're back!_ a voice said. The girls saw the others coming back from the conference.

 _Welcome back, how was the meeting?_ Hanayo said, the first one to greet them.

 _It went well without any trouble although it took longer than we thought,_ Maki said. _How was your day?_

 _Better than expected,_ Nico said with a grin. _I hope you're all hungry because we made a ton, made by yours truly._

The Ookami had spread out the food among the available tables.

 _Do you know where mom and dad is?_ Hanayo said.

 _Mamoru-san said that he and his wife are going out while we're having the party. They said they won't be coming back until late,_ Umi said.

 _Wow. You really went all out,_ Kotori said admiring their work they put for the party.

 _That was us,_ Honoka said, her and Rin raises their hands.

 _Nico. Who is this person?_ Umi said, noticing the blonde-haired girl with the others.

 _Oh! I'll introduce you, This is…._

 _S-Shirou-san?!_ Eli suddenly shouted as she approaches the white-haired Ookami.

It took one look at the Kitsune for the Ookami to respond.

 _I don't believe this. Ayase-san. is that really you?_ Shirou said, who looks astonished. The girls was also surprised, but for a different reason.

 _Shirou, you know this Kitsune?_ Nico said.

 _I do. I met her while on a request in the northern area along with your dad,_ Shirou said.

 _Wait. Are you telling me you know my dad, too?_ Nico said, turning her attention to Eli.

 _Your dad? Oh! Now I remember why your last name sounded familiar. Now that I think about it. Hiro did say he had three daughters. You must be the oldest daughter that he would talk about,_ Eli said.

 _What exactly did he say?_ Nico said.

 _He would talk about how you were his pride and joy, asking me that maybe I could be friends with you,_ Eli said.

 _Sounds like my dad alright,_ Nico said who facepalmed out of embarrassment.

 _I didn't think that I would see you again. You've grown… a lot,_ Shirou said as he looked up and down the Kitsune's body.

 _You haven't changed at all. How have you and Hiro been?_ Eli said with a gentle smile.

 _I have been well. As for Hiro, well…_ Shirou said as he looks at Nico with wary.

 _It's ok Shirou,_ Nico said before turning to the Kitsune. _My dad is no longer with us._

 _Oh. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to bring up something like that,_ Eli said with a sad look.

 _Believe me. You're not the only one,_ Nico said. _Enough of this sob story. Let's enjoy ourselves while the night is young._

 _OHHH!_ The girls shouted while Shirou raised a fist in agreement.

* * *

As the party goes under way and everyone was enjoying themselves…

 _Hey, Nico. Have you seen Shirou?_ Umi said as she looks around.

 _He said that he was taking a breather from the party and also to give us girls some bonding time,_ Nico said.

* * *

Outside the Koizumi Residence, the Ookami sits on top of a tree a few meters from the house with a lot on his mind.

 _Sounds like they are having fun,_ Shirou said as he looking to where the girls were before directing his eyes upwards at the sky. While not as dark, the stars provides a gentle light that illuminates the night sky.

 ** _Now then. What should our next course of action be?_** Shirou thought.

What was bothering the Ookami is the number of times they encountered the remnants of Genesis. Up until now, there was never this much coming from the group. Shirou wonders if something happened to make their presence known.

Even more troubling, he found out that the body of Oscar went missing during the previous night.

Shirou was sure he made the proper measures to prevent something like this. Then again, this group was able to work without being detected. This Shirou knows all too well.

Shirou feels that considering the ongoing threat of Genesis, they should be the ones taking the initiative, but something was making him hesitating, which he couldn't understand why.

They may have completed their request, but his instincts tell him that their adventure was far from over and will reach a turning point, Shirou thought, huffing a puff of air.

 _Oiiiii!_

Shirou perks up his ears and look to his right. Soon after, a person lands closely next to where Shirou was sitting.

The visitor was an Ookami male that looked younger than Shirou with red hair and dark blue eyes. He was carrying a dark green back pack and light brown saddlebag carried near his waist.

 _Hey, Tobi. It's been awhile. You been busy with deliveries?_ Shirou said. Tobi was a friend of his who works as a portal service courier that delivers all over the country of Mori. The mentor could tell that the Ookami have been on the move by the quick and heavy breathing from the visitor.

 _Ma, you could say that. Actually you are just the person I was looking for,_ Tobi said as he reach into his saddlebag, presenting Shirou with a red envelope. _I don't need to tell you of all people what this is._

As soon as Shirou saw the envelope, his eyes widened and the hair on the back of his neck stood up.

Shirou didn't say anything as he snatches the envelope from Tobi's hands.

 _I would like to talk more, but I have other urgent business to tend to. Give my regards to the misses,_ Tobi said before disappearing from sight.

 _Um,_ Shirou grunts as a reply as he swiftly tears open the envelope and scan through its contents. Even though he was prepared for the worst, what he read was only intensify the dread he already felt.

 _W-What is this…._

* * *

 **After this chapter, I am focusing on my school work, so it's hard to say when an update will happen soon.**

 **Thank you everyone for the support and feedback.**

 **Please continue to provide comments and reviews.**


	14. Chapter 14: Despair and Hope

**Happy Holidays, everyone. It's been a long semester that is coming to an end.**

 **Also, I know this is better late than never, but I want to wish a Wonderful Happy Birthday to Ayase Eli and Hoshizora Rin.**

 **I will not delay this any further. Now, let's continue the story.**

 **I do not own Love Live.**

* * *

 _Waahh! That was so delicious!_ Honoka said, patting her belly.

It's been an hour since the group started their party. Almost all of the food has already been eaten, mostly by Honoka.

 _I hate to admit it, but it was good,_ Maki said with an indifferent look. Seeing the way the Hyou stuffed the special tomato dish into her mouth while displaying a satisfied grin just a moment ago, the other girls couldn't help but snicker.

 _Obviously, that is to be expected from the Great Nico-Ni,_ Nico said with pride.

Just as the Ookami went on to her bragging, Nico suddenly went quiet and her body tenses up.

 _Nico-chan?_ Maki said, noticing her friend's reaction.

Soon after, the door to the room opens and Shirou enters at a rushed pace.

One look at the Ookami and Nico knew something was up.

 _Shirou,_ Nico said with a quiet voice. Shirou made brief eye contact with her before looking at the group.

 _Alright, listen up everyone. Tomorrow, all of you must go back to your homes_ , Shirou said in a calm, but assertive voice.

 _EH?_ All the girls said in shock.

 _Shirou-san, This is too sudden. Please explain yourself,_ Umi said.

 _I'm sorry, but something has come up and I have to leave early tomorrow morning. I'm afraid we will have to cut this trip short,_ Shirou said, trying to play the sudden decision off as something minor. Unfortunately, it didn't work on Nico.

 _Shirou, don't beat around the bush,_ Nico said in a low voice as she walks up to the older Ookami to where she comes face to face with Shirou. _What's this really about?_

Knowing that his charge was not going to let him off the hook, he slowly reach into his shirt pocket and reveals a dark red envelope.

At seeing the envelope, Nico's eyes widened and her body became tenser.

 _Nico-chan! What's the matter?!_ Maki said as the girls were perplexed by the short girl's mood.

 _Since this is the first time you're all seeing this, I guess I should explain. A red envelope is used by the Ookami to relay urgent information to personnel working outside the village. This was sent to me as a direct order from Lady Kurogane,_ Shirou said.

 _It means that something really bad has happened,_ Nico said, suddenly grabbing Shirou's shirt.

 _Shirou, Tell me. Did something happen to the village?_

Shirou shook his head. _No, but that doesn't mean it is not important to the Ookami._

 _Then tell us!_ Nico yelled while letting go of Shirou's shirt and back away slightly from him.

By now, the eyes of all the girls were looking intently at Shirou, who after a few seconds sigh in defeat before speaking.

 _This afternoon, Lady Kurogane received a message from the Ookami stationed near the northern area of the country. This morning…. at 0700, the town of Russia was attacked by an unknown force and there were witnesses saying that an explosion was set off at the center of the town during the incident,_ Shirou said.

 _W-WHAT?!_ Eli screamed before running right up to Shirou's face. _What happened to the people living there? Is my family ok?_ There was desperation in her shaky voice.

 _Luckily, it seems that everyone in the town was evacuated before the attack, so there were no casualties,_ Shirou said before avoiding looking at the Kitsune's eyes. _But….._

 _Thank goodness,_ Eli sigh in relieve, but then notices the Ookami's reluctance, _but what? What are you not telling me?_

 _There was also something else that was reported, but it's hard to tell if it is true,_ Shirou said.

 _Please, tell me. Any information may be helpful,_ Eli said who has regain her composure, but the seriousness in her eyes is still there.

 _As the attackers were besieging the town, witnesses outside of the town saw what looked like a large, gray, and round furry creature fighting them. Moments after the attack, the creature mysteriously disappeared along with the attackers. On top of that, some of the Ookami stationed nearly saw an unidentified winged creature flying from the direction of the town carrying what looked like a Tanuki. Most likely, it was that group retreating,_ Shirou continued.

 _A Tanuki?_ Hanayo asked.

The Tanuki were humans with the ears and tail of a raccoon dog. As they were nomadic by nature, it wouldn't be a surprise to find a Tanuki in any part of the country.

 _No…It.. can't.. be,_ Eli said, taking a step back from Shirou, her body starts shaking again, but more badly.

 _Eli, What's wrong?_ Maki said.

 _Nozomi,_ Eli said in a low voice. As the Kitsune suddenly runs to the door, she was grabbed by the waist by the white-haired Ookami.

 _Let me go! I have to save her,_ Eli screamed as she struggled against the male.

 _Eli, Stop! There's nothing you can do right now. By the time reinforcements came, the attackers already left the town,_ Shirou said. _Even if you want to go, there is no way for you to travel anywhere at this late at night._

 _No,_ Eli whispered as the strength left her body as her knees sank onto the floor, her head looking down.

 _Ano, who is Nozomi?_ Honoka said.

 _A Tanuki… who was staying with me and my family,_ Eli said in a soft voice as several tears came from her eyes.

 _Shirou, you don't think that these attackers are from the same group we fought with?_ Umi said.

 _It's hard to say, but there is good possibility,_ Shirou said.

 _Wait. What do you mean?_ Eli said, who snapped out of her despair and looked at the others.

Shirou explain to Eli about their encounters with Genesis.

 _For some reason, they are bent in kidnapping people who are [Host] to a [Kizuna],_ Nico said. _That gray creature must have been a [Kizuna]._

 _But hold on,_ Hanayo said. _Isn't it strange? I thought only active [Kizuna] could be detected by other [Kizuna] and I have not heard anything about strange creature sightings from the north until recently._

 _That's because Nozomi was not their main target,_ Eli said, who wipes the tears from her eyes. _I think I may have been the one they were after._

 _But why would they come after you?_ Maki said. _Unless…._

Eli brought up the back of her left hand for the others to see, exposing a familiar insignia.

 _No way! Eli-chan is also a [Host]?_ Honoka said.

 **Nico:** ** _Izumo. Did you know about this?_**

 **Izumo:** ** _I felt a faint and familiar presence, but I couldn't tell for sure._**

 _Then, Nozomi…,_ Kotori said.

 _Is a [Host] just like me,_ Eli said.

 _Ehhh?!_ The other girls couldn't believe it.

 _So Eli and Nozomi are the same as us, nya?!_ Rin said.

 _Aahhh! This is unbelievable! How is it that we keep running into other [Host]?!_ Nico yelled.

 **Izumo:** ** _[Kizuna] are connected to one another. Hence, the [Host] are also connected._**

 **Nico:** ** _you already made your point, Mr. Know-it-all._**

 _Shirou, you said you want us to go home. What exactly are you going to do?_ Nico said, raising her eyebrow.

 _Lady Kurogane asked me in the letter to personally go help in intercepting them in order to search for their base,_ Shirou said.

 _Just a moment. Are you saying that you know where they may have taken Nozomi?_ Eli said, who sounded hopeful.

 _Sorry. I'm afraid that's classified information,_ Shirou said.

 _Lady Kurogane told you to go as a direct order, but she didn't say anything about forbidding others from following you, did she?_ Nico said.

 _Nico,_ Shirou said.

 _From your answer, I'm guessing she did not,_ Nico said with a smirk.

 _Nico. What we have fought against up until now are just the grunts of the organization. From my experience with the group, all the main members of Genesis have powers equal to that of Hunter rank or higher,_ Shirou said. _And they won't hesitate to use them as they see fit._

 _So you're telling us that they haven't shown their true strength?_ Umi said with grimace.

 _What are you talking about, Shirou?_ Nico said. _We haven't even show our true strength either._

 _Nico, You can barely fight me one-on-one. How can you expect to fight against someone of that level, let alone a group of them?_ Shirou said.

 _For your information, Shirou, I won't be the only one fighting them. Besides, there's something that we have that they want,_ Nico said.

 _Nico, I hope you're not thinking…_ Shirou said.

 _Of course I am talking the [Kizuna],_ Nico said. _With their power, we can level the playing field to our favor._

 _Do you really think I am going allow you or any of the others put yourselves in harm's way?_ Shirou said, looking at the girls. _Even I have my limits._

 _I'm sorry to break it to you,_ _Shirou, but it's not just us that are in danger,_ Nico said. _You said before that they are able to find people with [Kizuna]. Sooner or later, they are going target us regardless of where we are. I mean, they try to BOMB an entire town to bring out a [Kizuna]. What is to stop them from taking our families hostage and threatening our homes. I say we take the fight to them while we still can as a group._

 _Even if you have full access to the [Kizuna]'s aura, you are greatly underestimating the enemy,_ Shirou said. _As someone who has fought against them before, I can tell you that their strength has not gone down despite our counterattacks. They are a very formidable enemy even after all these years._

 _What you do mean?_ Nico said.

 _When we initiated the extermination of the group years ago, I told you that most of the original members were killed._

 _I don't know how many are there left, but I can say for sure that there is one who is still alive, one I personally must deal with myself,_ Shirou said with an angry undertone.

 _Why? What makes this person so important,_ Nico said. Hearing her normally calm mentor talk this way is unnerving.

 _Nico. That member… is one of our own_ , Shirou said.

It took Nico a few seconds to understand the meaning of the words.

 _Wait…. You are saying that an Ookami is part of Genesis,_ Nico said. _But that should be impossible!_

 _It's not just that, Nico. The name of that Ookami is Arima Sai,_ Shirou said.

 _Sai? I don't remember anyone by that name,_ Nico said.

 _It's not surprising that you don't know his actual name, but I am pretty sure you should have heard him by his nickname, Crimson D,_ Shirou said, emphasizing his last words.

From hearing the name, Nico's face distorted with a mixture of anger and horror.

Her knees gave out as her body on the floor, slightly trembling.

 _Nico-chan!_ Maki said as she went to check on her friend.

 _You're kidding. We're going up against that 'monster'?_ Nico said.

 _I wish I was, but this is the reality we live in,_ Shirou said.

 _Shirou, Do you know this Sai?_ Eli asked.

 _Before his disappearance and emergence as a member of Genesis, Sai was an Ookami whose strength was to the point where he can fight against me or Nico's dad on equal standing. That was years ago, so it's possible he may be even stronger,_ Shirou said.

 _So what? The fact that such a dangerous person exists in that group makes it all the urgent to face them,_ Nico said, slowly getting back on her feet with help from the Hyou. _Shirou, I know that you are always looking out for me because of a promise you made to dad and I am grateful for everything that you have done for me. But…_

Nico walks closer to Shirou and without warning, bows her head deeply in front of the older Ookami, making the other girls speechless. _I know this is selfish of me to ask of you, but this is something that I want to do, and nothing you say is going to change my mind._

 ** _You…. really are like your dad in this sense_** _,_ Shirou thought as he didn't give an immediate answer and looks at her charge with conflicted thoughts.

 _Shirou-san!_

The abrupt shout jolts the two Ookami, turning their attention to its source. It was Honoka.

One by one, the other girls were bowing their heads, surprising both Nico and Shirou.

 _PLEASE LET US FIGHT TOGETHER._

The girls minus Nico shouted in unison.

Shirou didn't say a word, or rather, he couldn't say anything for a bit after seeing their resolve. After inhaling deeply with his nose and regaining his senses…

 _You guys are making this way harder than it really is_ , Shirou said wearily. _Just so you know, I will not accept anything but total cooperation from all of you for this work, understand?_

 _Loud and clear. So, what's our next move, Shirou?_ Nico said with a smile as the girls recovered from their bow.

 _For that, we would need a map,_ Shirou said.

Nico went to get her bag and retrieve a map. She gives it to Shirou, who puts it on the table.

Shirou and the others surround the map as he points out certain locations.

 _According to our sources, the last sighting of the creature was shown to be headed southeast near Neko Territory._

 _Judging by the direction of where it was going, we estimate that the town closest to their possible base of operations is Ibuka, near the eastern area of Neko Territory,_ Shirou said as he points to a certain place on the map.

 _Ibuka? but that's my hometown and my family is there, nya!_ Rin said in a panic. _Don't tell me they are going to attack there too._

 _Rin-chan, calm down,_ Hanayo said.

 _For now, there hasn't been any disturbances in Neko Territory like what we faced. Also, we have Ookami stationed area that area as well, so even they won't risk making their presence known. Anyway, there is a train that goes directly to Ibuka called the Southern Cross. Those who are coming with me are to meet at the train station at 0700 and together we will head to Neko territory, but let me say this as a warning to all of you,_ Shirou said in a solemn voice. _We cannot take any chances with this group, especially now when they're becoming more active. This may be our only chance to disturb their operations and uproot them. If we mess this up or they get wind of our presence, they may retaliate in a big way or dig even deeper to where we will lose them. Regardless of their reaction, this would put the lives they hold in danger._ Shirou looks at Eli. _That includes Nozomi. They still need her alive due to the [Kizuna], but it's only a matter of time before they decide to dispose of her after getting what they need. Because of what is at stake and how short of time we have, I expect all of you to find a way to become stronger from now until we reach the meetup point. If any of you can't do that much, then it would be better for the rest of us if you return to your homes. You all have until next morning to think about this carefully._

As the meeting of the group ends, the girls went their separate ways, reflecting on the turn of events and what lies ahead.

* * *

In the familiar workshop of the Koizumi residence, Hanayo was working hard into the night, the sounds of constant crushing and mixing came from the room.

It's here where not only Hanayo could finish the medicine order for Kotori, but also to think about the talk from before.

After a few minutes, the Shika leans on the back of the chair while letting a sigh of relieve.

 _It's done,_ Hanayo said. _All's left to do is to bring it to the kingdom safely._

 _Kayo-chin…_

The Shika turn to look behind her to find a concerned Neko poking her head from the door.

 _Oh. Rin-chan. What's the matter?_ Hanayo said as she faces her friend, realizing that it was getting late. Eli said to meet at the Astral Realm later.

 _Just checking to see if you are ok, nya,_ Rin said as she bashfully walks to the Shika. _How are you feeling, nya?_

 _To tell you the truth, I am a bit scared about what's going to happen, but at the same time, I believe that there must be something I can do to help. Maybe it's because of Rin-chan and the others supporting me that I feel this way,_ Hanayo said with a sad smile.

 _With Kayo-chin, we won't have anything to worry about, and Rin will be there with Kayo-chin all the way,_ nya! Rin said as she draws the Shika into a comforting hug.

 _But what about my parents?_ For Hanayo, this was the pressing matter. How to tell her parents that she was going on a mission to fight against a strong enemy. _I don't know if they're going to let me go._

 _We'll find a way. If you like, Rin can be with you when you talk to them although Rin doesn't know what to do to help, nya,_ the Neko said nervously.

 _Thanks, Rin-chan. That means a lot to me,_ Hanayo said with a smile. _By the way, don't you need to tell your family as well?_

 _Nya! You're right!_ Rin shouted after realizing her situation was the same as Hanayo. The Shika comforts her friend by patting gently on her head.

While the interaction between Rin and Hanayo was taking place….

* * *

 _What. The Hell. Was I. thinking?!_ Nico screamed as she lying on the wooden floor at the second floor balcony of the Kozumi residence, rolling side to side.

At the moment, the Ookami feel conflicted about what just happened.

On the one hand, while Nico likes to stand out with confidence, she is also realistic about situations as well as her limits and usually stays away from trouble. Well, most of the time. On the other hand, the older girl knew that she has a habit of speaking from her thoughts, not that she minded. Nevertheless, that mouth of her has caused more troubles for her than she could count.

 _Well, I can't go back on my word after what I said now. Even after I promised mama that I wouldn't put myself in danger,_ Nico groaned.

 _Nico-chan,_ a voice called out.

Nico turned her head and saw the Hyou standing near the entrance to the balcony.

 _Are you ok?_ Maki said as she walk closer to the Ookami.

 _Does it look like I am ok?_ Nico said, who stopped her rolling to get on her feet and went to the younger girl.

The two did not say anything and just look outside into the balcony.

 _I'm sorry,_ Nico said, not looking directly at the younger girl.

 _Huh?!_ Maki said with a shocked tone. The Hyou was not expecting someone like Nico to apologize. _What's with that all of a sudden?_

 _Because of me, everybody got riled up, and there's no telling how this will pan out,_ Nico said with a saddened look. _If you guys got hurt, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself._

The Ookami then felt a chop on her head.

 _Ow! What was that for?_ Nico said as she hold her hands on the area was.

 _You don't get to decide what others should do,_ Maki said an annoyed look, which softens. _Everyone was thinking the same way as you and even if you didn't say anything, everyone already made up their mind. Everything you said to Shirou was right._

 _Of course, I'm right,_ Nico said. _But even I don't know if we can defeat them, especially if they are really strong as Shirou say they are. And it's not like we can bring out the [Kizuna]'s full power at such a short notice. Well, at least without dealing with side effects._

The Ookami's body can still feel the repercussions from the last time she tried to merge her aura with Izumo's.

 _That's not true,_ Nico, another voice said.

Nico and Maki look to see Eli walk to them.

 _While it's true we don't have a lot of time, I believe it can be done,_ Eli said.

 _And what must you so sure?_ Maki said.

 _Just a Kitsune's instinct, I suppose,_ Eli said.

A bout of silence filled the night air as it breezes through them before Nico starts speaking.

 _Hey, Eli_ , Nico said. _Judging by your reaction from hearing about your friend, you must have been very close to her._

 _Yes…. Nozomi is someone that I hold very dear,_ Eli said, looking down at her feet with a sad smile.

 _I am also guessing that you love your hometown a lot,_ Nico said.

 _Eh? What makes you say that?_ Eli said with a surprised look. Nico rolled her eyes.

 _Just a hunch. More importantly, does your friend know about that?_ Nico said.

 _I may have mention it to her at some point,_ Eli said sheepishly.

 _Haa. I knew it,_ Nico closed her eyes and shook her head in frustration.

 _What do you mean, Nico?_ Eli said, raising one of her eyebrows.

 _When the town was attacked, your friend could have just left with the rest of the townspeople to safety, but she chose to stay behind and fought against them even though she was not a local herself. Why would she do something like that?_ Nico said.

 _I… really don't know,_ Eli said.

 _As your friend, Nozomi must have known how much your hometown and its residents mean to you, so it's possible she wanted to protect them while you were away,_ Nico said. _I probably would have done the same thing if it were me._

 _It's. It's all my fault,_ Eli said, who looked downtrodden.

 _Eli, you can't blame yourself for what happened to Nozomi,_ Maki said with an understanding look.

 _Besides, the ones at fault here are those Genesis bastards,_ Nico said.

 _No. The truth is… Nozomi told me that she was going to be taken away,_ Eli said.

 _What do you mean?_ Maki said.

 _Well, a few days before I came to Shika Territory, Nozomi….. had a premonition,_ Eli said.

 _Are you serious?_ Nico said with a skeptical look.

 _Nozomi is a good person although sometimes she can be …. somehow eccentric and seem to know a lot more than she does, but her intuition has always been spot on,_ Eli said. _When the medicine for my babushka didn't arrive as expected, she volunteered to go to Shika Territory to get it, but I was against it and came in her place._

 _If your friend is as all-knowing as you say she is, then it would make sense for what she did,_ Nico said with her eyes closed, shrugging her shoulders.

 _What do you mean?_ Eli asked with a confused look.

 _Think about it. Shirou told us that Genesis have been hiding in secret for so long and yet somehow we were able to tract their presence and possibly locate their base,_ Nico said. _It feels like this is more than just a coincidence._

 _Maybe it's a trap,_ Maki said.

 _I wouldn't put it pass them, but it's obvious that someone went through a lot of trouble of leaving a trail on purpose,_ Nico said, trying to nudge the two towards what she's thinking.

 _Could it be… Nozomi? But why?!_ Eli said.

 _I can't say what her actual reasons are, but my guess is that your friend wouldn't have done something like that… unless she knew for sure that a certain someone would come and rescue her,_ Nico said with a knowing smile.

 _Nozomi,_ Eli said with a conflicted expression, holding her tail with her hands.

 _Eli. We'll definitely rescue your friend together, you can count on it,_ Nico said, giving the Kitsune a confident wink. _So don't give up._

 _You're right, Nico. Thank you,_ Eli said, who smiled back.

 _Ne, Nico-chan,_ Maki said. _When Shirou talked about this Sai person, you seem surprised that an Ookami was a member of Genesis. Is it really that serious?_

 _Well, We Ookami take pride in our loyalty, so much so that any Ookami that commits treason against the tribe are put to death or worse,_ Nico said, who remember being told of the consequences for the act as a kid.

 _That sounds kinda harsh,_ Maki said who frowned.

 _Considering what we can do, this is the least we have to do,_ Nico said.

 _Still, just hearing about him made you pale as a ghost. What exactly did he do?_ Eli said.

 _It's not something other tribes would know, but there was an incident many years back that shook the Ookami Village. The leader herself wanted to keep this incident a secret,_ Nico said. _I remember hearing about him, but I didn't think he would do something like that or the fact that he is still alive._

 _So would you care to tell us since it's not a secret to us anymore,_ Eli said.

 _From what I was told, Sai was supposed to do an inspection of an adjunct village outside the main village as part of a request. Pretty routine work,_ Nico said. _But something went wrong. Like very, very wrong._

 _How is it that Shirou knows a lot about that Ookami?_ Eli asked.

 _Shirou was part of the group investigating that village after they didn't receive any report from Sai or anyone else in that village. When they arrive at the village, they found Sai….. his body and weapon….. covered in the blood of the villagers. Their bodies tore to pieces,_ Nico said with a grimace.

The two gasped.

 _He.. He killed them all?_ Maki said.

 _Shirou said there were no survivors. Women. Children. All of them were killed by him. But what made this incident even more serious, the person responsible did not deny what he did or showed any remorse,_ Nico said. _For what he did, he should have been executed for mass murder, hands down._

 _Should?_ Maki said.

 _Soon after the incident, he was taken into custody, but he escaped his holding cell and just disappear without a trace. The Ookami tribe made the effort to search throughout the country looking for him, but in the end, they couldn't find him,_ Nico said.

 _Hold on. Are you saying that someone as dangerous as him was able to escape? How could the Ookami be so careless?_ Eli said.

 _Of course, for someone like him, they made extensive measures to hold him long enough to pay for his crimes, but somehow he was able to…._ Nico said.

 _T-This is the first time I am hearing this,_ Maki said angrily. _Shouldn't the other tribes know about this?_

 _It's not like we could broadcast something like this throughout the country. That would have cause panic and distrust to the Ookami tribe, as if we needed anymore bad press. Besides, the incident happened long ago and he was never heard from again. Even I forgot about him until just now. If Shirou said that monster is strong, then this is going to be tough fight,_ Nico said.

 _Hoh,_ Maki said. _If that is the case, we better be on top of our game._

 _Now that we have clear some things up, we should meet with the others in the Astral Realm. It's getting late and we don't have much time until morning,_ Eli said.

The two girls nodded in response as they head back inside.

* * *

When Nico arrives at the Astral Realm and meets up with Izumo, she notices some familiar faces, but also new surprises. Nico thought that nothing would surprise her about Astral Realm with each visit, but that expectation was shattered every time she comes here.

The first thing she notices that stands out was a white bunny half the size of Izumo with blue-green eyes looking at her while twitching its nose next to the Inu. There was a blue 'seal' located on the bunny's side.

 _Umi? Who is this?_ Nico asked as she stares at the bunny, having a strong urge to pet it.

 _T-That's…._ Umi tried to explain.

 _The name's Inaba. I am Umi's [Kizuna]. Nice to meet you,_ the rabbit said, wriggling its ears as it interrupt the Inu.

It took a few seconds for Nico to look between the bunny and Umi a few times before nearly choking as she tries to hold back her laughter.

 _Nico, what's so funny?!_ Umi shouted.

 _It's nothing. It's just I did not expect someone like you to have such cute companion,_ Nico said, who laughs while talking.

 _Really? I'm not surprised at all. I think they make a charming duo,_ Kotori said, who was standing next to Umi along with Chubu.

 _Kotori! You too?_ Umi said with a cute pout, making Nico and Kotori smile even more.

 _If anything, I'm more worried about Honoka-chan,_ Kotori said with concern as she was looking a certain direction, Nico followed her sights.

Nico saw Honoka curled up as she sleeps on the floor, although the real surprise was the creature next to her. There was a massive bear nearly the same size as Izumo overshadowing the Kuma as it also sleeps on the floor. The bear had green markings and brown fur with silver chains gripping its body.

 _Izumo,_ Nico said in an irritated tone.

 _Way ahead of you,_ Izumo said as the two approaches the sleeping pair. At the same time, they kick their respective persons on their sides.

 _Ouch! What was that for, Nico-chan?_ Honoka said, who uses her hand to sit up straight, rubbing her side to the pain with the other.

 _I was wondering whether you are very dedicated to naps or just very dense,_ Nico said.

 _What's that supposed to mean?_ Honoka said, who was irritated from getting woke up.

The Ookami pointed at the waking bear, making Honoka slowly realizes its presence.

 _WAHHH! a giant bear!_ Honoka said with a surprised expression.

 _Took you long enough,_ Nico said while Kotori and Umi could only sigh in agreement.

 _To be precise, this is Kamui,_ Izumo said while nudging the sleeping lump with its paw. _Oi! How long are you going to sleep?_

 _Oh? Is it morning already?_ the bear said as it opens its mouth, letting out a huge yawn. The girls can see a green 'seal' at the center of the bear's chest as it stood up and dull green eyes staring at them. _Who are you?_

 _Wow. There's actually someone who is more of an airhead than Honoka,_ Nico said sarcastically.

 _Nico. That's not true. Honoka can be very airheaded when she needs to be,_ Umi said, talking from personal experience.

 _Hey!_ Honoka shouted, who knows when she was being teased.

 _Hehehe,_ Kotori giggled.

Eventually, Rin, Hanayo, and Maki meet up with the others.

Before Nico could speak….

 _What is with all this noise? It's annoying,_ a voice said.

The girls turn to see a giant fox-like creature with yellow fur and blue markings coming towards them. They can see the 'seal' on the fox on its chest. The fox had a scrawny build with long arms and legs as well as wide triangular ears.

Nico could see 7 tails moving in different directions while two of its tails were kept chained up despite its free body.

 _Good, everyone is here. Let me introduce you all. This is Miyagi, my [Kizuna],_ Eli said as she walk alongside the fox.

 _I didn't think I would meet any of you guys again,_ the fox said in a deep voice as it stared down the other girls with its piercing brownish orange-colored narrow eyes. _Not that it matters._

 ** _I don't know why, but I got this sudden urge to punch him,_** Nico thought as she felt prickly vibes from the fox.

By now, all of the girls and their respective [Kizuna] were gathered in a circle.

 _So why are we all here, Eli-chan?_ Honoka said, who was now sitting comfortably on the bear's head, which didn't seem bothered by it. The bear in question was out of its chains and one of its stars was glowing. As to how or when Honoka awaken Kamui without anyone noticing, The other girls had no idea.

 _To start with, I want to know what everyone is deciding on for tomorrow,_ Eli said.

It took a moment before there was an answer came.

 _Do you really need to ask? Of course, I'm coming along!_ Honoka said.

 _Obviously. I really don't want to fight against such a crazy bunch, but they push us too far and now will face the full wrath of Nico-Nii,_ Nico said huffing a puff of air, both hands on her hips.

 _Nico-chan's right. We may not be the ones who started this mess, but we're going to finish it,_ Maki said.

 _Even though it will be dangerous for us and I don't really know if I'm going to be of use to anyone, but I want to do my best for everyone's sake,_ Hanayo said.

 _Rin, too. I am not going to let them mess with my family and my friends, nya!_ Rin said, who looks pumped.

 _I feel the same way,_ Umi said.

 _After everything we have been through, I believe we can do it if we fight together,_ Kotori said.

 _It's the same for me as I want to rescue Nozomi,_ Eli said. _It's for that reason that all of us should train here to become stronger._

 _But how?_ Kotori said.

 _From my experience, in order to fully utilize the aura of a [Kizuna], we would have to increase our interactions with them through bonding,_ Eli said.

 _Bonding? Like [Syncho]?_ Nico said.

 _Exactly, but we can bond by doing special 'sessions' with them,_ Eli said.

 _So how do you supposed these sessions are done, nya?_ Rin said.

 _That's just it. It's different for everyone, so the goal right now is to figure out ways to bond and train ourselves using the [Kizuna]'s aura until morning comes,_ Eli said.

 _But, won't we be tired if we train all night, Eli-chan_? Kotori said.

 _No worries. Even though we would be doing stuff in the Astal Realm, your actual bodies are resting living world, so it should be fine,_ Mutsu said.

 _What he means is that we're not training physically, but rather honing our inner strength, Izumo_ said.

 _Haa,_ Nico said. The Ookami was able to grasp the process, but at the same time, was still confusing as heck.

 _Uhh. Then let's do our best, everyone,_ the Kuma said as she lays her body on her side on top of the bear's head and drifted into a nap.

 _Oh!,_ Kamui briefly said while sluggish raising its paw before returning to a sleeping position.

 _Honoka! This is a serious matter! Now is not the time for sleeping,_ Umi said angrily.

 _I don't know about that. It seems that the Kuma is doing well,_ Izumo said, who seems impressed for some reason.

 _Eh?_ The rest of the girls said.

 _What are you talking about, Izumo?_ Nico said.

 _Everyone, look at Honoka and Kamui with [Scan] and you will understand what I mean,_ Izumo said.

When the girls did what Izumo said, they were surprised to find that Honoka's red-orange aura was swirling around the bear, mixing with Kamui's green aura.

 _So that's one way for bonds to work,_ Kotori said who was both amazed and jealous of her friend.

 _It's just like Honoka to do something like this,_ Umi said with a sigh.

 _It's seems Honoka was somehow able to find her way to bond with Kamui,_ Eli said. _As I said before, everybody has their own way of training. For me, the way that I normally bond with Miyagi is by sparing with each other, Eli said, looking at the fox, who avoided eye contact with the Kitsune._

 _I think I have a certain understanding,_ Hanayo said as she looks at Nara.

 _Ahhhhh. Rin doesn't understand any of this, Rin is going to take a run to clear Rin's head, nya,_ the Neko said as she starts running towards a certain direction, away from the group.

 _Then, you don't mind if I join you,_ Mutsu said.

 _Sure, but only if you can keep up, nya!_ Rin said look back at Mutsu before facing ahead, picking up speed.

 _Rin-chan! Come back!_ Hanayo said with a light shriek.

 **Nara:** ** _you shouldn't worry too much about Rin. Mutsu is looking after her. We should focus on our training._**

 _If you say so, Nara-chan,_ Hanayo said.

While Honoka was resting on top of her [Kizuna], the rest of the girls went to different areas of the Astral Realm on their own session to increase their bonds with their [Kizuna].

* * *

 **Umi**

The Inu was sitting on the floor in seiza position with her eyes shut.

In front of her was her [Kizuna] sitting on all four looking at her intently.

 _Eli said to bond with you, but I don't know where to start, especially when we just met,_ Umi sighed, opening her drowsy eyes filled with anxiety.

 _So what do you normally do on your daily life?_ Inaba asked. It wasn't long since he was awakened, so he didn't know much about his [Host].

 _Well, before I started traveling with Nico and the others, I mostly go through my chores and activities as the daughter of a regional lord, taking some time off by practicing my arts like dance and Kyudo,_ Umi said as she gave more details about her hobbies.

 _In that case, why don't start with this Kyudo,_ Inaba said. _That sounds interesting._

 _But I don't have my bow with me right now,_ Umi said with a disappointed look.

 _You don't need to,_ Inaba said, before he started to glow. Umi stood up in surprise as she watch Inaba's body change form.

When the light faded, the Inu see a white long bow was floating in mid-air until Umi grabs hold of it.

 _T-This is…,_ Umi said as she look at the intrigue and detailed pattern of the bow, which parallels to the [Kizuna]. It looked similar to her long bow except thinner and without a string.

 _With this, we can work together,_ Inaba in bow form said. _Why don't start by showing me what you can do?_

 _Then, please take care of me,_ Umi said.

* * *

 **Kotori**

 _Hmmmm,_ Kotori said as she tries to think of how to bond with her [Kizuna] while sitting top of Chubu's back. _Do you have any ideas, Chun Chun?_

 _Chirp! Chirp!_ The bird tweeted.

 _Dancing?_ Kotori said.

 _Chirp! Chirp! Chirp!_

 _It's true that I learn to ballroom dance when I was little, but it's been too long, so I am little clumsy,_ Kotori said with a little blush on her cheek. _Wait. How did you know I could dance?_

 _Chirp!_

 _I-I guess that makes sense,_ Kotori said.

 _Chirp! Chirp! Chirp!_

 _Teach you? Well, if it's alright with you,_ Kotori said as she got off the bird.

 _Chirp! Chirp!_ Chubu responded happily.

If the other girls were around them, they would have found it funny watching the Tori doing the two step with a bird twice her size.

* * *

 **Hanayo**

 _So pretty,_ Hanayo said with affection.

Hanayo was looking at awe of the setting before her. When the group split up, Hanayo went to a certain area of the Astral Realm that she was familiar with. This area is encompassed with lush green grass and trees, seemingly growing on the ground. There was even a lake structure at the center of this garden.

 **Nara:** ** _It's hard to believe how far we've come._**

Hanayo nodded in agreement.

When Hanayo first came to the Astral Realm, she had thought that the Astral Realm was barren and void of life. However, she learned quickly that it's possible to 'develop' the realm using aura.

From the moment when she realized it, she took some time to develop a small portion of the realm each time she visited the place.

 _Still, the Astral Realm is such a mysterious place,_ Hanayo said. While this place is home to the [Kizuna], the Shika did not know much about it or why it existed.

 **Nara:** ** _When our battle against Genesis is over, maybe we can create a place similar to the natural world, since we [Kizuna] cannot be a part of that world anymore._**

Hanayo look at the deer, whose garnet eyes bear a tint of sadness.

 _That's not good, Nara-chan! I'm sure you will return there one day. Believe in me. Believe in our friends!_ Hanayo said with determination.

 **Nara:** ** _You seem to have become well-spoken lately. Thanks. Well, let's get to work._**

 _Of course! Maybe we can finally grow some rice this time!_ Hanayo said with a glitter in her eyes.

 **Nara:** ** _That would be a sight to behold._**

As the thoughts of a flowing field of white rice cross their minds, they step forward into the garden.

* * *

 **Rin**

 _Hah… Hah… this place is so huge._

Rin was running for a few minutes through a seemingly endless platform until she decides to stop and sit with her knees on the floor, trying to catch her breath. Rin couldn't tell how much ground she covered.

 _The Astral Realm is very something, if I say so myself_ , Mutsu said, who was following the Neko from behind.

 _I can't imagine living in such weird place,_ Rin said as she turned around to look at Mutsu…

In front of the Neko was the [Kizuna], who was nearly one-eighth her size, and much smaller than the last time Rin saw him.

 _NYA! Mutsu! You shrunk!,_ Rin said while making an exaggerated pose.

 _Obviously, [Kizuna] can change their size and shape,_ Mutsu said, who despite keeping up with the Neko in her running, he didn't seem tired at all. _Now that I think about it, you just started using aura very recently._

 _Yeah. Honestly, I didn't really do anything to make it like that. Umi-chan said that there was supposed to be a way to bring out aura from the body,_ the Neko said, putting both her hands on the back of her head, closing her eyes as if thinking about something.

 _It may because we became partners not while ago. In that case, how about we practice together so you can control yourself when fighting,_ Mutsu said, who he seemingly reaches into a pocket in the middle of its belly.

 _What's that, nya?_ Rin said, pointing at the cat's belly. Somehow, the Neko never noticed it before despite being close to her [Kizuna].

 _This is my item pouch_ , Mutsu said as he brings out a brown and yellow paper scroll larger than the pocket itself. _Comes in real handy._

 _That's so cool, nya!_ Rin said, her eyes sparking.

 _There are many things about me that you don't know about,_ Mutsu said with a curved smile. _Now, let's get started then._

 _Then, let's go, nya!_ Rin said excitedly as she faces the cat and listen intently to the older cat.

* * *

 **Maki**

 _So what am I supposed to be doing, Taishu_? Maki said, who was standing next the leopard, whose head was resting on the floor.

 _Maybe we can do something fun,_ Taishu said. _Nico said that you like music and enjoy playing the piano whether you can._

 _Is that so? Wait! What exactly did Nico say about me?_ Maki said. The Hyou wondered when did Nico had the chance to talk with her [Kizuna].

 _Nico said a lot of things, but we can talk about it later. For now, may I make a suggestion for our special session?_ Taishu said, his tail swirling with eagerness.

 _T-That's fine by me,_ Maki said.

 _First, sit on my paw,_ Taishu said as he scoot his paw closer to the younger girl.

Maki nodded before climbing onto the paw and sitting on what felt like a red velvet carpet.

 _Now, close your eyes and in your mind I want you to picture a piano placed in front of you,_ Taishu said.

The Hyou nodded and after closing her eyes, the first thing that she imagines is the piano back at her home.

Maki has practiced for so long that she can play fluently while blindfolded, remembering where each black and white key was positioned.

 _Good, now put your hands out like you're ready to play,_ Taishu said.

As she reaches out, Maki felt a warm sensation at her fingertips, which she recognizes as Taishu's aura.

When she opens her eyes, Maki was surprised to see a floating row of luminous keys that was encircling her. She also notices that the cause for the keys was coming from the leopard's paw, where she was sitting.

 _Taishu, W-What is this?_ Maki said.

 _This is a kind of 'Imaging'. Nico told me that your aura type is a transmutter, which means you have the ability to create not only pure energy, but also tangible objects using your aura,_ Taishu said. _Aura is not limited to just for fighting, but you already know that._

 _This is amazing,_ Maki said as two of her fingers pushes down on the transparent keys together.

A harmonious sound came out. At the same time, a surge of energy rushes through her body, as if resonating with her own aura.

 _What just happened?_ Maki said, whose body is still shaking from the impact.

 _It seems that we can bond through this approach,_ Taishu said, looking satisfied. _If you like, we can practice using a music piece for our session._

 _A music piece, huh?_ Maki said. **_Wait a minute._** _Actually, Taishu. There is something that I was working on before all this craziness started, so this would be a good time to try it._

 _I'm ready to go, so take the lead,_ Taishu said with a small smile.

Maki nodded as the two begin to work together.

 ** _Hopefully, she doesn't hear this. I want this to be a surprise for her,_** Maki thought.

* * *

 **Eli**

 _You worry about her, aren't you?_ Miyagi said, who was sitting beside the Kitsune. _It's written all over your face._

 _Am I really that seen through_? Eli said, looking at the fox with frustration.

 _Only when it comes to that human,_ Miyagi said with a smirk.

 _Maybe, I am a little worry,_ Eli said, who feels responsible for what happened to Nozomi.

 _Well, I wouldn't make lightly of those two,_ the fox said.

 _Miyagi?_ Eli said with a confused look.

 _It will take more than a bunch of mere humans to win against those two,_ Miyagi said, crossing his arms. _If there is one thing I know about that fatso, he is very stubborn to a fault. Someone who is more stubborn than him may be that human. Knowing them, they're not going to go down easily for sure. What you can do for them right now is to prepare ourselves for the fight to come. That's pretty all we can do,_ Miyagi said.

 _For once, we both agree on something,_ Eli said as she moves her body to a fighting stance. _So, why don't we continue what we started from before?_

 _Confident aren't we? Well, let's see if that confidence will hold out,_ Miyagi said as his unbound tails stood up with its hair prodding up.

Within seconds, the sounds of fighting and breaking could be heard for miles of the Astral Realm, startling some of the girls who were close by.

* * *

 **Nico**

 _It's seems that everyone is doing their best,_ Izumo said as he looks on his comrades. _Miyagi seems rather excited. I didn't think that someone other than Shikoku could get a rise from him._

 _Shikoku?_ Nico said.

 _The [Kizuna] that is living in that Nozomi character. The description that Shirou made about the gray creature seen during the attack matches him exactly,_ Izumo said. _Also, Miyagi told me_.

 _Is that so? Hey, Izumo. What's with Miyagi's tails? Some of them are still bounded by those chains,_ Nico said she notices the fight between Eli and Miyagi.

 _Oh, that. Miyagi is one of the stronger [Kizuna] I know, but he is very prideful,_ Izumo said with a smirk.

 _Yeah. I can definitely see that,_ Nico said as she remember the first time meeting the fox.

 _When the Great Sage was in the process of sealing us, Miyagi didn't like it one bit and he along with some of the others tried to resist,_ Izumo said.

 _I take it that it didn't go well,_ Nico said.

Izumo shook his head.

 _Not only was he sealed like the rest of us, but his tails was binded to keep him from going out of control if he ever awakened. You see, his power comes mainly from his tails. Imagine my surprise when I saw him not only on neutral terms with a human, but he was able to undo some of the seals on his tails. I wonder why,_ Izumo said.

 _How should I know?_ Nico said.

 _To be honest, his ego rivals the Great Nico-Nii,_ Izumo said with a playful smirk.

 _Hey!_ Nico said.

 _But, even he can't beat you in terms of willpower and wit for sure,_ Izumo said with a hint of sarcasm.

 _Mana. So what should we do?_ Nico said before standing up. _I am not going let myself fall behind the others._

 _Beats me. That really depends on you,_ Izumo said.

 _I don't mind taking command, but I'm open to suggestions from Izumo,_ Nico said. The Ookami has considered doing the Nico-Nico-Nii with the wolf, but they have done it many times before and Nico always felt awkward when the wolf does the Nico-Nico-Nii.

 _Hey, Nico. Do you remember that game we used to play when you were little and it was just the two of us?_ Izumo said with a smile.

 _Eh?! Why did you have to bring that up? Looking back on it, I can't believe that I did something so embarrassing,_ Nico said.

 _But you have to admit that we had a great time,_ Izumo said.

 _Well, if you're ok with it, I guess it can't be helped,_ Nico said, who can see that the wolf was particularly fond of the times they played together. _Just watch where you're going._

 _Understood,_ Izumo said as he stood up on his legs.

After some time had passed in the Astral Realm, the sun was starting to ascend in the natural world, signaling the next day.

* * *

While the others went to pack up, Hanayo's parents wanted to have a talk with her. Her parents were sitting on one side of a table with Hanayo and Rin on the opposite side. Mamoru and Futaba look at them with serious expressions on their faces, creating tension around the table.

 _Hanayo, do you have any idea what you are asking for?_ Mamoru asked. The young Shika flinches a little from her father's words before steeling herself to respond.

 _Dad. Mom. You always taught me to help people in need no matter how bad the situation got and I always admire what the both of you do. Right now, there are people who need my help. I know there are real threats I will face, but it will only get worse if I don't do something. I know this is selfish of me, but I will follow what my heart wants,_ Hanayo said with a serious tone.

 _Kayo-chin,_ Rin said in awe of her friend's determination.

The parents did not say anything, making the two girls uneasy. Finally, the tension quickly disappear just as it appear as they relaxed their bodies.

 _I can't believe our little girl is becoming an adult,_ Mamoru said, putting his hand on her forehead out of disbelief. _Even I didn't do my solo rounds until I was 17._

 _Dear, that's not true. She's traveling with her friends, so she won't be alone,_ Futaba said, who was patting her husband on the back.

 _Dad? Mom?_ Hanayo asked, who was confused by her parents' change in attitude.

 _Actually, Shirou-san talk to us the night before about the situation,_ her mom said.

 _He did?!_ Hanayo said, both her and Rin looking surprised.

 _After that, your mother and I had a long talk, and it was not an easy talk for either of us,_ the male Shika said who crossed his arms while closing his eyes. _But we believe that you are ready to start your own path. Your words just now is proof of that… which is why we will support you in your decisions, whatever it may be._

 _Dad. Mom. Thank you._ Hanayo said tearfully, who got out of her chair to hug her parents tightly.

 _But the moment things get beyond your control, don't you hesitate to retreat and regroup,_ Mamoru said. _You can't help anyone if you lose your life. Don't forget that._

 _Dear, don't be so blunt,_ Futaba said. _But do take care of yourself, sweetheart._

 _I will Mom,_ Hanayo said.

 ** _If Kayo-chin can be brave, then so can Rin_** **,** Rin thought as she watches the Shika family's embrace.

* * *

As the morning was running its course, the parents of Hanayo see the group off towards their next destination.

 _Mr. Kozumi, thank you for everything,_ Eli said as she made a short bow to the older Shika.

 _Don't worry. I will do everything in my power to personally make sure that the medicine for both the Southern Kingdom and Eli's grandmother gets delivered on time,_ Mamoru said.

 _Also, what about that thing I asked about yesterday?_ Shirou said.

 _Leave it to me,_ Mamoru said with assuring smile as he wink one of his eyes.

 _We promise to keep Hanayo safe and bring her home,_ Nico said with confidence.

 _Here. This is for everyone,_ Futaba said, as she brought to the group several glass bottles, each filled with a light blue liquid.

 _Mom! That's…_ Hanayo said looking surprise.

 _Hohh, It's been awhile since I have seen these,_ Shirou said, who was impressed by the amount.

 _What is that?_ Honoka said, pointing at the bottles.

 _I see that Shirou-san know what they are. These are super potions, which can restore one's health and aura to normal at a much faster rate than a regular potion. Because the ingredients needed to make them are limited, it's not something that we make often. However, we want to give our support since this is an important situation,_ Mamoru said.

 _It's not much, but take them with you and give it to your captive friend,_ Futaba said, who was referring to Nozomi.

The group thanks Mr. and Mrs. Kozumi for their support by providing supplies, including medicine for Rin, and left the house.

As the group heads to the train station, their spirits were at an all-time high despite where they are going to.

* * *

 **[Meanwhile in an Unknown Location]**

In a dimly lit room, there were multiple shadowy figures, each performing a different task, with a few of them are looking intently at something.

In the center of the room was a giant and clear glass bubble that occupies most of the room filled with a glowing green liquid. At the middle of the bubble, was a young woman, unconscious and motionless as vine-like tentacles wraps around her body, suspending her body in mid-air while binding her arms and legs. Her dark purple hair and striped tail sways in the liquid as bubbles coming from her mouth rises to the top.

* * *

 **There is something I wanted to point out. Each of the [Kizuna] has a total number of 10 stars on their bodies, which starts to glow for reasons unknown to our girls.**

 **I know that I have mentioned this throughout the chapters, but since the story has since enter a vital turning point and it will play an important role in the future chapters, I will announce the status of each girl of their stars after each update.**

 **As of this chapter, each of the girl's [Kizuna] have the following active (glowing) stars:**

 **Nico: 7**

 **Maki: 1**

 **Umi: 1**

 **Kotori: 2**

 **Honoka: 1**

 **Rin: 1**

 **Hanayo: 3**

 **Eli: 7**

 **Nozomi:?**

 **What do these stars mean you may ask? Well, you would have to keep reading to find out.**

 **Look forward to the next update, which depends on my schedule during the winter break.**

 **Thank you everyone for the support and feedback.**

 **Please continue to provide comments and reviews.**

 **Also, look for my fanfiction for Aquors called Wild Stars Sunshine that I am working on in the Love Live! Sunshine/** **ラブライブ！サンシャイン** **Section. I am still working on the tribes for the Aquors girls, so any suggestions will be helpful and appreciated.**


	15. Chapter 15: Two Steps from Hell

**What can I say?**

 **The new year has brought unexpected challenges.**

 **I originally wanted to post this chapter in January before the new school semester start, but due to one hurdle after another, it was further delayed.**

 **This will be first chapter of 2017 and I am excited for what's in store.**

 **I also want to wish a Happy Birthday for the second year in a row to Koizumi Hanayo and Sonada Umi.**

 **Now, let's continue on the adventure.**

 **Note: This chapter was shorter and technical than I expected.**

 **I do not own Love Live.**

* * *

Despite how urgent their state of affairs, the group calmly rides the Southern Cross to Neko Territory.

Through Shirou, they were able to have an entire private car in the train all to themselves.

As it took about 3 to 4 hours to arrive at Ibuka, the girls use that time for more training with their [Kizuna] in the Astral Realm while Shirou stood guard for any attack. Luckily, there were no problems during the train ride, and eventually, they arrive at the station in Ibuka.

 _Ohhhhh!_ , Honoka said out of wonder as the group steps out of the station.

While Ibuka was not as big or busy as the Shika Capital, the town was bustling with a cheery atmosphere.

The group notices several shops all over the town, people shopping and mingling while others were screaming at onlookers to advertise their goods and services.

According to Shirou, the Neko are known for their curious and inventive nature. As a result, many of the Neko are artisans of different craft, allowing them to set up businesses.

Looking at the mood of the town, it looks like there was no signs of trouble, at least for the time being.

As they navigate through the crowds, the group reaches a certain place near the middle of town.

 _So this is Rin's house,_ Maki said as the group was looking at a two-storied, light brown, wooden building with a bamboo-laced roof sandwiched between two other buildings.

 _It hasn't changed since the last time I came,_ Hanayo said.

 _That's right, nya,_ Rin said proudly.

When they move towards the entrance, they were met by a tall older male with pointed cat ears and a long slender tail. The man looks like a Neko with grayish-white hair and a short beard. He was wearing a dark green kimono with a shroud on his shoulder.

Grandpa! Rin shouted as she runs to the older Neko and hugs his body tightly.

 _Guugg…. I see that you are still as energetic as ever, my granddaughter,_ the male said, gently patting the girl on her head before noticing the others. _And I see that you brought guests._

 _Yeah!_ Rin said, releasing her grandpa to introduce them. _You know Kayo-chin and these are some friends I made. Everyone, this is my Grandpa, nya!_

 _It's nice to meet you all, my name is Hoshizora Gen_ , the Neko said, bowing his head before looking at Rin. _I take that the trip on the airship went well, Rin?_

 _Yeaa… We ran into some trouble, nya,_ Rin said nervously, noticing that only her grandfather came to greet her. _Grandpa, where is everyone, nya?_

 _Your father is at the workshop, completing an order. Your mother and sisters went on their 'girls day out',_ Gen said.

 _Come in. We'll talk more about those troubles._

After entering the house, they went to the living room where Shirou explains the recent events, their fight with Genesis, and why there were here in Neko Territory while the girls remain silent. Not saying anything, Gen nodded silently in understanding.

 _I see. There is a lot going on in this country,_ the Neko said shaking his head while mumbling something that couldn't be heard by the group. _Well, I will do whatever I can to help. Feel free to stay here for the time being._

 _We'll be leaving shortly, but we'll return later for sure,_ Eli said, making a slightly bow. _We thank you for your hospitality._

 _By all means, you are all welcomed into the Hoshizora household,_ Gen said with a gentle smile.

* * *

As the girls talk among themselves as they prepare for their upcoming clash, both Shirou and the older Neko silently slips from them and went to a secluded area of the house. After making sure that they couldn't be seen by the girls, the Ookami let out a sigh.

 _I didn't think I was going to meet you again like this, old man,_ Shirou said.

 _From what you said before, it couldn't be helped,_ Gen said.

 _Well, things are going to get even more hectic crazy,_ Shirou said with a tired look. _Also, your granddaughter pretty much got into this mess. For that, I'm sorry._

 _Hohoho,_ the older man let out a hearty laugh. _Somehow, I expect her to get into all sorts of mischiefs, so it doesn't surprise me. But at least she has people who care about her, so I am not too worried. I can't say the same for her parents, though. I hope to count on you on looking after Rin,_ Gen said, making a hardened face.

 _You have my word as an Ookami that your granddaughter is in good hands,_ Shirou said with deadly serious look.

 _Humu. On another note, that girl is…._ Gen said while directing his eyes to the younger Ookami, who was talking to the other girls, from a distance.

 _Yeah… she's Hiro's daughter,_ Shirou said with softened eyes. _You don't need to worry about her. If anything, she prefer using her hands to fight._

 _I kinda figure that the moment I saw the sword on her back,_ Gen said. _She has the same look as that man from when I first met him._

 _By the way, is 'that' done?_ Shirou said with an eager look. _You are one of the best in your craft, so there shouldn't have been any problems._

Gen raises an eyebrow.

 _For your information, I finished 'that' a few days ago,_ the Neko said with a smirk. _I was actually wondering when you were coming since I hadn't heard from you. Now I know why._

The two males head deeper into the house for reasons unknown to the girls.

* * *

After taking a short break and leaving their excess luggage in a spared room, the group left the house before the rest of Rin's family return home. Led by the Neko, they move by foot to the outer forested areas outside the town.

The town itself was surrounded by lush vegetation and woods with few dirt paths leading to the main road.

 _So do you know where we are supposed to meet up?_ Nico said, who was walking beside the older Ookami.

 _From the coordinates I got from Lady Kurogane, we should be close,_ Shirou said, who was holding a map.

As they walk deeper into the forest…..

 _Hm?_ Kotori said as she stops walking abruptly and looks around.

 _What's wrong, Kotori?_ Umi said, noticing the Tori.

 _For some reason, I feel like there's something strange about this place,_ Kotori said nervously.

 _Oh. That's…_ Shirou said, but before he could speak.

 _You are very perspective, young Tori,_ a voice interrupts the Ookami.

From a shaded part of the forest, a male figure emerges from the shadow of the trees. He had the same ears and tail as Shirou, but with black hair and yellowish eyes.

While the rest of them looks at the person with wary, Shirou, Maki, Nico, and Umi remain composed.

As the Ookami looks around the group, his eyebrows furrow with disappointment.

 _Shirou, you,_ Shadow said with an irritated tone.

 _And it's good to see you too, Shadow. Believe me, I tried, but they really wanted to come,_ Shirou said with a smirk as he gave his report about the current situation.

 _That would explain the movements around this place lately,_ Shadow said as he closes his eyes. _This has become more troublesome._

 _Shirou, you know this person?_ Honoka said.

 _Oh, that's right. This is the first time some of you are meeting him,_ Shirou said. _This is Shadow, a close friend of mine and Hiro. He is also the Ookami tribe's leading expert in covert operations._

 _Ano, Shadow-san,_ Umi said who walks closer to the Ookami. _Just the moment ago, you said something about movements. What did you mean by that?_

Shadow stares at the group before letting out a sigh.

 _I guess there's no point in keeping quiet about this. This all started when Lady Kurogane asked me to investigate reports from the neighboring stations near this area about strange sightings. I was exploring different places while in hiding when by chance, I discover what I believe is a possible base being used by Genesis,_ Shadow said.

 _How did you figure that?_ Nico said, raising one of her eyebrows.

 _When you face against that group as much as I have, you would be able to recognize them just by their aura,_ Shadow said with a smirk.

 _Is that even possible?_ Maki said.

 _From my observations, there weren't that much activity up until the last few days when I detect the aura of unknown people coming in and out of the location,_ Shadow continued.

 _Did you see a Tanuki among them?_ Eli said anxiously.

 _I can't say for sure since I didn't see them directly. Rather, even if I did, I couldn't go in deeper without revealing my presence to them,_ Shadow said.

 _Is that so?_ Eli said, her ears drooping down.

 _Well, it took some time, but I was able to pinpoint two hidden entrances into the base, so I have been waiting for support to arrive,_ Shadow said, referring to Shirou.

 _Are there other Ookami here?_ Shirou said as he looks around.

 _Ah, but I told them to stand by and keep their distance,_ Shadow said. _The enemy must not know of our plans_.

 _Is that why you put up a barrier around this area?_ Kotori said.

 _Up to a certain range of course, but yeah mostly to keep bystanders from getting involved,_ Shadow said.

 _So that's what I felt,_ Hanayo said.

 _Anyway, there is something I want to make sure, seeing that we have a much larger group than planned,_ Shadow said as she looks at the girls. _How many of you can use_ **[Stealth]**?

While the rest of the girls look confused, Nico and Maki raise their hands confidently. After them, Shirou and Shadow also raises their hand.

 _Now, how many of you can cast a 'barrier' that can cover a number of people?_ Shadow said.

Kotori, Hanayo, and Shadow have their hands raised.

 _It seems that we have a balanced group. Good,_ Shadow said nodding his head.

 _Ano, What is [_ _ **Stealth]**_ _?_ Honoka said, slightly raising her hand.

 ** _[Stealth]_** _is a skill that can hide and remove a person's presence, allowing them to move without getting noticed. The reason that I asked you girls is because these two skills about are crucial for this operation to work,_ Shadow explained.

 _Actually, there is one more that I want to mention._

Shadow clutches his hands together and closes his eyes. The girls could see the appearance of a green aura that was circulating around the Ookami's body before being released into the air, blowing passed everyone.

!

All at once, the girls felt a jolt running through their bodies.

 _T-This is?!_ Nico said.

 _W-What was that?_ Eli said with concern.

 **Shadow:** ** _Testing. Testing. Can you all hear me?_**

Suddenly, a voice enter all the girls' head. Somehow they were able to hear Shadow's thoughts.

 _What in the world, nya!?_ Rin said.

 _I thought that we could only talk to our [Kizuna] and other [Host] through our thoughts,_ Eli said, who looked surprised.

 **Shadow:** ** _This is [Line], a skill that allows a group to communicate with each other, we can use this to keep contact with one another although the range may be limited. Are there any questions so far?_**

 _I have a question. How were you able to find the base without being found?_ Maki said, looking at Shadow skeptically.

 _You could say I had a little help,_ Shadow said as random growling sounds were coming from his mouth.

Instinctively, Nico steps away from the Ookami with a face filled with panic and ran to the nearest tree, climbing up to the first branch she sees.

 _What's the matter, Nico-chan?_ Honoka said, looking up at the tree.

 _Ya… The thing is… snakes gross me out,_ Nico said with a grimace while looking on the ground.

While the rest of the girls didn't understand what the short girl meant, they soon find out as they noticed movement coming towards them.

Snakes. Hundreds of them slithering on the ground. By the time, they realized it, they are completely surrounded by them.

While some of the girls follow Nico's example and climb up the same tree, the rest froze on the spot, either out of fear or shock.

 _As you can figure out, Shadow's companions are snakes,_ Shirou said.

 _Give us a warning next time, nya!_ Rin said, who was gripping tightly on one of the branch from the tree.

As the girls were distracted by the visitors, Shirou could only smile in amusement while Shadow sigh with dissatisfaction.

 _Are they really going to be ok?_ Shadow said with doubt.

 _You know you really should have a little faith,_ Shirou said. _They actually got a lot of experience the last few days._

 _If you say so,_ Shadow mumbles softly, showing a relaxed expression, which makes Shirou quickly shifts his head to look his friend with utter shock. _What?_

 _N-Nothing,_ Shirou said. He was definitely not expecting such words from Shadow.

After scattering the snakes, Shadow decides that the group should split into smaller units to cover more ground. From their discussion, the following units were formed:

Maki, Umi, Eli, and Shadow

Nico, Hanayo, and Rin

Shirou, Honoka, and Kotori

According to Shadow, their main objectives are to infiltrate the base without getting detecting, gather information about the enemy, and rescue potential hostages.

Nico and Maki's group will enter the base through of the two entrance whiles Shirou's group will stay near the base, standing by if something happens.

 _Ehhh? Why am I staying behind?_ Honoka said with a pout.

 _Because the last thing we need is to tell the enemy that we're here_ , Nico said, looking at the Kuma with an irritated look.

 _Honoka-chan does know how to make a scene,_ Kotori said as if it was a good thing.

 _I do not stand out that much, you know,_ Honoka said.

 _Did you forget about the cream bread incident?_ Umi said with a glare.

 _Guuu,_ Honoka said with disappointment.

 _It's best if there's people outside to make sure that nobody comes near this place while the other groups are scouring the base. Besides, once all hell breaks loose, we want to be ready for any enemies coming out of the base,_ Shirou said.

 _If Shirou say it like that, I guess I will have to 'bear' it for now,_ Honoka said.

* * *

After agreeing on the plan, Shadow leads the group to the base. Before that, Shadow cast a light green barrier that covers the entire group. The Ookami also explains and demonstrate how to assimilate [ **Stealth]** with the barrier properly as they were walking. Whether it was because of his clear instructions or knack of using both skills simultaneously, the girls show expressions of admiration to the Ookami.

 _Hmm? What's wrong, Nico?_ Shirou said as he walks next to her. Shirou notices the look on his charge's face. The two were walking behind the others as they receive Shadow's crash course.

 _It's nothing, It's just Shadow seems more irritated than usual,_ Nico said in a soft voice so the others couldn't hear them.

 _So you noticed it, too?_ Shirou said. _Well, Shadow is not the most…. social person we know._

 _Pfftt obviously,_ Nico snorted. _He really doesn't seem like the type of guy who would be married, let alone with a kid._

As a matter of fact, for people who knew Shadow personally, the fact that he was able to find a mate in the first place is considered as a miracle.

 _But your dad was one of the few people that Shadow was closest to. Back then, Hiro was there when Shadow was going the darkest moments of his life. In fact, he was most affected by your dad's death since he couldn't do anything to stop it,_ Shirou said with saddened look.

 _Really? I never heard him say anything about my dad,_ Nico said. _Then again, that's how Shadow is._

 _Your dad does have an effect on people, for better or worse,_ Shirou said.

 _I guess. I would rather have him as a friend than an enemy,_ Nico said as she shudders at the thought of going toe to toe with the Ookami holding the title of "Stealth Viper".

Before Nico continue her talk with Shirou, she directs her sights to the object attached to her mentor. The object had an oval shape and its length reaches the height of Shirou's upper body. Nico couldn't tell what the object was because it was wrapped in white bandages, similar to when she first got her dad's sword.

 **He wasn't carrying that before,** Nico thought. _What's that on your back?_

 _Oh, this? Just a little something for emergencies,_ Shirou said as he points to it with his thumb while making a knowing smile.

 _Mmm,_ Nico said, deciding not to probe any further on the matter.

* * *

Eventually, the group reaches the deepest parts of the forest….

 _Harasho,_ Eli said.

The group except Shadow were looking up at the size of the base.

The structure can be described as a dark brown dome-shaped mountain.

The size alone was astounding, but its almost uniform shape and smooth texture all around was almost unnatural.

 _This is impossible. How come we didn't see this until now?_ Umi said, understanding that the base was big enough to be seen from a distance.

 _That's because our enemy is capable of hiding their presence. Well almost,_ Shadow said.

After making sure each group are prepared, Nico and Maki's group each infiltrate using the two entrances, which were at the opposite side of each other.

* * *

 **Nico:** ** _Wah, it's so dark in here._**

Nico's group were navigating through the corridors of what appears to be the lower layer of the base, with Nico walking in front, Hanayo and Rin following behind her. Moreover, each hallway are connected to intersections, which branches out further the deeper they went, almost like a maze. If Nico and the others weren't careful, they could get lost in this semi-dark place. Stones embedded into the walls emits a dim orange light, allowing them to see where they were going.

According to Shadow, one of the conditions for **[Stealth]** to work in a group is that the members of the group must have physical contact with one another although someone who is skilled enough can perform **[Stealth]** without direct contact.

Because of that, they were holding each other's hands, making in a triangular formation.

As they venture through hallway, they heard slow, but heavy footsteps coming from the direction they were heading. The ground shook slightly with each step.

As the noise becomes louder, the three comes across a monstrous humanoid giant. Its body had an earthy texture, with two flickering orbs on its head where its eyes should be.

The creature was big to where its head nearly hits the ceiling.

 _Ny-_

Before Rin could scream, Nico covers the Neko's mouth with both her hands.

They stood silently still while staring at the creature, who made its way passed them and continue strolling in the hallway.

They waited until it was out of their sight. With the presence gone, they relax their bodies, letting a collective sigh.

 **Nico:** ** _That was close. Rin! Use your inside voice!_**

 **Rin:** ** _Sorry, nya._**

 **Hanayo:** ** _now now, Nico-chan. We should get on our way._**

As they continue deeper, the group notices a strange green light coming from the room ahead.

 **Hanayo:** ** _What's that light?_**

 **Nico:** ** _Let's take a closer look._**

As they soon as they enter the room, their mouths went agape and eyes widened.

Before them was a transparent dome-like container filled with a light green fluid, air bubbles floating to the top.

There were transparent tubes attached to the dome that connects to the ceiling. The fluid can be seen coming in and out of the dome through the tubes.

In the middle of the dome was a person whose arms, legs, and body were restrained by dark thorny vines, suspending the person in midair.

The three recognize the person as Nozomi based on the descriptions they got from Eli.

 **Hanayo:** ** _T-Taihei!_**

 **Rin:** ** _What's wrong, Kayo-chin?_**

At the time, the Shika's eyes glowed slight as she uses **[Scan]**. She saw the aura from Nozomi's body was being siphoned by the vines and the Tanuki's aura was growing dimmer. The extracted aura was floating in the fluid.

 **Hanayo:** ** _her body is growing weaker as long as she is trapped in there._**

 **Rin:** ** _I wonder where her aura is going, nya?_**

 **Nico:** ** _Forget about that! Let's break out Nozomi from that watery prison._**

The three cautiously makes their way until they stop a few inches from the dome as there was a chance that touching the vessel may alert the base of their presence.

 **Hanayo:** ** _This is very strange._**

 **Rin:** ** _What is it, Kayo-chin?_**

 **Hanayo:** ** _There is nobody guarding this place and I don't sense any other presence in here besides Nozomi._**

 **Nico:** ** _Do you think it's a trap?_**

The Shika shook her head as she looks at the room. There were several entrances in the room other than the one they came from.

 **Hanayo:** ** _No. I sense other creatures moving the other hallways, but none of them seems to be coming into the room._**

 **Nico:** ** _Since we've come this far, we might as well make a grand entrance._**

 **Rin:** ** _Finally. It's Rin's turn to shine, nya!_**

With Hanayo maintaining the barrier around them and Nico keeping them hidden with **[Stealth]** , Rin felt bad that she couldn't do anything.

 **Nico:** ** _Are you sure you can do this?_**

The Ookami look at the Neko with a grimace. It wasn't that Nico was doubting her friend's abilities, but so many things can go wrong if her experiences has taught her anything.

 **Rin:** ** _Leave it to Rin, nya!_**

* * *

At another part of the base, Maki's group were walking in unison, exploring the upper floor of the base. While the three girls were holding hands, Shadow walked by himself, keeping the barrier for the group. Unlike the lower floor, there was a single corridor with multiple doors that lead to a different rooms. Most of the rooms they search didn't hold any significant findings.

 **Umi:** ** _What's the matter, Eli? You don't look well._**

The Inu was looking concerned at the person next to her.

 **Eli:** ** _N-Nothing! What makes you think that?_**

 **Maki:** ** _your body has been shaking since we came here and you are looking pale._**

Since they were holding each other's hands, Maki and Umi could feel the trembling from the Kitsune.

 **Eli:** ** _Never mind that. Look there!_**

The Kitsune points to a certain room that was emitting wretched smell.

When they enter the room…..

 **Maki:** ** _T-This is …_**

The group finds giant glass tanks in the room filled with a clear fluid. In each of the glass tanks were strange and hideous creatures floating in the liquid, their bodies of a fleshy texture. Although they have a human-like shape, their appearance was anything but human.

They could see a few containers shattered, creatures lying motionless on the floor along with broken glass shards.

The three girls could not hold back their horrified expressions by what they see inside.

 **Umi:** ** _W-What is all this?_**

 **Eli:** ** _Just what is Genesis trying to do by locking up all these creatures?_**

 **Shadow:** ** _human experimentation._**

Those words made the girls look at the Ookami with widened eyes while Shadow didn't change his expression.

 **Shadow:** ** _What? Did you honestly think that Genesis only use the remnants of the Great Devourer to get what they want? This is the kind of enemy that we are dealing. From what Shirou told me, I thought you guys have fought against something like them at one point._**

 **Maki:** ** _D-Don't tell me…._**

The Hyou remembers her encounter with the Kuma and Inoshi, even the fight with Cedric. As someone whose job was to save people, the idea that someone was using humans in such a appalling way makes her heart rage in anger.

 **Umi:** ** _It's forgivable._**

 **Eli:** ** _I didn't think that they would do something so heinous._**

The girls felt a resentment that they never thought they could muster. A heavy tension surrounds them as a result of their desire to kill.

At the moment….

Poink!

Poink!

Poink!

Each of the girls felt a sudden tinge of pain coming from their heads, making them flinch. It seems that Shadow flick each of their foreheads with enough force to divert their anger.

 **Maki:** ** _Itai! H-Hey, What was that?_**

 **Shadow:** ** _I hate to break it to you, but keep your bloodlust back until after we find what we're looking for._**

 **Eli:** ** _You're right, Shadow. We have more important things to do._**

 **Umi:** ** _Hai. Losing ourselves won't help us find Nozomi or defeat the enemy._**

 **Maki:** ** _Even if you say that…._**

The three girls seem to have calm their emotions, but Shadow could tell that their resolve only intense from their discovery.

 **Shadow:** ** _For now, let's check the other rooms. Maybe we can find a clue of your friend's whereabouts._**

The girls looked at each other before nodding to Shadow's suggestion.

* * *

 **[In an Unknown Area of the Astral Realm]**

 _I'm sorry…_

A girl with dark purple hair was sitting on her knees to the beige floor, her head lowered. She had round ears and a puffy, striped brown tail of a raccoon dog.

 _I'm sorry…_

These words echo from the mouth as tears were blurring her vision.

 _Stop it already,_ A deep male voice called out. _Didn't I tell you before? This kinda of thing is nothing_.

The Tanuki raise her head to the voice, which was coming from the gigantic being in front of her, who had the form of a raccoon dog with a thick and puffy tail that was half the size of the creature. It was her [Kizuna], Shikoku.

Its egg-shaped body was covered in gray fur with lighter gray tone on its paws and belly. The 'seal' was in the center of the [Kizuna]'s belly, eight of its stars glowing faintly.

Both of them were in a bind, literally.

She herself was bounded to the ground by dark, black, thorny vines, unable to move from her place.

Not only the [Kizuna] was constrained by the same vines, but several dark barbs were impaled into different areas of its body. A gray-colored fluid drips out from where the barbs was located. The normally round and chubby figure of the raccoon dog has shrunk to half its normal waist, making him looking like natto wrapped in rice straw.

Looking at the weakened state of her friend, Nozomi couldn't help but filled with regret and sadness.

At that time, the Tanuki only thought about protecting the town and its people where her friend lived. Things didn't go according to the way that she planned and the two ended up in this delicate condition. She only had herself to blame.

On top of that, both of them were contained in a type of barrier made of static, which took away any chance for escape.

 _Fighting together with you was something I decided for myself, so there's no reason for you to be sorry about,_ Non-tan, Shikoku said.

While its long pointed ears and whiskers were twitching slightly as it talked, his dull, but clear blue eyes were staring at her green eyes with a gentle expression.

 _But..,_ Nozomi said.

As Shikoku tries to retort…

?: _Looks like we came at the right time._

 **?:** ** _Sorry to keep you waiting._**

?: _My! I see that you lost some weight there, my friend._

Nozomi and Shikoku suddenly heard voices coming from a certain direction.

As the two turn to see who was talking to them, they saw three towering figures standing outside the dome. They were about the same size as Shikoku.

While the girl looks at the newcomers with surprise, Shikoku's mouth slowly morphs into a grin that reaches both ends of its face as the first words for the visitors roll out. _Took you guys long enough._

 _W-Who…_ Nozomi said, trying bring out her words.

 _Sorry for the sudden appearance,_ the wolf-like creature said. _I'm Izumo. This is Nara on my left and Mutsu on my right. We are [Kizuna], the same as Shikoku._

 _H-Hello,_ Nozomi said with a hesitated look.

 _We're also friends with Eli and Miyagi,_ Izumo said as he lower his head and gave an assuring smile.

 _E-Elichi?!_ Nozomi shout in higher tone. _She's here?!_

 **Nara:** ** _your friend was very worried about you and came as soon as she could._**

 _I-Is that so?_ Nozomi said whose heart was filled with mixed feelings. She was happy that Eli is trying to rescue her, but also anxious that Eli was putting herself in danger for her sake.

 _Still…._ Mutsu said, holding out his paw from the barrier while leaning forward with its face. _This is definitely going take some time to get rid of._

 **Rin:** ** _Mut-kun!_**

The cat perk up its ears as if hearing something interesting.

 **Mutsu:** ** _What's the matter, Koneko-chan?_**

 **Rin:** ** _We found Nozomi's body, nya!_**

 **Mutsu:** ** _Why, that's wonderful news. Now, remember what I told you before._**

 **Rin:** ** _Roger, Nya!_**

 _Did something happen, Mutsu?_ Izumo asked, seeing that the cat was making a knowing grin.

 _It seems our [Host] have found Nozomi in the Living world,_ Mutsu said, looking at his cohorts.

 _Eh?_ Nozomi said with a surprised look.

 _Then we should get ready ourselves,_ Izumo said.

 _Ready? for what?_ Nozomi said, tilting her head in confusion.

 _You will know soon enough,_ Izumo said with a smile.

* * *

After Rin finishes talking to her [Kizuna], she releases her hands from Nico and Hanayo, placing her backpack on the floor while sitting down.

The Neko searches through her bag and brings out a rectangular slip of thin paper and writing brush.

Putting the paper on the ground, Rin kneels down and starts to writing unfamiliar markings on the paper. Nico and Hanayo waits patiently, looking at the Neko. After a few seconds…

 **Rin:** ** _It's done, nya!_**

The Neko puts down the brush forcibly on the floor and holds out the paper with pride for the others to see.

 **Nico:** ** _Oi! Rin, keep it down, we're still incognito._**

The Ookami shushes the Neko, who rolls her eyes playfully before facing the dome and gently sticking the paper to the arch. After making sure that the paper was affixed properly, Rin steps back. A yellow color starts to glow, gradually tracing out the markings on the paper.

 _Now we wait for Nara and the others to do their part,_ Hanayo said.

 _I guess it's my turn as well,_ Nico said as she moves in front of the paper and places her hands together, showing a firm expression.

* * *

 _T-That's…_

Nozomi let out a sound as she saw something appear on the barrier. It was the paper that Rin placed on the Living world.

 **Nara:** ** _With this, we'll be able to get you out._**

 _Good job, Koneko-chan! Yoshi, next is our turn,_ Mutsu said as he bring his own brush from his item pouch and starts tracing the scribbles that Rin made on the paper, which starts to glow a yellow light.

After writing and giving a final look…

 _Izumo, I leave this part to you,_ Mutsu said as he steps aside while the wolf stands in front of the paper.

 _Nozomi, as soon as you are free from your shackles, return to the living world as soon as you can,_ Izumo said, who looks at the Tanuki.

 _O-Ok. Thanks for the heads up,_ Nozomi said, not knowing what is going to happen, but going along with the flow of events anyway.

 **Izumo:** ** _Nico!_**

 **Nico:** ** _On my command. [Nico_**

 **Izumo:** ** _[Wolf's_**

Both of them reels back their respective arm, concentrating their aura to the end of their hand/paw, before thrusting it forward.

 **Nico:** ** _Impact]!_**

 **Izumo:** ** _Claw]!_**

Nico and Izumo struck simultaneously at the paper on the barrier in their respective worlds.

A few seconds after the attack, several cracks appear from where the barrier was hit and the liquid was leaking through the cracks.

 **Nara:** ** _Hanayo!_**

 **Hanayo:** ** _Hai!_**

The Shika presses her hands together, making a clap sound while Nico jumps away from the dome. Almost in an instant, a static barrier surrounds the three girls, just as the clear dome breaks apart, immediately releasing the contents and flooding the room. The fluid floods the room and makes its way into the hallways. The barrier prevent the girls from being swept away by the flood by directing the flow of the current.

After the liquid begins to tricking down as it escapes from the room, Hanayo removes the barrier.

 _Nico-chan, Look!_ Rin said as she points to the center of the room.

Nozomi's body was lying on the ground, the vines shriveling up and dissolving.

The three ran to Nozomi and check on her body.

* * *

 **[Astral Realm]**

CRACK!

The barrier completely shatters into pieces, releasing an energy blast.

 _Ghhh!_ Izumo grunted as the [Kizuna] were pushed back by the recoil.

As they recover from the blast, Izumo and the others see that the barrier was finally destroyed.

 **Nara:** ** _Mutsu!_**

 _OK!_ Mutsu said as he rushes forward, holding a short sword that was retrieved from his item pouch with his paw. _Ha!_

SLASH!

In an instant, the dark vines were cut into ribbons by Mutsu's blade, releasing the Tanuki and Shikoku from its grasp.

 _Nozomi, go now!_ Izumo ordered.

 _Hai!_ Nozomi said as she snaps out of her daze and closes her eyes, wrapping her arms around her body like a hug.

Within a few seconds, the body of the Tanuki disappears.

 _Now it's up to our [Host] now,_ Izumo said. _How are you holding up, Shikoku?_

The wolf can see Nara with her horns growing a green light and pressing against the raccoon dog's back. One by one, the barbs slowly disintegrate.

Thanks, Nara-chan, Shikoku said to Nara as she backs off after removing all the barbs, moving his arms up and down to check their condition. _I'm a little beaten, but still kicking. So, I take that the fight with 'that' is going to happen._

 _Ah. With this, all the necessary players have been gathered,_ Izumo said in a cryptic tone.

* * *

 **[In a different part of the forested area]**

 _Are you sure about this?_

Two figures dressed in black cloaks, which covers their heads and upper bodies, were standing on a hill. They were looking at the brown dome from a distance. One of them with a shorter height was standing behind a taller figure, asking a brief question.

The question was answered by a short nod by the taller figure.

 _How can you be sure?_ the shorter person said with doubt.

 _Just a warrior's instinct,_ the taller person said in a calm voice. _We should go._

 _Understood,_ the other person said.

After exchanging words, the two starts running forward.

* * *

The loud sound caused by the barrier breaking was felt throughout the base, including where Maki's group was.

 **Umi:** ** _T-This is…._**

 _It's seems Nico and the others found what they were looking for,_ Shadow said with a disinterested look.

 _How can you tell?_ Eli said.

 _I have been tracking Nico and the others through their aura ever since we entered the base,_ Shadow said, shrugging his shoulders.

 _To be able to do that much,_ Umi said, who is dumbfounded by the Ookami's abilities.

 _I take it that now's the time to go on the offense,_ Maki said undeterred.

 _In that case, you girls go to where Nico and the others is and head out of this place, I'm going to look around here,_ Shadow said as he starts to walk away from the three. Before they could object, Shadow's body seemingly disappears into the shadows without a trace.

 _What a fellow,_ Umi said.

 _This is actually normal for Shadow,_ Maki said shaking her head. _Anyway, we should go to Nico-chan and the others._

 _But we don't even know where they are,_ Eli said.

 _Actually, I can find them,_ Umi said.

 _You can tell, Umi?_ Maki said.

 _Hai,_ Umi said. _Thanks to Inaba, I am detecting their presence over there from below._

The Inu points to a certain direction.

 _Harasho,_ Eli said. _But how will we be able to get to them?_

 _I have an idea,_ Maki said, as the three huddle together to make their plan. Soon after, they move out.

* * *

Hanayo was the first to reach the Tanuki's body as she places two fingers on the neck, checking Nozomi's pulse, and putting her ear near her mouth to check for breathing.

 _How is she, Hanayo?_ Nico said.

 _Her heart is beating slowly, but it's steady. Rin-chan, there may be some fluid in her lungs. Can you help do chest compressions?_ Hanayo said after checking to make sure the mouth is cleared.

 _Ok, nya!_ Rin said as she positions herself near the mid-section of the Tanuki, places both hands on the chest, and starts pushing up and down. Nico stood guard while the two were working, trying not to get distracted by the movements from the Tanuki's well-endowed chest. The blush and peeved look on the Ookami's face reveal otherwise.

After pressing several times, Nozomi lets out a violent cough, expelling fluid from her mouth.

 _COUGH COUGH!_

After several coughs, Nozomi started to relax and breathe softly, but still unconscious.

 _Oi! Wake up!_ Nico said as she went and shake the purple-haired girl's shoulder rigorously. There was no response.

 _It seems a lot of aura was taken from Nozomi,_ Hanayo said with a sad expression.

 _Hanayo, Give me one of the super potion,_ Nico said.

The Shika quickly reaches into her pocket and draws out a bottle with the blue liquid, giving it to the Ookami.

 _Thanks,_ Nico said as she pops open the bottle and tries to pour its contents into the Tanuki's mouth. Unfortunately, the potion couldn't enter the mouth.

 _What should we do, nya?_ Rin said, looking concern.

 _In that case…._ Nico said before taking a mouthful of the potion.

 _What are you going to do, Nico-chan?_ Hanayo said.

After tilting the head up and back, making sure Nozomi's airway is clear, Nico leads forwards and locks her mouth with the Tanuki.

 _N-Nico-chan! T-that's!_ Hanayo said with a slight blush.

 _NYA!_ Rin screamed as she partially covers her eyes.

The Ookami fed the potion into the Nozomi's mouth until she heard gulping sounds coming from the Tanuki.

After several attempts of delivering a sufficient amount of the potion, Nico wipes her mouth while catching her breath, and check on Nozomi's condition.

The Ookami could see the Tanuki's skin tone turning back to normal.

 _RROOOOAAARRRR!_

Loud screams echo into the room, make the three of them look up.

 _Looks like our cover is blown,_ Nico said.

Their action has alert the residents of their presence as they heard several movement coming towards them.

Within minutes, the room was filled with monsters of different sizes and shapes, coming from every entrance.

 _Nyaaaa…._ Rin said.

Even though they have faced inhuman enemies before, seeing so many of the monsters in the same place is still frightening.

 _Looks like we're going to have to make a break for it,_ Nico said as she lets Hanayo look after Nozomi and walk towards the monsters.

 _Rin too, nya!_ The Neko said as she stood up with the Ookami.

As they prepare to fight the monsters together …

A fiery blast erupts from ceiling above them, taking everyone by surprise, releasing smoking and debris that falls onto the floor, crashing down on the unfortunate creatures that were standing below. Rin and Nico runs back to Hanayo and Nozomi to shield them from the falling rubble.

As smoke clears, Nico, Hanayo, and Rin could see Umi, Maki, and Eli standing where the explosion happened.

 _What the hell!_ Nico shouted in frustration.

The three from above notices their friends as well as the monsters gathering around them.

 _Nozomi!_ Eli shouted as she saw the Tanuki next to the others and jumps down without hesitation.

 _Wait, Eli!_ Maki said as she and Umi follow the Kitsune.

As they were in falling midair, Umi knots her bow, three blue growing arrows forming while flames and shards of ice appear from both of Maki and Eli's hands, respectively.

 **[Mega Barrage]**

 **[Fireball]**

 **[Ice lance]**

Unleashing their torrent of power, they mercilessly took down several monsters on the ground, effectively clearing a path for Nico's group.

As the trio reaches the ground, they land on the nearby monsters, effectively pile-driving them to the ground before meeting with Nico and the others.

 _Nozomi! Are you alright?_ Eli said as she kneels down next to the Tanuki.

 _Her body is weak, but she'll be fine if we can get her out of this place quickly,_ Hanayo said with a small smile.

 _Oh, Thank goodness,_ Eli said with a relieved look, her shoulders relaxing.

 _Umi! help carry Nozomi,_ Nico shouted as she and Hanayo gently places the Tanuki on a white stretcher that the Shika brought with her.

 _Hai!_ The Inu answered, placing both her hands on the handles of one end of the stretcher.

 _Rin will help too, nya!_ Rin said as she grabs the other end. Together, the two steadily lifts the stretcher off the ground.

After securing Nozomi's body, the group make their way to the entrance where Nico's group came from. Maki and Nico ran in front to take down any monsters coming their way.

As the group leave the room, their exit behind them was suddenly covered by an ice-like wall.

 _Eli! What are you doing?_ NIco said as she looks back and saw that the Kitsune was at the other side of the wall.

 _If these monsters were to escape, they may try to attack the town. I'll be fine, Nico._ Eli said, looking at her with a smile. _I'll meet with you guys right after I let out some steam._

Seeing that the Kitsune has no intention of backing down, the rest of the group reluctantly leaves since their main priority is to escape from the base.

 _Eli, we'll get Nozomi to safety! Give them hell!_ Nico yells at Eli before turning back and running with the others.

 _Thank you, I intend to do just that,_ Eli said before focusing on her enemies, her smile fades to shows an icy stare, an atmosphere forming from her body that matches her look.

 _Miyagi._ The Kitsune raises both arms in the air. _Rampage._

 **Miyagi:** ** _I like the sound of that._**

* * *

 **[In an unknown location of the base]**

 _For their first covert mission, and in the face of a rather deviant enemy no less, I can't really complain._

Shadow thought as he was standing next to a trunk with giant roots buried in the ground.

In the middle of trunk was large metal rod sticking out of it. The center of the rod was hollow out, giving it the form of a pipe.

 _Ma. I suppose this works out for me as well,_ Shadow said as he looks at the trunk, holding a steel canister with his hand. The canister was the size of a barrel with a narrow sprout on the top.

 _Now let's see how they will act to this,_ Shadow said while connecting the canister to the rod. A gushing sound runs from the canister into the rod.

* * *

 _Woah?!_ Honoka blurts out.

Outside near the base, Shirou's group felt the ground shaking for a few seconds before stopping.

 _That's the second time,_ Honoka said. _What's going on?_

Suddenly, several blasts were coming out from the base, energy erupting into the sky, forming holes on the surface of the base.

 _What was that?_ Kotori said.

 **Chubu:** ** _Chirp!_**

 **Kotori:** ** _Hm? What is it, Chun Chun?_**

 **Chubu:** ** _Chirp Chirp Chirp._**

 _Really?_ Kotori said. _Shirou. Honoka-chan. Chun Chun said that they found Nozomi and are now making their way out._

 **Chubu: Chirp Chirp**

 _… And Eli-chan stayed behind, apparently leveling the whole place to the ground,_ Kotori said with a nervous look.

 _So much for the subtle approach,_ Shirou said referring to the commotion they see from outside.

 _Ah, man. Eli-chan is having all the fun,_ Honoka said.

 _Then we better…._ Shirou said before suddenly stopping, his body stiffened as if he notices something.

 _Is something wrong, Shirou?_ Honoka said.

 _You two stay here and wait for the others. If you see any enemies coming your way, don't hold back,_ Shirou instructs the two before starting to run in the direction of the base.

 _W-Wait, Shirou,_ Kotori said as she and Honoka watch the Ookami disappears into the base.

* * *

 _Damn it! Of all the people to come here…_ Shirou thought as he was running with unparalleled speed, reaching for the bandaged object on his back.

* * *

 _Where is everybody?_ Maki said as she aimlessly wanders the hallways as parts of the base were crumbling to the ground.

All she remembers just a few minutes ago was the base starting to collapse and the monsters they met along the way while escaping.

In the ensuring chaos, Maki somehow ends up getting separated from her friends.

Eventually she reaches an intersection.

 _Now which way?_ Maki said as she looks the multiple paths before realizing that she wasn't alone in the intersection.

Two unknown figures with black cloaks were coming out of one of the hallways in front of her.

 _What ar-_

Before Maki could finish her sentence, the last thing that Maki saw were glaring red eyes hidden in a cloak.

* * *

 _Seriously, that princess is such a handful,_ Nico said as she was running through the hallways. As soon as she realized that the Hyou was missing after reaching outside, the Ookami ran back into the base, despite the protests of her friends telling her to wait. Using **[Scan],** Nico tracks the aura of her friend, hoping it would lead to Maki. As soon as Nico enters one of the intersection, the Ookami could feel her body weight down by an intense pressure even there was nothing visible holding her down.

 _What is hell?_ Nico said as a feeling of eeriness and fear washes over her body.

Strangely enough, the Ookami felt the pressure was similar to what she has experienced with Shadow and Shirou.

As she looks around, Nico sees two figures whose faces were covered by a black cloak. There was a crest embroidered on the cloaks, which the Ookami recognized as belonging to Genesis.

At first suspicious of the strangers, Nico then notices that one of them was carrying a person on their shoulder. Even though Nico couldn't see the face of their captive, she knew who the person was from the person's tail and legs swaying.

 _MAKI!_ Nico yelled as anger boils within her heart. Throwing her caution aside, she runs head-on at the intruder, drawing out the sword on her back, and tries to make the first strike. As the sword reaches the person holding Maki…

CLANK!

 _What the!_

Nico was speechless as the thing that her sword struck was not her target, but what the target was holding with its open hand.

It was a sword with a similar color as hers, but much larger and with a broader blade.

As soon as the two swords clash into each other, a force was created by the contact that pushes the Ookami back a few meters.

As Nico looks up, her expression turn to shock as the cloak of the person was unintentionally blown off, revealing the identity of her opponent.

 _You,_ Nico said as she comes face to face with someone who she never wanted to meet in her lifetime.

The person had the appearance of an older male around his 30s with black hair as well as wolf ears and tail.

He was wearing a tight and sleeveless black shirt, showing his slim, but muscular figure and dark orange pants.

But the most unnerving feature was the dark red eyes meeting with her own.

 ** _No way,_** Nico thought. Although she has never met him in person before, Nico knew right away the person was the one called Arima Sai, a.k.a Crimson D.

 _That sword…_ The person in question said with a deep, but soft voice before turning to his associate. _I will leave her to you._

 _Understood,_ the other person said as the figure took the Hyou from the male and starts escaping the room.

 _Hold it right there!_ Nico said, shaking off her numbness as she tries to catch the person carrying Maki, but Sai was blocking her way.

 _Don't get in my way!_ Nico points her sword at the Ookami and focuses her aura to the weapon. **_Izumo!_**

 **Izumo:** ** _Right behind you._**

 **Nico/Izumo:** ** _[Syncho]_**

Nico rushes at the Ookami with vigor, swinging and thrusting her sword at him. Sai respond by blocking and dodging, but not backing down.

As their fight prolongs, Nico's pupils constrict as black markings starts appearing on her body.

The hair ties came loose and fell to the ground, allowing her glossy hair to fall. The changes to Nico's body gives a wild appearance.

 _Perhaps… you are…_ Sai said in a nonchalant tone.

The rippling force created by their fight rebounds in every direction, further damaging the base.

Although it looks like they were equal in strength, Nico's movement and attacks was becoming dull as time went on.

 **Izumo:** ** _Nico! You have calm down!_**

Nico doesn't respond back to the wolf as she presses on the attack.

 _G…Give her back,_ the Ookami said.

 **Izumo:** ** _This is bad. If this keeps up….._**

CLINK!

Nico's sword was knocked out of her hand, landing on the ground point first away from her.

 ** _It's not over,_** Nico thought, too exhausted to let out her words as Sai ready, raising his blade above the shorter girl.

As the sword was brought down at unwavering speed…..

CLANK!

The sound of metal clashing rang out, followed by the familiar pressure, making Nico instinctly shut her eyes.

When the shorter girl weakly opens her eyes, she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

In front of Nico was Shirou standing between her and Sai, his sword being blocked by Shirou's arm.

 _You are…._ Sai said, taking two steps back while looking at the white-haired Ookami with a blank look.

 _Shi.. rou,_ Nico said softly.

Nico could see green armor-like gauntlet sleeves covering both her mentor's arms from shoulder to hand.

 _Nico. You did good in holding your own,_ Shirou said in a calm voice, not looking at her. _Now, let me take it from here._

As the two Ookami take their fighting stance, the combination of their leaking aura overwhelms Nico, who does not notice Shirou's companions who were nudging her away from the fight. Unable to cope, her conscious went out and everything went dark.

* * *

 **Here's this chapter's score sheet:**

 **Nico: 8**

 **Maki: 2**

 **Umi: 2**

 **Kotori: 2**

 **Honoka: 2**

 **Rin: 2**

 **Hanayo: 4**

 **Eli: 8**

 **Nozomi: 8**

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter.**

 **Thank you for the support and feedback. Reviews and comments are welcomed.**


	16. Chapter 16: Reflections of the Heart

**Hello again everybody!**

 **Even as the season changes and the weather becomes warmer, the start of Summer is going to be anything but restful for me.**

 **There was a comment in the reviews that I am going to try to answer.**

 **Kaiser Arts: As I mentioned in a previous chapter, there are 10 'stars' on the bodies of each [Kizuna]. The numbers next to the girls near the end of the last chapter refers to the number of 'stars' that are glowing on their respective [Kizuna] as a result of certain actions from the [Host]. What will happen when/if all the stars are activated will become clear in the next chapters. The score sheet was just a way to keep track of them.**

 **On another note, let's all give a Wonderful Happy Birthday to Nishikino Maki.**

 **Now, just enjoy the chapter.**

 **I do not own Love Live.**

* * *

 **[?]**

 ** _Why…._**

A faint voice brings Nico out of her stasis.

When Nico opened her eyes, she was at an unfamiliar place. It didn't look like the Astral Realm or the Living World.

Nico was not sure where she was, but her mind was flooded with mixed emotions of sadness, anger, and confusion. She felt nauseated, a bad feeling gathers in her heart.

 ** _What the?_**

Feeling something strange out of place, Nico looks down to find herself restrained by silver chains. Moreover, her body was slowly turning into red crystal. Nico struggles as much as she could, but couldn't budge.

It took a few seconds for Nico to realize that the body she was seeing was not her own as it was covered in white fur with red markings.

 _AH?!_

The Ookami let out a pained yell as she felt a burning sensation on her upper body, where she saw a familiar 'seal' forming near her chest.

Hearing different voices of anguish, her sights were then directed to some other familiar faces.

Nara, Kamui, Mutsu. Along with other **[Kizuna]** that Nico never saw before. Each of them were in the same predicament as her.

 ** _Oh. So this is…_**

At that point, the Ookami grasps that what she was experiencing was in fact the moment when the **[Kizuna]** were sealed away in the eyes of Izumo.

 ** _Seiji…. Why…._**

Standing at a distance in front of Nico was a small figure, which looked like a human male with dark brown hair.

She couldn't get a clear view of the person's face, but Nico could see tears coming from the person's eyes, blood and red markings covering his body.

The person mouthed something that the Ookami couldn't understand.

 ** _What did he say?_** Nico thought before a white light completely blinded her eyes.

When her sight returns to normal, Nico finds herself staring at a wooden ceiling.

Blinking several times, Nico shifts her head to look around, seeing that her body was covered by a blue blanket. The raven-haired girl determines that she was back in the present.

 _You're awake. Thank goodness,_ someone said.

Following the voice, Nico notices Umi sitting next to her bed on a wooden chair.

 _Are you alright?_ the Inu said, looking concern.

 _I think so?_ Nico said confusedly as she slowly tries to sit up and steady herself in an upright position. _Umi, you were watching me this whole time?_

 _Hai,_ Umi said. _Does it hurt anyway?_

As Nico checks her body for any injuries, she notices that she was wearing a white shirt and short pants. Her long black hair was undone. Although she was sluggish in her movements, Nico didn't feel any pain.

 ** _But what was that?_** Nico thought about the dream from before. Even though it was something that happened in the past, then why did it feel, so vivid, so real? Rather, why did she see it in the first place and now of all times?

 _Nico?_ Umi said, who was looking at the Ookami with worry as she notices the serious expression that Nico must have shown.

 _I'm fine, Umi. Nico-Ni was just making sure that there are problems with her aura_ , Nico said with a confident smile, trying to assure the Inu.

 _Is that so?_ Umi said.

Both girls' ears perk up as they heard someone's loud footsteps getting much loud as they got closer.

The door suddenly burst open, making the Nico flinch from the sound.

 _Nico-chan! Are you alright?!_ Honoka said.

 _HONOKA! BE QUIET!_ Umi shouts down the Kuma.

Within seconds, Kotori, Hanayo, Rin, and Shirou enter the room. They looked relieved for some reason, making Nico restless since waking up.

 _How long was I asleep?_ Nico said.

 _For a couple of hours_ , Umi said, her and the other girls with a sad expression.

 _Hours?!_ Nico said before looking at her mentor. Suddenly the memories of her encounter with Crimson D. streams through her head all at once. _Where is Maki-chan? What happened?!_

Shirou looks at her with a down expression, making Nico even more anxious, before explaining the events while she was unconscious.

After the Ookami intercepted Sai's attack and moved Nico to safety, the two went head to head. However, their fight was cut short as the base was threatening to bury the two. As much Shirou hates to admit it, he was not able to pursue Sai any further.

The group retreated back to Rin's house and were recouping from their mission. Right now, there were Ookami units scouting the area near the base, searching for any evidence of Genesis presence.

Apparently, she woke up during the evening. When Nico looked outside the window in the room, she could tell the sun was setting.

 _I see,_ Nico said, staring down with a blank look. _What about Nozomi?_

 _She's recovering, but doing just fine,_ Shirou said as he points to the bed next to Nico. The Ookami could see Eli watching over the Tanuki with gentle eyes, gently and firmly holding her hand.

 _That's good,_ Nico said, her nerves calmed down.

 _Your clothes were tattered, so we change clothes for you,_ Kotori said while handing the short girl a pair of red hair clips.

 _Thanks,_ Nico said, accepting the clips.

 _By the way, are you feeling hungry, Nico-chan?_ Hanayo said.

Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

A small rumble came from the petite girl's stomach answers the question, making Nico blush slightly. The other girls giggled from the Ookami's directness.

 _I-Is it ok if I eat here?_ Nico said. _Nico really feel tired from today._

 _That's fine,_ Shirou said. _Call us if you need anything._

While the rest scattered to do their particular tasks, Nico stayed in the bed to rest her body.

Although not as hungry, Nico tries to eat the meal brought by the others as much as she could to get back her strength.

Also, since Nico couldn't move as much, she unwillingly decides to wash herself using a towel and a bucket of warm water with the help of the other girls.

Normally, the Ookami is not the type to sit around and do nothing, but today she will make an exception, especially when there are people caring for her, which she appreciate greatly. While Eli, Nozomi, and Nico were staying the same room on the second floor, the group decide on their following sleeping arrangements due of limited bedrooms in the house:

Honoka, Umi, and Kotori on the second floor

Rin and Hanayo on the first floor.

Shirou by himself on the second floor

As night falls, each of the respective sub-group went about their activities.

* * *

 **[On the Second Floor]**

The sounds of sewing can be heard coming from one of the rooms.

Inside the room illuminated by a medium-size lantern was Kotori sitting on a chair, working on a piece of fabric. An abundant amount of cloth was spread out on a table next to her.

After minutes of working with her sewing needle, the Tori decides to take a break, taking the time to stretch out her arms into the air.

 _Hmmmmmm ho. I wonder if everyone will like this,_ Kotori said as she looks at her handiwork.

 _Kotori-chan what are you doing?_

 _Eep!_

The question coming out the blue startles the Tori, causing her to let out a small yelp and turn her head to the door. It was Honoka with Umi behind her.

 _H-Honoka? Umi-chan, too?_ Kotori said, trying to conceal her activity behind her back using her light-brownish wings. _I thought you two were sleeping._

 _I woke up and didn't see you there, then I heard something coming from next door, so we decided to check it out,_ Honoka said.

The Tori was working in the room next to the bedroom where they were lodged, but she didn't think she was loud enough to wake up the others.

 _You seem to be doing something,_ Umi said. _What are you trying to do all by yourself?_

 _Mou, you two. Can't a girl have some privacy for herself?_ Kotori said, puffing her cheeks slightly. _Even I would like to spend some time alone every now and then._

 _I-It's not like that. I just think we shouldn't keep any secrets between us since we are friends,_ Umi said defensively, showing the palms of both hands to the Tori.

 _Umi-chan's right,_ Honoka said. _We've been a through a lot enough that we need to trust each other._

 _I guess I can't really hide it now. I was working… on this,_ Kotori said nervously as she brought up what she was doing to show her friends. _I was going to surprise everyone._

 _Oh! Kotori could this be?!_ Honoka said, looking excited.

 _Amazing, you did this all by yourself?_ Umi said. _Since when did you….?_

 _Actually, I have been working on them ever since we stayed at Hanayo's house. I wanted to finish them as soon as I could, but there is still a lot to do,_ Kotori said, looking dejected. _I just thought that I should do something that could help our group since I haven't done much._

In her heart, Kotori felt uncertain of her strength when compared to the others, who has surpass their limitations and contributed more in their fight against a common enemy.

 _What are you saying, Kotori-chan?_ Honoka said, showing a rare irritated expression and moving closer to the Tori. _You already done a lot of awesome things._

 _Really? Like what?_ Kotori said with a skeptical tone.

 _Where do I even start? You landed a huge airship on the ground, kept us safe inside a toxic forest with your_ _ **[Gale Force]**_ _, and you use_ _ **[Summon]**_ _to bring out Chun Chun, not to mention saving us from falling to our deaths,_ Honoka said while counting out the examples with her fingers.

 _Kotori. It's true that you have not fought directly against enemies like me and Honoka, but that does not make your efforts any inferior,_ Umi said, who steps in to reinforce Honoka's words. _We are able to fight with the best of our abilities because you are there for us._

 _Honoka-chan, Umi-chan,_ Kotori said, her eyes tearing up, feeling emotional by their support.

 _That's right! Let us help you out._ Honoka said. _That way it will get done faster._

 _Eh? Is that really ok?_ Kotori said, looking surprised.

 _Even though we're not as experienced with this like you are, we want to be there for you, whether in fighting or just spending time together,_ Umi said.

 _Please teach us, Kotori-sensei!_ Honoka said as the two each gave wide, assuring smiles while looking eager.

 _Hehehe. Well, if you two insist, I don't mind at all,_ Kotori said with a contented smile.

The three work on Kotori's project until Honoka involuntarily remembers that they were supposed to meet with the others in the Astral Realm.

* * *

 **[On the First Floor]**

 _Finally! I thought it would never end, nya!_ Rin said. She and Hanayo were in her room, the Neko lying on her stomach on a bed and her face buried into a pillow while wearing yellow pajamas with short pants.

It was after everyone else turn in for the night that the Neko got a straight-out scolding from her parents when they were told about her adventures. Needless to say, they weren't exactly surprised of their daughter's antics, but that didn't stop them going ballistic on her.

 _That's because they are worried about you, Rin-chan,_ Hanayo said, sitting next to the Neko on the bed. She was wearing a green pajama set similar to Rin. _But I'm glad that they were very understanding._

Thankfully, Rin was able to somehow convince them to allow her to stay with the group for the time being as she explains that her friend, whom she considers as family, both literally and figuratively, was in trouble.

 _Only because grandpa and Kayo-chin helped me out, nya_ , Rin said, lifting her head to look at Hanayo. _What's wrong, nya?_

 _Do you think… Maki-chan is ok?_ Hanayo said with a sad face. While only knowing the Hyou for a short time, the Shika was able to become close to the red-haired girl. Not just Maki, the thought of any of her friends going through such a horrific ordeal made her realize her own inability to protect others.

Seeing and hearing the Shika in distress, Rin quickly moves closer to where she could wrap her arms around the Shika's body, using her own weight to slowly bring them onto on the bed, with Hanayo lying next to her. The Shika looks at Rin in confusion for the sudden action.

 _Don't worry, Kayo-chin. Maki-chan is stubborn and won't be taken down that easily. At least, that's what Nico-chan said. So she will be fine. We'll get her back. That's a promise, nya_ , Rin said, pressing her head to the Shika.

 _Rin-chan. Thank you,_ Hanayo said as she leans in to Rin, putting her arms around the Neko, returning the hug. The two stay in that position as they drifted to sleep.

Looking at the outskirts of the town, Shirou was sitting cross-legged on the ground, his blue eyes scans the area for anything out of place.

As the Ookami tries to invoke a meditative state, he couldn't shake off the feelings from today's incident.

Just remembering his encounter with a former member of his tribe made his surroundings heavy as a tense aura came from his body.

 _That is some bloodlust that I haven't seen in awhile._

Those words came from Shadow, who walks to the white-haired Ookami.

 _What do you want?_ Shirou said without looking behind of the person talking to him.

 _Just wondering why are you making a fuss at this time,_ Shadow said as he sits down at the right side of his friend.

 _You should already know the answer,_ Shirou said with a sigh. _I ran into Sai._

 _Yeah. I could tell. His aura is very unique, so I sensed him as soon as he entered the base, Shadow_ said.

 _What's more, Nico met him in the worst possible way,_ Shirou said, clutching his hands together tightly.

 _That was going to happen sooner or later, although I admit it was earlier than I thought,_ Shadow said.

 _Well, enough about me. Would you able to find something good?_ Shirou said, knowing that his friend was most likely working behind the scenes.

 _You could say that. I also sent a report back to the village. Still it's hard to say if it will go,_ Shadow said. _We'll just have to wait and see._

 _I just hope you didn't overdo it,_ Shirou said. _I don't suppose we could disclose what we know so far._

 _It's not like we'll acquire new information from things that we already know. Ma, I guess it's better than bringing ourselves down over something has already happened, although don't expect much from me,_ Shadow said.

The two continued their conversation until Shadow decides to end their gathering and goes back into the forest, leaving Shirou in his thoughts, before he decides to go back to the house.

* * *

Outside the Hoshizora's house, Nico was sitting on top of the flat roof, looking upward at the half moon with her ruby-colored eyes. The warm breeze of the night brushes against her petite frame.

 ** _Maki-chan,_** Nico thought as she keep played the incident in her head over and over again.

 _Nico,_ a voice called out.

Nico look to see Eli and Nozomi walking to her on the roof.

 _What do you two want?_ Nico said in a sharp tone.

 _We just wanted to see how you are holding up,_ Nozomi said.

 _I should asking the same thing about you,_ Nico said to the Tanuki. _Shouldn't you be resting?_

 _As you can see, I am doing fine,_ Nozomi said. _All I needed was some bed rest, a hot meal, and some skinship from a certain someone helping me while I was taking a bath._

The Tanuki looks at the golden-haired girl with charming eyes.

 _N-Nozomi,_ Eli said with a slight blush.

 _Did you two come here just to make me gag?_ Nico said, feeling nauseous from the two girls' affection.

 _That's not it, Nico. Izumo told us that you lost control during your battle with Sai, causing a disruption in your aura flow,_ Eli said. _We were worried that there may some negative effects on your body._

 _For something like that to happen, you must have been very upset when Maki-chan was taken under your nose,_ Nozomi said.

 _Of course I'm pissed off about all this!_ Nico shouted loudly before lowering her voice. _She was right in front of me.. and I couldn't do anything. Even with all my strength, I…._

The Ookami's body were trembling, clenching her fist and gritting her teeth.

The Tanuki steps forward and put her arms around Nico's petite body.

 _W-What are you…..,_ Nico said, her body tensing up from the unexpected gesture.

 _Don't be so hard at yourself._ Nozomi said as she tightens her grip. _You did everything that you could._

 _That's right, Nico_ , Eli said. _It's not your fault._

At their words, Nico went quiet and reluctantly accepts the Tanuki's gesture by hugging back. Eli makes a smile, watching the two.

They stayed together before the Ookami decides to end it by shoving the older girl away.

 _Sorry about that,_ Nico said.

 _Don't worry about it,_ Nozomi said. _We'll get Maki-chan back. With all of us together, nothing is impossible, Nicochi!_

 _Nico.. chi?_ Nico said, raising one of her eyebrows.

 _Yan~ It's a habit of mine to give nicknames to people I considered close to me,_ Nozomi said, looking at the Kitsune. _Isn't that right, Elichi?_

 _Elichi…_ Nico said, who looks at the Kitsune, who avoids eye contact with her. _Really?_

 _You can call me Non-tan if you like,_ Nozomi said eagerly.

 _Yeah, Whatever,_ Nico said, not interested in such things, before noticing Nozomi staring playfully at her. _What?_

 _I can tell you care a lot about Maki-chan_ , Nozomi said, who seems to understand something.

 _Obviously. We have been through a lot together. I mean, we had been living in at same house the last few weeks ago before all this craziness began,_ Nico said.

 _Oh?! Does that mean you and Maki-chan are on the next level?_ Nozomi said with a devilish grin.

 _What are you talking about, Nozomi?_ Nico said, getting annoyed by the Tanuki's questions.

 _Well, let me ask you then. What do you think of Maki-chan?_ Nozomi said.

 _What do I think?_ Nico said. _hmmmmm…_

Nozomi's question set off several thoughts in Nico's mind.

The first thing that comes to her was Maki's appearance and attitude.

 ** _Growing up having anything and everything a girl could have wanted. With looks, smarts, and talent that would make anyone green with envy, although not as much as Nico._**

 ** _My first impression of Maki-chan since meeting her after all these years were that a lone genius, someone who didn't want to make friends or have friends._**

 ** _Her reactions always seem to be either indifferent or have a bite to it._**

But Nico knows that there was more to the Hyou than that, especially after spending time with her.

 ** _A shy, gentle girl that only bring out her true feelings to people she care about._**

 ** _A true textbook tsundere that Nico has ever seen._**

 ** _Someone who carry insecurities and responsibilities on her shoulders, but too stubborn to admit it._**

 ** _Now I think about it, why was I so angry when Sai took Maki-chan away?_**

 ** _I mean, we do get along. Well, most of the time. Heck, Maki-chan was even accepted by my family, so that would also make her family? Umu…What is my relationship with Maki-chan?_**

For the first time, Nico thought about the Hyou in a different way.

 ** _Nico was only able to get to know Maki-chan purely by chance._**

 _Nico_

 ** _What's going to happen to us after dealing with the bad guys?_**

 _Nico_

 ** _But more importantly, What is Maki-chan to me?_**

 ** _What does Maki-chan… think of me?_**

 _Nico_

 ** _Do I really think of her as a friend….. or maybe…._**

 _NICO!_

 _Woah!_ Nico said, taken by surprise at the sudden shout coming from the Kitsune. _Why did you yelled out like that, Eli?_

 _You didn't answer me even I called your name several times,_ Eli said, looking concerned. _You went quiet all of a sudden_ _and had such a serious expression on your face._

 _R-Really?_ Nico said nervously.

 _Elichi. Nicochi has a lot on her mind,_ Nozomi said, patting her friend on the shoulder, before looking sincerely at the Ookami. Nicochi. _After we rescue Maki-chan and put an end to Genesis, I think you two should have a heart-to-heart. You know, to sort out your feelings._

 _What does my feelings have to do with talking to Maki-chan?_ Nico said, deciding to put on hold her uncertain thoughts.

 _That is something you have to figure out for yourself,_ Nozomi said, sending a wink at the Ookami. _Now that we clear the air, why does the three of us sleep together for tonight?_

 _EH?!_ Nico said with a surprised tone. _W-Why in the world would I do that?_

 _Ma, ma. there's nothing wrong with that. After all, we are family,_ Nozomi said with a smile.

 _What does that even mean?_ Nico said, looking frustrated at the Tanuki.

 _Did you know, Nicochi? The Inu, Ookami, Kitsune, and Tanuki were once part of a larger tribe._ Nozomi said, closing her eyes. _At some point, they went their separate ways, but we are still related to one another._

 _I heard that Inu and Ookami were related, but I had no idea that there were others,_ Nico said. _Why do you know so much about it?_

 _My dad is a history nerd who has traveled all over the place. Because of that, I learned a lot about the history of our country, even about the legends about the_ _ **[Kizuna]**_ _,_ Nozomi said, a faint smile forming as she remember something of her past.

 _Now that I think about it, Eli said something about you seeing the future or such,_ Nico said, as she told the Tanuki what the Kitsune said.

 _Oh? Elichi told you that?_ Nozomi said with a smug look. _Well, you're not pretty far off. It's usually thanks to my spiritual power that I get sense of what's going to happen._

 _Spiritual… Powers?_ Nico said, rising an eyebrow. _Did you know that something like this was going to happen, that we would meet with one another?_

 _Well… there were some things that I didn't count on,_ Nozomi said frown a little bit, but quickly brings up a smile. _But I think it was fate that we [Host] were gathered together._

The Tanuki reaches into her shirt pocket and brings out what looked like a deck of purple and orange cards with drawings on them.

 _What is that?_ Nico said, looking at the Tanuki with a dubious look.

 _These are tarot cards. I actually have a knack for fortune telling. Why don't I read your fortune, Nicochi?_ Nozomi said, who winks at the Ookami.

 _D-Do I really need to do that?_ The short girl said nervously. She never really believed in superstitions or fortunes that much although this wouldn't be the first time seeing something weird or beyond explanation. The last few weeks have been pretty much a bizarre experience for her.

 _There's no harm in trying, Nico. Also, most of Nozomi's card readings are be surprising accurate,_ Eli said sheepishly, who knows more of the Tanuki's persistence.

 _Haaa. Fine, if that's what it takes for you to get from my back,_ Nico said, crossing her arms in contempt.

 _Now, Now, Nicochi,_ Nozomi said amusingly before shuffling the cards in a fluent fashion while the two girls waiting silence. Then, Nozomi presents Nico with the deck. _Take the top card._

Hesitantly, Nico takes the top card of the deck, revealing a picture of what looked like small goblets.

 _Six of cups. It means you will reunite with someone soon,_ Nozomi said.

 _I hope you're not messing with me, Nozomi,_ Nico said.

 _Ma ma, now draw another,_ Nozomi said, still holding out the cards to Nico.

Nico takes another card from the deck and shows it to Nozomi. It had the picture of a man who was upside down.

 _The Hanged man. It seems that you will make an important decision in the near future,_ Nozomi said. _Now, one last time._

Nico grumbles as she takes another card. The card had a picture of a human skeleton.

 _The Death card. It means a major change will be coming for you,_ Nozomi said in a solemn look that makes Nico on edge.

 _…..Nozomi,_ Nico said.

 _Just because it's called the Death card, it doesn't always mean actual death,_ the Tanuki said as she shakes her head. _So don't take this fortune into too much thought._

 _Besides, it's getting late. We should turn in the night. The others will be waiting,_ Eli said, seeing that the mood is getting tense.

After getting off the roof, the three girls head inside the house to their given bedroom.

* * *

 _This is not going to work,_ Nico said bluntly.

Inside the room lighted by the moonlight, the three girls were lying in the same bed with Nico in the middle, Eli and Nozomi on each side of the Ookami.

 _Oh, come on, Nicochi. It's not that uncomfortable,_ Nozomi said as she snuggles closer to the Ookami.

 _Are you trying to pick a fight with me?_ Nico said with an irritated expression, feeling the big, but soft cushions sandwiching her from both sides. She couldn't tell if the heat she was feeling came from them or from her own embarrassment and shame. The Ookami can feel their warm breaths nipping at her skin when they talk.

 _Our bed arrangements aside, I do must say that I am a bit surprised that you taking this well, Elichi,_ Nozomi said looking at the blonde.

 _What are you talking about, Nozomi?_ Nico said, her and Eli looking confused at the Tanuki.

 _You see, Nicochi, the truth is Elichi is especially scared of the dark,_ Nozomi said with a teasing smile. _And it is kinda dark in here._

 ** _No way_** **.** Nico stopped to grasp what she heard and then looks at the Kitsune. _You serious?_

 _T-That's because there's enough light in the room from outside,_ Eli said referring to the moonlight coming from the window. _Mou, Nozomi. Why did you tell her that?_

Nico chuckles, seeing this side of the normally serious Kitsune who was making a cute pout.

 _It's fine. Since we're starting as friends, the least we could do is get to know each other,_ Nozomi said. _Now we should.. hm?_

Eli and Nozomi then notices some rustling on the bed near their feet. When they looked downward, they saw a black, furry tail bringing up a blanket to cover the three of them.

 _What?_ Nico said as she saw the two looking at the petite girl.

 _Ahh, Nicochi. You do care about us,_ Nozomi said with a teasing, but sincere smile.

 _Of course I am! Nico-Ni always looks for her friends and family_ , Nico said. _Now let's just sleep already! I need my beauty sleep._

 _Hai Hai,_ Nozomi said, looking while Eli made a sigh with a happy expression.

It took a few minutes until the trio to fall asleep to their light, but warm breaths.

* * *

 **[In the Astral Realm]**

 _It's nice to know that our_ **[Host]** _are getting along with one another so well_ , Shikoku said.

 _Not to mention, they do bring a bit of liveliness to this place_ , Izumo said.

 _I supposed that's a good thing,_ the raccoon dog said with a happy and annoyed expression at the same time. _Although… Why are you all on top of me?!_

The girls were currently sitting in a circle on top of the **[Kizuna]** 's belly, which went up and down as Shikoku was breathing. The **[Kizuna]** was big enough to accommodate all the girls.

 _Waaa! So soft!_ Kotori said as she lay flat on her stomach on top of the furry blanket, running her fingers over the gray fur.

 _It's so bouncy, too,_ Honoka said as she tries to jump up and down.

 _Seriously! Why did it come to this?_ Shikoku said. _Oi you two. Do something about this,_ Shikoku said, looking at the bird and deer **[Kizuna]**.

Chubu and Nara looks at him with teasing expressions with a hint of envy.

 _Now, Shichi. Don't be such a grumpy bunch,_ Nozomi said, who sharply slaps the center of the [Kizuna], which makes a POM sound.

 _Shichi?_ Honoka said.

 _Saying Shikoku takes too long, so I shorten it to Shichi,_ Nozomi said. _Isn't it a cute nickname?_

 _It's not cute at all! I'm not a dog!_ Shikoku said.

Nico could only let out a dry chuckle, feeling sorry for the **[Kizuna]** who has to deal with a character like Nozomi as the **[Host]**.

 _I think that name suits you well. After all, you are a mutt in the end,_ Miyagi said with a smirk.

 _HAAA. That's rich coming from someone who nobody knows about,_ Shikoku said, his nostrils flaring. _I guess people just can't think of anything good to call you, except maybe stupid._

 _What did you say, Fatso?_ Miyagi said with angry tone.

 _You two! stop it right now!_ Eli said as she goes between the two to stop their banter.

 _Hmph!_ Miyagi said.

It seems Eli has her own troubles as well, Nico thought. Seeing the relationships that Eli and Nozomi had with their **[Kizuna]** makes her interactions with Izumo seem tame. At times like this, the Ookami was grateful for having that wolf as her **[Kizuna]**.

 _That's sounds kinda nice,_ Mutsu said with a curved smile. _I wish I had a nickname._

 _Eh? You don't like being called Mut-kun?_ Rin said, her ears drooping slightly.

 _Is it now? I thought you were the putting the –kun in my name as a formality, like with -chan and –san that humans sometimes put after the name,_ Mutsu said.

 _Hai, Hai. We should get down to business now that everyone is here,_ Eli said.

Everyone except Maki and Taishu. Their absence is a stark reminder of their reason for coming to the Astral Realm, which sets the mood of their gathering.

 _So what's our next plan?_ Umi said.

 _Obviously, we're going to find Maki-chan and kick some ass,_ Nico said with an irritated face.

 _You're absolutely right, Nico-chan!_ Honoka said stood up, pumping up her fists. _I hope they're ready for a beatdown. You with me, Kamui?_

 _Ah. I bearly got to do anything before, but next time, I will growl all out,_ the **[Kizuna]** said, who was now sitting upward on its rump.

 _Oh boy_ , Umi said, putting her hand on her forehead.

 _It seems Honoka-chan has taught Kamui about puns,_ Kotori said nervously. _But that aside, how do we find Maki-chan? We don't know where they have taken her._

 _Shirou said that we're going to track down using Maki-chan's aura,_ Hanayo said.

 _But is that possible, nya?_ Rin said.

 _If it's Shirou, then there won't be a problem,_ Nico said confidently. _He is one of the best trackers of the Ookami tribe, especially when he partners with Shadow._

 _Speaking of Shadow, we didn't see him since we escape from the base,_ Eli said with wrinkling her eyebrows.

 _That's just how Shadow is, doing whatever he wants without caring about what others think, so don't mind too much,_ Nico said.

 _You can also count on me as well,_ Nozomi said, who stood up. _It's payback time for how they treated me and what they did Elichi's hometown._

 _Eh? But Nozomi-chan, are you really ok?_ Kotori said.

It wasn't long ago that Nozomi was facing a life and death experience. That was what the girls believed.

 _I don't mean to blow my horn, but I am much stronger than I look,_ Nozomi said puffing out her chest and tail. _Also, I was able to regain my strength back thanks to everyone. Really, I am truly grateful to you all saving me._

The Tanuki did a curtsy and bows her head in a proper fashion, surprising the other girls except for Eli.

 _N-Nozomi-chan! You don't have to do that,_ Hanayo said.

 _Hanayo's right. It's natural for friends to help each other,_ Umi said.

 _In that case, why don't we do a session as a group?_ Nozomi said.

 _A group session, nya?_ Rin said.

 _That's right. I heard from Elichi that all of you have trained with your_ **[Kizuna]** _to strengthen your bonds_ , Nozomi explained. _But bonds aren't limited to_ **[Kizuna]** _, but can be extended to other_ **[Host]** _._

 _What do you mean, Nozomi-chan?_ Kotori said.

 **[Host]** _are interconnected with one another through the_ **[Kizuna]** _, where bonds can help amplify the abilities of the_ **[Host]** _, like a type of synergism. This will be important when we may have to fight together in our battles to come, so the goal for today is to reinforce the bonds with each other,_ Nozomi said.

 _That makes sense,_ Umi said.

 _So what do we have to do?_ Nico said.

 _Before that, Nicochi needs to talk to Izumo,_ Nozomi said.

 _Seriously? Why do I need to do that?_ Nico said.

 _There is something that you need to do first,_ Nozomi said as walks around until she was behind the petite girl.

 _And what if I don't want to?_ Nico said defiantly.

 _If you won't listen to me,_ Nozomi said before suddenly closing the distance between them and grabbing hold of the Ookami's chest. _Then I will have to punish you._

 _W-What are you..!_ Nico said, completely taken by surprise and unaware of the impending danger.

 _WASHI-WASHI MAX!_

While shouting, the Tanuki starts groping Nico's chest roughly.

EEYYYYAAHAHHHHH!

The other girls except for Eli watched in horror as Nozomi has her way with the Ookami while Nico's screams, gasps, and unexpected beastly moans filled the air. Some of them tremble and avert their eyes while others look like they were going to pass out.

 _Nozomi,_ the Kitsune said with dejected look.

The 'punishment' was over in seconds, but the effects was lasting as Nico was collapsed on the floor, her body trembling and twitching all over.

 _Whhh. I must say that you actually got a lot more than I thought, Nicoochi,_ Nozomi said as she wipes her forehead with one of her hands before looking at the rest of the girls. _Now, does anyone else have any objections?_

The other girls shook their heads side to side rigorously with fear in their eyes.

 _Ok, then let's get started,_ Nozomi said before turning to the wolf **[Kizuna]**. _Izumo-san. I leave Nicoochi to you._

 _Understood,_ Izumo said.

* * *

While the rest of the girls went to a different location to do their group session, Nico was still lying on the floor although not twitching anymore.

 _Damn.. that.. woman,_ Nico said, who was breathing heavily as she was able to flip herself on the floor, her body now facing upward.

 _How are you feeling, Nico?_ Izumo said as he looks down on the Ookami from above.

 _Like I just saw my life pass before my eyes,_ Nico said, who was recovering from the Nozomi 'punishment'. She was rubbing her chest, which was still painful. Even though this won't affect her in the living world, she is definitely going to feel this when she wakes up. _Why are you asking?_

The Izumo moves his face close enough to the Ookami until their eyes were staring at each other. Nico flinches at the directness in the ruby-colored eyes of her [Kizuna].

 _Your emotions got the best of you,_ Izumo said, talking about her fight with Sai.

 _Well, it was a very stressful experience for me, but I'm fine, now._ _Why are you making such a big deal of it?_ Nico said.

 _It is a big deal because it puts your body in danger,_ Izumo said sternly before softening his expression, which is something that Nico doesn't normally see from the usually mellow **[Kizuna]**. _If Shirou hadn't come along as he did…._

 _. You could have died. I… I want don't lose you. Not again._

 _…Sorry,_ Nico apologized, her ears flopped slightly. **Hm? Again?**

 _Just make sure to take care of yourself_ , Izumo said with a small smile. _Now face your back to me. I want to check for damages to your aura flow._

Not arguing back, Nico turns her back to the wolf, who places two of his claw tips at different points on Nico's back.

The Ookami could feel warmth coming from the **[Kizuna]** and before she knew it, there was a shot of pain up her spine, causing her body to tense up.

 _As expected, there are some knots on your aura network,_ Izumo said. _Once I deal with them, we should be able to restore your mobility and even allow our aura to intertwine more smoothly._

The next few minutes was excruciating for Nico as she almost quietly endures the wolf's therapy. Gradually, the pain gradually goes away, allowing Nico to relax her body.

 _You know. It's funny,_ Nico said with a smile while watching the other girls from a distance. Eli explaining something to Hanayo and Rin, who were listening intently. Honoka getting scolded by Umi while being comforted by Kotori at the same time, with Nozomi looking amused at their relationship. At another area, the other [Kizuna] were having their own meeting, enjoying each other's company.

 _What is?_ Izumo said.

 _Even though you and I are different, we are also the same,_ Nico said.

 _How so?_ Izumo asked.

 _Nico-nii wants to protect the people she cares about, no matter what, so Nico knows how you feel,_ the Ookami said, turning around with a determined smile. I _t's a bit late for this and I know my shining personality is lot to work with, but let's give our all to make our wishes come true. Nico-Nico-niii!_

 _Even though that is what we have been doing,_ Izumo mumbled, looking at the petite girl doing her signature gesture as if he was experiencing a memory from a past.

 ** _"Let's reach for our dreams together, Izumo."_**

 ** _Just like before, the same as that person,_** Izumo thought.

The two shared a mutual silence as Izumo continue his work on the Ookami before Nico quickly remembers something.

 _Hey, Izumo,_ Nico said.

 _What's wrong, Nico?_ Izumo asked while working on the Ookami.

 _Does the name Seiji mean anything to you?_ Nico asked, looking seriously behind at the wolf.

The Ookami could see the wolf's eyes looking upward, as if thinking of an answer before moving back to the center.

 _Not that I know of. Why do you ask?_ Izumo said.

 _Nothing important,_ Nico said. The Ookami had a pretty good idea of who the person in the dream may have been, but decided not to pursue further until after dealing with the current matters.

After spending some time with Izumo, Nico decides to join the others in the group session.

* * *

 _Still, I can't believe that we have deal with it again. I thought the fight with Arc was over,_ Shikoku said.

 _Arc? Who's that?_ Honoka said.

 _Who? Don't tell me that you guys are fighting someone and didn't even know its name,_ Shikoku said, his eyes widened.

 **Nara:** ** _It can't be helped. We never told the humans about it._**

Seeing that the girls didn't understand, Izumo volunteers to explain.

 _Who we called Arc would be what you humans call the "Great Devourer",_ Izumo said, making sure to articulate each word thoroughly. It took a few seconds of silence before the girls understood.

 _EEEHHHHH?!_ A collective of shouts echo in the realm. Only Nozomi and Eli didn't seem to react like the others.

 _You telling me that monster actually has a name, nya?!_ Rin said.

 _Yes, it does. Why wouldn't it have a name?_ Mutsu said while tilting his head, not understanding the question.

 _Actually, something has been bugging me ever since this problem with Genesis started,_ Nico said. _If Arc was the same as you guys, why did it go berserk and try to destroy the country in the first place?_

 _Why you say…. By the time we even realized what Arc was doing, we got swept up by the chaos and fighting,_ Izumo said, trying to remember the past.

 _Maybe we will find some answers when we meet it face to face,_ Inaba said.

 _Assuming that we don't kill each other first,_ Shikoku said with a smirk.

 _Now that I think about it, who gave names to you all?_ Umi said.

 _We don't know who gave us our names. We don't even know how we came to be. It was such a long time ago, so we forgot,_ Izumo explained.

The other [Kizuna] nodded their heads in agreement.

It was clear to the girls that not much is known about their partners or the enemy they were facing.

With that remaining fresh in the girls' minds, they continued aura training in the Astral Realm until they woke up.

* * *

 **[?]**

Deep within an unknown location, there was a seemingly desolate room with green-colored walls with vein-like tubes embedding its layers. The rather fluorescent walls was emitting a steady pulse, as if they were alive. Within the middle of the room, a figure with a lean build dressed in a dark-brown robe was standing silently, its face covered by a green mask, looking downward at an enormous crater that seems to run endlessly.

 _Leader_. A male voice speaks to the figure.

It turns to see a black-haired man walking to it. The male was an Ookami with bright red eyes. He wears a black robe similar to the figure, covering everything below the head, a large and broad sword visible on his back.

 _What is it, Sai?_ the figure said with a light, serious voice.

 _I wanted to ask about any developments on 'it'_ , Sai said as he directs his sight from the figure to what it was looking at from before.

 _If you must know, things are going smoothing thanks to your efforts,_ the person said in a pleased tone. _I take that you didn't come here just to ask that?_

 _Just wanted to know if there is anything else you need for me to do,_ Sai asked indifferently.

 _For now, just be on standby and wait for orders,_ the figure said. _Considering how busy we've been lately, you can be sure that we'll be having guests at any time._

 _Understood,_ the Ookami said without any expression on his face as he turns around and exits the room.

 _The time is almost at hand,_ the person said with an ambitious tone. _Soon, a new era will rise from the ashes of Mori._

The sound of footsteps coming from a different direction attracts the attention of the figure as another cloaked individual quickly enters the room. The person's head was covered by a hood, but a dark and green, scaly tail pokes out of the cloak, wavering slow motions.

 _What is it?_ the figure said sternly.

 _We got a situation,_ a male voice came from the newcomer. Moments after he spoke, the floor starts to tremble. Some of the areas of the green walls suddenly turns a grey hue that starts to spread throughout the room.

* * *

In the empty corridor, the Ookami walks steadily even as the tremors rocks the floor.

 _Sai!_ a worried voice said as a person approaches the Ookami in front of him. The person had the appearance of a young woman with dark blue-grayish hair and clear teal eyes. She was wearing the same cloak as she was.

 _What is it, Shiori?_ Sai said.

 _What is.. Why is the ground shaking? Did something happen?!_ Shiori said in a serious tone.

 _It seems that 'it' is going to wake up soon, so it will be fine_ , the Ookami said as he walks passed the woman before stopping. Shiori. _Pretty soon, a difficult battle will be coming here. You should get out of this place before it's too late._

 _But what about you?!_ Shiori said in an irritated look.

 _I cannot run away. I won't run away. This is a fight that I must see to the end,_ Sai said sternly without looking at Shiori.

 _Sai…_ the female said as she watches the Ookami walks away from her until he was out of her sight.

 _Ghh?!_

Suddenly she drops to both knees, holding one hand to her mouth and another on her stomach as she makes retching sounds.

 ** _Please! Not Now! Not Yet!_** The woman thought as she tries to keep herself from expelling the contents of her stomach.

After a few seconds, her body calms down and the feelings of nausea fade away, but Shirori knows that this won't be the last time she will be experiencing this.

 _I must endure,_ Shirori said while breathing shallow. **_For his sake and mine. And also….._**

* * *

The next morning, the girls were eating breakfast in the living room with Rin's mother and two older sisters. The room was big enough for everyone for sit down and eat together.

Yesterday, the group except for Nico met with Rin's family, who were just as energetic and outrageous as she was.

To everyone's surprise, all the women in the family except for Rin had relatively long hair.

Miyuki, the mother, had brownish-red wavy hair.

Ayane, the first daughter. Her color hair was more brown than red.

In contrast, Karen, the second daughter, had more of an orange-yellow tint.

Besides the hair, they all had yellow eyes like Rin.

 _Rin. I think I speak for everyone here who I know is thinking about it, but why are you the only one with short hair?_ Nico said.

 _T-That… I don't think that long hair would suit Rin, nya,_ The Neko said with a sheepishly tone. _Besides, Rin doesn't want Rin's hair to get in the way when Rin's working, nya!_

 _Work?_ Umi said.

 _Sometimes Rin helps dad with his work making fireworks, nya_ , Rin said.

 _I can see where having long hair may cause some problems,_ Shirou said.

 _That's really a shame, too._ Miyuki said. _I really would like to see my daughter with long hair._

 _That's right! Our baby sister would look so cute with long hair,_ Ayane said as she pats Rin on the head.

 _Ma. Our Rin is pretty whether she has long or short hair,_ Karen said as she joins the other sister, rubbing Rin's hair.

 _Mou! Stop it! you're embarrassing Rin, nya!_ Rin said, enduring the barrage of her sisters' affection.

Seeing the younger girl being cuddled by her mother and sisters, the girls had teasing and endearing looks at her, which made Rin even more flustered.

 _Ok, so the next question I have is why are you the only one saying nya after each sentence?_ Nico said. The Ookami notices that neither the mother nor sisters did it.

 _Is there something wrong with it, nya?_ Rin said.

 _It's annoying,_ Nico said. She can't tell if Rin was doing it out of habit or faking it.

 _It's not that uncommon for different dialects to sprout up within the same tribe,_ Nozomi said. _I myself traveled a lot as a kid, so I picked up an accent or two at some point, Yan~. It's the same for Elichi, who speaks a Russian-style language in her hometown._

 _Hello, are you there, Shirou?_ a voice calls out to the from outside the house.

 _Oh. Shadow is here,_ Shirou said, who got up to greet his friend at the door.

Soon after, the two Ookami enter the living room.

 _Where have you been?_ Nico said bluntly.

Before Shadow could answer,

Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

A hollow, blaring alarm sound can be heard from the outside.

 _What is that sound?_ Eli said.

 _I believe that is the alarm to warn the town of an emergency. The Ookami village has a similar system in place,_ Shirou said.

 _Minnaaaa?!_ a voice shouted out followed by the sudden appearance of a male at the living room entrance. _Is everyone here, nya?_

It was a young-looking Neko with short yellow hair and green eyes. He seems to be breathing deeply as if he ran all the way to the household.

 _Dear?!_ Miyuki said, who went to the Neko.

 _What wrong, nya?_ Rin said as she and her sisters also stood up.

 _Is that…_ Nico said.

 _That's Akira, Rin's dad,_ Hanayo answered.

 _Oh,_ Nico said. The petite girl didn't meet Rin's dad yesterday or this morning.

 _Did something happen at the workshop?_ Gen asked, looking at the father with a serious look.

Akira shook his head.

 _No, but I was told to return back to my house by the local authorities, They are telling everyone to take shelter until further notice, nya,_ Akira said.

 _But why would they do that?_ Miyuki said.

 _So the news was able to reach here so soon,_ Shadow said.

 _Shadow, you wouldn't know what the hell is going on, do you?_ Nico said. Everyone in the room looks at the Ookami with curious and anxious eyes.

 _Well, I got good news, bad news, and really bad news. Which one would you like to hear first?_ Shadow said firmly.

 _The good new first!_ Honoka said without thinking.

 _It took some time, but I was able to trace Maki's aura, just several hundred miles from Shika capital, somewhere beyond the Shoki Forest,_ Shadow said.

 _Ehh?!_ The group was surprised by this info.

 _Wait! How would able to find out so quickly?_ Kotori said.

 _I have my ways,_ Shadow said before continuing. _More importantly, this is where the bad news comes in. During the last several hours, there have been several reports and eyewitness accounts describing about an enormous, abnormal green pillar that just appeared overnight. It is there that Maki is being held._

 _Are you sure Maki-chan is there?_ Nico said as she stood up.

 _There's no doubt about it,_ Shadow said.

 _So I take that the really bad news is related to the commotion outside?_ Nozomi said.

 _I'm afraid it's worse than that,_ Shadow said, his face forming a severe expression. _This morning, I received a dire message from Lady Kurogane. As we speak, strange creatures are spotted near the outskirts of Ibuka. Not just this town, they have appeared all over the country, including near the pillar where Maki is, with exceeding numbers of over the thousands, Shadow said._

At that moment, the harsh reality of the situation and the terrible power of Genesis comes crashing down on the group.

* * *

 **Note: I apologize for the sense of rushing of the chapter, much less the short, but teeming introductions of new characters.**

 **Also, for the next chapter, it may be the longest chapter I will ever attempt for this story, to the point where I may have split it into two parts (still trying to decide on that), in honor of the two year anniversary with Wild Stars, so there may be some delays for the next update.**

 **As always, here's this chapter's score sheet:**

 **Nico: 8**

 **Maki: 2**

 **Umi: 3**

 **Kotori: 3**

 **Honoka: 3**

 **Rin: 3**

 **Hanayo: 5**

 **Eli: 8**

 **Nozomi: 8**

 **Thank you for the support and feedback.**

 **Stay tuned.**

 **Reviews and comments are welcomed.**


	17. Chapter 17: Their Respective Battles

**Hello everyone again to the story known as Wild Stars.**

 **These last few weeks have so busy and exhausting for me that I didn't think I would finish the chapter in a timely matter.**

 **On another note, let's all give a Wonderful Happy Birthday to Tojo Nozomi, Watanabe You, and Ohara Mari. I originally wanted to announce Aquors birthdays in a chapter of Wild Stars Sunshine, but there have been delays to that story and I don't want to deny them of their honors.**

 **Now, enjoy the chapter.**

 **I do not own Love Live.**

 **Warning: This chapter may contain death, swearing, and a lot of violence. Viewer Discretion is advised.**

* * *

Nobody said a word in the room as they received the solemn news.

 _You girls seem to be taking this rather well, all things considering,_ Shadow said, deciding to break the silence.

 _Well my ass! How are we suppose to react after hearing something like that!_ Nico said, tired from getting bad news.

 _Is it because of what happened at the base?_ Honoka said.

 _That may be a part of the reason, but Genesis had long been active, especially the last few days,_ Shirou said. _For them to do something this big, that must mean they're ready to make their comeback and soon._

 _More importantly, do you know if our families are safe_?! Nico said.

 _Except for the Ookami village, we don't know the exact situation of the other tribes,_ Shirou said. _From the message that Lady Kurogane sent, a direct order is issued for all able Ookami stationed across the country to track the enemy's movement and intercept them. Their first priority is the safety of the people in their area regardless of their tribe._

 _Now that you mention it,_ Umi said, remembering meeting with Gray on their way to the Southern Kingdom.

 _I hope everyone is all right,_ Kotori said.

 _So is the town is going to be attacked too, nya?_ Akira said, looking worried.

 _As of now, I don't sense any enemies at the moment and I haven't gotten any news from the Ookami near the town, so we can assume that they haven't reach this town yet,_ Shirou said. _However, I think it's best if your family move to a safer place from here._

 _I understand, nya,_ Akira said, nodding his head. _But what are you going to do?_

 _As for me and Shirou, we along with other Ookami of Meister rank are ordered to head to pillar to try and stop Genesis,_ Shadow said before looking at the girls. _So what will you do?_

They did not give an instant answer, remaining silent for a moment until the Kitsune spoke.

 _If what you said was true, then we don't have much time,_ Eli said as she stood up. _We should get ready to leave as soon as we can._

 _To where the pillar is?_ Hanayo said.

 _Eh. I think this is the best thing we could do,_ Eli said, nodding her head.

 _Elichi's right,_ Nozomi said with a hesitant smile. _As much as we want to see that our families are safe, right now, we may be the only ones that can stop Arc before it gets worst. At the very least, we can divert their attention as we rescue Maki-chan from their clutches._

 _I think that goes even without saying anything,_ Nico said, crossing her arms. _After everything that has happen to us, there is no way we're going to let them do whatever they want._

With both reluctance and resolve in their hearts, the other girls also agree that they should do what they can.

* * *

 ** _I wonder if mama and the others are ok,_** Nico thought as she checks her backpack. After their meeting, the girls went to gather their belongings as they prepare to leave Ibuka.

Nico was worried about her family, but knows that they are in good hands, especially if that person is taking the command.

 _If I knew this was going to happen, I should have brought more,_ Nico said with a grumpy face as she sorts out her clothes.

All of her clothes except her sleepwear have been worn-out badly from the countless fights.

Being the fashion-conscious superstar that she is, Nico likes have to a chic wardrobe in hand. This trip was no different as she wanted to bring an array of clothes with her. Because she didn't know what she was in and after a passionate talk with Maki, she reluctantly only brought three sets of clothing. She was still wearing the nightwear from last night.

 _Haaaa, I guess I will have to make the most of this,_ the Ookami said, letting out a resigned sigh.

 _Nico-chan,_ a light voice said.

When she turns her head, Nico see Kotori walking to the Ookami, her hands behind her back.

 _What's up, Kotori?_ Nico said, curious as the Tori is not this direct.

 _Etto, I wanted to give you this,_ Kotori said nervously as she brings her hands forward.

The Tori was holding out a folded set of clothing.

 _Kotori…_ Nico said as she took the clothing set from the Tori and spread them out without saying a word. It was a pink sleeve-less shirt with a black obi and a matching jacket along with a short black pant.

 _You don't like it?_ Kotori said, taking the Ookami's blank look and silence as answer.

 _Are you kidding?! I love it!_ Nico said, showing a wide smile. _This looks well-made, perfectly for Nico-ni. Where did you get this?_

 _Actually, I made this for you,_ Kotori said who smiles back. _I also prepared something for the others._

 _You made this all by yourself?!_ Nico said, looking surprised. The Ookami knew about Kotori being taught how to make clothes by her dad, but the level of detail and elegance that the clothes possess exceeded Nico-ni's standards.

 _Well, I did get a little help from Umi-chan and Honoka,_ Kotori said, scratching her chin.

 _Mou, Kotori-chan. You could have just ask Nico-ni to help you out,_ Nico said. _I may not look it, but I do make some of my own clothes on top of my awesome domestic skills._

 _Really? I didn't know that,_ Kotori said with a surprised look.

 _Maybe when the fate of our country is not in the balance, we can get to know more about each other. I am going wear it right now,_ Nico said as she gets up and went to a nearby room to change into the outfit.

After a few minutes, Nico comes out and takes a good look in the mirror in the room, making a few poses with her body. It felt snug to her body, not too tight, perfectly suited for her fighting style. The pants extended down to her knees.

 _This matches my body exactly, you have good taste,_ Kotori, Nico said, giving the Tori a thumbs up.

 _Thank you Nico-chan,_ Kotori said with content smile.

After receiving praises from the Ookami, Kotori went to give the other girls with garments of matching designs.

For Honoka, an orange hoodie with black stripes.

For Umi, a dark blue long-sleeved shirt.

For Hanayo, a one piece green and white dress.

For Rin, a yellow vest with multiple pockets.

For Eli and Nozomi, an overlapped long-sleeved kimono, a light blue one for Eli and a dark purple one for Nozomi.

She herself was wearing a sleeve-less green shirt and a long skirt with gloves that covers up to her elbows.

She also gave a pair of long, black arm sleeves for Shadow and a blue bandana for Shirou.

Needless to say, they were delighted by the unexpected gifts.

When the group gather again to depart, they were wearing the outfits and accessories made by Kotori.

* * *

 _It's no good, all the airships and trains have been grounded._

While the girls were making their final preparations, Shirou, Shadow, and Akira went outside to look for a vehicle that would take them to the pillar.

Due to the emergency order by the town, any scheduled departures have been cancelled.

 _So, how are we going to get there? Nico_ said with an irritated look.

 _There are several ways to go, but I believe the best option is among us_ , Shadow said as he points at the Tori among the girls.

 _Eh? Eh?! Me? But what I can do?_ Kotori said nervously as everyone was looking at her.

 _It's not so much you, but rather your companion,_ Shadow said. The Ookami was told by Shirou about the **[Kizuna]** that each of the girls possess.

 _You mean Chun Chun?_ Kotori said. _I have rode on Chun Chun before, but that was only for a short time. Also, I don't know if she can carry all of us._

 **Chubu:** ** _Chirp!_**

 **Kotori:** ** _Chun Chun?_**

 **Chubu:** ** _Chirp Chirp Chirp!_**

 **Kotori:** ** _Are you sure?_**

 **Chubu:** ** _Chirp!_**

 _Kotori-chan?_ Honoka said when the Tori stopped talking all of a sudden.

 _Chun Chun said that she can take us to the pillar, but I don't how long I can maintain_ **[Summon]** , Kotori said.

Whenever the girls perform **[Summon]** to bring out their **[Kizuna]** , it takes a toll on their bodies as a great amount of aura is used.

 _Me and Shadow will help you with that,_ Shirou said.

 _And we'll help as well,_ Umi said referring to the rest of the girls. _So worry about it._

 _If everyone is willing to help, then I will do your best,_ Kotori said.

After saying their goodbyes to the Hoshizora family as they evacuate, the group heads deeper into town.

In the town of Ibuka, there were sparsely presence of people wandering the streets due to the emergency order.

Near the center of town, a giant beam of green light shoots up into the sky.

Although used to flashy spectacles that occur in Ibuka, the townspeople was attracted to the light, some of whom came out of their homes to look the spectacle.

However, nothing could have prepared them for what they saw next.

The light changes into the appearance of an enormous bird with gray and green feather hovering in the sky. At first staying in place, but then it flaps its wings a few times before taking flight. The bird flew over the town merrily, its massive shadow temporally blocking out the sun.

The people in the town were so focused on the bird that very few notice the group of people standing on top of the bird's back.

Eventually, the bird, left the town, out of sight of the bystanders.

* * *

It was a few minutes since the group depart from Neko territory, heading southwest. Chubu was flying at an unprecedented speed that forces some of the girls to clinging tightly onto the back of the **[Kizuna].**

 _This is Amazing!_ Honoka shouts out as she felt the cold breeze of air hitting her face.

 _Somebody save me!_ Hanayo said loudly with tears coming out of her eyes.

 _So how far is this pillar?_ Eli said.

 _At the rate we're going, we should reach there in no time,_ Shirou said loudly, his voice muffled by the air.

 _What's that?!_ Nico said, as she points at something from a distance.

Coming into their sight was an oval-shaped dull green pillar with overlapping layers, its height towers above the surrounding trees.

 _It's so big,_ Umi said, noting how it was much bigger than the mountain-sized base they saw.

 _Watch out, enemies are coming our way!_ Shirou said.

As they got closer, they saw a swarm of creatures with insect-like wings hovering near the pillar. Detecting the group's presence, they were fast approaching them.

 _There's so many, nya!_ Rin said, her eyes widening at the numbers.

 _Ma, that is to be expected since it is the place where the final boss is,_ Nozomi said.

 _Chun Chun,_ Kotori said. _Take them down._

 _Chirp!_

While reducing its speed, aura gathers from both wings. Within a few seconds, Chubu winds up and thrust her wings forward, causing a massive green-colored gust.

The gust blasts randomly at the insects, blowing away much of the creatures from the sky.

 _Kotori! Make a landing and cancel_ **[Summon]** _now,_ Shirou said suddenly.

 _Eh? But why?_ Kotori said, looking perplexed at the Ookami.

 _Hurry!_ Shirou said with an urgent tone.

 _Look!_ Eli said, as she looks past the creatures.

The pillar starts growing a green-colored light and its walls was shifting until there was an opening in the structure.

By the time Chubu disappears, forcing the group to land on the nearby trees, the pillar fires a beam of aura, hitting an area of the forest in the direction where the bird previously was, causing an explosion that shook the ground.

 _What power,_ Umi said as she looks at the charred areas where the beam passed through, creating a trail of destruction.

 _And that is not even at its full power,_ Shadow said. _We must not allowed it to revive._

 _Hey, everyone. Doesn't the pillar looks strange, nya?_ Rin said, tilting her head as she faces the structure.

 _It kinda reminds me of a seed,_ Hanayo said.

 _Everyone, look over there!_ Honoka shouted.

The group looks down the ground in the direction of the pillar, their faces morphing with expression of disgust.

 _W-What is this?_ Nico said.

The group could see green and naked creatures that looked like human corpses with cores and veins on their bodies. Their movements were sluggish, but their numbers start to fill up the forest.

 _W-What are they?_ Kotori said, scared by their eerily.

 _Most likely either fragments of the Great Devourer in the shape of humans or humans that were used as guinea pigs,_ Shadow said, narrowing her eyes. _I guess they are bringing out everything for this._

 _Harasho,_ Eli said with frown as the corpses look exactly as the ones they saw at the base.

As the group climb down the trees to fight against the horde….

 _Everyone, something coming from behind us,_ Nico said, her ears moving back.

When they turn around, there was a troop of people wearing full-bodied armor riding on horses, coming in their direction. Some of them were brandishing weapons while other hold flag banners.

 _T-That's…_ Umi said as she recognizes the emblem on the banners.

The group watches as the troop charges forward, right into the zombie horde.

The cavalry collides against the horde, ramming and trampling the zombies while cutting them down by aiming at their visible cores.

Due to the swift and unexpected attack, the area were cleared of the zombies without a single death from the cavalry.

After regrouping their forces, one of the men wearing blue and white armor raises his sword and yelled out from his horse.

 _Akito of the Sonoda family has come to assist in this fight!_

 _OOHHHHHH!_

The rest of the men let out a roar while raising their own weapons.

The girls showed expressions of shock, except for Umi, while Shadow and Shirou watch calmly.

 _Father!_ Umi said as she jumps down from the tree and runs to the man, who stops his ride when he see the Inu coming to him.

 _Umi! It's good to see you. Your mother told me you were traveling around the country, so I didn't think our paths would meet,_ the man said as he dismounts from his horse. He removes his helmet, revealing his charcoal-colored hair and brown eyes.

 _What are you doing here, Father?_ Umi said with a frown, looking anxious. _What about mother and the village?_

 _There's nothing to worry about that. Your mother is doing fine holding down the fort with the other Usagi,_ Akito said as he puts both hands on the blue-haired girl's shoulders.

 _That still doesn't explain why you are here,_ Umi said.

 _A message was delivered to Ame village from the Ookami tribe, warning us about a crisis that is comparable to the Kyojin Incident,_ Akito said with a serious tone. _As a Sonada, I won't allow another tragedy to befall our country. It's my duty as the regional lord to protect the people of our village and this country._

 _Even so, the enemy is not someone you can face. My friends and I have fought against this enemy many times, so I know what they are capable of. Also, what can you do with such a small group?_ Umi said, who still feels uncertain. From the looks, there were over hundred men that came with Akito.

 _Oh, but I didn't come here alone,_ Akito said with a smile.

 _Eh?_ The group said.

 _FIRE!_

After the shout was heard, a torrent of arrows storm across the sky, hitting many of the flying creatures with precision.

The group look at the direction where the arrows came from and see an army of people with wings wearing white armor, shining armor, including a familiar face.

 _Oh! It's Captain Cobalt,_ Honoka said as she waves both hands at the army.

That said person notices the gathering below and flew towards them, calmly landing on his feet with ease.

 _Princess, it's good to know that you are doing well,_ the captain said as he kneel from Kotori before looking up with a smile. _Although I would have preferred to meet you under better circumstances._

 _Captain. It's good to see you too,_ Kotori said, making a slightly bow. _How is Oka-san doing?_

 _The queen is doing well, In fact, she herself has taken the lead in defending the kingdom,_ Cobalt said.

 _T-That definitely something that Oka-san would do,_ Kotori said.

 _I also wanted to inform you that we received the antidote for the Anemone Heart, so most of the people inflicted with the poison have recover completely,_ Cobalt said.

 _Really? I'm glad,_ Kotori said, looking relieved.

 _Shirou-san!_ a voice calls out.

Soon after, a person emerges from out of the brushes. He was a man with light gray hair and wearing black sunglasses. His attire was similar to Shirou and Shadow, wearing a vest and matching pants.

 _If I recall, you're Rami from Blitzkrieg,_ Shirou said as recognizes the person. Blitzkrieg was the name of an Ookami unit, one of many groups that the white-colored Ookami have worked alongside. _How long since you came to this place?_

 _I would say few hours ago,_ Rami said.

 _Tell me the situation about that pillar,_ Shirou said.

 _My unit as well as others arrived some time ago and probe the area around the pillar,_ Rami said with an upset tone. _There seems to be an aura-like barrier around the pillar. Also, the creatures are coming from the pillar, making it hard for us to get any closer._

 _Ok, I think I understand what's going on. For now, tell the others to focus on stemming the flow of the enemy forces. We'll deal with the big boss,_ Shirou said.

 _Understood,_ the Ookami said as he went to relay the orders to his forces.

After parting from the Inu troop and Captain Cobalt, The group gather together.

 _So what should we do now?_ Honoka said. Between the barrier and creatures, it would some take time for them to get inside the pillar.

 _Leave that part to the two of us,_ Shirou said.

The two Ookami steps in front of the girls and face the pillar.

 _Everyone, once we make an opening into the pillar, get inside quickly and rescue your friend,_ Shadow said without looking behind.

 _Wait! Shouldn't we do this together?_ Eli said as the group watches the two walk in the direction of the pillar. The girls could feel their aura building up from them.

 _Oh snap, they are really going to do it,_ Nico said, the hairs on her tail and back of her neck stood up.

 _Nicochi, Could it be you know their intention?_ Nozomi said.

 _Let's just say they are serious,_ Nico said. _I think it's best if we let them handle this._

* * *

Both Ookami walk in sync with each other, an arm's length between them.

 _I can't believe something like this is happening again. I really thought we learned from the last war,_ Shirou said, letting a sigh. _We adults should the ones to protect the next generation, not the other way around._

 _That just means they are growing up, ready to challenge the world,_ Shadow said. _The best thing we can do as adults is watch over them and give our support._

Both Ookami raise their arms adjacent to one another and grasp each other's hand.

As soon as their palms made contact, the two were engulfed in a white light, forcing the girls to cover their eyes.

 _That's_ **[Henshin]** _, isn't it?_ Honoka said.

 _NYA?!_ Rin said.

As the light disappears, what they saw after leaves them with expressions of shock.

In place of the two Ookami was a two-headed horned beast with light tan fur and a dark brown mane on each head. Its belly, arms, and legs was covered with plated scales. On the back side of the beast was a snake that serves as its tail. The beast's size makes it slightly taller above the trees but shorter than the pillar.

 _B-Bigggg,_ Honoka said, her mouth was hanging slightly.

 _That's….._ **[Orthrus]** Nico said with a sigh.

 _Harasho,_ Eli said.

 _RROOAARRRR_

As **[Orthrus]** dashes towards the pillar, it lets out a deliberating roar, which causes some of the creatures to get knocked out and collapsed on the ground. Its sheer size allows **[Orthrus]** to pass through the swarm like they were flies and smash on the ground any enemies that didn't step aside.

 _Amazing,_ Umi said as she along with the rest were trembling from an unbelievable sight.

 _Now's not the time for oogling. Let's go!_ Nico said, who was the first to shake off the daze and starts running after **[Orthrus]**. The rest of the girls run after the Ookami.

When they find **[Orthrus]** , the beast was attacking the barrier with its front claws, cracks starting to form that spreads across the barrier.

Eventually, the barrier shatters from the force of the attack with a loud cracking sound.

Without resting, **[Orthrus]** advances forward as it strikes the pillar directly.

As **[Orthrus]** sink its teeth and claws onto the wall of the pillar, the snake at the other end launches itself and clamps itself onto an area above the twin heads with its mouth.

White vapors and purple ooze starts to leak from the area of the pillar where the snake's mouth was.

The pillar begins to glow and shift its layers again as it readies another attack. However, at the same time,

From both mouths of the beast, a yellow-white aura gathers.

Once reaching critical mass before the pillar could retaliate, **[Orthrus]** fires a lightning blast point blank onto the pillar, causing an explosion that shook the surroundings.

When the smoke was blown away, a large smoldering hole can be seen into the pillar where the snake previous bit.

It didn't take long for the girls to realize it was their one chance to get in.

 _Hurry before it closes!_ Nico said as she was running ahead of the others.

 _Wait! How do we do that?_ Umi said. The opening was too far to jump from the ground.

 _Like this,_ Nico said as jumps onto the tail of **[Orthrus]** and runs up the back of the beast.

 _That's insane, nya!_ Rin said with a panicked expression.

 _But it's the only way,_ Eli said. _We have to hurry!_

The edges around the hole was starting to regenerate. It was only a matter of time for the hole to close up.

The other girls follow the Ookami upward, climbing up **[Orthrus]** 's back.

Once they reached either heads of the beast, each of the girls jump across the distance between **[Orthrus]** and the pillar.

Although they experienced a rough landing, they didn't come across any enemies from inside.

By the time the last of them enter the pillar, the hold was completely sealed off and the pillar was starting to shift again for another attack. With their main objective done, **[Orthrus]** distances itself from the pillar just as it releases another blast although weaker than the first.

 **Now it's in their hands,** a collective voice of Shirou and Shadow forms inside the beast's mind as [Orthrus] prepare itself against the creatures that surround it.

* * *

 _It seems we made it,_ Nozomi said.

The girls were catching their breath after their uphill sprint.

 _So where do we go, nya?_ Rin said.

From their perception, they were in a sort of corridor with walls innervated by thick veins.

 _Give me a minute. I'll try to find Maki-chan's aura,_ Hanayo said, putting her hands together and closing her eyes.

 _In that case, I will help out,_ Nozomi said as she places both hands on the Shika's shoulder.

The other girls watch as a light green and purple aura swirl between Hanayo and Nozomi, flowing freely around their bodies, as they wait patiently for the two to search for the Hyou in the pillar.

 _Still, this place gives me the creeps,_ Nico said, who feels a faint, but steady pulse under her feet.

The place gave off an oppressive and eerie feeling that can corrupt their very souls.

 _I know what you mean. It feels like this whole place is alive,_ Honoka said, looking at the ceiling.

 _Honoka-chan. Don't say that. That would be scary, nya,_ Rin said, her ears drooping slightly.

Before anyone else could respond, Hanayo and Nozomi finish their search, asking the others to gather around.

 _So how is it, Kayo-chan?_ Kotori said.

 _I definitely can sense Maki-chan's aura coming from above us,_ Hanayo said, pointing up before shaking her head. _Where exactly I am not sure. There seems to be some interference._

 _We just need to find some way to get to the top,_ Nozomi said.

 _Why don't we just blast our way up?_ Honoka said before being stopped by the Inu.

 _No, Honoka. Rescuing Maki and keeping Arc from reviving is our priority. And you already saw how quickly the pillar can heal itself even after getting shot at by_ **[Orthrus]** _,_ Umi said.

The girls decide to explore the pillar with the Shika and Tanuki leading the way.

Eventually, the group arrives at a wide, but empty room at the end of the corridor.

 _So where do we go now?_ Kotori asked.

 _I think we're supposed to go there,_ Honoka said as she points at twisted stairway going upward at the other end of the room.

As the group reaches the middle of the room…

Suddenly, the Shika fell to our knees, alerting the others.

 _I feel sick,_ Hanayo said, putting her hand on her mouth before collapsing on the ground.

 _Kayo-chin?! What's the.. Argh!_

Before Rin could say anything else, she closes her eyes while letting out a sharp yelp, her body starts to twist as if in pain, falling to the ground just like the Shika.

 _It hurts,_ Kotori whimpers as she shuts her eyes tightly.

 _Kotori! Are you…_ Umi said before feeling a pain at the back of her head.

 _What's happening?_ Honoka said, who was on all four.

 _I feel like my head is going to explode,_ Nico said, cradling her head with her hands.

 _I-It's a trap,_ Eli said as she was losing their balance.

 _This is almost too easy,_ a light voice called out.

From the ceiling, a person, seemingly floating down from the ceiling, before gently landing on her feet, a distance from the group. The person had the appearance of an adult female wearing a brown robe and a wooden baton. She had light brown hair coupled with round ears and a long monkey-like tail.

 _A Saru?_ Nozomi said with a bitter smile as she tries to steady her swaying body.

 _Don't bother fighting it. My_ **[Psyche Warp]** _is strong enough to mess up even the densest idiots. The more you struggle, the worse it gets. Give it up,_ the Saru said with a cruel smile.

 ** _I have to do something,_** Kotori thought as she focuses her aura to her hands.

As the girls experience a series of agonizing pain while the Saru watches with glee, the symptoms caused by [Psyche Warp] suddenly disappear.

One by one, they slowly recover from their ordeal and stand up, confused by the change in their bodies.

 _H-How can this be?_ Kimiko said, looking at them with an incredulous look. _What did you do?_

 _It seems that your trap has failed,_ Nozomi said with a wry smile before turning her head to the Tori. _Well done, Kotori-chan._

 _Kotori. Did you do something?_ Umi said, looking confused.

 _It's something that I learned from Chun Chun,_ Kotori said.

During her sessions with Chubu, the Tori learn a few tricks from the bird.

One of them was **[Negate]** , which nullifies the effects of manipulator-type abilities.

 _So you were able to counteract my attack,_ the Saru said looking at the Tori with a smirk. _But it's going to take more than that to defeat me._

 _Everyone, I will hold her off. Get to the top,_ Kotori said.

 _Kotori?! Are you out of your mind?_ Nico said.

 _She has no intention to let us go and we don't have much time to rescue Maki-chan,_ Kotori said.

 _As if I would allow you to!_ Saru shouted as lunges her wooden baton, which starts to mysteriously stretch forward at a fast speed, aiming at the Tori.

Inches before it could reach her, the staff was deflected by a certain Kuma, using her hand to grab the end of the staff and breaks off a part of it with her other hand.

 _Kotori-chan is not fighting you by herself,_ Honoka said, throwing the piece of wood to the ground and putting her fist together in a boxer stance.

 _Honoka's right. We won't let you do what you want,_ Umi said with a serious look, bringing out a white bow and knotting an arrow before shooting it at the Saru.

 _It's useless,_ the Saru said she uses her backhand to deflect the attack. Unfortunately, as soon as she touches the arrow, the arrow spurts, changing into a sticky blob of blue aura that covers the Saru's entire body. _What th-?!_

 _Who! What was that?_ Honoka said as the Saru was struggling to get the substance off her body.

 _Kotori was not the only one who learned something from her_ **[Kizuna]** _,_ Umi said.

 _We have to go now while she is distracted,_ Eli said.

 _But Eli!_ Nico said.

 _Eli-chan's right. We'll meet with you guys after we fight against this Saru_ , Honoka said.

 _Have faith in our powers,_ Umi said.

After a brief moment, the rest of the girls left the room through the stairs.

 _That's some talk about friendship,_ Saru said in spite, who heard their conversation. The glob had evaporated from her body, allowing her to move and see. _But that's a whole load of crap. In the end, every tribe is in it for themselves._

 _Is that really what you think, Saru-san?_ Umi said.

 _It's Kimiko to you,_ the brown-haired girl said. _And you won't be so cocky when I'm through with you three!_

Kimiko grabs the middle of her robe with both hands and rips it from her body, releasing and scattering several green-blue stones hidden in the robe onto the ground, which melded into the floor. From the floor, several monsters similar to what they faced before materializes, surrounding the Saru.

 _So many,_ Kotori said anxiously as she took a step back.

 _How do you like them?_ Saru said as with a smirk, both hands on her hips. _I must admit it took a little a bit of effort, but they are some of my best work if I do say so myself._

 _Your work…_ Honoka said, her scared expression morphs into a face of anger. _Are you telling me that you're the one who made those monsters?_

 _It's amazing that something so magnificent can grow from a mere fragment of the Great Devourer,_ Kimiko said. _I actually wanted to toy with you three a little longer, but just seeing you all makes me want to beat you senseless, especially you._

The Saru points a finger at the Inu.

 _Me?_ Umi said, narrowing her eyes.

 _You have the wretched stench of the Inu tribe,_ Kimiko said. _A bunch of mongrels that should be put down._

 _Honoka,_ Umi said.

 _Y-Yes,_ Honoka said nervously, seeing the familiar scowl on the Inu's face whenever she get angry.

 _Remember when I said there's a place and time for everything. Well, it's time for you to fight with your heart's content,_ Umi said.

 _Eh? Are you sure?_ Honoka said, looking surprised. Up until now, there wasn't a chance for the Kuma to show off her full strength.

 _Don't worry about me and Kotori. Just do what you do best,_ Umi said with smile.

 _Really?! Yay!_ Honoka said with an excited smile, cracking her fists. _I hope you're ready for a beat down. Let's go, Kamui!_

 **Kamui:** ** _Oh!_**

 **Honoka/Kamui: [Equip]**

A red-orange aura begin to pour out of Honoka's arms, enveloping her hands. When the aura retreats back into her body, red-brownish-colored gauntlets can be seen covering the Kuma's hands up to her wrists.

Pressing her knuckles together, making a clack sound before letting a shout.

 _Kousaka Honoka is ready for battle!_

The Kuma run towards the horde of monster with an excited look on her face.

* * *

KABOOMMM

Several rumbles were felt as the rest of the girls ran up the stairs.

 _What the hell was that?_ Nico said looking back.

 _Oh, That? It seems that Honoka-chan is finally having the time of her life,_ Nozomi said noncharently.

 _Will she really be ok?_ Nico said.

Eventually, they entered another room similar with the one below them.

 _I think we are supposed to go up from there,_ Hanayo as she points to the other side of the room, where there was a familiar set of stairs going up.

 _Great, more stairs,_ Nico said with annoyed look.

As they made their way across the room, Hanayo and Nozomi suddenly stops walking, their bodies flinch as they turn their heads to a certain area of the wall.

 _Everyone get away from that wall!_ Nozomi yelled.

As the group did, they could see the wall shifting, revealing a pair of arms reaching outward followed by a large, boar-like body, slowly emerging from the wall. As the creature's body complete separated form walls, it fell on all fours planting firmly on the ground, its head facing down while breathing heavily.

 _Oh no,_ Hanayo let out a whimper.

 _Don't tell me,_ Nico said as everyone except for Eli and Nozomi recognize who the creature was.

It was Oscar, supposedly killed by Rin at the Shoki Forest.

What made the reunion with this person from the past rather despairing was the fact that he was even bigger than before, nearly as tall as the room they were in. His entire body was covered with dark brown fur with black streaks and his appearance was now a hulking boar with large tusks.

Several yellow cores can be seen implanted on different areas of the body.

 _O-Oscar,_ Hanayo said, tears forming in her eyes.

Strangely enough, the boar didn't move an inch since its emergence from the wall. Hanayo notices the awkward movements of Oscar as if looking for something even though they were right in front of him.

 ** _So that's how it is,_** Hanayo thought as she made a conclusion.

Then the Shika looks at the cracks forming around the ground every time Oscar takes a step.

 _Just maybe,_ Hanayo said softly before speaking. _Nico-chan, Please go save Maki-chan._

 _Hm? Hanayo?_ Nico said.

Without further warning, the Shika dashes towards the center of the room.

 _Over here!_ Hanayo shouts loudly at the boar.

Hearing the voice, the monster lets out a growl and charges at the Shika.

The action took everyone by surprise, a few seconds to realize it.

 _Hanayo! What are you doing_? Nico yelled.

 _Kayo-chin!_ Rin said frantically.

Using her reflexes while applying aura to her legs and feet, the Shika maneuvers around the boar, avoiding Oscar's attack but keeping herself within the boar's range.

The boar digs its feet into the ground to stop his movement to turn around and charges at Hanayo again.

 _Everyone. I want to put Oscar to rest, so please go on ahead of me,_ Hanayo said, her saddened eyes on the monster that was once a human as she continues her tactics.

With the Shika nearly dodging each charge and Oscar repeating his attack, an elaborate dance starts between the two.

The group was not sure what to do, witnessing this unusually bold act from the normally passive Shika.

 _Could it be?!_ Eli said as she looks at the crumbling floor beneath the two, realizing the Shika's intention. Hanayo! Get away from there!

The Kitsune's warning came too late as the fragile floor gave way from the damage caused by Oscar, plunging the beast into a lower level that was a few hundred feet under.

Because of where she was when the floor collapses, Hanayo loses her footing and ends up falling as well.

 _Hanayo!_ Nico said.

Before she could move to help the Shika, Nico's sight was distracted by a brief sight of orange coming from her side. It was Rin, who had run forward and jump towards Hanayo.

In midair, the Neko catches Hanayo with one of her arms. Holding out her other arm, which was equipped with a yellow armband that covers up to the elbow, she aims at the nearby wall. Rin clenches her hand, making a clicking sound. Shortly after, the tip of the armband shoots out a rope with metal claw at the front. When the sharp end of the claw hits the nearby wall, it latches tightly onto it, keeping the two from plunging further into the crater. As the two were about to be smashed into the wall by gravity, Rin uses her feet to cushion the impact.

 _Rin-chan,_ Hanayo said, opening her eyes to the Neko's golden eyes.

 _I got ya, nya,_ Rin said with a smile before facing the others. _I'll stay with Kayo-chin. Don't worry about us and just get going, nya!_

Not wanting to waste the Shika's efforts, the rest of the girls go across the collapsed room by moving closely at the walls, before reaching the stairs.

 _You two better not die!_ Nico shouted before disappearing as they exit the room.

Adjusting the rope from her armband, Rin slowly lowers them until they reach the bottom of the floor.

 _RROOAARR_

A husky bellow makes Hanayo and Rin turn their attention to Oscar, who was still moving although its movements were sluggish.

They can see the monster struggling as it tries to secure its footing.

 _He's still alive, nya,_ Rin said as she looks nervously before seeing the depressed expression on the Shika's face. Are you alright, _Kayo-chin?_

 _I'm fine, Rin-chan,_ Hanayo said. _I'm just trying to prepare myself, that's all._

In the ongoing fights against Genesis, so far the Shika has yet to take a life.

Even though the creature in front of her is no longer the person that Hanayo knows and her friends were fighting against something that threatens all life, the idea of taking the life of another being seem to weigh heavily in her heart.

 ** _If there was another way,_** Hanayo thought. But she knows that reality does not always have a happy ending.

 _Kayo-chin is kind, nya,_ Rin said, who seems to know what the Shika was thinking.

 _Thanks, Rin-chan,_ Hanayo gave the Neko a gentle smile. _By the way, what is that on your arm?_

The Shika did not see Rin wearing it before.

 _Oh, this? I got this from grandpa, nya!_ Rin said showing off her armband to the Shika.

 **[Few hours earlier at the Hoshizora Household]**

 _What did you want to talk to me about, nya?_ Rin said.

Rin was standing opposite to her grandpa in his room, who was sitting cross-legged on the floor, a table separating the two.

 _So you have decide to go there, Rin?_ Gen said, referring to the enemy's base.

 _Of course, nya! Maki-chan is my family and I will rescue her with everyone,_ Rin said.

 _Is that so? In that case, then take this with you,_ Gen said, as he reaches under the table, bringing out an orange cloth and places it on the table. When he unravels it, Rin's eyes widened.

 _Woah! This is grandpa's prized item, nya!_ Rin said, putting her hands on the table to get a closer look. She had seen it before in his study as a child, but was never allow to touch it.

 _I made this myself when I was younger,_ Gen said as he wrapped it back up and pushes it to Rin. _I made a few adjustment so that it should fit your arms as well._

 _Wait! So you're giving me your precious tool, nya?_ Rin said sadly. _But isn't this important to you, nya?_

 _This helped me when I was going through my own journey and I'm sure it will prove useful for what you are going to face. Rin, promise me that you will use it only to protect the people you care about,_ Gen said.

 _Grandpa. Thank you. I promise I will, nya,_ Rin said as she went around the table and hugs the old Neko tenderly.

 _Also, try not to be too reckless. Your parents will not let you off with just the usual scolding if something happens,_ Gen said.

 _Ok, nya,_ Rin said.

 _Nevermind that, do you have a plan, Kayo-chin?_ Rin said.

 _I do, but…_ Hanayo said, who seem reluctant to speak out.

 _But what, nya?_ Rin said, nudging her friend.

Hanayo makes a gesture with her hand which asks for Rin to move closer. The Neko did so to where Hanayo whispers something to the Neko's ear.

As mumbles were sent silently, Rin's eyes widen with surprise and her face contorted into a conflicted expression before looking at the Shika.

 _Kayo-chin. That sounds kinda…_ Rin said.

 _I'm sorry, Rin-chan, but we have to make sure that Oscar does not get revived again_ , Hanayo said with a sad smile. _I know I am asking you to do something rash._

 _What are you saying? If Kayo-chin thinks it will work, I believe you, nya,_ Rin said, shaking her head before showing a happy smile. _Besides, Rin has gotten into way more trouble than you have. If anything, Kayo-chin has the hardest job of all. Will you be able to do it, nya?_

 _I don't know, but we must try,_ Hanayo said.

 **Hanayo:** ** _Nara-chan. Can you see how many cores Oscar have on his body?_**

 **Nara:** ** _I will try. Give me some time._**

 _You hear that, Rin-chan?_ Hanayo said.

 _Loud and clear. Let's go, nya!_ Rin said.

The two went in opposite directions to divert the boar's attention.

 _Over here, you pig, nya!_ Rin said as she threw a purple-colored ball at the boar's face. When the ball explodes on impact, the boar lets out a low roar and charges at the Neko.

On the other side, Hanayo retrieves a flask with a yellow liquid out of her bag. She opens the flask and drink its contents while running.

 **Rin:** ** _Mutsu, are you ready, nya?_**

 **Mutsu:** ** _I am ready when you are, Koneko-chan._**

* * *

 _Hanayo. Rin,_ Nico said.

It was minutes since they broke away from the two girls, they were running for a while up the stairs with Nozomi as vanguard, followed by Eli, and lastly Nico, who was watching their backs.

 _Nico,_ Eli said as she looks at the Ookami, who was a few steps behind her, the Ookami's head looking down.

 _Nicochi. I can understand if you're worried about the others. We feel the same way too, but they made their choice to stay and fight so that we could get this far,_ Nozomi said with a wry smile.

 _But still,_ Nico said with a conflicted expression.

 _The best thing we can do for them now is getting Maki-chan back and returning safely,_ Nozomi said.

As they reached the end of the stairs, they arrived yet another room with stairs at the opposite end. In the middle of the room was a remarkable giant hole.

 _Seriously?! How much more until we reach the top?!_ Nico said frustrated, holding her head with both hands.

 _Don't worry. I can feel Maki-chan's aura just above us,_ Nozomi said, pointing at the ceiling with her finger.

 _So you were able to come this far,_ a deep male voice called out. _I was wondering if you were actually gonna show up._

From the hole, a giant arm with claws reaches out before coming down, slamming onto and grasping the floor.

The three watches with expressions of shock as a giant tiger pulls itself from the hole.

The rather muscular tiger was standing on its legs with white fur with black stripes. Strangely, the beast was wearing a long, shred yellow pants while its bare upper body has a glowing gem was resting at the center of his chest.

Soon after the tiger's body was out, the hole quickly shrinks until it disappears completely.

Like Oscar, this person's size was took up nearly half of the room, its head nearly reaches the ceiling.

Nico was stunned by its size and burly appearance, but Eli and Nozomi were surprised for a different reason.

 _You?! What are you doing here?_ Eli said with livid tone.

 _Eli. You know this guy?_ Nico said.

 _Yes. I know him. Many years ago, this guy came out of the blue and terrorize my hometown before he was driven out,_ Eli said bitterly. _But I thought I took care of him._

 _His name is Kohaku, a Tora,_ Nozomi said.

The Tora tribe are humans with tiger-like features, most notably the colored zig-zag stripes that cover their bodies.

Their innate strength and aggressive nature is legendary, making them feared by other tribes as much as the Ookami tribe, if not more. The Tora live rather solitary lives, rarely in groups, so they are found scattered throughout the country.

 _And Elichi was the one who beat him up,_ Nozomi continued. _We hadn't seen him since then until now._

 _If you're here, then that means you're part of Genesis. Why are you doing this?_ Eli said to the Tora with an angry tone. _Do you have any idea what you are trying to do to our country?!_

 _Ever since that day, my thoughts have only been to completely destroy you for the humiliation you gave me. By chance, I met this group and I got to say that I am really enjoy myself. I don't care what happens to me or this damn country as long I can make you and everyone you care about suffer,_ Kohaku said with a smirk, looking down at the three.

 _Nicochi,_ Nozomi said playfully. However, the Ookami could hear a hint of seriousness from the older girl's tone.

 _What is it, Nozomi?_ Nico said although she had an idea of what the Tanuki is going to say next.

 _It seems that it's our turn,_ Nozomi said as she stretches out her arms up with her fingers interlace before looking at the petite girl. _Elichi and I will fight against this blowhard. You should go on ahead._

 _Are you kidding me?!_ Nico said angrily. _There's no way I am going to let you two fight him alone!_

 _Now's not the time to argue, Nicochi. Don't forget why we're here in the first place,_ Nozomi said. _Besides, I want to let out my wrath on him after what he and his partner did to me and Russia._

 _What do you mean, Nozomi?_ Eli said.

 _What I'm saying is he and another person were the ones who attack and destroy your hometown, Elichi,_ Nozomi said with a solemn smile. _Ma, I took care of his partner at that time, so it wasn't a waste of my efforts._

 _Oh…. Is that so?_ Eli said slowly, who looks at the Tora with cold eyes. _Well, I can't let him get away with that._

From the tone of their voices to the dangerous aura that they were emitting, Nico knew that nothing was going to stop Eli and Nozomi from fighting the Tora, which is understandable for the petite girl. The Ookami has the reputation for retribution against those who mess with the tribe. Heck, the Ookami's 'revenge' is considered almost absolute as the Ookami's 'promise'.

Before the two could move, Nozomi and Eli felt someone's arms wrapping around both of their shoulders from behind.

When they turned around, they saw Nico, who drew them closer into a hug.

 _You two better not lose to this bastard,_ Nico said, her face buried in their backs, letting out a resigned sigh. _Nico-nii won't forgive you if you don't come for Nico._

 _Nico,_ Eli said with a gentle smile.

 _It will be ok, Nicochi. We won't take too long,_ Nozomi said, patting the Ookami on the back. _Now hurry to Maki-chan's side. She doesn't like to wait for anything._

Yeah, I know, Nico said laughly.

After releasing from the hug, Nico turns her back to the two as she starts running up the stairs.

 _Where do you think you're going?_ Tora said, noticing the raven-haired girl leaving and tries to grab the Ookami with his hand.

However, He was stopped when he felt his fist being pulled down. Not only his arm, but his entire body collapse onto the ground.

 _What th-_ Tora's voice strained, as he tried to use his arms to get up.

 _What do you think of trying to hurt our friend?_ Nozomi said with a smile, but her tone was more enraged.

As the Tora struggles to get back, his hands and legs are suddenly impaled by large icicles coming from above, which makes him yell out in pain.

 _You should worried more about yourself,_ Eli said with ice shards growing from her arms.

The two press on their attacks until Nico was out of their sights.

 _Is that all you got for me?_ Kohaku said with an irritated look. _You two are wasting my time._

 _Nozomi, would you mind distracting him for a few minutes while I prepare to send this bastard to an icy hell,_ Eli said.

 _Anything for you, my love,_ Nozomi said with a teasing smile she walks towards to the Tora.

 **Nozomi:** ** _Shichi, let's play with this fool._**

 **Shikoku:** ** _Finally! It's my turn._**

 **Eli:** ** _Miyagi, I'm coming on you._**

 **Miyagi:** ** _Let's just get this over with._**

 **Eli/Miyagi: [Synchro]**

 **Nozomi/Shikoku: [Equip]**

Their bodies were covered by a blue and purple aura, respectively.

Seconds passed, Eli's aura was still visible, circulating her body. On the other hand, when Nozom's aura disperses, there was a change in her attire. Her long-sleeved jacket was furnished with gilded purple armor and jagged gray shoulder pads, a woven red scarf wrapped around her neck. A gray fur pelt wrapped around her short skirt.

 _It seems you have gotten stronger from before. Isn't going to make any difference anyway, so do your best to stay alive long enough for me to enjoy this,_ Kohaku said with an conceited look as he rushes at the two.

* * *

 **Izumo:** ** _Are you alright, Nico?_**

After separating from Nozomi and Eli, Nico runs up the stairs at a gattling speed. Following the wolf's advice, Nico uses **[Stealth]** as the petite girl continues to the top.

 **Nico:** ** _…I'm fine. Why do you ask?_**

The Ookami forces herself to focus on the path in front of her. She didn't want to look back for fear of losing her resolve.

 **Izumo:** ** _I can tell that you are pushing yourself harder than you should. Please save your strength for the epic showdown to come._**

 **Nico:** ** _Everyone is doing their best. The least Nico-ni can do is to fight with everything that Nico has to offer and not disappoint Nico's admirers._**

 **Izumo:** ** _And that's what makes Nico-ni the best in the universe._**

 **Nico:** ** _Damn straight!_**

Having a pep talk with the wolf lighten Nico's mood, but also reinforces her resolution.

Eventually, Nico enters a room with a wide pit located on the side of the area.

There was nobody in the room, but the strange feeling that had Nico since entering the pillar has gotten stronger, making her wary of the place.

 **Nico:** ** _Izumo, can you tell where Maki-chan is?_**

Although the Ookami can sense the Hyou's presence in the room, it was too dispersed to pinpoint.

 **Izumo:** ** _I am sensing her aura coming from that hole there._**

Nico cautiously approaches the crater in the ground. When she looks below, the Ookami couldn't see the bottom.

 **Nico:** ** _Ehhhhh Are you sure Nico has to go down there?_**

 **Izumo:** ** _Could it be that Nico-ni is afraid of heights?_**

 **Nico:** ** _Of course not! I just don't meet any surprise guests._**

 **Izumo:** ** _Don't worry. I don't feel any enemies down there, at least for the moment._**

 **Nico:** ** _….If you say so._**

Nico reaches into her bag and took out some rope with a hook, which she fastens to a nearby column in the room.

With her body shaking slightly, Nico lowers herself down the abyss.

The Ookami didn't encounter any enemies or problems during the slow climb.

After some time, she could see the bottom of the pit.

Nearly halfway of her descend, the rope suddenly snaps, causing the Ookami to fall.

 _WAAAHHHH_

The Ookami hits the bottom with a thump, kicking up dust in the process.

 _Ou…ch,_ Nico said bluntly as she finds herself on her back. Luckily, there were no severe injury aside from the pain on her butt when she landed.

As she gets up and looks around, Nico notices several large cocoon-shaped pods lined up in the confined space.

 **Izumo:** ** _There. The third one from the left._**

Nico searches and find the one the wolf was talking about. Using [Scan] at a close distance, Nico was able to confirm that the Hyou was inside the pod.

The Ookami unsheathes her sword and lays the tip of the weapon on one side of the pod.

 ** _Please don't hit Maki-chan. Please don't hit Maki-chan,_** Nico thought as she pierces lightly into the outer layer, a sticky dull green liquid spurting from the cut.

Carefully and slowly, Nico uses the sword to slice open the pod. As the liquid spills onto the floor, she could see a certain red-haired girl was lying unconscious inside the pod, her body wrapped around by vines.

 _Maki-chan!_ Nico said as she plunges the sword on the floor near her and grabs the younger girl with both arms. At first, Nico was worried by how cold was the Hyou's body was, but Nico could tell that Maki was still alive upon closer look, showing a relieved expression.

As Nico tries to pull out the Maki from the cocoon, some of the vines in the pod latches onto the petite girl's body, keeping her from escaping.

 _Get off!_ Nico said, gritting her teeth, struggling against the vines while holding Maki.

 **Izumo:** ** _Nico, you must get Maki-chan away from here. The longer you two stay here, the more your lives will be in danger._**

 **Nico:** ** _Why is that?_**

 **Izumo:** ** _Arc is able to absorb the aura from any living being just by being close to them. This is just one of the way that makes Arc a threat to all life and how it got the title, the Great Devourer, in the first place. I have seen it literally eat entire Kiseki Trees, roots and all._**

 **Nico:** ** _Now you mention it, my body does feel a little heavy since I came inside here. That Arc sounds like a nasty fellow._**

 ** _But hold on. Then why am I still ok?_**

Although Nico felt tired, it was not enough for her to believe that her life was threatened.

 **Izumo:** ** _we_** **[Kizuna]** ** _was partially immune from its effect, and since you are a_** **[Host],** ** _we can share the same trait._**

If Izumo was not with her, she would have lost her life the minute she came in contact with the monster's inner chambers. The thought sends chills down the Ookami's spine.

With one arm wrapped around Maki, She uses her other arm to hold the sword that was stuck on the ground and cut through the vines on them. After distancing herself away from the cocoon, Nico somehow manages to juggle between affixing the sword to her back with white straps while holding the Hyou.

Adjusting her arm to carry Maki bridal style, the Ookami applies aura to her legs to leap, using the walls as a launchpad to climb out in a crisscrossing motion. Once Nico escapes out of the abyss, landing on her feet, she kneels down and gently lays down the younger girl's body on the floor, checking for any problems.

Although her heart rate and breathing are normal, Maki was not waking up despite being moved and shaken by the Ookami.

 **Nico:** ** _Izumo, What's wrong with Maki-chan?_**

 **Izumo:** ** _It may be Taishu's doing. When Maki was taken, he must have put her in a coma state to keep her from getting absorbed by Arc, allowing just enough of her aura for her body to function and as a way for us to find her._**

 ** _Nico: What a tactful guy._**

 **Izumo:** ** _He did his best to protect Maki's life although it may be a challenge trying to undo his handiwork as normal methods won't work_** _._

 **Nico:** ** _so we can't use a potion for this?_**

 **Izumo:** ** _The best thing to do is to apply aura directly to the body._**

 **Nico:** ** _You mean like when Hanayo uses her hands to use [Heal]._**

 **Izumo:** ** _I was thinking more like through the mouth, like a kiss._**

It took for Nico to realize what Izumo was asking her to do, making the Ookami blush slightly.

 **Nico:** ** _I-I guess it can't be helped. Still, this is now how Nico-ni wanted her first kiss to be._**

 **Izumo:** ** _I thought you gave your first kiss to Nozomi._**

Nico blushes almost as red as the Hyou's hair after hearing that.

 **Nico:** ** _T-That was CPR, That doesn't count as a kiss!_**

 **Izumo:** ** _Whatever you say, Nico._**

Putting her argument with the wolf aside, Nico gathers her aura into her mouth, lowers her head while using her hands to bring up Maki's head, and hesitantly plant her lips with Maki's.

Soft.

That was the first thing that comes to her mind as their lips intertwined.

It was completely different from the times she kissed her family or even when she performed CPR to Nozomi.

Maki's lips was slightly chapped, but warm to the touch.

Being close to the Hyou, Nico took in Maki's scent, which was a mixture of sweat and lavender, a pungent sensation which tickles her nose.

Nico's body starts to warm up, her heart flutters with a gentle feeling as aura was transferred to the Hyou's body.

After deciding that she gave enough for undoing the younger girl's stasis, which the kiss lasted for a minute, Nico separates her mouth from Maki and raises her head before suddenly feeling of dread behind her.

 _I commend you for coming this far._

Instinctually, Nico grabs the sword from her back and slash in a circular motion, slicing what looked like a ball of aura that was aimed at her.

After deflecting the attack, Nico turns to see a female with dark green hair, wearing the familiar cloaks worn by the member of Genesis, standing near the pit while holding a wooden staff with a yellow crystal implanted on the top. There were two pointed horns budding from her head. The stranger was staring straight at Nico with a neutral expression.

 ** _A Shika?_** Nico thought her first impression of the woman.

 _I would prefer that you didn't lump with those people,_ the person said, her eyebrows twitched. _I am Kaede, a proud member of the Ryuu tribe._

 ** _How did she know what I was thinking? Actually, how did she find out where I was?!_** the Ookami thought. Nobody should be able to see through **[Stealth]** , which she confirms was still active.

 _Even if you hide yourself, you can't escape the eyes of a Ryuu,_ the person said.

 _You say you are a Ryuu, but this is the first time I'm hearing about it,_ Nico said as she cancels [Stealth] while tilting her head to the side, looking confused.

 _I'm not surprised you never heard of my tribe, but make no mistake that we are the most prominent tribe in Mori,_ Kaede said, whose tone gives Nico a bad taste in her mouth.

 _From the way you talk, I take that you're the leader of Genesis,_ Nico said narrowing her eyes.

 _That's correct. I have been watching your group's movements ever since you enter this place. I wanted to thank you all for coming here. You see, this pillar is the living vessel of the Great Devourer. With every fight taken place inside here, the aura that you and your friend release to fight are absorbed by this vessel to be used for the Great Devourer's awakening,_ Kaede explained.

 _So that explains it,_ Nico said, who thought about how the pillar was designed when they entered. During their last group meeting in the Astral Realm, the girls were able to talk to the **[Kizuna]** on top of their training session. From their discussion with them, they were able to get an idea of what Arc is capable of and make plans to counteract its effects. According to the **[Kizuna]** , the monsters they met were fragments of Arc that acted on the will of the monster, which explains why they dissolve once their cores were destroyed. The theory is that if they can defeat Arc, all the other monsters will cease to exist. There was also the possibility that Arc may absorb the aura of the **[Kizuna]** as they rescue Maki, which would accelerate its resurrection. The girls came to a consensus that they will reserve the full power of the **[Kizuna]** only as a last resort, like in the case that Arc gets revived. While the **[Kizuna]** is a force to be reckon, their power is only as strong as the strength of the [Host]. Moreover, the **[Kizuna]** were confident that their **[Host]** is more than capable of fighting with just them providing assist.

Then Nico remembers something else. _Wait! If that's true, then what about your comrades? Aren't they going to be absorbed as well?_

 _They are no more than stepping stones that merely share the same wish as mine, to change the status quo of this country._

 ** _Someone who abandon their companions are worse than scum._**

This thought crosses Nico's mind.

 _Besides, isn't it normal for sacrifices to be made for what you want?_ Kaede said.

 _Why are you going this far?_ Nico said.

 _For centuries, the Ryuu, gifted with unrivaled powers, have watched over the country and its people since the [Kizuna] were sealed away by the Great Sage. My people kept the populace in check by sowing discord among the other tribes and manipulating events behind the scenes,_ the Ryuu said.

 _Are you telling me that you guys are the ones responsible for instigating the fighting in the country,_ Nico said. _I find that hard to believe._

 _But it's true. At least up until the last few decades. The number of Ryuu have decline since, with it our power as well. There is also the struggle for power among certain tribes, which brought chaos and tribal wars to our country. At some point, we discover the core of Great Devourer. After experimenting with it and realizing its power, we believe it could be used to unite the country under our leadership. When the Great Devourer is finally revived to its true form, the Ryuu tribe will finally regain their place as the rightful rulers of this country,_ Kaede said.

 _Haaaa,_ the Ookami said, placing both hands on her knees as if exhausted. _Seriously, I can't believe what you just said. Tell me, do you hear yourself when you talk?_

 _Do you still not understand what I am saying?_ Kaede said.

As Kaede was talking to her, Nico turns her back to the Ryuu, kneels down next to Maki, who was still unconscious. Without waking the Hyou, the Ookami gently places her sword between the arms of Maki before standing back up and faces the Ryuu with a defiant look.

 _I'm sorry. I was wondering what you were going to say with all that dramatic poise, but I gotta say that was the most loaded crap I have ever heard in my entire life. Even Maki-chan was never this bad and she is the most spoiled princess I know,_ Nico said, inserting her finger inside her ear as if trying to clear up her hearing.

 _What did you just say?_ Kaede said with an irritated tone for the first time. _How dare you spout such insults!_

 _That's my line!_ Nico yelled at a louder voice. _Because of your stupid tribe and beliefs, a lot of people had to die and even more suffered._

Nico pauses to keep her emotions in check before speaking again. _You say that your people are such big shots, like you're the chosen ones that deserve everything to be handed to you on a silver platter, but what have you done to actually help your tribe?_

 _I thought I already told you. With the Great Devourer-,_ Kaede said before Nico interrupts.

 _I am not talking about that. Did anyone in your tribe actually made the effort to talk with the other tribes? Hell, I didn't even know that your tribe existed until today. Look, I get that life doesn't always go your way, but if you think that by_

 _putting others down and trying to do everything on your own (by force) will help you get what you want, you are in for a world of disappointment,_ Nico explained.

In Nico's mind, sure the Ookami tribe has very antique customs they live by that sometimes annoy the hell out of her and can be strict in their rules, but the tribe has changed for the better for the most part. When Nico thinks about the disruptive history and infamous reputation of the Ookami tribe from Shirou, she felt like the tribe is moving forward thanks to their members reaching out to and working with other tribes even if it was mostly work-related. Moreover, every Ookami treated one another like family. Because of that, she and her family were able to live peacefully through the support of others and not struggle as much financially.

 _Those are some choice words you said, but there's nothing you or any of your friends can do to stop the inevitable,_ Kaede said confidently.

 _Wow. Who knew you had a sense of humor although it's a little too dark for Nico-ni,_ Nico said sarcastically.

 _And what exactly did I said was funny?_ Kaede said dryly, narrowing her eyes.

 _Well, if I remember correctly, something like this happened before, but in the end it was a failure of your group,_ Nico said with a smirk. _If an all-powerful being like the Great Devourer could defeated back then, it's possible to defeat it again._

 _How naïve. What happened back then was a fluke and a fraction of the Great Devourer's power. Once he fully resurrects, even all the remaining [Kizuna] in this country won't stand a chance against it,_ Kaede said with a smirk.

 _Sounds like you're just bitching and whining,_ Nico said. _But words don't mean anything unless you have something to back it up._

 **Izumo:** ** _Nico, I don't think you are going to be able to get through her._**

 **Nico:** ** _Ma, I guess even the omnipotent and understanding Nico-ni can't reach someone who can't see their own wrongdoings, especially against someone as stubborn as her._**

 _Enough of this nonsense!_ Kaede said with an angry tone, hitting the ground with her staff. _In the end, only the strong will decide what is right, so let's decide this now once and for all!_

 _Now that's something we can both agree on,_ Nico said as the two prepare themselves for a fight.

* * *

 **[At the Ookami Village]**

 _So it has begun. It seem we were only barely able to make it in time._

On top of the wall surrounding the village stood Lady Kurogane, surveying the forest outside of the village.

She was wearing a long-sleeve gray blouse and long black pant along with her signature decorative mask, her grayish-white hair poking out from the back.

A few minutes after the report about the pillar reaches her, the Ookami immediate went to work as she knew that the clock was running.

Ever since the Kyoujin Incident years ago, the leader of the Ookami tribe decided to reach out to the others leaders of the tribes to prevent future disasters from happening. Though it took years, an emergency plan was eventually set up.

By now, a message was sent to all the Ookami stationed outside the village through her companions with orders to protect their area and the people living there.

Moreover, Lady Kurogane ordered a mandatory evaluation of the villagers to the designated underground shelters. As a result, the village has been emptied of people, leaving only those who intend to fight in the event the frontlines fail.

 _With this, we'll be able to fight back without any worries,_ Lady Kurogane said.

A black raven was sitting on her left arm that was propped up, looking at her attentively.

 _Tell the others to fight to their heart's content_ , Lady Kurogane said with a gentle tone.

 _CAW,_ the raven lets out a loud shriek as it spreads out its wings and flies away from the Ookami.

 _Oto, I must not forget,_ the Ookami said as she raises her right arm.

In her hand was a sphere of green light floating on her palm. Her aura was being focused in the center.

 _It's been so long I have use so much energy in one day. I'm definitely going to feel this tomorrow. Ma, since I am doing this much, let's make this day one that will be written in history,_ Lady Kurogane said with a whimsical, but firm tone.

The sphere was condensed several times the Ookami, each attempt making the sphere glow more intensely.

Lady Kurogane clenches her hand into a fist and with a forceful arm, threw the sphere up into the sky.

Once it reaches a certain stratum of atmosphere, the energy from the sphere was released all at once in a specular flash that can be seen throughout the country.

After the initial blast the energy that came from it gather together at a center of the explosion, eventually forming an orb of light that shines as intense as the sun.

 _This should be good for a couple of hours,_ the Ookami said, looking at her work of art before focusing her attention at the forest. _Now then, it should be time for me to move._

In front of her were hundreds of flying creatures, drawn by her aura. She could also see grounded creatures making their way the village.

 _It's been awhile since I get to play without holding back,_ Kurogane said in a self-dialogue as she spread out her arm. A smirk forms from behind the mask as a thick, green aura covers her thin body. Her hair became frazzled, seemingly growing in length and flowing freely against the aura. _Just so you know, I have no intention of letting a single one of you bastards to set foot in this village, so please make it worth my effort._

* * *

 _I-Impossible,_ Kimiko said, who finds herself on her knees, holding her arm and breathing heavily.

In front of her was the three girls and what remains of the monsters she brought, their bodies in pieces and dissolving into dust.

While she fought against the Tori and Inu on equal standing, her creations were easily destroyed by the Kuma, who used only her fists to do so.

 _There is no way that someone, especially a kid, can defeat monsters just by punching wildly,_ the Saru shouts out.

 _Then you have never met Honoka,_ Umi said.

 _Even though I have come so far,_ Saru said, her fist hitting the floor repeatedly.

 _Why are you doing this?_ Umi said. _You know that Great Devourer can destroy this country and yet you are trying to revive it._

 _Of course I know that! But It's the only for my tribe to get back what we lost,_ Kimiko said.

 _What exactly did your tribe lose and what do you have against the Inu?_ Umi said.

 _Both Saru and Inu once lived in the same territory. That is before the second Tribal War,_ Kimiko said. _My tribe was driven out of their lands and we have no place of our own ever since, suffering indignity after another as we stuggled to survive._

 _I had no idea,_ Umi said, showing a sympathetic look before continuing. _But, even if something like that happen in the past, what you and Genesis are trying to do won't give your tribe what they need._

 _You only say that because your tribe was the victor. They can just go to hell for all I care_ , Kimiko said, who slowly stands up. _Now that it has come to this, then…._

Kimiko puts both on the ground. Suddenly, her body sinks downward, disappearing into the ground.

 _Where did she go?!_ Honoka said, looking surprised.

The Kuma's question is answered as a hulky, orange humanoid-like monster emerges from the ground, with the Saru sitting on its head.

 _No way!_ Honoka said.

 _Where did she get that?_ Kotori said.

 _AARRRGGGHHHH_

The monster let out a loud roar while towering over the three.

 _If I can't win, I will take you all with me!_ Saru yelled.

 _Kotori,_ Umi said.

 _What is it, Umi-chan,_ Kotori said, looking at the calm Inu.

 _Can you find a way to keep that thing from moving? I just need a minute and the help from the both of you,_ Umi said.

 _You got a plan,_ Umi-chan? Honoka said. The Kuma gets a nod from the Inu while Kotori stretch out her arms facing the monster.

 **[Gale Force]**

A windy barrier surrounds the monster, pinning it to the wall.

While not very strong, it was able to stop the movements of the giant.

 _It's futile!_ Kimiko said as the giant uses its arms to break the barrier.

 _You two hold of the bow from both sides,_ Umi instructed as she hands out her white bow, which amazingly grew 100 times its size, surprising Honoka and Kotori.

 _O-Ok Umi-chan,_ Honoka said, who grips one of the edge of the bow.

When the two did what the Inu told, Umi puts herself in the middle, inches from the bow's grip.

 _Now, transfer your aura into the bow,_ Umi said.

 _I see,_ Kotori said, who understood.

Meanwhile, it took less a minute for the giant to smash through barrier, which dissolves as it was scatter into pieces.

Kimiko turns her attention to the three girls, showing an expression of shock when she sees red and green aura can be seen flowing from both edges of the bow, which swirls with the blue aura in the middle brought out by the Inu.

By the time the Saru realized what was happening, the sphere reaches nearly half the size of the giant, aimed directly at the monster

 _Fire,_ Umi in a low voice.

At the Inu's command the projectile launches from the bow at the size of light.

 _NNOOOOOOOO!_

The Saru let out of painful cry as she and the giant receives the attack point blank, as a blinding colorful light fills the room.

When the light clears up and dust settles down, the three can see a hole the size of their combined attack.

Near the cavity was the Saru's body, lying motionlessly on the ground. There was no presence of the giant from before.

 _Did we win?_ Kotori said.

 _As far as I can tell, she won't be able to fight us for the time being,_ Umi said, checking the Saru with **[Scan]**.

 _Finally,_ Honoka said, letting a relieved sigh.

Before the three could walk closer to the Saru,

 _I guess it's over._

Right after hearing an unfamiliar voice, the three girls felt an overwhelming pressure that forces them to the ground, crushing on their bodies.

 _Kya!_ Kotori said, who was lying on her stomach.

 _Gooonnn,_ Honoka said as she fall onto her back.

 _Arg! What is this?_ Umi said with a strained voice. It was taking all of their resolve to keep themselves from falling unconscious.

From their sights, a man and woman appears from the recently made void in the room walking towards the Saru.

The man had black hair and red eyes with pointed ears and a tail. He was wearing a black sleeve-less shirt and long orange pants. There was also a large sword behind his back.

Walking behind him was a woman with short blue-grayish hair and green eyes, wearing a black robe that covered her body from the neck down.

 _Sai?! Shiori! How long were you here?_ Kimiko said, who seem to have regain conscious.

 _I came here as you were bringing out your creations,_ Sai said calmly.

Hearing the name of that man, the three girls realize he was the Ookami that Shirou was talking about.

 _Oi! If you were watching us, why didn't you help out when I was fighting them?_ Kimiko said, looking angry.

 _I thought that you could handle them by yourself_ , Sai said in a monotone. _Also, we were ordered to weaken them enough to capture them alive. You stay where you are and rest. I will take it from here._

 _What are you talking about, you fool?!_ Kimiko said as she tries to get up, but couldn't as there was no strength left in her body. _Damn it!_

The three could only watch as the Ookami slowly walks to them, unable to move due to the unnatural pressure. From his presence, they understood that this person was an enemy that shouldn't be faced against half-heartedly. It didn't help that they used too much energy from their last fight. As they struggle to get up against the pressure…

 _You mind if I join the party?_

The three heard someone running to them and before they could figure it out, the trio sees a white wolf wearing clothes jump in front of them, standing on its back legs. He was wearing green gauntlets on both arms.

The three girls, though surprised, were able to recognize the newcomer.

 _Shirou! You came!_ Honoka said, happy to see the Ookami, using her arms as leverage to sit up from on the ground. For some reason, the pressure they felt from before was gone.

 _You are…_ Sai said, seeing the white-haired Ookami.

 _Are you alright?_ Shirou said, looking back.

 _We are a bit winded, but we're ok, especially since you came,_ Kotori said.

 _How did you get inside here? I thought the opening was closed,_ Umi said, who looked confused.

 _I have you three to thank for that_ , Shirou said with a knowing smile.

 _What do you mean, Shirou-san?_ Kotori said.

* * *

 **[Hours Earlier]**

 _AAARRRRGGGGHHHH_

Near the pillar, something unbelievable was happening as howls were heard throughout the forest.

The Ookami that was working with the other tribes in the area started acting more aggressively and fighting more intensely. Some of them even changed into a more wolf-like appearance.

Previously getting exhausted from prolonged fighting, the Ookami was suddenly reenergized with an indescribable aura, which surprises the other tribes.

 _What is this?_ a brown-haired Inu said with a shocked look, having never seen something like this.

 _So this is the infamous 'werewolf',_ Akito said.

 _Werewolf?_ Another Inu said.

 _Ah. I heard stories of Ookami going wild and even turn into 'wolves' during a full moon,_ Akito said. _But why are they changing? It's not even night, lest a full moon._

 _That's because of_ **[Tsukiyomi]**.

A voice from an Ookami who was fully covered in white fur coming their way. It was Shirou.

 **[Tsukiyomi]** _? What is that?_ Akito said.

 _It's an ancient art created by the Ookami tribe that basically creates a sphere of aura that mimics the effects of the full moon,_ Shirou explains as he points up at the light orb shining in the sky. _It's something that not many people know about and only a handful of people actually can use it._

For the Ookami, their bodies react to the full moon when they reach adulthood. Thus, the tribe uses it as milestone for those who are coming for age. The effects of the full moon varies for each Ookami, but its impact is serious enough that the tribe has to take extra precautions at the time, especially since the full moon comes once a month.

In general, Ookami undergoes a change in their bodies, ranging from sudden growth of hair and body to dramatic heightening of their senses.

In rare cases, some of them can actually transform into a more wolf-like appearance, a 'werewolf'.

Not only the physical body, but their mental state is changed.

Inhibitions that normally keep them from acting on their impulses are dulled during the full moon, making the Ookami more reckless and inclined to do all sorts of dangerous things.

 _I didn't know that the Ookami tribe has such a unique power,_ Cobalt said while using his sword to pierce the core of a corpse attacking them.

 _Unfortunately,_ **[Tsukiyomi]** _lasts for a few hours, so this is only for a short time,_ Shirou said, shaking his head.

 _Then we just need to finish the enemy before that happens,_ Akito said with a confident smile.

 _Exactly,_ Shirou said.

BOOMMMMM

Their talk was interrupted by a beam of red, blue, and green light that blast from the pillar.

 _This again?_ Shirou said with an irritated voice.

Although the pillar can fire a destructive beam that would destroy anything it hits, it happens randomly, so it's hard to predict when and where it will strike.

 _That's not it,_ Cobalt said. _I recognize that aura from anywhere. That's the princess's power._

 _Really?_ Shirou said as he looks up and focuses on where the beam was came. Just as he expected, there was a large smoldering hole at the side of the pillar, which was bigger than the one created by **[Orthus]**.

 _Shirou. We'll handle this here. You go help them,_ Akito said, who had the same thoughts.

 _I'm sorry, gentlemen, but I will have to excuse myself,_ Shirou said, giving them a slight bow before he starts running toward the pillar.

* * *

 _Just a moment ago, I was outside, taking down as many enemies as I could. Imagine my surprise when a blast came from the pillar out of nowhere, creating another hole,_ Shirou said, pointing at a direction behind him. _There was no way I could pass up something like that._

?!

The three girls realized that the opening was created by the blast from their combined attacks.

 _Because of you three, we were able to get in,_ Shirou said.

 _We?_ Honoka said, tilting her head.

 _BARK! BARK!_

Moments after Shirou's arrival, six dogs come towards them, surrounding the three girls in a circle formation.

 _You guys get them to the core of this pillar. Leave this fellow to me._ Shirou said to his companions.

Each of the dogs let out a bark in response as they move closer to the three girls.

 _Woah!_ Honoka said as she along with Umi and Kotori were placed on top of Bushiro's back. The lead dog was big enough to carry them without a problem.

 _I'm counting on you three to get to the others_ , Shirou said.

 _Are you going to be alright by yourself?_ Umi said.

 _To be honest, I got a score to settle with this guy and you will only get hurt if you stay here,_ Shirou said bluntly, pointing at the Ookami.

 _In that case, we'll get going,_ Kotori said.

 _Knock'em down!_ Honoka said.

 _Stay safe, Shirou,_ Umi said.

After saying their words, the dogs climb up the stairs.

 _Shiori. Take Kimiko away from here,_ Sai said.

 _I know. I know,_ Shiori said.

 _They're getting away! Why aren't you stopping them?_ Kimiko said.

Amidst her rambling, Kimiko was suddenly picked by the woman, hulling the Saru over her shoulders.

 _H-Hey! Put me down!_ Kimiko said, struggling to get out of the woman's grip.

Shiori walks away from Sai and stops on a certain area of the room and stomps on the floor with her foot.

In response, a hole appear on the ground.

Without any hesitation the woman jump in, taking the Saru with her.

 _WAAAHHHHHH!_

The fading sounds of the Saru screaming linger as they vanish into the hole, the hole disappears quickly as it appears.

 _Now that all distractions are gone, why don't we finish what we started from before?_ Shirou said.

 _Yes, let's end this once and for all,_ Sai said as he unsheathes his sword from his back.

For the first seconds, both of them didn't move an inch, but their aura heat up the room, creating an intense atmosphere.

In a flash, their bodies disappear into thin air, leaving only the sounds of clashes followed by waves of pressure, which further contorts the walls of the room.

* * *

How do you like Rin's cat's cradle? nya! Rin said.

The Neko stood with confidence as the boar in front of her was tied up by velvet-colored metal ropes furnished by Mutsu. When she first engaged the Inoshi, she found out quickly that her usual ammunition and aura-based attacks couldn't even scratch his body. So the next best thing to do was to restrict Oscar's movements.

With a trial and error as well as quick feet, the Neko was able to loop the ropes around the boar's thick frame.

While Rin was keeping Oscar occupied, Hanayo was on her feet mediating, her eyes closed and her light green aura building up inside her.

 **Nara:** ** _Hanayo, there is a total of seven cores on Oscar's body._**

 **Hanayo:** ** _S-seven cores?!_**

Mentally preparing herself, she open her eyes and walks towards the two.

 _Rin-chan, would you please get behind me?_ Hanayo said calmly.

 _Ok, nya,_ Rin said happily as Hanayo walks passed the Neko while they did a high-five.

 ** _Let's hope this works,_** Hanayo thought as she stops inches from Oscar and claps her hand together, making a loud paku sound.

Instantly, green and thick sheets made of aura sprouts up circularly around Oscar from the ground, which gather at a middle point over the boar, forming a static dome.

The boar thrash about, eventually breaking the ropes and preceded to attack the dome.

 _Guh,_ the Shika make a as she keeps the dome from breaking from the force of the aura and Oscar's attacks.

 _Kayo-chin!_ Rin said as she hugs the Shika from behind. Hanayo could felt the Neko's aura flowing into her.

Several minutes passed, when Hanayo and Rin witnesses something extraordinary happening in the dome.

The large body of Oscar, which Rin couldn't make a dent from her attacks, was starting to break down.

From the moment he came out of the wall, Hanayo saw an enormous amount of aura and heat leaking from his body. Steam was literally all over and his footsteps left burnt footprints on the ground.

Not only Oscar, but also the aura and heat he generates was trapped inside the dome. With nowhere else to go, the energy builds up in the dome, scorching anything it touches, including Oscar.

As a result, everything inside the dome is incinerated, exactly what Hanayo planned ensure to that all the cores are destroyed at once without allowing them to regenerate.

When the dome was finally removed, the only thing that remains of the giant boar was his reddish-black ashes littered on the ground.

 _Oscar. You can finally rest now,_ Hanayo said, pressing her hands together and closing her eyes. Seeing the Shika, Rin does the same. There was a minute of silence before they look at each other.

 _We should go, I'm sure the others are worried,_ Hanayo said.

 _Aren't you tired, nya?_ Rin said before starting to cough uncontrollably, her hand close to her mouth.

 _What's wrong, Rin-chan?!_ Hanayo said. _Don't me, your condition…_

 _That's not it. Rin's throat is burning,_ _nya,_ Rin said, who was holding her neck. Her legs gave out, making Rin collapse onto the floor.

 _Rin-chan!_ Hanayo said in a frantic voice.

Before the Shika could understand what's going on, her body starts to go limp, falling on the floor like the Neko.

 _It…. Hurts…Cough! Cough!_ Rin said wheezily while lying on her side, her eyes watering.

 _Rin….chan,_ Hanayo said, who was also now coughing, her mind getting cloudy.

The two were too distracted by their dilemma to notice a hooded figure walking to them. When and where this person came, nobody knows.

 _An airborne poison. That's a rather interesting concept,_ a voice fills the room.

 _Oh? This voice,_ Hanayo said.

Instinctually, the Hebi backs away from the two girls.

Like a specter, a person with the appearance of a wolf covered in black fur appeared out of thin air. The wolf stands between the two girls, facing the Hebi.

 _W-Who i-is t-that, nya?_ Rin said, struggle to talk while coughing.

 _S-Shadow,_ Hanayo said weakly, whom she could tell by his aura.

Shadow raises his arms to his shoulders, each hands holding a glass flask. Using his thumbs, he pop open the corks from the flasks and tilts them upside down. The contents of the flasks spill on top of Hanayo and Rin's bodies. The two started glowing in yellow and green light before fading away.

 _Nya?! Cold!_ Rin said as she shakes off the liquid on her head before looking at the Ookami. _What was that for, nya? Wait! I can move!_

 _Me too,_ Hanayo said as she gets on her feet. _Shadow-san. You had an antidote all this time?_

 _After determining the nature of the poison by sensing the air, I prepare the proper remedy,_ Shadow said.

 _You can do that just by feeling the air,_ Hanayo said, looking amazed.

 _That aside, It seems that I got here just in time,_ Shadow said, looking at the two girls, who were recovering from the poison, before facing the stranger. _From your looks, I take you are from the Hebi tribe. What are the chances that one of the lost tribes would be here of all places?_

The Hebi didn't answer, but pulls off its hood to reveal its head, who didn't have any hair, but covered in grayish-green scales, its yellow silted eyes staring at them.

 _Nya?!_ Rin said, her eyes widen after seeing its bizarre face.

Unlike the other tribes, the Hebi have a more animal-like appearance than human. Their heads were more snake-like with elongated necks and their body were covered with scales since birth.

 _Lost Tribe, nya?_ Rin said.

 _It is exactly what it sounds like. Tribes that were wiped out or slowly on the verge of extinction, whether as a result of war or life-altering event. That is what we called a Lost Tribe,_ Shadow explains.

 _T-that's…._ Hanayo said, looking with sad eyes.

 _That's pretty how much as this country has been,_ Shadow said. _That is, unless someone changes it._

 _Shadow?_ Hanayo said.

 _No. that is for a later talk. You two go with the others and defeat the Great Devourer. This one's mine,_ Shadow said, his zealous eyes on the Hebi.

 _The others, nya?_ Rin said.

Soon after, sounds of barking and running were coming their way.

At the entrance was six dogs with a giant one with dark blue fur leading the way.

Rin and Hanayo could see Honoka, Kotori, and Umi riding on said dog.

 _Rin-chan! Hanayo-chan! Are you alright?_ Honoka said in a loud voice after seeing them.

 _We're fine although Rin-chan needs her medicine,_ Hanayo said as she supports Rin and walk towards their friends.

 _I'll help,_ Kotori said.

Umi and Honoka get off of Bushiro to assist the two, letting Hanayo and Rin on the dog while Kotori receives their bags.

 _Let's hurry and get to the others,_ Honoka said.

When the girls left, only Shadow and the Hebi remain in the room.

 _You didn't try to stop them, so I guess getting them to the Great Devourer was the part of the plan,_ Shadow said. He notices the Hebi looking at the girls as they escape out of the room, but made no movements. The Ookami thought it strange that there was few obstacles were placed at each level in the pillar. Was there a reason for setting up such an odd formation? Or maybe the number of Genesis were few to begin with? After all, the Ookami were relentless in hunting down the members of Genesis as revenge for the incident from before.

Without a word, Hebi faces the Ookami, emitting a purple aura from its body. The air became saturated with poison, turning the surrounding walls into a dull gray color. Despite that, Shadow did not react to the change in atmosphere.

 _You don't talk much do you? Well, I can't say I don't like that,_ Shadow said, using his hands to take off the long sleeves, revealing a metal bracelet on his right wrist. _I do want to thank you. My disposition does not allow me to live near other person or even go into a populated place without precautions, Because of that, there haven't been many chances for me to show my true self. But this is the perfect situation for me. With the girls gone, there's no need to hold back. Not only that, but_ **[Tsukiyomi]** _has been activated by Lady Kurogane. It would be disrespectful if I don't bring out my best._

The usually quiet Ookami was having a one-side monolog in a rather friendly tone.

After a slight tinkling with the bracelet, Shadow was able to uncuff the item from his hand and throws it to the side.

The moment the bracelet was removed, a black flame-like aura covers his entire body, leaving only his yellow eyes visible to the Hebi. Shadow has the appearance of a demonic beast from the depths of hell.

The surrounding ground underneath Shadow started to melt like a candle exposed to the heat of a flame. His feet dip slightly as he take a few steps towards the Hebi.

 _Now, let's see whose poison will break first,_ Shadow said with a twisted smile.

* * *

 _I got to admit, Tora-chan. you really know how to hang on for this long,_ Nozomi said.

Some time has passed since their battle against Kohaku started, which has become a stalemate.

Nozomi had taken the initiative by fighting the Tora in close hand-to-hand combat.

Despite the difference in size, the Tanuki was able to block the Kohaku's attacks and hits back that forces Tora to be on the defense.

Moreover, Nozomi activated **[Gravitas]** at the start of the fight, which allows her to control the gravity within the room while they were fighting, which keeps the Tora grounded.

In contrast, Eli didn't move much from where she was standing, only launching ice attacks from a distance.

Pieces of ice shards litter the room due to Kohaku deflecting most of the projectiles from the Kitsune.

Unfortunately, the Tora endure the relentless attacks from the duo. Moreover, any visible injuries quickly disappears from his body, possibly due to the core embedded in his chest.

 _No matter what attack you have, I will be healed in an instant,_ Tora said arrogantly. _Give up already. You have no chance of winning against me._

Nozomi and the Tora were in middle of grappling each other's hands, trying to push each other, when a voice interrupts their fight.

 _Nozomi,_ Eli said, her eyes were closed, her breath was slow and deep.

 _Elichi?_ Nozomi said, looking behind at the blonde Kitsune.

 _It's time,_ Eli said, opening her eyes with a hint of seriousness and danger.

 _Eh? Wait?! you don't mean!_ Nozomi said, abruptly jerking her hands that was gripping Tora's hands downward, slamming him onto the ground before running to the side of the Kitsune, looking shocked and concerned. _Are you sure?_

 _Don't worry. I will be alright. Besides, Nico is waiting for us,_ Eli said calmly with a reassuring smile. _More importantly, please step aside and brace yourself._

 _Ok. If you say so,_ Nozomi said bashfully, who went to the side of the wall to where she leans her back into the wall. _Just don't overdo it, Elichi._

 _I can't make promises, but I will try,_ Eli said as the Kitsune walk towards the Tora, who was back on his feet.

 _What are you two blabbering about?_ Tora said, who was able to stand back up.

 _You'll know soon enough, Tora-chan,_ Nozomi said, as she wraps her thick, striped tail around her body and covering her face.

At the same time, an intense blue aura surrounds the Kitsune's body.

The surrounding temperature in the room starts to drop within a second, which is noticed by the Tora as he feel the chill.

 _Is this a cheap trick? Not very impressive if you ask.. What th-_

Kohaku shows panic in his expression as he saw ice appearing on his hands and arms and running up his feet from the ground, which was frozen. He couldn't feel any sensation on his body where the ice was.

 _Is this the best you can do?_ the Tora said, who tries to move his body. _Geehh.. Ahh!_

Unfortunately, no matter how he struggles, Kohaku was not able to budge. Even his overwhelming aura, strong enough to level buildings to the ground, didn't have any effect on the ice.

 _Tsh! It's going to take than a little frost to stop me!_ Kohaku said in an enraged voice.

But that was precisely the case as his entire body was frozen after saying those words. The ice begin to form at the walls as well as the bodies of the Kitsune and Tanuki, who didn't seem to be panicking from the drastic change. After several minutes of relentless blizzard-like weather, eventually the storm subsides. The entire room was encased in a layer of ice, which bears a shine.

CRACK!

Sounds of ice breaking came from where Eli was standing. After several more cracks, a part of the ice breaks off, revealing the Kitsune's head.

 _HAH!_

Eli gasps for air as she takes a look around.

After seeing no signs of any enemies and controlling her breathing, she tries to free herself out of the ice. As much as she wants to use fire to melt the ice, it wouldn't be possible. The ice created by [Absolute Zero], a transmutter-type art passed down by her family, cannot be melted by fire, aura, or even in hottest summers of the year.

It can even freeze blood and living cells without the proper precautions. After managing to wriggle herself out the ice, she remembers her friend who was also in the same predicament.

 _Nozomi!_ Eli said loudly, searching frantically for any signs of life.

POW

Just meters away, a fist breaks out from the ice, which proceeds to pound at the ice surrounding it. Multiple cracks on the ice spread out from the constant pounding, weakening it enough for a certain Tanuki's head to pop out.

 _Puaaa! Cough cough!_

Nozomi let out a few coughs to clear her airways.

 _Nozomi! Are you ok?!_ the Kitsune shouted as she runs towards the purple-haired girl.

 _I'm alright, Elichi,_ the Tanuki said as she tries to pull out from the ice.

 _I'm so sorry, Non-tan,_ Eli said as she went and helps the Tanuki. _I really overdid it this time._

 _It's fine, Elichi. What you did is exactly what we needed,_ Nozomi said, brushing her clothes of ice shards, her wholesome body finally freed from the ice. _Besides, your coolness does not stand up against the warmth from my love to you._

 _N-Nozomi,_ Eli said, a slight blush on her cheeks. _More importantly, is he…_

The two turn their sights at a giant iceberg in the middle of the room, which was formerly the Tora's body.

 _Yep, he's gone. I don't sense any of his aura left,_ Nozomi said as she approaches the iceberg and touches it with her hand. _He may have been 'immortal' and Arc as well, but both of them are still living beings, beings that will bleed if attacked on their most basic core._

 _So there's no chance he will revive like Oscar?_ Eli said, looking nervously at the frozen icicle.

 _The chances are low, but…._ Nozomi said as she clenches her other hand into a fist and pushes it back while focusing a huge of amount aura.

 **[Iron Fist]**

The Tanuki's fist hit straight at the iceberg, cracks forming at the iceberg immediately as several chunks break apart.

Chunks of the Tora's body fall onto the ground, avoiding the two.

 _With your technique of Elichi, even hell can freeze over,_ Nozomi said. _As long as we make sure that there is no trace for them to regenerate from, it should be fine._

 _Oiiiii_

Hearing a muffled voice, the two turns to the entrance where they entered from, which was blocked off by the ice.

 _That must be the others,_ Nozomi said.

 _Hold on! We'll be right there,_ Eli said in a loud voice.

Before Eli and Nozomi could do anything, they heard sounds of pounding coming from the other side of the ice. After several knocks, a tunnel was carved from the ice, revealing a tired, but vigorous Kuma.

 _Eli-chan! Nozomi-chan!_ Honoka said, waving her hands at the two.

 _What is all this ice, nya?_ Rin said as the girls meet up.

 _We were just finishing up here,_ Eli said. _Is everyone ok?_

The group exchange what they experienced.

 _I see. So Shirou and Shadow got in?_ Eli said.

 _Hm? What was that, nya?_ Rin said as her ears flicker as they react to sounds coming from the top.

 _For some reason, I sense Nico-chan with Maki-chan and one other person,_ Hanayo said with a worried look.

 _One other person. Could it be the mini-boss?_ Nozomi said.

 _We have to hurry and help,_ Umi said urgently.

That was easier said than done as they try to strip the ice blocking the stairway that lead up to the top.

* * *

 _Are you serious?_ Nico said while breathing heavily.

Minutes into their fight, the Ookami could tell early on that she was at a disadvantage even as her aura surrounds her body.

None of her attack connect anywhere near Kaede as the Ryuu was surrounded by a barrier similar to the one made by Kotori and Hanayo. To complicate things, barrage after barrage of 'bullets' were fired continuously from the yellow stone on the Ryuu's staff, most of which Nico dodged, with some hitting different areas of her body.

 _Is this all you got?_ Kaede said, standing inside the barrier. _I actually expected a lot more from you after all that talk._

 ** _I guess I have to up my game,_** Nico thought when something catches her attention.

Her ears perked up, she looks up at the ceiling with surprised expression before looking downward to the floor, her body starts to tremble, which is noticed by the Ryuu.

 _What's wrong? Did you lose the will to fight back really?_ Kaede said.

 _Ha.. Haha…Hahahahahahahahahaha_

Without any warning, Nico starts laughing heartily.

 _What's so funny?_ Kaede said, perplexed by the unexpected response.

 _Oh my god! I can't believe that old hag really did it,_ Nico said, holding her stomach.

 _What are you talking about?_ Kaede said with a irritated look.

Eventually, Nico calms down, but looks back at the Ryuu with a smug.

 _If you can't tell just by looking at Nico-nii, then Nico doesn't need to explain it to you,_ Nico said as the aura around her flare more intensely, her hair becomes unraveled from her bangs. Before the Ryuu comprehend the change in the Ookami, Nico disappears in a blink of an eye.

 _Where did she go?!_ Kaede said.

 _Up here!_

When the Ryuu looks up, she could see the Ookami diving at her.

Nico's fist hits the barrier, which at first blocked it, but then scatters into pieces by the sheer force of the attack.

As soon Nico passes through the barrier, she grasps the yellow stone from the staff, crushing with one hand while using her other hand to grab Kaede's face. The Ookami forces the Ryuu onto the ground, with Nico pinning Kaede with her body, where she unleashes a barrage of her own.

 **[Nico Nico Rush]**

 _AAGGGHHHH_

Kaede cried in pain as the Ookami stuck several places on the Ryuu's upper body.

 _This is for all the pain you caused!_ Nico said.

The cloak was destroyed from Nico's attacks, exposing a torn white shirt, but that wasn't what made the Ookami stop in her attacks and gets in her feet.

 _Just what did you…_ Nico said with widened eyes.

Nico was aghast by the sight of a layer of small cores embedded into the Ryuu's skin.

 _You seem surprised, Ookami,_ Kaede said as she stood back up. _For the sake of my goal, I am willing to do whatever it takes._

 ** _This is one insane chick,_** Nico thought.

Thump-Thump

 _What was that?_ Nico flinches when she felt a pulse that was not hers.

 _Looks like your time is up,_ Kaede said with a twisted smile.

 _Don't tell me,_ Nico said. She was too focus on putting the Ryuu in her place that she forgot what Kaede said about the aura released during their fights being taken in by the pillar. **Crap.**

Before long, the floor they were standing on fractures into chunks. From the space between the chunks, a green light shines from below.

 **Izumo:** ** _Nico! Arc's core is below us._**

 **Nico:** ** _What?!_**

 _Looks like my work here is done_ , Kaeda said with a satisfied look.

As the Ryuu finishes her sentence and precedes to escape from the room, she was suddenly grabbed behind.

 _I am not letting you get away!_ Nico said, putting her arms around the Ryuu neck and waist in a grapple hold.

 _Let me go!_ Kaede said as she tries to struggle out the Ookami's grip.

 _NICO/NICO-chan!_

Hearing her name behind her, she turns around to see her friends standing at the entrance which had not collapse, their worried expressions on Nico.

 _Take Maki from here!_ Nico said as she points at the Hyou's location.

Before Nico could act, the ground under her give way, plunging the Ookami along with Kaede into the core.

 _Aaaaaaaahhhhhh!_

* * *

 **[?]**

 _Hmmmm_

With a moan, Nico weakens her eyes open. Her body was lying on a cold floor.

 ** _Where am I?_** Nico thought as she sit up and looks around.

Although there was white fog floating around her, there was nothing that set off sense of her danger.

The atmosphere of the place was similar to the one in the Astral Realm as the Ookami could feel a familiar air that gives her a warm feeling.

However, Nico couldn't see Izumo and the other **[Kizuna].**

As she gets her bearings to stand up, she felt someone was watching her.

 _Come out whoever you are!_ Nico shouted. Her voice was echoing in the place.

Her ears pick up some movement, determining that it was coming from her right.

When she turns to that location and narrows her eyes, she could see a dark silhouette of a person.

 ** _Who is that?_** Nico thought as the silhouette grew, hinting that the mysterious person was walking towards the Ookami.

When the person stops just a few feet from her, allowing the Ookami to get a good look at the stranger, Nico's eyes widened out of shock and disbelief, her body trembles.

 _No. You're…_

* * *

 **Omake**

 **[During the battle against Tora]**

 _Elichi, I know that you have every right to be angry at Kohaku, but don't let him get to you. We don't want the same thing to happen again like last time_ , Nozomi said.

 _After what he did, nothing you say is going make me any angrier than I am now,_ Eli said, glaring intensely at the Tora.

 _Is that so? Nozomi said. I guess it doesn't matter if I told you that their actions at Russia destroy the candy store next to the post office. you know. The store where they sell those chocol-_

Eyewitnesses located near the pillar say that in the midst of the battle against Genesis, they saw what looked like an ice spike suddenly popping out of the pillar.

* * *

 **Here's this chapter's score sheet:**

 **Nico: 9**

 **Maki: 2**

 **Umi: 4**

 **Kotori: 4**

 **Honoka: 4**

 **Rin: 4**

 **Hanayo: 6**

 **Eli: 9**

 **Nozomi: 9**

 **It's been a long journey as I discovered the world of fanfiction and two years since this story was created.**

 **Words cannot express how I feel right now about it, but here goes.**

 **I want to thank Love Live as well as both** **µ's and** **Aqours who inspired the imagination of myself and others.**

 **I want to thank the people that write works that bring joy among other emotions to those who read them.**

 **Lastly, I want to thank everyone who has given their reviews and support those writing fanfiction.**

 **I will continue my work on Wild Stars Sunshine after completing the Genesis Arc of Wild Stars as well as other potential projects.**

 **Thank you everyone and Please continue supporting by providing feedback.**

 **Stay tuned for the next update.**

 **Reviews, suggestions, and comments are welcomed.**


	18. Chapter 18: The Power of Bonds

**Greetings. I hope everyone is having a great summer.**

 **As July comes to an end and we are halfway through the year, I am wishing a wonderful Happy Birthday to two special girls, Yazawa Nico and Tsushima Yoshiko "Yohane". In honor of their birthdays, I want those who review this chapter to include a Nico Nico ni in their comments just like last year. I will also accept comments in the 'fallen angel' style (as Yohane has yet to have a proverb as unique and original as Nico Nico ni).**

 **After this chapter, there will be a delay in the next update as my schedule is filled with work, school, and working on other stories. My goal is to finish the Genesis Arc of Wild Stars by the end of the year.**

 **Without further ado, let's continue onto the adventure.**

 **I do not own Love Live.**

* * *

 _I-It's impossible! Why are you here?!_ Nico said loudly, her expression was filled with disbelief and confusion.

The person she was talking to have the appearance of an adult man in his 30's with gray-brown hair and light gray-colored eyes, wearing what looked like a light blue-purplish bathrobe. Attached around his head was a white band with a triangle in the middle of his forehead.

 _Why wouldn't I be here?_ the man said sarcastically.

Despite losing him a few years ago, there was no way that Nico could forget the face of her dad.

 _But if you're here, then that means…,_ Nico said, her body trembling before grasping her head using both hands. _Argh! This is so not fair! Nico Nico nii has not even made her major debut._

 _Not necessarily,_ Hiro said, who walks closer to her. _If that really was the case, then we wouldn't have met like this._

 _What do you mean…. More importantly, how do I know if you are really my dad?_ Nico said with a skeptical look. _You could be somebody posing as my dad._

 _Hmmmmm.. you do have a good point_ , the man said, who cross his arms and close his eyes, as if thinking about something before shifting back into his original position and speaking. _What if I show you some memories that only your dad have or did while he was still alive?_

 _And how in the world are you going to do that?_ Nico said, her hands resting on her hips.

 _If I may,_ Hiro said, who was within arm's reach of the petite girl, starts to gently hold Nico's head with both hands.

 _What are you….?_ Nico said who taken off guard from the man's action.

 _Just trust me on this. Close your eyes and Relax,_ Hiro said calmly, who moves his face closer to her until their foreheads touched.

As Hiro closes his eyes, Nico did the same to avoid the feelings of awkwardness with being so close to her supposed dad.

* * *

 _Alright, open them._

When Nico could open her eyes, she was surprised to find herself in a familiar forest, the one near the Ookami village.

From where Nico was standing, she was facing at a massive grave site, filled with unmarked tombstones, spread across the ground surrounded by tall trees, giving a desolate and eerie feeling.

 _W-What is this?_ Nico said, feeling grim by the sight that screams of death and something out of a horror movie.

 _This was the resting place for some of my friends._

Next to the Nico's side was her dad, who was looking at the place with sad eyes.

 _Hey, everyone._

A voice interrupts them, making the two focus on the source of the voice.

Standing at the edge of the grave site was a young man, whose appearance was similar to her dad but about the size of the raven-haired girl, showing a bitter smile.

 _Is that who I think it is?_ Nico said.

 _Yeah, it's me many years ago,_ Hiro said. _What you are seeing is something that happened after the end of Fourth Tribal War._

 _So this is one of your memories? But it feels so real,_ Nico said.

 _Don't worry, this is only an image, so nothing we do will have an effect,_ Hiro said.

 _O-Ok,_ Nico said as she watches the scene being played.

 _Oi, Hiro._

 _I guess we got the same idea._

When the young Hiro turns around, he see two young males around the same age as him. One of them had white hair and blue eyes while the other had black hair with yellow eyes. All three of them were wearing long-sleeved dark shirts, long black pants.

 _Shirou. Shadow,_ Young Hiro said.

 _Wah. So that's Shirou and Shadow when they were kids_ , Nico said, who only seen the two as adults.

 _It took some time, but we were able to recover most of their remains,_ Shirou said.

 _Seriously, that was a pain, but it's the least we can do for them,_ Shadow said, who looks disinterested.

After their greetings, the three were standing side by side, facing the graves of their friends without saying a word.

 _By the way, what are all those flowers you're holding, Shadow?_ Young Hiro said.

The Ookami was carrying small white flowers using his two arms.

 _Shadow thought that we should bring something when we are visiting them,_ Shirou said.

 _If we're doing something like this, then we should do it properly,_ Shadow said.

In one swing, Shadow nonchalantly threw all the flowers into the air.

Remarkably, each of the flowers landed gently in front of each headstone of the entire grave site.

 _Proper you say? But then again, that's so like Shadow,_ Young Hiro said with a smirk.

 _That aside, where are the others,_ Shirou said as he looks around.

 _They already came and left. We're the last ones,_ Young Hiro said before focus his sights at the graveyard.

Each of the Ookami place their hands together while closing their eyes.

 _Everyone. It's finally over. From this point on, we will fulfill the promise all of us made that day,_ Young Hiro said.

 _We should get back to the others before it gets dark,_ Shirou said, the first one to return his stance to normal.

 _You two go on ahead. I will stay here a little bit longer,_ Young Hiro said.

 _Don't linger too long. You will end up joining our friends wherever they are,_ Shadow said.

 _Hai Hai,_ Young Hiro said, waving his hand playfully.

Shirou and Shadow walk away from the site, leaving Hiro by himself, who stood there for a moment, a bitter smile forming as a dry wind blows through the graveyard.

 _Let's meet again. Until then, wait for us,_ Young Hiro said.

After speaking those words, the Ookami turns his back to the place and walk slowly until he disappears into the forest.

Just as Nico was seeing this, their surroundings around the two starts to change.

* * *

Another scene came to view. This time, she was floating in the air over the Ookami village along with her father.

 _Haaaaaa_

Nico hears someone sighing below her. She sees an Ookami, who looks almost like the Hiro that she remembers as a child, standing on a balcony, resting his head and arms on the rails while looking dazedly at the village.

 _What's going to happen now?_ Nico thought as she wonders what is she will see.

 _Dear,_ a female voice calls out to the man.

When the man turned around, he saw a young woman with long black hair that reached her back and radiant red eyes, coming towards him. She looked disheveled, but calm, holding what looked like a folded pink blanket with both her arms.

 _Is that… Mama?_ Nico said, looking at her dad for validation, to which Hiro silently nodded.

 _Chi-chan, shouldn't you be resting?_ Hiro said who went to the woman, looking worried.

 _Chi-chan?_ Nico said confusedly.

 _That was a nickname I gave to your mother,_ Hiro said.

 _I'm fine. If anything, I should asking that to you,_ Chiharu said. _Why are you outside all by yourself?_

 _Me? I just wanted to get some fresh air,_ Hiro said, who stretches his arms in the air. _Also, you looked like you needed some time for yourself, especially after what you did for the last four hours. Seriously, I am exhausted and I didn't even do anything._

 _Hiro_ , Chiharu said, showing an irritated look similar to Nico before looking concerned. _You know you can talk to me about what is on your mind._

 _….Am I really that obvious?_ Hiro said nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. _Well, the truth is, I have been thinking about a lot of things._

 _Like what?_ Chiharu said as she draws closer, her eyes drilling into the Ookami, making Hiro nervous.

 _Of whether I would be a good father to her,_ Hiro said, who looks at his hand _. I never knew my parents, so I don't know anything about raising a child. I'm not at home most of the time with my job and have done a lot of things that may end up hurting you and our child in the future. She deserves to be happy and I don't know I am the right person to give it to her._

 _You idiot! What rubbish are you saying?_ Chiharu said with sharp tone that makes Hiro flinch. After the initial aggression, she relaxes her expression and looks at her husband with affection. _No matter what you did in the past, you will always be this child's father. And she needs you to be there for her. Your life doesn't belong to just yourself anymore, remember?_

 _Ah ah_

The cooing noises coupled with movement came from the blanket Chiharu was holding.

 _Now look what you did. You woke her up,_ Chiharu said, furrowing her eyebrows.

Chiharu uses one of her hands to shift the blanket around, revealing a very small infant with black hair and dark red eyes.

 _That…That's me!_ Nico said, her eyes widen as she realize who the baby was. **_Oh my god. I was so much cuter than I thought._**

 _Now that it's come to this, you must take responsibility,_ Chiharu said frankly as she pushes the infant into the man's hands.

 _W-Wait,_ Hiro said frantically as he was suddenly given the baby.

 _Ah Ah Ah,_ the baby cried in distress, who was reacting to the sudden movement.

After holding her with both arms and gently rocking the infant, the baby calms down. Hiro took some time to get a closer look at the child that he brought into the world, who bears an almost uncanny resemblance to his wife, especially the ruby-colored eyes.

 _If you're really ok having someone like me for a dad,_ Hiro said with a wry smile, using his finger to stroke lightly on the baby's cheeks.

In response, the baby curiously reaches out, gripping the finger with her tiny hand. It was a short and meek gesture, but it was enough to stir unexplained emotions within Hiro. Gradually, a smile starts to brighten the Hiro's face, which made Chiharu smile at their first father-daughter time.

 _Nico,_ Hiro said briefly.

 _What was that?_ Chiharu said, looking confused.

 _Nico. In our country's language, it means smile. I think that should be her name, so that she will always have a smile on her face no matter what challenges she will face,_ Hiro said. As if agreeing with the Ookami, the baby giggles as she makes a clumsy smile for the first time since birth.

 _Nico. That's a wonderful name. See, I knew you could be a great dad if you wanted to,_ Chiharu said, playfully hugging her husband while teasing him.

 _Then, it's decided. I will do whatever it takes to protect her smile. And Chi-chan's too_ , Hiro said, who embraces his wife and daughter.

* * *

As the family of three embrace each other, the setting fades away and were replaced with short glimpses of different scenes, where Nico saw the moments when she spent with her dad through her childhood. Her first steps. Her first taste of solid food. Playing with her dad. Her dad teaching her the Nico-Nico-Ni. The two of them present during the birth of Cocoro and Cocoa. The encounter with a certain red-headed Hyou.

 _Stop… Stop… No more. I get it already_ , Nico said, tears streaming out of her eyes as she witnesses the precious memories.

 _Not yet. There is still one more that I need you to see,_ Hiro said with a gentle smile.

 _You really can be mean_ , Nico said with a pout.

 _It will be the last one. I promise,_ Hiro said. Soon after saying that, the scene changes to the dark, wide chamber. In the middle of the chamber was an enormous dark red and black ball-like mass suspended from the top and the bottom with thick roots, taking up a quarter of the area. Nico could feel a pulse coming from it even though this was only a memory.

Nico thought this place looked oppressive, but eerily familiar.

Without warning, the walls behind her was destroyed by a blue light and a person steps into the chamber.

 _We finally meet, you bastard._

When Nico turned around, she saw another Hiro with a serious expression. He was wearing his work clothes, which were partially torn.

 _Could this be…..,_ Nico said, her body trembles as she was witnessing most likely the last moments of her dad.

 _That's right, Nico,_ the present Hiro standing next to her. _I wanted to show you what took place that day._

Before Nico could respond, several pointed vines appears out of the walls in the chamber and starts to thrust towards the Ookami. With a smirk on his face, Hiro runs straight into the barrage of vines.

For the next minutes, Hiro went on the defensive as he cut apart the vines, which seem to come at him relentlessly, with his sword. In addition to the vines, Hiro had to dodge the laser-like bullets that fired from the walls as well as tear down wood-like blocks that pop out from the ground, trying to block him from getting near the core. On top of that, the core was surrounded by an aura barrier, which was repeatedly destroyed and reformed with each attack from the Ookami.

From Nico's standpoint, Hiro was at a disadvantage. Arc's continuous attacks didn't give Hiro any chance to recover. By now, he was breathing heavily, her body and clothes covered in scratches.

Just as things were looking bleak, a booming sound followed by an explosive tremor came from the ceiling, forcing Arc to stop its attacks.

 _I think I stalled long enough,_ Hiro said, who looked up before setting his sights at the core. _With this, the preparations are complete. Time for me to get serious._

With a knowing smile, the Ookami raises both hands near his chest, where Nico saw strange red markings on his palms. When he claps his hands together, red static aura spewing from his hands. In one swift motion, he kneels down and slams his palms on the ground.

 _Get ready!_

From his hands, several red lines was etched onto the ground, which move in different directions, enclosing around the core before forming a large red circle. Moreover, indecipherable markings and symbols appear inside the circle.

From and within the circle, several black chains with pointed tips mysteriously sprang out from the ground, and quickly wrap around the core, effortlessly breaking through the core's barrier.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO!

The core lets out a hollow sound that echoes in the chamber.

 _Since this whole place is connected to you, I don't even need to get close to seal you for good. With this, you're finished,_ Hiro said confidently, whose hands and knees are still press firmly on the ground.

Just as the chains seemingly engulf the core, several wood-like barbs sprung out all at once from the ground, piercing areas all over the Ookami's body from every angle.

 _!_ Letting a pained whimper, Nico covers her mouth as she witnesses the brutal scene.

 _Looks like you still have some life in you… I hate to tell you this, but this is exactly what I needed,_ Hiro said, blood coming out of his mouth and the areas where the bards penetrated through his body, his hands still on the circle.

 **[Blood Seal]**

His blood on the ground began to move and seep into the circle, making it radiate a blood-red color.

Like an electric current, the red aura from the circle ran through the chains that was trapping the core.

UUUUUUUUUUUU!

Rippling sounds could be heard from the core as the red aura engulf its entire being. In a reversal in flow, aura quickly shift from the walls and floor into the reddened core, which was apparent as the room's color changes from bright green to a grayish tan tint. Eventually, the circle begin the fade while the chains, and subsequently Arc's core, seemingly turn into stone of a lightly tan color.

Without the aura circulating from the core, the infrastructure became rigid and brittle. As a result, the chamber starts to break apart. When the floor collapses under the Ookami, he was released from the barbs, his body fell through the cracks on the ground.

As the scene ends all around her, Nico's vision went dark.

* * *

After coming to her senses, Nico finds herself back to the zone, her forehead still pressed against Hiro's although her eyes was still emitting tears.

When he open his eyes, Hiro releases his grip on Nico's head and took a few steps away from her.

There was awkward silence between the two, avoiding each other's glances before Nico spoke.

 _Then, why am I here?_ Nico said. _Where am I?_

 _This place borders between the Living world and the afterlife,_ Hiro said, raising his arms up into the air to present the place. _You see, Nico, a person can only be here if they are experiencing a life and death experience._

Hearing the words, several memories of the event Nico rushes to her mind. The fight with the Ryuu. The awakening of the Great Devourer. Her fall towards Arc's core.

 _What's the matter, Nico?_ Hiro said, looking at his daughter's sad expression.

With a grimace, she told Hiro everything that took place for the last few weeks up until her arrival to this world. He patiently listen to all of Nico's grumbles without interrupting her.

 _…And now it's finally revived. What am I supposed to do?_ Nico said, letting a huff out of frustration. _I mean, if someone as strong and awesome like you couldn't stop Arc, then how can Nico-Ni defeat such a monster?_

 _Nico. I need you to listen to me very carefully,_ Hiro said in a low voice, putting both hands on the short girl's shoulders, looking at Nico with an unusually stern and serious look.

 _O-Ok,_ Nico said nervously, her ears droop downward. She had never seen her dad look this way.

 _You are the only one that can stop it. I believe in you,_ Hiro said, his expression softens. B _esides, you have something I didn't had back then that will help make sure that Arc gets sealed._

 _And what's that?_ Nico said with an eager look.

 _You will know in due time, but for now, your dad will give some help,_ Hiro said. _Give me your hand_.

Nico brought out her left hand, which was then gently held by his own.

He uses his finger of his other hand to trace something on Nico's palm. The areas on the palm where he traces was made visible by a vivid red line. He does the same thing with the other palm, but with a different design. The petite girl stayed silent while watching her dad work.

 _There. With this, you should have no problems,_ Hiro said.

 _What is this?_ Nico said to get a better look at her dad's handiwork.

 _This is a technique of my own creation_ , Hiro said with a confident smile. _To be precise, it is what I used to seal away the Great Devourer. Well, almost. On how to use them, you should ask Izzy. He should know what to do._

 _Izzy? Who's that?_ Nico said, looking confused.

 _He is someone that I ask to look after you in my place,_ Hiro said. _Someone who has been right by your side._

 _Someone who has been… Y-You don't mean?!_ Nico said, looking astonished at Hiro. Her suspicion was confirmed when Hiro nods his head in agreement. While Nico has more questions for her dad, something more urgent came to her mind.

 _Wait. So how do I get back to where I was?_

 _I think it will happen on its own, which by my intuition should be real soon,_ Hiro said.

Just as he predicted, Nico's entire body begin to glow a pink aura.

Before he could continue talking, he felt someone tackling his waist. When he looks down, there was Nico embracing the Ookami, surprising him, but that didn't stop him from putting her arms around her small body.

 _Will I see you again?_ Nico said, looking up to his dad, making an anxious look.

 _Who knows, but I am sure that we'll meet again. Afterall, we are connected by a special bond that cannot be broken,_ Hiro said with a gentle smile, kneeling to where he was at eye level with his daughter, wiping away some of her tears. _Until that time comes, don't forget about me or what I told you._

 _I don't think I will ever forget if it's you,_ Nico said, making a happy smile as her heart feel light.

After saying those words, Nico's vision was blinded by a white light…

* * *

 _Urg!_

The first thing Nico felt after what she assumes as returning back to the living world was something covering her mouth. When she opens her eyes, Nico finds a set of lips on her own, obstructing her airways. What surprises the Ookami even more was that the lips belong to Maki, who retracts from their embrace when realizing that Nico was awake.

 _Cough! Cough! Maki-chan?! What are you doing?!_ Nico said, who was coughing as she sits right up with an irritated look.

 _It's not like I wanted to do it! It was the only thing we could think of to wake you up,_ Maki said, crossing her arms, avoiding the glances of the Ookami.

 _Are you alright, Nico?_ Eli said. _Does your body hurt anywhere?_

 _I-I think so,_ Nico said hesitatively as she moves and checks her body. She didn't feel any pain, but there was a bit of fatigue in her arms and legs.

 _Here, Nico-chan,_ Hanayo said as she offers a glass flask with a blue liquid.

 _Thanks, Hanayo,_ Nico said, grabbing the flask and starts to chug down.

 _Thank goodness. We were worried that you wouldn't wake up,_ Kotori said, looking relieved and concerned at the same time.

 _Wait. How long I was out_? Nico said, pausing to talk before continuing to drink.

 _I would say about two hours,_ Hanayo said.

 _Pft! Two hours?!_ Nico said, nearly spitting what she had in her mouth, looking surprised before noticing that they were not inside the pillar. From what the Ookami could tell, they were located on an almost barren land, barely any trees or any plants for miles. Nico could see the dogs that were Shirou's companions resting on the base of some of the remaining trees. _Where are we? What happened?_

With some hesitation in her expression, Eli told her the events that happen while she was unconscious.

* * *

 **[Hours earlier]**

 _We have to get Nico-chan!_ Maki said angrily.

 _It's too dangerous to jump without thinking this through,_ Eli said.

Maki, who just moments ago woke up, was told that Nico fell into a void that has covered the entire room before her.

 _But we can't leave her down there,_ Maki said in a desperate voice.

 _Maki, the_ **[Kizuna]** _told us that we shouldn't get too close to Arc's core, Umi_ said.

 _But…_ Maki said.

 _Wait! There's something coming over here,_ Hanayo said, sensing something as she looks down the void.

That something shot up into from the abyss and landed on the floor close to the girls, making them tense up and ready themselves for battle.

 _Haa, looks like I got out just in time,_ the newcomer said, whose voice and appearance the girls recognize as Nico.

The Ookami was breathing heavily, her long hair unbounded and her clothes particularly singed.

 _Nico-chan!_ Maki said with a relieved tone, but as she tries to run to her….

 _Don't come over here!_ Nico yelled in a loud and rough voice, holding out her hand to stop the Hyou.

Maki flinches from the tone of her voice and didn't move from where she was standing.

 _Ah, sorry Maki. I don't want anyone to touch Nico's body while like this_ , Nico said as she closes her eyes.

The Ookami's entire body was covered with a green, almost moving, aura-like residue.

Before long, a pink aura leaks from her body, which seems to neutralize the residue.

 _Are you alright, Nico?_ Eli said, looking concerned.

 _I am not Nico,_ the Ookami bluntly said.

 _Eh?_

They look at the petite girl with confused looks, except for Nozomi.

 _Could you perhaps be... Izumo?_ Nozomi said with a wry smile.

 _Exactly,_ Nico said.

 _EEEHHHH?_

The girls except for Maki, Hanayo, and Nozomi let out a shout.

 _B-But, how is this possible?_ Honoka said, who is surprised.

 _Honoka-chan_ , Kotori said. _Izumo did mention before that_ **[Kizuna]** _can possess their **[Host]** body when they need to. _

_That's right_ , Hanayo said. _It happened to me before when I fainted._

 _No way?!_ Honoka said.

 _So how did you get back from there, nya?_ Rin said as she points at the hole.

 _Oh that? The thing is the aura from living beings will get sapped out of your body if you get too close to Arc's core. It was after Nico went unconscious from having her aura absorbed that I took control over her body. After figuring out where up and down was, I jumped my way to here using the falling debris as stepping stones before they reach the bottom,_ Nico explained.

 _Oh! That makes sense,_ Honoka said.

The ground under their feet start to tremble without any signs of stopping.

 _What's happening?_ Umi said, trying to keep herself from falling off her feet.

From the void, a green liquid starts to fill up the cavity.

 _What is that, nya?!_ Rin said, who steps away from the void.

 _This is bad. Arc is starting to wake up. We need to get out of place before we are swallowed by its body,_ Nico said in a severe tone, her knees touching the ground, looking tired.

 _What's the matter?_ Kotori said.

 _I'm fine. Just a little winded from suddenly taking control,_ Nico said with a wry smile. _Sorry, but would you mind taking Nico's body for me? I want to focus on helping her recover. Also, Nico really doesn't like it when I use her body._

After deciding who to carry the Ookami (Eli ends up carrying Nico on her back, much to Maki's ire), the girls make their way out of the room and search for an exit. Somehow, they were able to find a hole that was mysterious created. Whether it was made from the changes in the pillar or someone's power, the girls had no idea and didn't care.

The girls made their escape and ran as far as they could away from the pillar, all the while witnessing the situation unfold. As the pillar begins to morph, the mist-like aura emitted from it spread over the forest, destroying the nearby trees and anything in its path. Eventually, they reached an area hundred meters far from the destruction, but close enough see the enemy show its true form.

* * *

 _You should have seen Maki-chan as she was trying to wake you up. She even volunteer to give you some of her aura, Nozomi_ said with a teasing smile. _Of course, through mouth to mouth._

 _Nozomi!_ Maki said as her face turns red as her hair.

 _What about the people fighting near the pillar?_ Nico said.

 _They were able to evaluate the area, although there may have been some casualties. It's hard to say since everyone was scattered,_ Umi said, her ears droops slightly.

 _Where's Kaede,_ Nico said.

 _Kaede?_ Hanayo said.

 _That girl who fell with me when the ground collapsed_ , Nico said.

 _We didn't see her after you two fell,_ Kotori said, with a sad expression. _Most likely she is…._

 _I see,_ Nico said, who feels a bad taste in her mouth before continuing. _Then, What about…._

RRROOOAAARRR

The Ookami flinches from the sudden scream.

 _W-What was that?_ Nico asked, although she has a good idea of who it was.

 _Most likely that,_ Nozomi said as she points at a certain distance.

When she look to where the Tanuki was pointing at, Nico's eyes quickly widens and mouth drops slightly while her mind tries to process what she is seeing.

There was brown-greenish colored humanoid creature, whose body was even bigger than the previous pillar.

The creature had three pairs of arms and its head was mostly covered with a sort of bandage with markings on it, leaving its crooked teeth and hundreds of eyes exposed.

 ** _T-That's… Arc?_** Nico thought. Hearing about it and seeing its pictures before didn't prepare her for meeting the monster in the flesh.

Along with Arc, Nico could the giant figures of a bear, bird, leopard, and deer engaging it. From their appearance, they were Kamui, Chubu, Taishu, and Nara.

 _We use_ **[Summon]** _so that the_ **[Kizuna]** _could minimize the damage that Arc has already inflicted while we recover. They have been going at it for some time,_ Umi said.

 _Somehow, things has gotten much worse,_ Nico said.

 _Eh. We were discussing to figure out what to do while you were asleep. So far, no such luck,_ Eli said, shaking her head. _Nico. Why don't you rest and join in when you're ready?_

 _Since Nico's head was hazy shortly after waking up,_ she could only nod silently.

As the girls talk among each other to plan their next move while Maki and Hanayo were tending to her, Nico zoned out and starts an inner conversation with her [Kizuna].

 **Nico:** ** _Izumo._**

 **Izumo:** ** _What is it?_**

 **Nico:** ** _Why didn't you tell me?_**

 **Izumo:** ** _Tell you what?_**

 **Nico:** ** _that you were my dad's [Kizuna] before me. All this time._**

 **Izumo:** ** _You never really ask me about it before._**

 **Nico:** ** _Oi._**

 **Izumo:** ** _Also, your dad told me not to tell you until you figured it out yourself…. So when did you realize this?_**

 **Nico:** ** _I had some suspicions before and always thought that something was familiar when I was with you, but even now it's still hard to believe you were literally connected to my dad when he was alive. Also, Izzy. Really?_**

 **Izumo:** ** _hmph. That was something you dad came up with. Of all my experience with humans, Hiro was the most passionate and crazy person I ever met. Although I wouldn't want it any other way._**

 **Nico:** ** _Is that right? Anyway, dad told me to ask you how to use this to take down Arc._**

She look at her hands and saw the markings that her dad gave her, which was weird as she got them while in a different world.

 **Izumo:** ** _…He even told you about that, hah? So that means you have a plan?_**

 **Nico:** ** _Sort of. But I am counting on you to walk me through this._**

 **Izumo:** ** _Then I will explain, but I think it's best if you tell your friends._**

Seeing the rather dire atmosphere from the others, which means they haven't decide what to do, the Ookami stood up while clenching her fist and walk to them, attracting the attention of the other girls.

 _Nico-chan?_ Maki said.

 _What is it Nicochi?_ Nozomi said, who saw the Ookami with a serious expression. _Perhaps you have a plan?_

 _Actually, I do,_ Nico said as she shows both hands, palms facing the others, with the red markings.

 _What's that, Nico-chan, nya?_ Nya Rin asked, moving closer to look at the markings.

 _It's a method for sealing away Arc once and for all,_ Nico said.

 _Ehhhhhh?!_

The girls around Nico backed away slightly after hearing something outrageous.

 _A-Are you serious, Nico-chan?_ Honoka said.

 _That aside, when did you get that? I don't remember seeing that on your body before,_ Eli said.

 _Yeah, this was a gift from my dad,_ Nico said with a soft tone, looking at the markings. _He told me that this is what he used for seal Arc the first time._

 _Your dad? What are you talking about? You're not making any sense,_ Maki said.

 _Look. I know it sounds weird, but we don't have much time, so just trust me on this,_ Nico said. _Unless you guys have a better idea, we should at least use my plan._

 **Izumo:** ** _I can vouch for Nico. It will work._**

 _I think Nicochi will explain that later, but right now, stopping Arc is our top priority,_ Nozomi said.

Seeing how adamant the Ookami was as well as the approval from the **[Kizuna]** and Nozomi, the rest of the girls reluctantly accept Nico's idea.

 _So what do we need to do?_ Hanayo said.

 **Izumo: _We would need to get back inside Arc's body and find its core. I will explain along the way what you will all have to do when you reach the core._**

 _But, how do we get to its core for our plan to work_? Kotori said.

 _That's right! It's not going to let us get anywhere near his core,_ Honoka said. _Even when we scratch it, Arc will just heal up fast._

 **Shikoku:** ** _Don't worry about that. We'll do something about that._**

 _But how?_ Eli said.

 **Miyagi:** ** _The three of us will create a moment for you girls to get inside Arc. Even if it is revived, Arc still needs time to get to full strength._**

 **Izumo:** ** _While you girls find the core with Mutsu and Inaba, the rest of the [Kizuna] will fight Arc to distract it._**

 _Are you sure it's ok to split you guys up?_ Nico said.

 _Not if it plays to our advantage. If there is one thing we know about Izumo, Miyagi, and Shikoku, it's that they will pretty much destroy everything around them when they fight seriously (from personal experience), so they will engage Arc directly. Kamui, Taishu, Chubu, Nara will focus on the areas surrounding Arc to make sure that none of its attack reach the human settlements while giving them time to recuperate. Inaba and I will guide girls to Arc's core as well as provide backup._

Mutsu, whose small, orange figure was sitting on top of Rin's head, which went unnoticed by Nico until now, spoke to them in a deep voice.

As the girls reach a consensus on the plan and make preparations for their impending battle, Nico notices that Miyagi and Shikoku haven't appeared in the living world yet.

 _We wanted to wait for you, so that you won't get left behind,_ Eli said as if she read the Ookami's mind. _Also, Nozomi and I were still recovering from our fight with Kohaku._

 _Now that we are all together, let's do our best. Elichi. Nicochi._ Nozomi said with a calm expression.

Following the advice from the Tanuki, Eli and Nico distances themselves apart from each other with the others waiting, watching them. One by one, the three uses their mouth to bite their hand to release some blood.

 **[Summon]**

Nico, Eli, and Nozomi said in unison as they press their hand to the ground at the same time.

A circle appear where each of them were standing as their bodies were covered with markings.

As their **[Kizuna]** was in the process of being bought out, the light from the seal on their hands suddenly glows more intensely.

 _Ah! it's too bright!_ Nico said, using her other arm to shield her eyes.

 _What's happening?!_ Eli said, startled by the light.

 _Don't tell me.._ Nozomi said.

When the light disappears, the three open their eyes and find themselves standing on top of their respective **[Kizuna]** heads. To their shock, the size of their **[Kizuna]** was almost as equal to that of Arc. Moreover, their bodies were covered with their aura swirling around.

 _What the hell?!_ Nico said with a surprised look.

 _Harasho,_ Eli said. The Kitsune has brought out her **[Kizuna]** before, but something was different this time around. _Nozomi, do you have any idea of what going on?_

 _I am not entirely sure, Elichi, but I can sense an incredible power coming from you guys,_ Nozomi said as she looks down at her **[Kizuna]**. _Do you feel ok, Shichi?_

 _More than ok, Non-tan. It feels like before we were sealed away,_ Shikoku said with an excited smile.

 _Shikoku's right. It's possible that something changed in the seal that binds us,_ Izumo said.

 _Looks like we're not the only ones that think that way,_ Miyagi said.

True to form, the giant **[Kizuna]** set its sights at the three of them. Thousands of wooden barbs sprout from all over its body and without any warning, all of them launch into the sky, moving directly towards the girls.

 _As if I let you!_ Taishu said assertively as blue jagged shards materialize and floating in the air around the leopard's body,

 **[Diamond Storm]**

By his command, the shards flew across the sky, shooting down all of the barbs before they could reach them.

 _Cocky bastard thinks it can take us on after all this time,_ Miyagi said. _About time we put this amateur in its place._

 _Now that we have our original strength, let's have some fun,_ Shikoku said with a mischievous smile.

 _Shikoku. Miyagi. Would you please entertain Arc for a second?_ Izumo said before lowering his head to the ground, looking at the girls. _The rest of you get on my head._

While the girls except for Nico, Eli, and Nozomi make their way to the wolf's head, Miyagi and Shikoku went ahead towards Arc at breakneck speed, trampling trees and monsters along the way, their respective **[Host]** riding on their heads.

 _Full speed ahead, Shichi!_ Nozomi said an excited expression.

 _Don't let Arc get the first strike!_ Eli said.

As they reach Arc, both of them went on opposite sides of the Great Devourer.

Before Arc could react, Miyagi grab its left arms while Shikoku grasp its right arms, keeping Arc from moving away.

AAAAAHHHH

The Great Devourer let an angry scream as it struggles from the two **[Kizuna]** , multiple vines emerging from its skin to wrap around their bodies.

 _Hurry up, will you!_ Miyagi said impatiently.

 _Izumo, it's all yours,_ Shikoku said with a smile. _Try to get it done in one shot._

 _Hold em steady, you two,_ Izumo said, who was now running on all fours, the girls holding to dear life on top of his head.

While sprinting, both its paws started to glow a blue light up to his shoulders. As the wolf got close enough to the towering **[Kizuna]** , he pounces at the upper body of the monster.

 **[Wolf Claw]**

Izumo's arms dig deeply into Arc's abdomen, spreading apart the cavity forcefully side to side although not deep enough to penetrate through the body, but that was not Izumo's intention.

 _Now!_ Izumo said to the girls, including Eli and Nozomi who came down from their [Kizuna], who quickly make their way to the opening through the wolf's arms.

Multiple vines buds out of the monster's skin, trying to wrap around the three **[Kizuna]** bodies.

In response, both Miyagi and Shikoku tighten their grip on its arms while twisting and pulling in opposite directions.

When all the girls enter Arc without a problem, Izumo retracts its claws from the chest before moving his face close to Arc's.

 _Here's a blast from the past,_ Izumo said as a sphere of blue aura gathers in his mouth until it becomes too big to hold in his mouth.

 **[Howling Blaster]**

Izumo shoots the orb directly at Arc's head as Miyagi and Shikoku held the arms.

When the attack subsides, there was a gaping hole in the middle of its face.

 _Looks like you got stronger,_ Izumo said. The last time he used [Howling Blaster], the entire head was destroyed before generating albeit a slow rate.

When Arc's body stiffens for a moment, Shikoku and Miyagi took the chance to pull with their full strength, allowing them to tear off the pairs of arms.

 _Izumo, You Baka! Were you trying to hit us?_ Shikoku said angrily. _Also, don't forget that they are still inside Arc. What if you hit them?_

 _If they fall because of something like that, then they should have no complaint of their own weaknesses_ , Miyagi said.

 _What did you say?!_ The raccoon dog said angrily.

They retorted while casually throwing Arc's severe limbs behind them.

 _You two, stop it already,_ Izumo said. _We have bigger problems to deal with._

They can see Arc's head and limbs starting to regenerate.

 _Let's get this party started,_ Shikoku said as he uses his paws to strike the middle of his belly.

POM POM POM POM.

The three **[Kizuna]** brace for a fight of attrition as they position themselves in a triangle formation around Arc.

* * *

 **[In the Ookami Village]**

Within the one of many emergency shelters stationed around the Ookami village, women, children, the elderly and those who couldn't fight were sitting on the ground, awaiting for news from the surface. They were told that the village was under attack by an unknown group.

 _Mama?_

Among the people, a child asked her mother in a soft voice. Both of them had similar hair color and red eyes.

 _What is the matter, Cocoro?_ the woman said with an assuring smile.

 _Will we be ok?_ Cocoro said, who was hugging the front of her mother.

 _Everything will be fine,_ Chiharu said, who return the hug to comfort her daughter.

 _That's right!_ Cocoa said, who was standing up. _Our tribe is the strongest in Mori. The bad guys won't know what hit them._

 _Nico,_ Cotaru said briefly, attracting the attention of his sisters and mother.

 _It's just as Cotaru says,_ Cocoro agreed. _If it's nee-sama, then she will be able to do something about what's happening._

 _That's right. Nico-Ni is doing her best, so we should what we can. Since we aren't going anywhere anytime soon, why don't we think of ideas to welcome Nico-Ni when she returns? That would make her so happy,_ Chiharu said with a smile.

The three children nodded and then went on make their plans. At the same time, Chiharu watches them, but her thoughts were on someone else. **_Dear, Please look after our Nico._**

* * *

 **[At the Outskirts of Kuma Town]**

 _Oka-san, Hurry!_ Yukiho said.

Yukiho and her mother were running frantically towards the town after securing the shop.

This morning, they along with the rest of the townspeople were told to move to the inner town without any explanation.

Moreover, there were rumors that monsters were outside the town, stroking fear and paranoia among the Kuma.

As they reach the town gate, a monster with the appearance of a praying mantis stand in their way. The monster was towering over them, bearing a blue core on its chest.

 _What is that?!_ Yukiho said as the two Kuma hug each other out of fear.

Before the insect could take a further step, its head was knock to the side by a familiar person's fist.

 _Oto-san/Dear!_

Both the Yukiho and mother shouted at the same time as the Kuma grabs the monster by its chest after delivering a direct punch and slams it to the ground, crushing the core in the process.

The two women watch with awe at the strength of the Kuma.

After making sure that the creature is not getting back up, the man walks to the two.

 _Dear,_ the mother said, who hugs the Kuma, looking relieved.

He looks at them with concern without saying a word before suddenly lifting the two onto his shoulders.

 _Woah, Tou-san, What are you doing?!_ Yukiho said, clinging onto him when she couldn't feel the ground on her feet. On the other hand, her mother makes herself comfortable on the broad shoulders of the Kuma.

The three of them quietly make their way to the safety of the shelters in town.

* * *

 **[Hyou Territory]**

 _Kanon! Give me more glazes from the stockroom,_ a man by the name of Hideyoshi shouts as he tries to put suppress the blood coming of a wounded man.

 _Here you are,_ a dark red-haired woman said, who ran to him and hands the Hyou an armful of bandages.

 _Thank you,_ He said, who took enough of it to wrap over the gash on the man's chest while setting the rest on the side.

There is a lot of commotion coming from Nishikino household as several people were working frantically in the house while others were lying on the floor. This was one of many sights that unfolded over the past few hours. The reason behind the commotion was the sudden attack by a legion of monsters on Hyou territory. Caught off-guard by the enemy, the Hyou tribe descended into panic and despair. Even though the shock wore off, allowing the Hyou to regroup and make a counterattack, the tribe suffered many casualties.

Nevertheless, as a doctor, Hideyoshi had a duty to treat the injured and wounded.

 _Nishikino-san,_ a male voice said.

The Hyou looks to see an Ookami coming his way. He was wearing a yellow vest and black pants along with a metal headband with the Ookami tribe emblem.

Hyou territory is divided into several districts scattered over the area, which made coordinating emergency situations more complicated. Thankfully, the damage was kept to a minimum as when reinforcements came from the Ookami tribe. Several buildings in the districts became a base of operations and form of shelter for the residents. One of them was the home of the Nishikino family. Learning from the Kyojin Incident, the Hyou only not rebuild his house, but reinforced the structure so that it can withstand attacks like before.

 _All of the survivors and the wounded have been gathered, Dr. Nishikino,_ Bolt said.

 _I see. Thank you for moving the patients,_ Bolt-san, Hideyoshi said, to which the Ookami nodded.

Despite how calm he was during this whole incident, the Hyou still had about all this sinking feeling. Part of the reason is the fact that his daughter was somewhere while this chaos is happening. For now, the best thing that Mr. and Mrs. Nishikino could to do at the moment is to help in their own way and have faith that their child was somewhere safe.

* * *

 **[At the Shika Capital]**

Despite the grim situation the country is facing, the majority of the normally timid Shika in the capital were unexpectedly calm. As for why, it's because of the massive tree in the center of the capital called the Kiseki tree. According to the legends, the Kiseki tree had existed for as long as the world has, acting as the foundation that allowed life to flourish. In the past, there were thousands of these trees scattered all over in the country. When Arc first went on its rampage, it wiped out all the trees except for one. The one at Shika Capital was the last remaining Kiseki tree in the country, having survived for centuries.

Fortunately, the enemy forces were not able to move beyond the border thanks to a barrier caused by the Kiseki tree.

One of many unique abilities of is the power to generate an aura barrier, which blankets the entire capital, thus protecting the Shika tribe from frontal attacks.

Nevertheless, the creatures futilely tries to penetrate the natural defense.

Although the barrier can prevent enemy movement and deflect attacks, it cannot inflict direct damage.

Thus, the responsibility of defending the territory falls under the Shika tribe.

Fortunately, they didn't have to fight alone.

 _Daaaaaaaaa!_

 _Take this!_

 _There's more over there!_

The sounds of shouting and fighting were coming from groups of Ookami as they take down every enemy near the border. It was not uncommon to find Ookami working alongside Shika. The relationship between the two tribes dates back to the third tribal war, in which the Shika tribe acted as a neutral faction that provided noncombatant assistance to the other tribes, one of which was the Ookami, who didn't have many allies due to fear. Because of their support during times of war, the Ookami consider the Shika as a reliable partner and hence provided support to the Shika during times of peace. Since then, there is a mutual relationship between the Shika and Ookami that last to this day.

* * *

 **Izumo:** ** _…..And that is pretty much the idea behind the seal._**

 _This way!_ Mutsu shouted while riding on Rin's shoulders.

Soon after the girls enter, they make their way to where the Arc's core is located, all the while listening to Izumo's directions for sealing the monster. With the exception of Eli, Nozomi, and Nico, who was enclosed by a protective aura, the rest were given a metal bracelet made by Mutsu to protect their aura from getting absorbed while in Arc's body. Unlike the first time they went inside Arc, the interior was more organic and malformed with passages that twists and turns, like blood vessels in a body. Still, the inside was familiar to them as it maintain its green-colored walls that emit a deep pulse. Along the way, they face Arc's numerous defenses inside its body.

 _Watch for the lasers and vines!_ Nico yells out.

 _Where?!_ Honoka said.

The Kuma's question was answered when light and wood-like projectiles come out of the walls, aiming at the girls.

 _Oh, crap!_ Honoka said as she dodges a vine that stab the ground where she was previous standing.

Eventually, they seem to reach the end of one of the corridors.

 _A dead-end?_ Eli said.

 _No. There is no doubt the core is just behind this wall,_ Mutsu said as he jumps down from Rin's shoulder and uses his paw to touch the wall. _We just need to find a way to get through or find a door…._

 _HAHHHH!_

The cat **[Kizuna]** was interrupted when Honoka lands a punch on the wall. The impact of the punch shook the wall, which breaks though the other side, creating a hole through the wall.

 _Yay! I did it!_ the Kuma said while making a guts pose.

 _….That works as well,_ Mutsu said, who recovers from the shock before climbing back on the Neko's back. _Now let's hurry before it closes up._

When the girls quickly enter the room, they stop their tracks and could only look up and stare with widened eyes.

 _Oh my gosh,_ Hanayo said.

 _Harasho_ , Eli said.

At the center of the room was an enormous ball of black mass fused into a large dark green pillar that connects the floor to the ceiling. There is diamond-shaped green light shining at the middle of the mass, which gives the appearance of an eyeball as it moves side to side of the mass. They can sense the aura flowing out of the core, which seems to circulate to the entire body through the pillar.

 ** _Just like what dad saw,_** Nico thought.

By the time they realized, the hole behind them was completely filled.

 **Nico:** ** _So does everyone know the plan?_**

 **Umi:** ** _Hai._**

 **Rin:** ** _Leave it to Rin, nya!_**

 **Hanayo:** ** _L-Let's do our best._**

 **Maki:** ** _Is there any other way?_**

 **Kotori:** ** _Kotori is ready is go._**

 **Eli:** ** _Watch each other's backs._**

 **Nozomi:** ** _The cards tell me that we'll be victorious._**

 **Honoka:** ** _…. I forgot. What's the plan again?_**

 **Nico:** ** _Don't get hurt, Hit it with everything you got, and stand on the X when it's time!_**

 **Honoka:** ** _Ok!_**

 **Inaba:** ** _Everyone on your guard! It knows of our presence!_**

After Inaba alerts them, the girls scatter to different areas of the room as Arc attacks them with vines, lasers, and barbs coming from the walls and ground of all sides. After, with Inaba. While most of the girls kept their distance from the core…

 _YAAAA!_

 _NYYYYYAAA!_

Leading the charge, Honoka runs straight to the core, Rin following behind her, both screaming like maniacs.

They skillfully dodge the projectiles aimed at them and eventually reach about a few feet from the core.

 _Rin-chan! Give me some cover!_ Honoka said as she clenches her fist tightly, a red aura covering her hands.

 _Roger, nya!_ Rin said, taking out small white and black balls, held between the fingers of the Neko, and throwing them directly at Arc. _Eat this, nya!_

Before the balls could make it to their target, they exploded when they hit what looked like a static barrier that appeared.

The explosion from the balls created smokescreen that covered the area around Arc's core.

 **[Kuma Punch]**

In the midst of the smoke, a clank sound was head.

The Kuma's attack blows away the smoke, allowing the others to see Honoka's fist contact with the barrier, where several cracks appear and spread around before shattering into pieces.

 _Honoka-chan, that's enough, move away from there!_ Kotori shouted.

 _Ok,_ Honoka said as she tries to distance herself from the core.

 _Honoka! Stop right now!_ Umi said.

Being scolded sharply and abrupt by the Inu, Honoka stops herself, almost tripping on her feet, right as a sharp, thin spear-like pillar pops out of the ground that would have skewer the Kuma if she had not stopped.

 _Whew! That was close,_ Honoka said nervously, who wipe off sweat from her forehead before continuing to dodge.

 _Eli! On your right!_

In response, the Kitsune jump to her left to avoid getting hit by a laser beam.

 _Hanayo! Put up a barrier to protect Rin!_

The Shika ran up behind Rin, who was standing still, by the vines raining from the ceiling and held out her hands.

 **[Fireball]**

A green barrier materializes over them, stopping the vines that were then blasted by a large ball of flame shot by Maki from a distance.

 _Thanks Kayo-chin. Maki-chan_ , Rin said gratefully.

As the others fend off Arc's attacks, Umi was standing the farthest from the core, her eyes glowing an amble-colored aura. When the battle began, Umi performed **[Syncho]** with Inaba, allowing her to detect the attack before they hit.

She was so focused on her task that she doesn't notice the flying barbs coming towards.

By the time she realizes, the blue-haired Inu didn't have time to react.

Just as Umi thought she was going to get hurt, her sights of the barbs were replaced by a person's back and ashen-gray hair.

 **[Whirlwind]**

A powerful gust came from the Tori's hands, blowing away all the barbs, which landed on the floor near them.

 _Kotori,_ Umi said, who was still in a daze.

 _If Umi-chan is looking after others, then Kotori will protect Umi-chan,_ Kotori said looking behind her with a smile.

 _K-Kotori,_ Umi said in a soft with a bashful expression. _Thank you._

 _Don't mention it, Umi- Kya!_

Kotori let out a surprised yelp when she was suddenly picked up bridal style by the Inu, who runs from the lasers blasting at them.

Since entering the room, minutes have passed as the girls go up against Arc.

At first glance, the battle against Arc seems to be a stalemate even though the girls were fighting with their full strength.

While that may seem bad as they needed to defeat Arc before it becomes active, the stalemate is in fact a vital part of their plan.

According to Izumo, for the sealing technique to work, there are conditions that need to be met in order for it to work.

The first one is the time it takes to activate the seal.

The second is enormous amount of aura needed to allow the seal to materialize and work.

Lastly, the person that activates the technique cannot move from their spot, leaving the person vulnerable to attacks.

 _Hey, Arc!_

A loud voice echo in the room.

Appearing out of nowhere, the Ookami's poised figure appear just meters from the core, the green sword plunged on the ground in front of the Ookami. Behind her was Nozomi, whose hands are on Nico's shoulder.

 _Remember this?_ Nico said as she callously show her hands, which was glowing a red aura, with the palms facing at the **[Kizuna]** before pressing them on the ground. Seconds later, familiar red lines start to form and travel around the core.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

In turn, the core reacted by emitting a loud hollow scream that shakes the room.

 _Oh? It looks like you do remember,_ Nico said with a smirk.

From the ceiling, thousands of barbs descended upon the two.

 _Nico-chan!_ Maki said out of fear.

To everyone's surprise and relief, the barbs did not reach her as a double-layer green barrier suddenly appeared over the Ookami and Tanuki, protecting them. In front of them was Kotori and Hanayo standing side to side.

 _We made it in time,_ the Tori said, who was let a sigh.

 _Kotori. Hanayo,_ Nico said in an endearing voice.

When Arc sees Nico unharmed, its eye charge up on aura before unleashing it at the Ookami in a blast.

 _Oh no you don't,_ the Tanuki said, who steps in front of the three and raises a hand.

 _Nozomi!_ Nico said with a worried look.

Surprising, instead of the blast hitting Nozomi, it was guided by the Tanuki's hand, who gently moves it around her body before throwing it back to Arc, hitting the core head-on, which let out a ear-shattering shriek.

AAAAAAAAAAAAA

 _Showoff,_ Nico said, who rolled her eyes.

 _Everyone get into position while it's distracted!_ Nozomi shouted, which alerts the other to make their move.

At this point, the red lines completes a full circle on the ground around the core, the markings appearing gradually within the circle.

The girls surround the core in a circle formation, their feet near the edge of the red circle. Not just Nico, but all of them bear the same red markings on their palms.

 _Here goes,_ Hanayo said, who was standing a few feet left of Nico, as she kneels down and gently placing her hands on the circle. Soon after, a red aura barrier from the edge of the circle that reaches up to the ceiling.

AAAAAAAAAAAAA

The Arc reacted by releasing its usual projectiles at the barrier.

Despite that, the barrier was unaffected by the relentless assault by Arc. When the core understands that, it forms its own barrier around itself.

 _Now's the time,_ Kotori said, who puts her hands in the circle in an overlapping position. The barrier surrounding Arc scatters into fragments.

 _This is our chance!_ Umi said, and placing her hands onto the circle. Soon after, the black chains with pointed tips sprung from the circle, piercing and wrapping around the core.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 _Eh!_ Honoka shouted as she punches the ground within the circle. The red light coming from the circle shines even brighter.

 _Nya!_ Rin said while making a hand stand on the circle. A current-like aura runs through the chains from the core and reaching Arc, seemingly shocking the core.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 _This is for messing with my friends, my family and my tribe!_ Maki said in an angry tone as she presses on the circle. The aura from the walls and ground starts to gather towards the core at a swift pace.

 _Keep at it, everyone!_ Eli said, her hands tapping the circle. The core that was completely covered in the chains, had markings similar on the circle appearing all over it.

 _Have some spiritual power,_ Nozomi said. The circle starts to shrink inward towards the core. As the lines of the circle pass the chains, the restraints become rigid, turning into stone pillars.

 ** _So this is what dad must be talking about,_** Nico thought, as she watches her friends. Rather than letting a single person to bear the burden of activating and using the seal's power, the girls decided to work together to unlock the effects of the seal although Nico had to be the one to activate it.

 _We're almost there! Let's end this once and for all!_ Nico said as she channels her aura to the orb, a link of aura connecting her to the orb.

Following Nico's lead, the rest send their aura to the orb, the energy building up around it.

OOOOOOOOOO

A struggling roar continued from the core that gradually became a whisper as the seal engulf it.

Eventually the aura around the core changes into a rainbow color and expands outward at an increasing pace.

 _Everyone, brace yourselves!_ Mutsu said as the girls stood still while the rainbow light filled the room.

* * *

RRRAAAWWWRR

Outside the pillar, Arc reel its head up and made an echoing scream. A rainbow light encompasses Arc's entire body, all the way to the ground from top to bottom.

The three **[Kizuna]** , sensing a change of aura inside Arc, quickly back away from the monster.

 _Nara! Chubu!_ Izumo said.

As if understanding, Nara's horns and Chubu's wings start to glow and before long, a towering barrier circles around the monster up to its head. Just in time as a flood of aura gushes out of Arc's body.

Because the aura coming out of Arc couldn't get pass though the barrier, it was directed upward, shooting straight up into the air like a geyser.

 _What is this?_ Shikoku said with a confused look.

 _Is that what I think it is?_ Miyagi said in awe of the light show.

 _It's Nico and the others, They were able to pull it off,_ Izumo said with a content grin, exposing his teeth.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the girls, the people across the country of Mori was witnessing two extraordinary miracles happening at the same time. One was the sudden appearance of an enormous, wide, rainbow beam of light that ascends almost endlessly into the sky, possibly towards the heavens. The beam originally came from where the pillar was standing.

Eventually, the beam starts to break up into smaller lights from its peak, which scatters across the country like a meteor shower, which lasts for minutes.

The other was the dissolution of the creatures derived from the Great Devourer. Steadily, the creatures begin to self-immolate, reducing to ashes that dissipate into the air.

The people around the pillar and throughout the country eventually understood the significance of the phenomenon.

 _OOOOHHHHHH_

Cheers and howls echo over the land, marking the end of the fight for the fate of the country.

* * *

 _Looks like they were to do it._

Lying on the ground near the wall around the Ookami village was Lady Kurogane. Near her body was the disappearing remains of the enemy forces from her attacks. The mask she was wearing was cracked on the bottom, exposing the Ookami's mouth. She was breathing shallow, but with a satisfied smile on her face, her heartbeat was pulsing at a fast pace after a long time. Her outfit was torn near her waists and arms, but still intact.

Her eyes was watching the large beam of light from a distance that was spewing out comets of light from its top.

 _CAW CAW_

Her attention then turns to the nearby trees, where hundreds of ravens were sitting on the branches, their sights focused on the Ookami, their chaotic squawking at her in a rather endearing tone, at least to her.

 _Alright already. Just give me a minute, would you?_ Kurogane said as she slowly sits up. As the Ookami took her time to get up and brush off the dust from her body, the ravens went silent but was still watching her.

Despite the signs of victory, the Ookami knows that there is still much to do.

 _Well then, off to the next battlefield. Now comes the real fight,_ Lady Kurogane said and starts to walk in the direction of the beam.

As if commanded and almost simultaneous, the ravens took off from the trees and gather around the Ookami until her body is submerged in the raven swarm.

As the ravens take to the skies, the Ookami disappears along with the birds.

* * *

 **[Inside Arc]**

After some time has passed, the ground stopped shaking and there was a lingering silence where the girls were standing. One by one, they slowly open them eyes, where they see the ceiling above and the ground below where the core were hanging was destroyed, a tunnel was formed that connect the opposite ends. The opening of the ceiling allows daylight to enter the dark room. The walls surrounding them, which had changed to a light tan color, was filled with cracks and holes, ready to crumble at the slightest touch.

 _Is everyone alright?_ Eli said as she looks for the others.

It seems that all the girls were fine, albeit exhausted and confused.

 _D-Did we do it, nya?_ Rin said as they looked around for any changes.

What caught their eyes was an egg-shape sand-colored stone placed at the center of the room. The object was kept from falling into the crater by several columns that were formerly the chains, holding it at every angle.

 _Is that…_ Umi said as the girls gather near the center, looking at the stone.

 _I believe that is what remains of Arc,_ Nozomi said with a calm smile.

 _Then did we.._ Kotori said anxiously.

 _I will check just to be sure,_ Hanayo said who uses **[Scan]** on the stone. _Hm, I can tell that the seal was a success. For now, Arc will not be able do anything in the living world while like this._

 _WE DID IT!_ Honoka shouted at the top of her lungs. The rest of the girls cheer as their ordeal was finally over.

 _I can't believe we really did it,_ Eli said looking relieved.

 _It's really over,_ Maki said, relaxing her body and making a contented smile.

 _Good job,_ Mutsu said, who was dusting off his body.

 _THIS CALLS FOR A CELEBRATION!_ Honoka said excitedly. _PARTY AT MY HOUSE!_

 _No! Let's go to my house, nya!_ Rin said, who was hugging the Shika tightly.

 _R-Rin-chan,_ Hanayo said.

 _I think we should first meet up with the other_ **[Kizuna]** _first. Also, we have to make sure Arc stays sealed away,_ Eli said.

 _Wait! Everyone, look!_ Nico said, and points at the stone.

From the center of the stone, a shapeless, green aura slowly emerges from the former core, moving as if struggling to detach from it.

 _W-What is that?_ Kotori said with a frightened tone.

 _I think… maybe it is the soul of Arc?_ Mutsu said, tilting his head slightly.

 _But didn't we seal it away just now?_ Nico said.

 _Maybe the physical form, but it's possible that sealing it may have also separated the spirit from the body,_ Nozomi said, furrowing her eyebrow in annoyance.

The almost transparent entity was swirling aimlessly in different directions, but its movements become more precise, its speed increasing with each motion.

 _It's trying to escape!_ Nico said with panic and irritation, who rushes out of reflex before the others could react.

If the soul escapes, then it could possess another person like with the other **[Kizuna]** and this incident today would repeat itself again.

 ** _As if Nico-Ni would allow that to happen!_** Nico thought.

 _Nico! Wait!_ Eli said, who failed to stop the Ookami.

 **Izumo:** ** _No, Nico! Let us_ [Kizuna] _handle this! Don't go near it!_**

As the Ookami tries to intercept the spirit, her body in direct line of the moving spirit, despite the warnings from her friends and **[Kizuna]** , it made contact with her chest. However, it didn't pass through her body. Rather, it enters Nico's body.

 _Argghhhhh!_

Nico let a loud, agonizing scream as her body, which is emitting a green light, was assaulted by pain, the Ookami hugging her body before falling onto the ground.

Seeing their friend suddenly collapse, the girls ran to the Ookami with expressions of concern and fear.

 _Nico-chan!_

 _Please, Wake up! Nico-chan!_

 _Nico!_

The last thing Nico could hear and see was the cries of friends that gather towards her before her vision goes dark.

* * *

 **Here's this chapter's score sheet:**

 **Nico: 10**

 **Maki: 3**

 **Umi: 5**

 **Kotori: 5**

 **Honoka: 5**

 **Rin: 5**

 **Hanayo: 7**

 **Eli: 10**

 **Nozomi: 10**

 **It was not my intention to make Nico go through such hardships (by hardships I mean blacking out nearly the end of every chapter). It just turned out that way and I swear this will the last time.**

 **Thank you everyone for the feedback.**

 **Stay tuned for the next update.**

 **Reviews, suggestions, and comments are welcomed.**


End file.
